


Bunga Rampai

by psycheros



Category: Original Work
Genre: Beberapa inkonsistensi, Obligatory Reformasi setting, Other, Slice of Life
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2020-10-13 05:56:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 59
Words: 82,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20577593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psycheros/pseuds/psycheros
Summary: Kompilasi cerita Indonesia AU. Ada yang selesai, ada yang tidak. Dikumpulkan di sini agar lebih mudah dibaca.





	1. 198x - Jonathan dan Ira

**Author's Note:**

> Dulu AU ini dibuat untuk sebuah novel berlatar belakang Reformasi 1998 (karena belum jadi enulis Indonesia beneran kalau belum nulis latar itu). Tapi makin ke sini kisahnya malah berkembang jadi slice of life kehidupan Mali dan Liveo. Welp.

Inilah yang berenang dalam pikiranmu saat kau memikirkan tentang cinta:

Apa gejala-gejalanya? Berapa kali hatimu harus berdetak lebih cepat (dan berapa banyak per menitnya); pada gradasi merah jambu mana pipimu harus memarun untuk tahu kau menyukai seseorang? Di mana, tepatnya, titik tak dapat kembali, momen di mana perasaan seseorang bergeser dari kasual ke intim? Bagaimana kau membedakan antara afeksi platonis dengan cinta membara mentah-mentah? Seperti apakah tepatnya “perasaan” yang dirasakan semua orang yang mengaku pernah jatuh cinta itu—mereka bilang cinta terasa berbeda bagi setiap orang, tapi pasti ada suatu pola di sana, bukan? Bagaimana mungkin kau mendefinisikan sesuatu yang tidak memiliki pola yang sama, berkata “hei, aku jatuh cinta pada si dia”, dengan taraf keyakinan yang sama seperti saat kau menyatakan satu ditambah satu sama dengan dua?

Mereka bilang kau berpikir terlalu rumit. Kau tidak bisa tidak.

Mereka bilang “ikuti saja perasaanmu”—tapi mereka tidak tahu beginilah caramu mengikuti perasaan, dengan memperhitungkan segalanya sampai titik pembulatan terakhir, dan ketika kau tidak mampu menemukan perhitungan yang tepat, kecil kemungkinan kau akan memahaminya.

Orang bilang kau tidak punya hati. Mereka benar, tetapi itu tetap menohok. Kau tidak mengerti mengapa sesuatu yang benar bisa menohokmu saat kau juga membenci kebohongan.

Perasaan manusia adalah perhitungan paling sulit yang pernah kau temui. Menurutmu mungkin itulah koding spesial milik Tuhan agar manusia-manusianya tidak menciptakan manusia-manusia mereka sendiri.

.

.

Suatu hari di musim hujan kau pulang dari pertandingan sepak bola sore. Gerimis yang menggelitik di lapangan telah berubah jadi siraman bah yang menghajar kepalamu dan kau terpaksa berteduh, menggerutu, menuntun sepedamu ke emper toko tua. Di sisi lain emperan adalah warung serabi oncom kenamaan, pembelinya membludak-bludak tak peduli hujan deras yang menghantam. Seorang gadis sedang ikut mengantre, nampak kepayahan membawa dua kantong belanjaan yang menyantel di siku dan satu payung yang dijepit di antara leher dan bahu. Kedua tangannya yang berjari lentik sedang sibuk berusaha mengambil sesuatu dalam tas punggung yang digendong di dada. Melihat wajah manisnya, kau teringat salah satu penyanyi pop kondang dan lagunya pun langsung terngiang di kepala:

_Entah di sana, atau di sini_

_Bahagia semua di dunia ini_

_Oooh...._

_Dunia di mana arahmu_

_Ingin aku memandang...._

Sehembus angin kencang bertiup dan payung gadis itu tertarik jauh, bergulung-gulung di jalan. Tiba-tiba saja kau telah sigap berlari mengejar benda itu kemudian mengembalikannya pada si gadis yang menatapmu dengan mata lebar penuh kejut.

“Hati-hati bawa payungnya Mbak,” celetukmu saat mengembalikan benda itu kepadanya, ingin berlagak seperti cowok berkharisma tapi gagal total. Kau berusaha keras menahan merah di pipimu, tersenyum lebar untuk menutupi rasa malumu. Di sini harusnya kau tidak bilang “Mbak”. Di sini harusnya lidahmu mengucap “Teh”.

Satu hal yang membuatmu lega, gadis itu pun agaknya merasa sama kikuknya. Ia menerima payungnya dengan canggung, kantong belanja di kedua sikunya berkeresek berisi; cuping telinganya memarun manis saat ia menunduk dan berkata lembut,

“Iya a’, terima kasih. Maaf aa jadi kerepotan mengambilkan segala.”

Seusai hujan, kau mengayuh kembali sepedamu, mengarahkannya ke sekumpulan ayam yang sedang asyik menotoli tanah, terkekeh sendiri saat mereka menyingkir sambil berkotek panik. Kau tiba di rumah membawa sebuah pengetahuan baru:

Nama gadis itu Ira.

.

.

Ira tidak melihat dunia sebagaimana kau melihatnya.

Orang banyak berpendapat bahwa kemampuan analitismu adalah salah satu yang terbaik. “Jenius”, begitu cara mereka menyebutnya. Tapi mereka tak pernah tahu betapa kau mengagumi cara Ira memahami banyak hal tanpa preambel logika aritmatika. Dia tidak perlu mengamati dan memisah-misah tingkah laku seseorang, mencocokkan mereka dengan kategori-kategori teoritis sifat manusia, dan mempertimbangkan faktor eksternal untuk mengetahui bahwa orang A perlu diperlakukan seperti ini dan orang B perlu diperlakukan seperti itu. Ira hanya tahu, dengan cara instingtif yang sama sebagaimana kau tahu arah selatan di tempat yang tak pernah kau kunjungi sebelumnya. Segala hal yang kau pahami setelah observasi bertahun-tahun dan berlapis-lapis _trial and error_, dapat dilakukan secara alamiah olehnya.

“Itu namanya sifat perseptif,” dia menyuplaikan istilah itu padamu suatu hari, saat kau tak bisa menemukan jawaban dari rasa ingin tahumu. Kini setelah dekat dengannya kau tahu dia gadis yang pemalu—terbuat dari gestur-gestur canggung dan rona pipi, dari mata yang lebih banyak menatap tanah daripada lawan bicaranya. Bagimu, dia mengingatkanmu pada anak kucing. “Aku tidak bisa menjelaskan bagaimana aku bisa “mengerti” orang lain. Aku hanya melakukan apa yang kupikir benar.”

“Kau bahkan tidak perlu “berpikir”,” rajukmu, menyerempet kekanak-kanakkan, seperti seorang anak yang tahu sahabat terbaiknya berbohong bahwa ia sama-sama mendapat nilai ulangan jelek hanya untuk membuatmu tenang. “Kau langsung tahu. Bagaimana mungkin? Perasaan manusia sangat rumit, setiap kali kupikir aku sudah mendapatkan pola yang tepat, seseorang datang dengan pola yang berbeda dan menghancurkan semuanya. Bagaimana kau bisa menebaknya begitu mudah?”

Dia telah lama memahami bahwa “mungkin kau harus berhenti memperhitungkan segalanya” bukanlah jawaban yang tepat untukmu—mengetahui, entah bagaimana, bahwa jawaban seperti itu menyakitimu lebih daripada ia menyelesaikan, bahkan ketika kau sendiri tidak menyadarinya (bagaimana mungkin kau mengenali rasa sakit yang selalu bercokol di hatimu? Kau merasa marah dan frustrasi tetapi tidak pernah sedih—tidak sampai Ira menyadarkanmu, dengan caranya yang lembut).

“Kamu tidak perlu menjadi perseptif untuk memahami orang lain. Menurutku caramu menilai orang lain sudah hebat.”

“Tetap saja berbeda,” desahmu frustrasi, “aku bahkan tak bisa cukup memahami perasaanku sendiri.”

“Aku bisa membantumu kalau kau mau.” Selalu lembut, selalu sopan, melipat kebaikannya menjadi eksistensi paling kecil, paling tak kentara; seolah khawatir orang lain akan merasa terganggu karenanya. Kau berharap suatu hari dia akan berhenti merasa malu karena jiwanya terlalu hangat, karena airmatanya terlalu mudah mengalir untuk orang asing di jalan.

“Tentu—ide yang bagus. Tapi kapan-kapan saja,” jawabmu pendek, canggung; mendadak kabur dari topik pembicaraan itu seperti belut melecut lepas dari tangan pemancing.

Kau ingin berbagi segala hal dengannya, sungguh. Dalam konteks paling denotatif, kau sudah melakukannya. Dari seni warna rumput sampai peristiwa-peristiwa masa lampau yang menyetir dunia ke arah yang sekarang; kau dan dia telah saling bertukar pikiran layaknya sahabat terdekat.

Tapi tentang perasaaan, tentang emosi, tentang kasih; kau yakin kau tak akan mampu memahaminya bahkan jika Ira menjelaskan dalam kata-kata sederhana. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu terus muncul di benakmu, obsesif dan bertumbukan dalam kereta-kereta hipotesis dan perhitungan yang belum kau temukan rumusnya, namun satu yang pasti:

Kau tidak akan menemukan jawabannya kecuali kau mencarinya sendiri.

.

.

Ketika kau menyadari kau mencintai Ira, kau sedang mengantre di depan warung surabi di tengah hujan deras, payung lipat kecilmu hanya mampu melindungi sebagian kecil kepalamu sementara di sekujur tubuh kau sudah kuyup oleh air hujan yang terbawa angin. Sepatu pantofelmu tenggelam dalam comberan di trotoar yang melengkung, dan orang-orang yang turut mengantre bersamamu mengeluh panjang pendek, mempertanyakan kualitas warung surabi yang jualannya enak tapi terlalu sempit bagi semua pengunjung.

Sore itu kau baru pulang kerja—lelah, lapar, dan sedikit dongkol karena siapapun di atas sana memutuskan untuk memeras awan tepat saat kau keluar kantor. Kau hanya ingin segera meloncat ke kasur dan tidur sampai besok pagi (sayangnya besok bukan akhir minggu). Tapi kau kemudian melewati warung itu, warung dengan antrean panjang di depannya meskipun hujan tak mau kompromi; dan kau teringat perjumpaan pertamamu dengan Ira dan bagaimana ia pernah berkata bahwa surabi oncom adalah makanan favoritnya, begitu suka hingga ia rela menempuh perjalanan lima belas kilometer dari rumah untuk membelinya.

“Sayangnya tidak bisa sering-sering ke kota,” katanya, saat kau berjalan bersisian dengannya di bulevar kampus, cukup puas mendengarkan ia berbicara. “Abah bilang anak perempuan tidak baik main kejauhan sering-sering.”

Selanjutnya kau mendapati dirimu bergabung dalam antrean panjang itu, dan saat antrean bergerak terlalu lambat atau angin kencang bertiup menamparkan lebih banyak air ke jasmu, kau bertanya-tanya kenapa orang rela menunggu dengan konyol seperti ini hanya untuk sepotong surabi dan kenapa, demi segala keanehan dunia, kau pun ikut-ikutan. Kau bahkan tidak akan mau melakukannya jika dimintai tolong orang lain dan dibayar. Tapi di kepalamu terbayang wajah Ira, bagaimana ia akan begitu senang bahwa kau mengabulkan harapannya. Dia bahkan tak perlu meminta.

Melihatnya bahagia—sekecil apapun itu—membuatmu bahagia juga.

Kemudian kau teringat ibumu dulu, bagaimana ia selalu menawarkan ayam goreng di piringnya terlebih dahulu karena dia tahu kau sangat menyukainya, bahkan ketika itu berarti dia hanya makan nasi dan sambal.

“Tapi Ibu juga kan suka ayam goreng,” ujarmu penasaran, “nanti Ibu makan pakai apa?”

“Tidak apa-apa,” jawabnya selalu, “Ibu lebih puas melihat kamu memakan ayam goreng itu daripada Ibu makan sendiri.”

Dulu kau merasa itu jawaban yang sangat aneh, bahwa ibumu mungkin berbohong hanya untuk membuat anaknya senang. Kini kau tahu perasaannya.

Selama kau bisa berdiri dan bergerak kau ingin menuangi Ira dengan kebahagiaan, karena melihat keinginannya terpenuhi adalah kepuasan bagimu. Kepuasan yang, setelah kau menganalisanya lebih lanjut, berbeda dengan rasa bercampur bangga yang kau peroleh saat berhasil mengerjakan suatu proyek sulit dari bosmu. Bukan juga kepuasan bercampur rasa tenang saat kau sukses mengalahkan salah satu ketakutanmu. Yang menjalar di perutmu adalah sesuatu yang lebih damai, seperti panggilan yang terpenuhi, seperti melakukan apa yang menjadi tujuanmu lahir di dunia. Kau bahkan tidak membutuhkan pengakuannya, dia tidak perlu tahu usahamu kerasmu. Jika kau harus berjuang dan menderita untuknya, kau akan melakukan itu dengan senang hati.

Hujan semakin deras dan kau harap kau tidak jatuh sakit sebab kau tidak ingin dia merasa bersalah. Ini adalah keputusanmu sendiri, tindakan martir personalmu.

Lalu kenyataan itu menghantammu begitu saja: kau mencintainya. Sudah mencintainya selama beberapa waktu, jika keinginan untuk membahagiakannya adalah suatu indikasi. Rasa-rasanya kau telah melakukan banyak hal demi Ira, meski di ingatanmu tak ada yang berbekas lagi: bagimu, entah sejak kapan, itu telah menjadi hal naluriah, tak perlu dihitung sebagaimana kau tak pernah menghitung napasmu.

Kau menghabiskan sisa waktu mengantre dengan wajah melamun, otakmu sibuk mengejar-ngejar memori untuk menemukan kapan, tepatnya, kau jatuh cinta padanya. Seperti biasa pertanyaanmu jatuh tak terjawab, tapi untuk sekali ini kau tidak lagi merasakan kekecewaan besar pada dirimu sendiri, seolah kau menatap lubang besar dari sesuatu yang hilang yang dengan mudah ditemukan orang lain.

Kau sudah mencintainya dan kau tidak perlu melacak balik untuk tahu kenapa, hanya perlu melangkah ke depan.

“Aku mencintainya,” gumammu pada diri sendiri sore itu, berjalan pulang dengan payung di satu tangan dan sebungkus surabi panas di tangan lain. Kakimu berdecak menginjak genangan-genangan air, hatimu terkejut pada keberanianmu menyatakan cinta secara lisan, mengabarkannya pada kosmik dan mematenkannya sebagai kenyataan.

Yang lebih mengejutkan adalah bahwa kau tidak takut karena kau tahu itu benar.

“Aku mencintainya.”

Kau mengabarkan itu berulang kali hingga kata-katamu nyaris menjelma ke suatu bentuk fisik, dan semakin banyak kau mengucapkannya semakin mudah otakmu menciptakan arti-arti di baliknya: mencintai buku-bukunya yang selalu disampul dengan hati-hati dalam plastik mika; mencintai pose berfotonya yang selalu begitu-begitu saja. Giginya, gerut-gerut di hidungnya saat ia tertawa, rambutnya yang selalu jatuh menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Caranya mengamati orang-orang yang melintas dalam diam sembari berharap yang terbaik untuk mereka, dan—

—kenyataan akan keberadaannya yang menimbulkan rasa sayang bawah sadar di hatimu (bagaimana mungkin kau tidak merasakannya selama ini?) dan ketidakberadaannya di sisimu yang membuatmu rindu.

.

.

“Aku mencintaimu.”

.

.

Rona mawar membersit di pipinya dan dia bergerak-gerak dalam gestur canggung, namun kau menangkap bahwa itu bukanlah reaksi terkejut dari seseorang yang tidak tahu apa-apa.

“Kau sudah menyadarinya duluan, ya?”

“Aku sudah sedikit mengira-ngira,” dia menjawab malu-malu, senyuman kecil mengembang di bawah tirai rambutnya. “Aku tidak bermaksud besar kepala, tapi terkadang itu jelas sekali, dari caramu memperlakukanku.” Dia memekik pelan salah tingkah dan menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. “Oh, astaga. Bilang apa aku ini? Kedengarannya sok sekali.”

Namun dalam suaranya yang teredam telapak tangan kau tetap bisa mendengar senyumnya.

Kau mengupas jari jemarinya dan mengintip pada matanya, yang juga menatapmu dengan tatapan hangat.

“Hei. Kamu tidak perlu merasa malu karena kamu benar.”

Kau menarik terbuka kedua tangannya hingga wajahnya telanjang padamu untuk dilihat.

Hari itu kau menciumnya untuk pertama kali, tapi hingga kau menikahinya dan hidup bersama-sama bertahun-tahun sesudahnya, tak pernah kau membeberkan pada mereka yang penasaran bagian mana yang kau cium.

.

.

Beginilah caramu melihat dunia:

Apa, kapan, bagaimana, berapa banyak, berapa jauh, mengapa, di mana; apakah sesuatu itu mustahil, mungkin, atau absolut? Kau berjingkat di setiap langkahmu seperti menyeberangi sebuah titian dari selembar jerami: penuh kehati-hatian, perhitungan, dan analisa; penuh pertimbangan bahkan ketika kau hanya ingin berhenti berpikir dan beristirahat.

Namun mencintainya adalah seperti terjun ke sebuah ngarai dengan mata terbebat, seperti mendaftar dalam sebuah berjalanan berabad-abad ke luar angkasa di mana spasi dan jarak tak dapat ditebak. Dan kau menikmati setiap detik—bahkan skala yang lebih kecil dari detik—dari perjalanan itu, debaran menegangkan dari rasa penasaran, ketidaktahuan; karena kau tahu saat ketidaktahuanmu terjawab nanti yang ada hanyalah sesuatu yang baru dan berharga.

Dan kau berhenti merasa ragu, berhenti takut melangkah jika kau belum tahu pasti—sebab kau memegang pengetahuan bahwa kemanapun kau pergi kau hanya melangkah ke arahnya.

Mencintainya terasa seperti memegang seluruh isi semesta di bawah kulitmu yang hanya akan meledak untuknya.

Mencintainya adalah mengetahui, benar-benar mengetahui, bahwa beberapa hal menjadi sempurna semata-mata karena kau tak dapat mengukurnya. 


	2. 1987 - Mali Lahir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mali lahir tanggal 14 Agustus 1978 di Utrecht

Jonathan ingin punya anak tapi tidak ingin punya istri. Dia menyukai anak-anak sebagaimana mereka menyukainya dan adalah jenis om yang akan dilendoti para keponakan setiap kali keluarga besar berkumpul. Membahagiakan seorang anak akan mudah sebab mereka datang kepadamu dengan polos lagi kosong, mereka semulanya akan menyerap didikanmu sebelum akhirnya tumbuh dewasa, dan ketika mereka cukup dewasa untuk memegang prinsip sendiri kau pun sudah cukup mendidiknya.

Namun seorang istri adalah entitas lain. Dia akan datang kepadamu sambil membawa nilai-nilainya sendiri, ekspektasi-ekspektasi yang dipupuknya semenjak masih lembut hingga bertemu calon suami. Membahagiakan seorang istri akan sulit sebab ia adalah pikiran yang mandiri, yang disokong oleh latar belakang keluarga dan pengalaman di mana ia tumbuh besar dan tak akan pernah kau kenal seutuhnya. Kewajiban seorang suami adalah mengayomi istri dan ketakutan terbesar Jonathan adalah tidak mampu membuat pasangannya bahagia.

Ira ingin punya suami tapi tidak ingin punya anak. Dia memahami orang lain semudah dia memahami dirinya sendiri dan adalah jenis perempuan yang akan membuat pacar-pacarnya betah karena empatinya. Membahagiakan seorang suami akan mudah sebab mereka datang kepadamu dengan nilai-nilai yang pasti dan kau hanya tinggal mendengarkan untuk tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan. Tugas seorang istri adalah ada bagi suaminya—ia bahkan tak perlu bekerja kalau tak mau.

Namun anak adalah entitas yang berbeda. Dia akan datang kepadamu dalam sosok tak berdaya, dan selain membahagiakannya kau juga harus menjaganya tetap hidup. Masa depannya tergantung pada setiap kata yang kau ucapkan, bahkan hal baik seperti pujian pun bisa menggigitnya alih-alih mendorongnya. Ira telah melihat bagaimana orangtua yang mencintai anak-anaknya tidak selalu dapat membuat mereka bahagia, dan ia takut tidak mampu menjadi Ibu yang baik meskipun ia tidak putus berusaha.

Mungkin memang benar kata orang: cinta akan membuatmu sedikit gila.

.

.

.

Jika memang harus menikah, Jonathan tidak pernah terpikir untuk menikahi puan macam Ira.

Ia selalu mengagumi puan-puan yang kuat dan pemberani. Pejuang-pejuang feminis radikal yang menolak ditaklukkan tradisi patriarki, mereka yang memiliki definisi kebahagiaan sendiri dan tidak bergantung pada laki-laki. Pernikahan dengan mereka bukan sesuatu yang sakral tapi sebuah kongsi modern, di mana Jonathan tidak perlu berjuang keras menjadi suami sejati dan sang istri tidak perlu tunduk mutlak pada suami.

Lalu Jonathan mendapatkan Ira, yang rela meninggalkan orangtua dan segala yang dikenalnya demi dia. Ira, gadis lembut bersuara lirih dengan gaun-gaun panjang yang mengunci matanya dengan pandangan mantap dan berkata, “kamu adalah rumah saya sekarang.” Jonathan tidak menginginkan pengabdian tapi Ira menyerahkan dirinya dengan sukarela.

“Kenapa?” Seseorang pernah berkata bahwa orang yang paling terobsesi pada kekuasaan adalah orang yang paling tidak pantas mendapatkan kekuasaan itu. Tapi jika kau tidak menginginkannya, apakah itu berarti kau pantas?

“Karena saya yakin padamu.”

“Ira berkorban terlalu banyak.” _Bagaimana jika aku tidak bisa membalasmu? Bagaimana jika aku tidak mampu membahagiakanmu?_

Gadis itu tersenyum, dan dengan posisinya berdiri membelakangi matahari, ia nampak seperti bidadari bersinar. “Kebahagiaan saya adalah membahagiakan kamu.”

Kemudian, Jonathan belajar bahwa puan yang kuat dan pemberani bukan hanya mereka yang turut serta dalam profesi maskulin, bahwa seorang perempuan tidak perlu bersaing dengan laki-laki untuk dapat membuktikan bahwa ia sekuat baja.

.

.

.

Jika harus menjadi seorang ibu, Ira telah lama mempertimbangkan untuk tinggal di rumah Ambu.

Itu adalah rencana yang sempurna. Ambu adalah ibu terbaik, membesarkan lima anak dan tetap menjadi Ibu bahkan ketika ia berpisah dengan Abah. Darinya Ira belajar seni menjadi seorang perempuan, bagaimana menjaga diri sebagai bunga yang indah semerbak tapi dengan duri di batangnya, tak sembarangan mengizinkan siapapun mendekatinya. Bagaimana menyerahkan diri pada pasanganmu dan hidup sebagai bagian dari jiwanya. Bersama Ambu, Ira akan belajar menjadi ibu yang sempurna pula.

Lalu Ira bertemu Jonathan dan menanggalkan segala yang pernah dimilikinya. Ambu yang hangat, Ambu yang pengertian, mengizinkan Jonathan meminta tangan putrinya; tapi Ambu tetap tinggal di kota yang sama dengan Abah. Kota yang Ira tinggalkan selamanya dalam sumpah, dan kini ia tidak tahu lagi ke mana harus bertanya jika kelak mempunyai anak.

“Kita tidak perlu punya kalau Ira tidak mau,” Jonathan tersenyum tulus, membelai rambutnya sementara pesawat membawa mereka berdua di atas langit menuju negara yang hanya didengar Ira dalam sejarah. Belanda. Ira melaksanakan kewajiban dan mengikuti suaminya bersekolah di sana.

Jonathan tidak banyak meminta. Ia selalu khawatir belum memberikan yang terbaik bagi Ira tapi sesungguhnya Ira-lah yang berdosa sebab ia tak dapat mengabulkan keinginan terdalam suaminya.

“Lucu juga ya, kalau kita punya anak di sini. Akta kelahirannya pasti bagus sekali. Amsterdam. Teman-temannya pasti akan kagum.”

“Ya, jarang-jarang anak Indonesia lahir di luar negeri! Nanti dia juga pasti bisa berbahasa Belanda.”

“Bagaimana kalau kita coba?”

Jonathan menatapnya dengan terkejut seolah tidak menyangka pembicaraan itu akan mengarah ke sana. Laki-laki memang tidak pandai menangkap petunjuk.

“Kalau punya anak sekarang, Ira akan kerepotan.” Dia selalu berpikir dirinya egois karena telah membawa Ira menjauh dari bumi kelahirannya, tapi ia tidak menyadari betapa ia telah sama-sama berkorban. Ira selalu mengamati betapa Jonathan begitu gembira saat menggendong anak-anak tetangga, betapa hidup dirinya dikelilingi anak kecil.

Siapa bilang sifat keibuan hanya eksklusif dimiliki perempuan?

“Kita kan, membesarkan dia bersama-sama. Anak itu buah hati orangtua, bukan buah hati Ibu.”

Mata Jonathan bersinar-sinar dan Ira kembali diingatkan kenapa ia jatuh cinta padanya.

.

.

.

Bayi laki-laki itu terlahir, panjang 51 sentimenter dan berat 3200 gram, pada pukul 02.48 dini hari. Jonathan lama menungguinya di luar pintu ruang bersalin tapi jagoan kecil itu datang saat ia beranjak ke kamar mandi. Jonathan tidak mendengar tangis pertamanya, tapi airmatanya menitik saat melihat makhluk mungil itu untuk pertama kali. Rambut jabriknya cokelat tua, bukan legam Indonesia. Mata besarnya terpejam menyipit, mulut mungilnya mengecap-ngecap. Seorang perawat mengeluarkan keajaiban itu dari boks bayi lalu membawanya ke samping Ira, di mana kemudian Jonathan mengecup putra pertamanya.

Saat Jonathan menyentuhkan jarinya ke dalam telapak mungil si bayi, kelima jemari kecil langsung menggenggamnya seperti menjawab kasih sayang.

“Lihat Mama, dia memegangku,” bisik Jonathan, seolah Ira tidak menyaksikan pemandangan itu sendiri.

Ira tersenyum dan meremas tangannya yang satu lagi. “Selamat, Papa.”

Mereka menamainya Mahali, dari gabungan nama kakek dan nenek dari pihak ibu yang tak pernah dijumpainya. Mali, untuk singkatnya. Nama belakangnya Abraham, diambil dari Abraham Lincoln, presiden yang menghapuskan perbudakan kulit hitam di Amerika. Kata pertamanya adalah mamai, lalu paaa, lalu Ira mengajarinya berbicara hingga suatu kali ketika Jonathan pulang dari kelasnya Mali merangkak menyambut dan berseru,

“Paaa! Ayaaang!”

Papa sayang.

Jonathan menciuminya sampai Mali terkikik dan menggeliat risih. Ira mengecup selamat datang pipinya dan Jonathan menyadari betapa ia telah berubah sekarang.

Ia memang selalu ingin punya anak, tapi seorang istri membuat hidupnya kini sempurna.


	3. 1987 - Baby Don't Cry

Bahkan orang paling beriman pun akan diberi cobaan kurang tidur saat punya bayi.

“Mungkin lapar, Ma? Atau kedinginan? Coba dicek dahinya, panas tidak?” Jonathan merepet cepat pertanda panik, memposisikan diri di belakang Ira dan mengikuti langkahnya seperti bayangan. Mali terus menangis kencang, wajahnya merah dan licin oleh air mata. Jonathan bertanya-tanya bagaimana mulut semungil itu bisa mengeluarkan suara begitu nyaring.

“Sudah, Pa. Sudah dikasih susu sampai muntah. Badannya juga tidak demam, tadi dipakaikan topi malah menangis kepanasan. Sudah, biar saya saja yang urus. Papa belajar saja,” Ira menukas tanpa menyarukan nada capek dalam suaranya. Wajahnya berkilat oleh minyak, lingkaran hitam menggelayut permanen di bawah mata. Daster tidurnya melinting kusut tak tertata, rambut ikal mencuat ke mana-mana. Untuk sepersekian detik yang jahat Jonathan khawatir istrinya akan membanting ke lantai bayi mereka, sebelum akal sehatnya mengambil alih: tidak. Ira tidak akan melakukan itu, walaupun saat ini mungkin dia sedang menyesal punya anak.

“Bagaimana kalau Papa bantu gendong?” Jonathan menawarkan sigap, mengulurkan tangan meraih Mali. “Mama istirahat du—”

“Papa, Papa kan bilang sendiri seminggu ini bakal sibuk sama _research paper_. Papa kerjakan saja itu. Mali adalah tugas saya.”

“Tapi Mama bilang—”

“—kalau Papa sampai tidak lulus, kita semua akan repot.”

_Mali adalah anak kita berdua, bukan anak Mama_.

Kalimat itu ditelan Jonathan bulat-bulat sementara istrinya melengos pergi ke ruang sebelah, daster tipis melambai seperti korden sebelum menghilang di balik birai pintu. Tangisan Mali masih mengekor-ekor, seolah apartemen mungil itu adalah membran raksasa yang memantulkan jerit nyaringnya.

Jonathan menghela napas berat, mengusap rambut yang sudah kusut karena terlalu sering diusap. Buku-buku referensi menumpuk di area belajar dekat jendela, sebagian menganga minta dibaca sebagian ikhlas menjadi meja kopi sementara. Mesin ketik menjepit kertas di antara gerigi-geriginya, siap siaga menorehkan huruf-huruf meskipun sang mahasiswa sudah kehabisan ide mau menulis apa.

Jam dinding berdetik, tik tik tik tik. Pukul dua lebih sepuluh menit. Di luar, anjing milik tukang jaga malam melolong pada bulan di balik awan, baungnya sayup tertelan tangis Mali yang tak terhentikan.

.

.

.

“Ai, Jonathan! _T'as une tête de déterré_—tampangmu seperti mayat baru dikeduk!”

Jonathan meringis masam sementara Mas Kukuh, senior sekaligus satu dari segelintir mahasiswa Indonesia di universitas mereka, menepuk-nepuk punggungnya sambil tertawa. Saat itu jeda usai kelas siang, Jonathan duduk di paviliun yang secara tidak resmi dijadikan tempat nongkrong anak Indonesia sembari menyantap bekal roti gandum isi telur ceplok buatannya sendiri (Mali akhirnya tertidur jam lima pagi dan Ira bergelung ketiduran di sampingnya, terlihat begitu lelah hingga Jonathan tidak tega menggugah). Mas Kukuh, seperti biasa, tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri dengan senyum lebar di wajah seolah dia juragan tak punya hutang.

“Mas seperti tidak tahu saja. Saya baru punya bayi,” Jonathan terkekeh lemah, mengangkat bahu. Seniornya mengangkat alis sambil mencibir.

“Lah, kalau bayi aku juga punya! Grace kan, cuma satu bulan lebih muda dari Mahali,” ia mengingatkan dan Jonathan menepuk jidat. Bisa-bisanya dia lupa! “Aku malah ada Sakhi juga. Kamu enak Jo, cuma mengurus satu anak. Lha aku?”

Melihat Mas Kukuh, kau tidak akan menyangka dia seorang pria awal tiga puluhan dengan dua anak—satu berumur empat tahun, satu baru enam bulan. Dengan tingkah polah enerjik dan wajah berseri-seri tak kurang tidur, dia lebih mirip lajang yang masih disokong orangtua: tidak memikirkan hidup dan cuma senang-senang saja.

“Yah, bagaimana lagi Mas. Mali menangis terus setiap malam,” Jonathan setengah mengadu, “Masih untung kalau saya dan Ira bisa tidur barang dua-tiga jam.”

“Lho, kenapa Mahali? Sakit?”

“Ya enggak Mas. Namanya bayi kan begitu. Masa Grace tidak?”

Mas Kukuh menatapnya khawatir seolah Jonathan tanpa sengaja mendeskripsikan gejala-gejala penyakit serius pada bayi nol tahun. “Anak-anakku tidak pernah menangis malam-malam lho, Jo. Mereka sudah bisa tidur nyanyak sendiri sejak umur satu bulan.”

“HAH?!”

.

.

.

Mas Kukuh mengambil S3 jurusan Studi Konflik dan Hak Asasi dan tinggal di kompleks apartemen sebelah barat kampus bersama istri dan dua anak perempuannya. Dulu waktu belum punya momongan, Ira dan Jonathan sering mampir untuk sekedar bertukar cengkerama—pemulas rindu pada tanah air dan budaya yang terpisah ribuan kilometer jauhnya. Kini semenjak ada Mali mereka tidak pernah lagi datang berkunjung—mana sempat, menyisir rambut saja kadang harus curi-curi waktu!

“Hai Papa, hai Om Jo!” Sakhi, putri pertama Mas Kukuh, melambai riang dari kursi makan. Tangan dan pipinya putih oleh tepung, adonan roti kekuningan menggumpal di hadapannya. Loyang-loyang persegi bertebaran di atas meja, penuh berisi adonan dalam berbagai bentuk yang tengah diolesi kuning telur oleh Adinda, istri Mas Kukuh sekaligus mantan teman kuliah Jonathan.

“Hai, anak Papa sedang buat apa?” Mas Kukuh mencium pipi putrinya dengan berisik. Sakhi tertawa-tawa sementara ibunya mendengus geli melihat tingkah kedua orang itu.

“Buat kas—kas-te-ngel!” Bocah itu mengeja perlahan nama mahakaryanya, menunjukkan adonan-adonan cetakannya penuh bangga. “Ini Sakhi yang buat, Papa! Bagus kan Pa? Yang ini bintang, ini bulan, ini….” Ia menatap kebingungan pada adonan berbentuk hewan yang agak penyok tak sempurna. “Maaa ini bebek apa _banyak_?”

“Bebek, Kakak,” Adinda tersenyum sabar, “Itu bebek yang masih kecil, jadi bentuknya seperti itu.”

“Anak bebek?”

“Iya, anak bebek.”

“Ini anak bebek, Pa!” Sakhi mengulang penuh semangat, seolah ayahnya tidak baru saja mendengar percakapannya. “Papa mau Sakhi buatkan? Om Jo mau? Sakhi buatkan juga! Jadinya bagus nanti Om, bentuk bintang sama bulan sama pohon sama anak bebek!”

Jonathan tertawa. “Mau dong! Buatkan yang bagus ya, buat Mali juga!” Ah, anak umur segini memang sedang lucu-lucunya. Tidak sabar rasanya menunggu Mali bisa bicara. Jonathan akan mengajarinya banyak hal—memancing, berenang, naik sepeda….

“Ma, Jo ini mau tanya sama Mama,” Mas Kukuh, yang sekarang ikut-ikutan mengulen adonan dan membiarkan putri ciliknya memberi instruksi macam guru masak, mengedikkan kepala pada Jonathan. “Katanya Mahali rewel terus setiap malam. Tuh lihat, muka papanya sampai kuyu begitu.”

Jonathan terkekeh salah tingkah. Adinda mengangkat satu alis (kebiasaan yang dia dapatkan dari suaminya), dan menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama dengan suaminya pula.

“Kenapa Mahali, sakit?”

“Tidak, dia sehat. Kemarin dulu baru saja dibawa ke klinik. Berat badannya juga ideal, makan tidak pernah susah.”

“Hm, mungkin kamarnya yang tidak nyaman? Terlalu dingin atau terlalu panas? Atau—”

Analisis ibu muda itu terhenti ketika terdengar suara rengek tangis dari ruang bayi di mana Grace, adik Sakhi, sedang tidur sore. Keempat orang di dapur langsung terdiam seperti ada tombol pause ditekan—bahkan Sakhi pun tahu untuk tidak berceloteh—tapi baik Mas Kukuh maupun Adinda tidak nampak hendak beranjak ke kamar.

Selang waktu dua-tiga menit yang rasanya sangat lama, rintih tangis itu akhirnya terhenti.

“Jadi, bagaimana tadi, Jo? Sudah diperiksa kamarnya Mahali?” Adinda melanjutkan seolah tak ada interupsi. Sakhi dan Mas Kukuh kembali mencetak-cetak adonan, sesekali saling mencolek hidung dengan jari penuh tepung dan terkikik-kikik.

“Eeeh,” Jonathan mengerjap, masih merasa agak linglung.

Apa-apaan yang barusan itu?

.

.

.

Satu hal yang jarang dipahami orangtua (baru) adalah bahwa bayi sudah memiliki kemampuan belajar semenjak lahir.

“Pelajaran paling awal salah satunya adalah kemampuan untuk tidur sendiri,” Jonathan mengulang ilmu yang didapatkannya dari pasangan senior tadi sore pada istrinya. Saat itu pukul tujuh malam, Jonathan pulang membawa kotak-kotak berisi makanan dari tempat Mas Kukuh dan Ira menyambutnya dengan dua cangkir cokelat panas. Tengkuknya harum, rambutnya dicepol sederhana, bajunya bersih bau deterjen. Mali cepat tidur sore ini, memberi kesempatan mamanya untuk sejenak merawat diri. 

“Kalau bayi terlalu sering ditimang-timang sebelum tidur misalnya, lama-lama akan jadi kebiasaan. Dia bakal susah tidur kalau belum dibegitukan—seperti Mali.”

Ira sedikit merengut mendengarnya. Meskipun ingin terlepas dari masalah kerewelan Mali, agaknya ia juga sebal dibilang bahwa caranya merawat bayi mungkin saja salah. “Saya tidak setuju dengan metode _cry it out. _Membiarkan anak menangis itu jahat. Mereka menangis karena butuh kita. Masa mau dibiarkan?”

“Bukan dibiarkan Ma, tapi _didengarkan_,” Jonathan menekankan dengan halus. “Kesalahan kita adalah selalu mengira Mali menangis karena dia minta sesuatu. Ibaratnya, kita keburu memberi jawaban tanpa menggubris apa yang sebenarnya dia tanyakan.”

Siklus tidur bayi, tidak seperti orang dewasa, terputus setiap dua sampai tiga jam. Bayi yang baru lahir belum mampu mengaitkan satu siklus dengan siklus yang lain; dan karena belum bisa bicara, refleks pertama mereka adalah merengek. Semakin besar si bayi harusnya mampu belajar untuk mengaitkan siklus-siklus itu, tapi beberapa bayi gagal belajar karena intervensi orangtua. “Kita kalau dengar Mali nangis sedikit pasti langsung panik. Langsung buru-buru digendong. Padahal yang seperti itu malah bikin dia kaget, bikin siklusnya benar-benar putus dan dia benar-benar bangun. Kita jadi harus menidurkan dia dari awal lagi.”

Itulah sebabnya keluarga Mas Kukuh membiarkan Grace menangis dulu—mereka mendengarkan apakah si mungil itu menangis karena terbangun di antara siklus atau karena memang membutuhkan sesuatu. Dan keluarga itu melakukannya dengan sangat natural—hampir seperti refleks—hingga awalnya mereka tidak dapat mengidentifikasi kenapa Mali bisa bermasalah seperti itu. 

“Kasih jeda lah, maksimal lima menit. Beri dia waktu untuk belajar,” Mas Kukuh menjelaskan, sementara istrinya mengepak kue kering untuk oleh-oleh Ira dalam Tupperware. “Anak itu beda dengan telepon. Jangan diangkat setelah dering pertama.”

Mau tidak mau Ira tertawa mendengar ungkapan yang ditirukan oleh suaminya itu. Tawa yang sedikit tercekat, seolah dia menahan tangis dan histeria.

“Jadi, harus dibiarkan waktu menangis?”

“Kita coba. Memang sulit, apalagi Mali sudah terlanjur terbiasa ditimag-timang. Untuk dia mungkin kita harus menunggu lebih lama—sembilan sampai sepuluh menit. Tapi setelah itu akan lebih mudah.”

“Saya takut tidak tega.”

“Papa juga tidak tega, Ma. Tapi kalau itu baik untuk Mali, kenapa tidak?”

.

.

.

Malam itu Mali menangis kencang di boks bayinya. Ira langsung meloncat dari tempat tidur secara refleks tapi Jonathan yang masih begadang menghentikannya saat ia melintasi ruang tamu menuju kamar bayi.

“Tunggu,” bisiknya sembari menuntun Ira menuju sofa, sementara Mali makin melengking-lengking.

Mereka berdua duduk sambil saling berpegangan. Kaki Ira menghentak-hentak tak sabar, kepalanya berkali-kali menengok ke jam dinding menunggu jarum panjang yang tampaknya tidak kunjung bergerak.

“Ini tidak benar,” cekatnya, matanya berkaca-kaca seolah Mali menularkan tangisnya. Jonathan hanya tersenyum kulum, tidak mempercayai mulutnya sendiri untuk bicara sebab ia pun tengah merasa menjadi ayah paling jahat sedunia.

Sepuluh menit yang terasa bagai selamanya, akhirnya tangis Mali terhenti. Mungkin karena lelah. Malam itu kedua orangtuanya tetap tidak tidur, menanti dengan tegang setiap kali dia menangis sambil menghitung detik-detik, tapi hingga fajar menjelang hanya sekali Ira sungguh-sungguh mengunjungi kamarnya untuk memberi susu.

Esok malamnya, Mali kembali tertidur setelah menangis selama delapan menit.

Esoknya lagi, tangis malamnya berkurang frekuensi.

Satu minggu kemudian, Jonathan mengerjakan _paper_ nya sampai pukul dua dinihari dan menyadari dengan terkejut bahwa putranya tidak lagi menangis malam-malam, demikian seterusnya hingga bocah itu belajar merangkak dan berbicara.


	4. 1992 - UNFINISHED Kelahiran Liveo

Teman-teman Mali sudah banyak yang punya adik. Eka, teman bermain Mali yang rumahnya di depan lapangan kambing, juga baru punya adik perempuan. Setiap pulang sekolah Eka tidak lagi bermain bola atau bersepeda keliling kompleks. Dia harus membantu ibunya menjaga Adik Bayi.

“Aku sekarang sudah gede, sudah jadi abang. Jadi harus bisa jagain Adik Bayi,” kata Eka bangga. Mali agak sebal mendengarnya. Di sekolah, kerajinan tangan Mali selalu lebih bagus dari Eka. Kalau lari, Mali lebih cepat dari Eka. Tapi sekarang Eka sudah jadi abang dan Mali belum. Mali tidak suka kalah. 

“Nanti siang main ke rumahku, ya! Kenalan sama Adik Bayi. Adik Bayiku lucu banget, kalau bibirnya dipegang, bakal mangap dikira mau ngasih susu. Kalau tangannya dipegang, jari kita nanti digenggam!”

Terus saja cerita-cerita tentang Adik Bayi yang Mali tidak punya. Waktu Mali sungguhan main ke tempat Eka dan bertemu Adik Bayi, bertambah pula rasa irinya. Benar kata Eka, Adik Bayi sungguh lucu. Badannya yang dibedong menggeliat-geliut seperti ulat. Matanya besar, bibir atasnya sedikit manyun, dan kalau digelitik pipinya dia tersenyum. Baunya wangi sekali. Mali betah tiduran di kasur menemani Adik Bayi, bahkan lebih betah dari Eka yang akhirnya bosan dan menonton televisi.

“Mali minta adik saja sama Mama. Adik perempuan, biar bisa temenan sama adiknya Eka,” Mama Eka memberi saran sembari mengganti popok Adik Bayi yang terkena pup. Eka jijik sekali melihat proses itu, tapi Mali tidak keberatan. Pup Adik Bayi tidak berbau. Mali malah ingin belajar cara mengganti popok, supaya bisa merawat adiknya sendiri nanti.

Mali juga ingin belajar cara memandikan bayi. Cara membuat susu, cara mengoles minyak telon, cara menggendong dan meninabobokkan adik bayi. kalau Mali punya adik, dia akan jadi abang yang paling baik. Adik Mali tidak akan menangis kesepian, karena Mali akan selalu tidur di sisinya. Mali akan memakaikannya topi-topi lucu, mengajaknya jalan-jalan, menyuapinya pisang. Mali akan sangat, sangat sayang …

… Asalkan adiknya perempuan.

Karena adik laki-laki menyebalkan seperti tuyul.

Ghafari, teman Mali yang satu lagi, yang rumahnya di belakang masjid dan harus mengaji dua kali sehari; punya adik laki-laki. Adik Ghafa lebih tua daripada adiknya Eka. Umurnya sudah dua tahun dan dia nakal sekali. Pernah Mali main ke rumah Ghafa dan tuyul kecil itu tiba-tiba menggigit betisnya. Menggigit! Seperti anjing saja. Dia juga cengeng bukan kepalang, selalu menangis kalau Ghafa tidak mengajaknya bermain. Padahal kalau adik Ghafa ikut, mereka jadi tidak bisa berpetualang seru-seruan. Oh, dan adik Ghafa juga selalu ingusan. Baunya amis dan mukanya celemongan. Idih. Mali tidak sudi berbagi Mama-Papa dengan adik semacam itu.

“Ma, Mali mau adik perempuan.”

Sesuai saran Mama Eka, Mali menyampaikan keinginannya. Mama dan Papa duduk mengapitnya di ranjang, mengantarnya tidur dengan dongeng dan ciuman. Mama tersenyum dan mengelus rambutnya.

“Oh? Mali ingin punya adik?”

“Adik perempuan. Kayak adiknya Eka. Adik bayi lucu, Ma. Uget-uget kayak ulet.”

Papa tertawa. Mama menciumi wajahnya gemas sampai Mali menjerit-jerit kegelian.

.

.

.

Mama dan Papa memang sangat sayang pada Mali. Semua permintaan Mali selalu dituruti.

Buktinya, tidak lama setelah Mali meminta adik bayi, perut Mama mulai membesar seperti bola. Mali tahu adik perempuan kesayangannya sedang tidur di sana. Sekarang Mali punya rutinitas baru: setiap pagi sebelum berangkat sekolah, setiap sore waktu Mama pulang kantor, setiap malam sebelum tidur; ia menempelkan pipinya ke perut Mama, menciuminya, berbicara pada adiknya. Mali sudah besar sekarang, sudah mau jadi abang, jadi dia tidak perlu lagi dininabobokkan dan didongengi. Gantian Mali yang menyanyi dan mendongeng pada Adik Bayi.

“Adik sayang, cepat besar ya. Abang sudah enggak sabar ketemu Adik. Nanti kita main sepeda bareng, Adik Abang boncengin,” bisiknya penuh sayang. Mali sudah tidak tertarik lagi bermain bersama teman-teman, tidak pula berjalan-jalan sore dengan Papa. Setiap waktu ia menempel pada Mama, mendusel perutnya dengan tergila-gila.

Suatu kali setelah mandi sore, Mama memberitakan sebuah kabar gembira. “Adikmu sudah bisa menendang. Sini, taruh tangan Mali di sini. Tuh, Adik menendang lagi.”

Mama membimbing tangan Mali ke bagian samping perutnya. Di bawah tekstur daster kembang-kembang, di antara naik turun napas Mama, Mali merasakan gerakan kecil mengejutkan. Matanya membulat dan mulutnya terbuka senang.

“Kayak pegang ikan mas di dalam plastik,” katanya terheran-heran. Mama tertawa dan mencium keningnya.

Semenjak Adik bisa menendang, perhatian Mali padanya menjadi lebih-lebih lagi. Dia mulai belajar memasak bersama Papa, juga membantu mencuci baju dan piring-piring kotor. Belanja sayur di pasar, menyeterika pakaian. Papa bilang Mama tidak boleh kecapekan supaya Adik bisa tumbuh dengan baik, dan Mali bertekad memberikan segala yang dia bisa agar adiknya terlahir cantik, montok, wangi, dan sehat. Adik Eka sudah lebih besar sekarang, rambut keriwilnya sudah bisa dikucir dan bedongannya sudah diganti baju-baju lucu. Manis sekali. Tapi Mali yakin adiknya bakal lebih manis lagi.

Untuk adiknya yang manis, Mali selalu memilihkan yang terbaik. Saat belanja perlengkapan bayi dan popok, Mali memilih semuanya satu persatu, memeriksa setiap detail jahitan dan mencari motif yang paling lucu. Dia sudah tidak tertarik lagi pada mobil-mobilan atau robot-robotan. Setiap pergi ke supermarket, dia menyempatkan diri melihat-lihat boneka dan gaun-gaun putri, sampai Papa dan Mama harus mengingatkan bahwa Adik masih akan terlalu kecil untuk bermain dengan semua itu.

“Asalkan Abang menemani Adik, Adik pasti senang, kok. Tidak perlu dibelikan banyak mainan.” Tentu saja Mali bangga bukan kepalang dibilang begitu, tapi dia tetap menabung uang jajannya untuk membelikan adiknya boneka panda yang sangat lucu.

Oh, dan ngomong-ngomong, Mali juga sudah memilihkan sebuah nama untuk Adik. Lea. Lea, seperti nama bintang Mali, Leo, yang artinya singa. Adik perempuannya akan menjadi secantik dan segagah singa; dan Mali akan menjadi kakaknya yang paling berbangga.

.

.

.

Waktu liburan Natal, Mali sekeluarga pulang kampung ke tempat Eyang. Perut Mama sudah sangat besar sehingga kesulitan untuk naik ke gerbong kereta. Waktu naik mobil di jalan kampung, sopir mereka harus pelan-pelan sekali karena Mama gampang merasa mual. Pada pesta Natal, Mama yang biasanya rajin memasak dan menemani para tamu malah banyak beristirahat di kamar. Mali menengoknya hampir setiap jam, cemas Mama dan adiknya kenapa-napa.

“Enggak apa-apa, Mamamu cuma capek. Memang begitu kalau orang hamil tua,” Eyang Uti menerangkan. Tapi karena Mali tetap khawatir, ia mengajari Mali membuat jamu dan obat oles tradisional untuk orang hamil. Setiap pagi dan sore, Mali mengolesi punggung dan kaki Mama dengan obat buatannya, memijatinya, membuatkannya minuman hangat. Papa sampai berkelakar ingin hamil juga, supaya disayang-sayang sama Mali.

Ketika libur Natal selesai, Mama tidak ikut pulang ke Jakarta. Sudah diputuskan bahwa Mama akan melahirkan di kampung, di mana ada Eyang Uti dan Budhe yang bisa menjaganya. Mali memeluknya erat-erat, menciumi Lea yang makin usil di dalam perutnya, dan pergi meninggalkan kampung hanya bergandengan tangan dengan Papa. Sepanjang perjalanan, Mali terus menoleh ke belakang, sampai Mama dan semua orang tidak terlihat lagi.

Itu kali pertama Mali bepergian tanpa Mama dan Papa duduk mengapitnya. Di kereta, walaupun dia sudah besar dan hampir jadi abang, Mali menangis sedikit.

.

.

.

Sepi sekali di rumah tanpa Mama.

Papa merawat Mali dengan baik, tapi tetap saja rasanya berbeda. Pagi hari rasanya sepi karena tidak ada keletok sepatu Mama. Di mobil Mali duduk di jok depan, karena Mama tidak ada dan Papa tidak nyaman kalau menyupir tanpa ada yang menemani. Papa selalu pulang selepas maghrib, membawa makanan yang dibelinya di warung-warung sore, jadi mereka tidak pernah memasak lagi. Mali tidak boleh tinggal sendirian di rumah, jadi dia selalu mampir di tempat Eka atau Ghafa sampai Papa datang menjemput. Mali kasihan pada rumahnya, pada perabot dapur, dan sepatu-sepatu Mama. Mereka terlihat kesepian.

“Lea kapan lahir, Pa?” Setiap malam, sebelum tidur, Mali menanyakan hal yang sama. Papa dan Mali tidur bareng sekarang, karena Papa merasa sepi di tempat tidurnya yang luas.

“Bulan Februari, Bang.”

“Februari masih lama, ya?”

“Sekarang baru pertengahan Januari.”

“Jadi masih lama?”

“Sekitar satu bulan lagi.”

“Mali kangen sama Mama, sama Lea.”

“Mmm. Papa juga. Besok kita tulis surat untuk mereka, ya?”

Sayang sekali di desa Papa tidak ada telepon. Padahal telepon interlokal murah kalau malam.

.

.

.


	5. 1998 - Safi's POV: Ira, Setelah Jonathan Dipenjara

Tante Ira selalu datang untuk makan malam.

Dia tinggal bersama dua putranya—Bang Mali, yang satu sekolah dengan Kak Grace, dan Liveo, yang sekelas denganku—di perumahan pinggir Jakarta, satu jam dari kompleks rumah kami. Setiap sore mereka bertiga naik bus lalu disambung angkutan kota dan turun persis di depan rumah kami yang berteralis tinggi. Kalau cuaca buruk, Mama akan pergi menjemput Tante Ira dan keluarganya dengan mobil, karena mobil mereka sudah disita ketika papa Liveo dipenjara.

"Papa, kenapa papanya Liveo dipenjara?" Aku bertanya suatu hari ketika membantunya mencuci piring bekas malam malam. Tante Ira dan kedua anaknya sudah pulang. Saat makan tadi, ia bercerita tentang rencana kunjungannya ke penjara besok Minggu. itu menjadi satu-satunya topik pembicaraan di meja tapi aku tak mendengarkan, terlalu sibuk dengan permainanku bersama Liveo: melemparkan potongan daging pada kucingku di bawah meja dan berusaha jangan sampai ketahuan.

Papa membantuku menuangkan sabun cair ke dalam mangkuk plastik dan mencampurnya dengan air. "Karena dia seorang wartawan, Safi," jawabnya, mencelupkan spons cuci ke dalam mangkuk sabun lalu menggosokkannya ke piring baru. "Dia menulis sesuatu di koran dan pemerintah tidak suka, jadi mereka menangkapnya."

"Karena itu saja?" Aku bertanya heran sambil meletakkan cangkir kotor di bawah keran untuk menghilangkan endapan kopi di dalamnya. "Papa juga wartawan, ‘kan? Kenapa Papa tidak dipenjara?"

Papa tertawa saat membasuh piringnya dari noda sabun, lalu meletakkan piring yang sudah bersih itu di pinggir wastafel. "Kamu ingin Papa dipenjara, Safi?"

"Nnn... enggak," aku mengerutkan kening, berusaha menata kembali kata-kata dalam kepala agar Papa tidak salah paham. "Tapi ‘kan aneh. Papanya Liveo dipenjara tapi Papa tidak padahal pekerjaan kalian sama."

"Kalau Papa juga dipenjara, siapa yang akan menulis berita-berita di koran, hm?" Ia menyikutku lembut dan membantuku membasuh cangkir-cangkir yang jadi bagianku. Wastafel sudah hampir kosong sekarang. "Sekarang Indonesia sedang bergerak menuju revolusi. Rakyat memerlukan media untuk menyalurkan pendapat mereka yang lama terbungkam. Tugas Papa dan wartawan-wartawan lain untuk menampung pendapat itu dan menulisnya di koran, supaya mereka tahu mereka tidak sendiri dan supaya mereka berani bertindak. Kamu mengerti, Safi?"

"Iya," aku mengangguk, tak begitu mengerti apa yang Papa bicarakan. Satu hal yang aku tahu: papaku orang penting, keberadaannya penting bagi Indonesia, dan jangan sampai dia tertangkap seperti halnya papa Liveo.

"Kalau revolusi sudah selesai, papanya Liveo akan dibebaskan?" Kami berdua mengelap tangan di handuk kecil yang digantungkan Mama di rak piring. Bajuku basah di bagian perut karena terlalu lama menempel di bibir wastafel.

"Semoga saja begitu, Safi." Papa melihat noda basah itu dan mendorong punggungku, menggiringku keluar dari dapur. "Ganti baju sana, nanti masuk angin."

Aku menengadah menatap papaku sekali lagi sebelum naik tangga ke kamarku di lantai dua. "Papa?"

"Hm?"

"Papa Liveo bukan orang jahat, ‘kan?" Di sekolah anak laki-laki mengejek Liveo dan anak perempuan tidak mau lagi bermain denganku karena aku selalu bersamanya. 'Papanya dia kan dipenjara,' kata mereka, 'orang yang dipenjara itu penjahat. Mamaku bilang, jangan main-main sama Liveo. Nanti ketularan nakal.'

"Safi belum pernah bertemu papanya Liveo ya?" Papa bertanya balik, yang kubalas dengan gelengan. Aku baru mengenal keluarga mereka beberapa bulan lalu, saat mereka datang untuk makan malam pertama kali. Papa Liveo sudah dipenjara dan Liveo pindah ke sekolahku minggu depannya.

"Apa dia penjahat?" Aku mengulang, "teman-temanku bilang dia penjahat."

"Papa Liveo adalah wartawan, Safi. Dia teman Papa," Papa tersenyum, mencubit pipiku. Tangannya masih dingin, sisa mencuci piring tadi. "Dan teman Papa tidak ada yang jahat. Tapi hanya karena kamu bukan orang jahat, bukan berarti tidak ada orang yang tidak suka padamu. Papa Liveo tidak disukai karena dia menjadi orang yang benar ketika banyak orang salah."

Kemudian Mama muncul dari pintu ruang makan dan mulai ribut melihat bajuku yang basah. Aku buru-buru lari ke atas untuk berganti pakaian.

Esok harinya, ketika anak laki-laki mulai mengejek Liveo lagi, aku melepas satu sepatuku dan menghantamkannya ke hidung salah satu dari mereka sampai berdarah.


	6. 1998 - Keluarga Safi Pindah ke Singapura

Safi tahu sesuatu sedang terjadi ketika ia turun ke lantai satu dan melihat orang-orang di rumah sedang terburu-buru. Papa tampak berbicara serius di telepon, hanya menoleh sebentar dan melempar senyum cepat saat Safi menyapanya selamat pagi. Mama di ruang tengah, sibuk dengan dokumen-dokumen penting keluarga yang tersebar di meja depan televisi sementara Grace duduk bersila di sampingnya, memasukkan baju-baju ke dalam tas. Keduanya memakai baju muslim, yang terlihat ganjil karena keluarga mereka biasanya hanya memakai itu saat lebaran.

“Pagi Ma, Kak Grace,” Safi menyapa, berpura-pura masih tidak menyadari keanehan di rumahnya. Keduanya mendongak bersamaan.

“Safi cepat mandi,” perintah Mama lugas, sebelum mendorong kacamatanya kembali ke tempat semula dan menunduk pada dokumen-dokumennya lagi. Gadis kecil itu menggumamkan “oke” yang tidak dijawab siapapun, lalu berjalan menuju bagian belakang rumah di mana rak handuk dan kamar mandi berada.

Usai mandi, masih berbalut handuk dan berjingkat ke kamar, ia mendengar suara derum mobil. Dari jendela koridor dilihatnya mobil Papa melaju di jalan perumahan, segera menghilang dari pandangan. Ia melirik jam dinding di atas meja telepon—pukul setengah enam, sedikit lebih pagi dari jam berangkat Papa yang biasa. 

“Hati-hati, Pa,” gumamnya pelan pada jendela, malu kalau sampai terdengar Mama atau Grace. Dia selalu mengucapkan itu pada papanya setiap pagi, bersamaan dengan cium pipi kanan-kiri. Jika Papa sudah pergi sebelum Safi sempat menghantarkannya, ia akan menggumamkan kalimat itu sendiri, yakin bahwa asalkan dia sudah mengucapkannya, Papa akan baik-baik saja.

Safi melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamar di lantai dua. Saat membuka lemari ia tertegun sejenak—apapun yang sedang terjadi di keluarganya saat ini, ia merasa itu akan membuatnya tidak perlu berangkat sekolah. Tapi Mama tampaknya tidak merasa perlu memberitahu Safi, dan untuk mempertahankan rasa normal dalam keadaan yang membingungkan itu, ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk memakai baju pramukanya, memasang dasi dan sabuk serta kaus kaki hitam. 

Hari itu hari Jumat. Segera setelah meraih topinya yang digantung rapi di samping lemari, Safi mendapat ide. Dilemparkannya topi itu ke bawah kolong tempat tidur, lalu berlarilah dia menuruni tangga dengan pura-pura panik.

“Mama! Mama lihat topi Safi?”

Mama yang sedang mengepak makanan dalam kotak-kotak makan warna-warni, nampak terkejut dengan penampilannya. Pada akhirnya ia tersenyum—senyum pertamanya yang dilihat Safi hari ini—degan ekspresi geli sekaligus merasa bersalah. “Safi hari ini tidak usah sekolah dulu ya Sayang,” katanya, membelai rambut putrinya. Safi berdansa gembira dalam hati, namun tetap memasang muka polosnya.

“Kenapa Ma?”

“Kita mau pergi hari ini. Ke tempat Kak Sakhi,” Mama menjelaskan, kembali memasukkan anggur dan jeruk ke dalam kotak buah. Sakhi adalah kakak sulung Safi yang sedang bersekolah di Singapura. “Grace, kamu sudah selesai packing? Kalau sudah bantu Safi ya.”

Kalau Mama dan Grace merasakan kejanggalan dalam situasi ini, mereka tidak mengungkapkan apa-apa. Safi selalu ingin mengunjungi kakaknya di negeri tetangga—terutama karena makanan di sana enak-enak—tapi Mama selalu menolak, hanya setuju saat Grace dan Safi sedang libur caturwulan. Mama sangat jarang mengizinkan anak-anaknya bolos sekolah kecuali kalau mereka sakit, itupun harus ada bukti demam dan panas. Kenyataan bahwa sekarang, hari Jumat pagi, mereka bersiap-siap berangkat ke Singapura, membuat Safi agak tercengang. Terutama bahwa Mama dan Papa tidak bilang apapun sebelumnya.

“Ayo Safi, cepat. Sebentar lagi kita berangkat,” Grace menggandeng tangannya kembali menuju kamar dan Safi mengekor, memutuskan untuk tidak banyak bertanya.

Pada akhirnya Safi mengepak empat potong baju terbaiknya ke dalam ransel sekolah dan meninggalkan seragamnya begitu saja di atas tempat tidur. Ia mengenakan pakaian muslim, sama seperti Mama dan Grace, dan Mama tidak mengizinkannya melepas kerudung walaupun ia mulai kepanasan. Pukul delapan pagi—sesuatu yang membuat Safi yakin ini semua bukan gurauan, karena di hari biasa jam segini dia sudah berada di sekolah—sebuah bus besar dari kantor Papa menjemput mereka di depan rumah. Satu lagi keanehan: Safi mengira mereka hanya akan melakukan perjalanan keluarga.

“Ma, mana Papa?” Tanya Safi, segera setelah ia duduk di salah satu kursi dan menyadari papanya tidak ada di dalam bus seperti yang ia kira. Bahkan, Safi mengamati, di dalam bus itu hampir tidak ada pegawai kantor—hanya para istri dan anak-anak mereka yang dikenalnya dari piknik tahunan. Beberapa dari para ibu menangis, anak-anak duduk diam dengan anehnya, dan korden bus ditutup rapat-rapat sehingga mereka tak bisa melihat ke luar.

“Papa akan menyusul nanti,” jawab Mama pendek (sepertinya itu saja yang bisa dilakukannya sepanjang pagi ini sampai-sampai Safi takut ia tak sengaja membuat marah mamanya). “Safi duduk yang tenang ya, jangan ribut.”

Perjalanan menuju bandara terasa seperti mimpi. Samar-samar Safi mendengar keributan terus menerus di luar—raungan sirene, ledakan, bahkan teriakan-teriakan. Dari balik korden semi transparan ia dapat melihat bayangan dan warna-warna janggal, namun setiap kali ia mengulurkan tangan untuk menyingkap korden, Mama atau Grace akan menangkap pergelangannya.

“Jangan dibuka, Saf. Duduk saja, jangan usil.”

Di kemudian hari, Safi akan memahami bahwa kericuhan di bandara hari itu adalah karena pergerakan massa yang terjadi di Jakarta, karena para revolusioner yang disebut-sebut papanya beberapa bulan sebelumnya telah mengambil langkah besar untuk mengklaim kebebasan mereka. Safi juga akan tahu bahwa petugas loket valas yang tenggelam dalam tumpukan rupiah dari orang-orang yang tidak lagi peduli dengan uang asalkan bisa menyelamatkan diri bukanlah pemandangan yang lazim. Namun, pada hari itu yang ia tahu hanyalah bahwa bandara penuh sesak, ramai oleh orang-orang gamang dan menangis, dan ia tidak habis pikir mengapa semua orang ingin pergi padahal saat itu bukan hari libur.

“Papa kok belum menyusul kita, Ma?” Tanyanya, saat akhirnya duduk di pesawat yang tengah menukik naik.

“Nanti, Sayang. Papa akan menyusul nanti.”

“Kita akan di tempat Kak Sakhi lama ya, Ma?” Lanjutnya, kemudian setelah melihat bagaimana ekspersi mamanya berubah ia langsung menambahkan, “kalau lama, nanti Papa suruh mengajak Figaro juga ya, Ma. Kasihan kalau dia tinggal lama sendirian.”

Figaro adalah kucing keluarga mereka yang suka memakan lauk yang diam-diam dilemparkan Safi ke bawah meja. Saat mereka berangkat tadi, kucing itu masih tidur terlentang di koridor.

“Iya, Sayang,” Mama mengiyakan, meski entah kenapa Safi merasa pikiran mamanya sedang berada di tempat lain. Pramugari mengumumkan bahwa proses take off telah selesai dan Safi melepas sabuk pengamannya, menjulurkan tubuh melewati kursi Grace di samping jendela untuk melongok keluar.

Jakarta makin mengecil di bawah seperti balok-balok mainan, terselubung asap. Saat mereka semakin menjauh, Safi memiliki perasaan tidak menyenangkan bahwa ia tidak akan melihat kota kelahirannya it dalam waktu yang sangat lama.


	7. 1998 - Liveo di Rumah Baru

Liveo tinggal di sebuah rumah tua dan setiap sore menjelang malam ia ingin berlari menuju jalan sambil menjerit keras-keras; terus berlari hingga ia tiba di tempat ramai di mana lampu jalan berpendar seperti siang dan toko-toko tidak tutup pada pukul lima sore.

Keheningan pedesaan dan rasa bosan ini membunuhnya.

Mungkin dia akan bisa bertahan kalau saja dia terlahir di sana. Tapi Liveo terlahir di tempat yang sama sekali berbeda—Jakarta, dengan pesawat berdengung di atas kepalanya saat ia membantu Mama menjemur seragam di loteng dan klakson kereta yang menggema di malam hari, memberitahunya bahwa masih ada orang yang bangun sehingga ia tidak ketakutan. Ketika Mama bilang mereka akan pindah untuk sementara waktu ke kampung halaman Papa, tempat yang semula hanya dikunjunginya lima-enam hari setiap tahun, barulah Liveo benar-benar menyadari bahwa tidak semua tempat seramai dan seterang Jakarta.

Desa kelahiran Papa adalah sebuah koloni kecil di kaki gunung. Udara dan airnya selalu terlalu dingin, jajanan yang dijual di warung sering habis, dan belum ada instalasi listrik. Pada siang hari tidak terlalu buruk karena ia bisa bermain-main dengan anak-anak lain sampai lupa waktu (anak-anak yang tahu cara memancing dan menunggang kerbau dan mencari buah-buahan hutan termanis; dan dengan senang bercampur bangga mengajari Liveo si anak kota permainan mereka—walaupun terkadang mereka juga meledek Liveo dengan agak jahat). Namun setelah adzan ashar berkumandang dari musholla (“Langgar!” Begitu mereka mengoreksi Liveo), para ibu segera sibuk mencari anak-anaknya dan menggiring mereka pulang seperti anak ayam.

Kebosanan itu merayap perlahan ketika cahaya merah matahari sore sudah menghilang dari lantai rumahnya. Mama menutup jendela-jendela sambung dan pintu berkaca rapat-rapat, melarang Liveo keluar rumah agar tidak diculik “sandingkala”, setan pembawa anak kecil. Liveo, penasaran seperti apa wujudnya, selalu berusaha mengintip dari jendela pintu, tetapi jendela paling bawah (satu-satunya yang dapat dicapainya) memiliki kaca mozaik, sehingga yang dilihatnya hanyalah distorsi cahaya dari lampu minyak di teras. Bukannya itu menjadi masalah—di usianya yang masih enam jalan tujuh, imajinasinya masih bisa meyakinkan bahwa cahaya-cahaya berbentuk bintang itu adalah hantu.

Usai makan malam, yang dilakukan bertiga saja di meja dengan penerangan lilin dalam wadah tanah liat; Liveo melakukan apa saja yang bisa menghabiskan energinya sebelum tidur. Biasanya ia bermain bersama Mali yang, tidak seperti di Jakarta dulu, sudah mengerjakan PR dan belajar di siang hari. Kadang-kadang, tapi, Mali bosan menghibur adik yang jauh lebih muda darinya dan membaca komik di bawah empat lampu minyak. Liveo akan duduk di pangkuan Mama dan mendengarkan ia bercerita tentang petualangan masa kecilnya—tentang bagaimana Mama berlari zigzag untuk kabur dari kejaran ular terbang, bagaimana Mama mencuri tebu dari kebun tetangga dan mengupasnya dengan mulut sampai berdarah-darah, bagaimana Mama ketakutan ketika suatu hari dibonceng Kakek naik sepeda dan melihat ribuan kunang-kunang berpendar di sawah—cahaya mereka hijau kekuningan seperti lampu neon. Seringkali ceritanya begitu menarik hingga Mali berhenti membaca dan ikut mendengarkan.

Di antara momen-momen itu, ada masanya pula di mana cerita paling seru atau permainan paling asyik pun tak dapat membunuh kebosanan, dan Liveo mulai menangis.

“Liveo mau pulang ke Jakarta!” Teriaknya, ingus membentuk balon di sela-sela dengusan napas dan wajah memerah oleh airmata. “Liveo mau tinggal sama Papa!”

“Papa tidak bisa tinggal bersama Liveo sekarang,” Mama terus mengulang kalimat yang sama meskipun Liveo ingin kalimat itu berubah. “Anak-anak tidak boleh tinggal di penjara, Sayang.”

Liveo akan menangis makin keras.

Pada suatu waktu ia sempat sampai pada tahap mengemasi barang-barangnya ke dalam ransel sekolah—baju seragam, buku cerita, kotak makan kesayangan yang sudah diisinya dengan jajanan yang ia beli di siang hari. Ia berencana menyelinap pergi setelah mama dan abangnya tidur, seperti yang ia lihat di film-film, tetapi akhirnya ia ikut ketiduran dan di pagi hari ia sudah lupa sama sekali tentang rencana itu. Mamanya, tetapi, mengajaknya bicara saat mereka bertiga berjalan kaki menuju sekolah.

“Liveo tidak usah khawatir. Kalau Papa dibebaskan nanti, kita semua akan pulang ke rumah.”

“Kapan Papa dibebaskan?”

Mama menunduk dan tersenyum padanya. “Segera. Makanya, Liveo berdoa ya supaya Papa bisa bebas lebih cepat lagi.”

Pada misa di hari Minggu itu, Liveo menangkupkan tangan erat-erat dan berdoa begitu sungguh-sungguh sampai hidungnya berkerut. Ia juga berdoa semoga Safi dan keluarganya juga kembali ke Jakarta lagi, karena dia merindukan anak perempuan yang sudah menjadi teman dekatnya itu, dan kucingnya yang gendut dan pesek dan suka makan ikan dari tangan Liveo.

“Apa Abang juga berdoa untuk Papa?” Ia bertanya pada Mali saat mereka berdua membeli jajanan di luar gereja setelah misa selesai. Mama sedang berbincang-bincang dengan teman lamanya.

“Iya dong,” Mali menjawab, memotong ujung tajam dari tusukan bambu jajanan Liveo untuk mencegah adiknya tidak sengaja menusuk mulutnya. Liveo cemberut, tidak suka diperlakukan seperti anak kecil, tetapi ketiga orang lebih tua di rumahnya selalu sigap melakukan itu sebelum Liveo sempat menghindar.

“Abang berdoa untuk Safi juga?”

“Untuk Safi? Kenapa?”

“Supaya dia pulang lagi ke Jakarta.”

“Oh.” Mali menerima receh kembalian dan memasukkannya ke saku celana bahan. “Abang tidak berdoa untuk itu hari ini.”

“Kalau begitu, mulai besok Abang harus mendoakan Safi,” perintah Liveo ngebos, “Supaya dia pulang ke Jakarta. Jangan di Singapura terus, nanti Liveo tidak bisa main sama kucingnya.”

Liveo benci naik pesawat—itu membuatnya mual dan takut jatuh. Dan orang Singapura berbicara dengan aneh, yang juga membuatnya takut dan terintimidasi.

“Siap Bos,” Mali memberikan salut dan Liveo membalasnya sambil terkikik-kikik. Mereka berjalan bergandengan menuju Mama yang sudah menunggu mereka di depan gerbang gereja, tas tangan menggantung di siku dan sebuah koran terlipat dicengkeram di tangannya. Di halaman depan koran, foto presiden baru mereka terpampang.

“Mama, lihat. Ini Pak Habibie. Dia pintar sekali Ma, dia bisa membuat pesawat terbang,” Liveo memberitahu mamanya info yang diceritakan Bu Guru segera setelah melihat foto itu. Mamanya tersenyum dan bertanya apakah Liveo mau membuat pesawat terbang juga kalau sudah besar nanti, yang dijawabnya dengan gelengan.

“Liveo tidak suka pesawat. Liveo mau beli sapi dan kerbau yang banyak saja seperti Eyang Kakung. Biar Liveo bisa naik kerbau setiap hari.”

Mama tertawa dan siang harinya ia mengajak Liveo ke peternakan Eyang yang lain di desa tetangga, di mana mereka memelihara kuda. Liveo dan Mali belajar naik kuda sepanjang hari dan malamnya ia langsung tidur tanpa makan malam; terlalu lelah untuk merasa bosan ataupun merindukan papanya. 


	8. 1998 - Liveo Menghilangkan Kunci Rumah

Bagi Liveo, kedewasaan seseorang diukur dari berapa banyak kunci yang mereka bawa.

Dalam hal ini, tentu, Mamanya adalah nomor satu. Mama memiliki serenceng kunci yang menyatu dalam lingkaran sebuah gantungan kunci berbentuk jambu monyet. Kunci depan, kunci belakang, kunci gerendel teralis, dan kunci-kunci lain yang Liveo tidak pernah tahu di mana pintunya; menggerombol begitu banyak hingga terlihat seperti sapu tangan dari besi yang gemerincing jika dipegang. Mama selalu menyimpan renceng kunci itu dalam saku atau tasnya, tak pernah tertinggal, dan Liveo tidak boleh memegangnya.

“Kunci ini hanya boleh dipegang orang dewasa. Kalau sama anak kecil nanti hilang.”

“Tidak akan hilang, Ma! Liveo akan hati-hati.”

“Tetap tidak boleh.”

“Mamaaaa….”

Tapi Mama bukanlah Mama kalau tidak tegas pada peraturannya sendiri. Meskipun Liveo sampai merajuk menangis dan berguling-guling di atas lantai, Mama hanya mendiamkan sampai anak bungsunya itu capek sendiri. Maka begitulah Liveo tidak pernah memegang rencengan kunci yang dikaguminya, hanya bisa menatap dengan penasaran ketika Mamanya mengeluarkan mereka dari saku rok untuk membuka pintu setelah menjemputnya dari TK.

“Kalau sudah besar, boleh Liveo bawa kuncinya Ma?” Tanyanya selalu, yang selalu dijawab dengan janji menyenangkan. Sebesar apa dia tidak tahu—pastinya harus lebih besar daripada Mali sekarang, karena abangnya itupun belum boleh membawa kunci.

Orang dewasa kedua di rumah adalah Papa, tapi kunci-kunci milik Papa tidak terasa sakral dan penting seperti kunci-kunci jambu monyet Mama. Papa punya kunci mobil—kunci besar yang menggantung pada dompet berbentuk aneh yang tidak bisa dimasuki uang; dan kunci motor—kunci dengan gantungan berbentuk per plastik warna merah; dan keduanya Liveo sudah sering memegang setiap pagi ketika Papa mau berangkat kerja.

“Tolong ambilkan kunci mobil Papa ya Liv,” perintahnya, atau, “coba kasih kunci motornya ke abangmu.”

Mali malah sudah sering disuruh memanaskan motor. Liveo diam-diam iri juga pada abangnya, yang terlihat keren sekali duduk di atas jok, menstarter motor dan mengegasnya sampai berbunyi nyaring (Liveo selalu ketakutan jika bunyinya sudah terlalu keras—takut motornya akan meloncat maju dan menabraknya. Begitupun, tentu beda rasanya jika dia di atas motor. Bukan ditabrak, dia malah akan menyetir, dan pasti seru sekali).

Kemudian suatu hari Papa pergi dan tidak pulang selama beberapa waktu. Sekalinya Liveo bertemu dengannya lagi adalah di penjara dan itupun tidak bisa berlama-lama atau berberisik-berisik. Papa terlihat asing dengan rambut yang dicukur nyaris gundul dan Mama berbicara begitu pelan—merahasiakan isi kata-katanya dari Liveo yang sudah paham bahwa ia tidak boleh mendengar (membuatnya merasa kesal karena itu mengingatkan bahwa ia masih anak kecil). Bahkan Mali pun diam saja, dan ketika Liveo mengajaknya berlari menyusuri koridor penjara, ia malah menyebutnya bawel. Mereka bertengkar dan Liveo pulang dengan menangis.

Sore itu ada orang datang ke rumah mengambil motor dan mobil Papa. Mungkin meminjam, begitu pikir Liveo, tetapi hingga seterusnya kedua kendaraan itu tak pernah kembali dan di rumah hanya tinggal serenceng kunci sakti milik Mama, dua saudaranya tak lagi ada. Liveo merasa kehilangan dan lebih kecil dari sebelumnya—tanggung jawabnya atas kunci-kunci itu hilang sudah.

“Untuk sementara ini kita akan tinggal di tempat Eyang Kakung dan Eyang Uti.”

Dihantarkan kalimat dari Mamanya itu, mereka bertiga berangkat naik kereta menuju pedesaan. Papa tidak ikut, tetap di penjaranya di Jakarta dan beberapa kali Liveo berharap bisa tinggal di sana saja bersamanya. Jajanan di desa tidak enak, malam-malamnya terlalu sepi dan menakutkan. Kunci-kunci Mama pun kehilangan kekuatannya di sini: tanpa pintu-pintu pasangan mereka, keberadaan mereka jadi tak berarti. Mama masih menyimpan mereka di dalam tas kulit hitamnya, tetapi tidak pernah lagi ia mengecek berkali-kali untuk memastikan mereka ada di sana, tak pernah lagi mereka tampil keluar membuka pintu di depan mata Liveo. Mama memiliki serenceng kunci baru tapi kharisma mereka tidak lagi sama dan Liveo sedikit kehilangan antusiasmenya menanti waktu membawa kunci.

Antusiasme itu datang kembali, lebih kuat dan mendesak daripada sebelumnya, ketika Mama memberi Mali dua buah kunci duplikat—satu untuk pintu depan, satu untuk pintu belakang. Mama akan mulai bekerja, menjadi pegawai Tata Usaha di sebuah SMK di desa sebelah, dan tidak bisa lagi mengantar-jemput kedua anaknya seperti hari-hari kemarin. Pada hari Minggu ia pergi ke pasar, membuat dua kopian di dukun kunci, dan memberikannya pada sang kakak dengan wejangan.

“Abang jaga baik-baik ya. Liveo, kalau pulang tidak boleh sendirian. Harus menunggu Abang dulu. Kalian harus langsung pulang, cuci tangan, cuci kaki, makan. Mama tidak di rumah, jadi kalian harus tanggung jawab sendiri-sendiri ya.”

Kunci-kunci Mali dikaitkan pada gantungan kunci karet berbentuk Power Ranger. Tidak sedewasa kunci jambu monyet milik Mama, tapi pada saat itu Liveo merasa abangnya menjadi seorang yang lain. Mali bukan lagi sesama anak kecil yang keluar-masuk rumah sembarangan—sekonyong-konyong abangnya itu menjadi orang dewasa juga, yang bukan hanya menumpang tinggal tapi ikut menjaga kediaman mereka.

“Kunci buat Liveo mana?” Rengek Liveo, melirik abangnya dengan iri.

“Liveo masih kecil, kalau bawa kunci nanti hilang. Barengan saja sama Abang, ya.”

“Tidak mau! Liveo mau punya kunci sendiri!”

Dan meskipun Liveo menangis sampai sesenggukan, meskipun dia menolak dibelikan es krim untuk menunjukkan kemarahannya, saat mereka pulang dari pasar hanya Mali saja yang mengantongi benda sakral itu dalam saku celananya.

Semenjak itu beginilah ritual mereka: Liveo pulang jam setengah sebelas, Mali jam dua belas lebih seperempat. Liveo menunggu abangnya keluar kelas, duduk-duduk di pelataran sekolah atau bermain bola bersama anak-anak yang rumahnya dekat sekolah dan sudah berganti baju. Saat Mali akhirnya muncul mereka segera bergandengan pulang (karena Mama tidak mengizinkan Liveo jalan tanpa digandeng, meski baginya itu memalukan), dan kadang, kalau uang saku Mali masih tersisa, Liveo akan memintanya untuk membeli siomay. Dulu Mali tidak pernah mau membelikan jajan dengan uang sakunya sendiri, tapi entah kenapa belakangan dia semakin baik hati. Abang semakin dewasa, Mama memuji suatu kali. Liveo sebal mendengarnya; tetapi godaan untuk membeli jajan selalu lebih besar sehingga ia selalu lupa untuk tidak meminta.

Sampai di rumah Mali akan meraih ke saku kiri tas ranselnya yang bersaku sembilan (lebih banyak dua daripada Liveo, membuatnya merasa kalah) dan mengeluarkan kunci Power Ranger-nya. Saat itulah Mali benar-benar menjelma menjadi orang dewasa. Diputarnya kunci dengan lihai, tak pernah salah putar atau keberatan, didorongnya pintu jati tebal itu dengan bahu, persis seperti yang dilakukan Mama. Ia menyuruh Liveo masuk duluan, baru kemudian menyusul masuk sembari mengunci pintu lagi dan memasukkan kuncinya ke tempat semula. Lalu diajaknya Liveo mencuci kaki dan tangan sebelum makan. Mali tidak pernah lagi melepas sepatu dan seragamnya sembarangan. Dasi dan sabuk selalu digantung di belakang pintu, pakaian di-hanger, kaos kaki dimasukkan dalam sepatu dan diletakkan di rak. Ia jadi agak membosankan.

“Bang, boleh Liveo yang membuka pintunya?”

Suatu hari rasa penasaran Liveo tak terbendung dan ia pun meminta. Mali menunduk menatapnya (kenapa dia begitu cepat bertambah tinggi sementara Liveo Cuma segitu-segitu saja?) dan di luar dugaan memberikan kuncinya tanpa banyak cingcong.

“Putar ke kiri dua kali ya.” Hanya begitu saja instruksinya, dan Liveo merasa sangat berpuas diri ketika berhasil membuka pintu dalam percobaan pertama—begitu puas hingga saat Mali meminta kuncinya segera, ia tidak kecewa.

Lama kelamaan itu menjadi kebiasaan: Mali yang membawa kunci, tapi Liveo yang membuka. Kemudian Liveo memohon untuk diizinkan membawa kunci dari pagar masuk halaman. Kemudian dari tikungan sebelah rumah. Seiring berjalannya hari kepercayaan Mali padanya semakin bertambah dan ia diizinkan membawa kunci dari sekolah, bahkan terkadang kunci itu tinggal di saku tas Liveo (saku tas paling dalam yang tidak dilihat orang), bukan di saku kiri tas Mali.

Suatu hari kunci itu hilang.

“Ditaruh di mana tadi?!” Sentak Mali habis sabar, menuang seluruh isi tas Liveo di beranda rumah. Liveo berkeras dengan nada marah dan airmata mengalir di pipi bahwa ia tidak mengeluarkan kunci itu sejak kemarin. Dia bohong. Tadi pagi dipamerkannya kunci itu pada teman-temannya, tapi setelah itu ia lupa diletakkan di mana.

“Ayo kita cari lagi dari sekolah!”

Mereka berjalan lagi menyusuri jalur ulang-pergi, tapi kunci itu tak pernah ditemukan. Malamnya Mama marah besar pada Mali, yang sebagai gantinya marah besar pada Liveo, dan Liveo menjerit-jerit marah sambil menangis yang membuat Mali kena semprot lagi.

“Abang tidak mau pulang sama Liveo lagi!” Adalah deklarasi Mali waktu itu, yang tentu saja tidak diindahkan Mama. Namun Mali menemukan caranya sendiri. Semenjak hari itu, meskipun masih pulang bersama-sama, Liveo tidak lagi digandengnya. Dibiarkan Liveo berjalan di belakang sendirian, kadang harus berlari-lari kecil menyamai langkah abangnya yang mulai panjang. Mali mendapat kunci baru, hanya duplikat kunci depan dengan gantungan dari kondangan, dan kali ini tidak lagi dibiarkannya Liveo meminjam—menyentuh pun tak boleh.

Mali semakin dewasa, dan Liveo semakin tertinggal.

.

.

.

“Bang, kuncinya nih.”

“Bawa sendirilah, tangan Abang sudah susah nih!”

Liveo memberengut dan ngotot memasukkan kunci rumah ke saku jaket dalam abangnya. Mali menggerundel.

“Bawa kunci sendiri apa susahnya sih.”

“Takut hilang. Nanti kalau hilang Abang marah-marah.”

Mereka berdua berjalan bersisian menyusuri kompleks perumahan yang mulai sepi, sebagian besar penghuninya sudah mulai pulang kampung. Liveo merengut-rengut—liburan sekolah kali ini Abang mengundangnya main ke Depok, ke tempat tinggalnya di perantauan. Liveo sih senang-senang saja, sampai tiba saatnya kembali pulang. Ternyata Abang memilih pulang mepet mudik lebaran, walaupun kampusnya sudah libur sejak tiga minggu sebelumnya.

“Kenapa sih Abang tidak pulang dari kemarin-kemarin? Ogah banget pulang tanggal segini. Orang-orang sudah mulai mudik. Kena macet sampai ubanan.”

“Kita kan naik kereta, Liv.”

“Sama saja! Di kereta semua orang berjubel kayak cendol.”

"Ya kalau begitu harusnya kamu pulang duluan. Sudah tahu Abang masih ada acara kepanitiaan, kamunya ngeyel mau pulang bareng saja."

Seandainya kampung halamannya lebih besar sedikit dan punya bandara! Tapi tidak, tempat tinggalnya harus hanya dapat dijangkau tujuh jam kereta atau bus, yang kalau ditunggangi pada musim-musim begini sama saja cari tua di jalan.

“Coba Mama dan Papa mau balik ke Jakarta lagi,” gerutunya saat mereka naik kereta lokal ke Jakarta, berdempet-dempetan seperti sarden bersama pemudik dan pekerja. Untung mereka masih dapat tempat duduk. 

Mali tersenyum. “Kalau mereka mau, sudah dari dulu-dulu kita pulang, Liv.”

Klakson kereta menjerit nyaring, tubuh panjangnya menggeliat melintasi rel menuju Jakarta. Liveo menyandarkan kepala ke jendela, menatap kosong pada pemandangan yang sudah terlalu familiar. Lucu jika dirasa, bagaimana ia terlahir sebagai anak Jakarta tapi kini hanya menjadikan ibukota itu tempat transit untuk menuju kampung halaman hampir enam ratus kilometer jauhnya.

“Memang kenapa sih? Jakarta kan sudah tidak seperti dulu.”

“Jangan seperti anak kecil lah, Liv,” tegur abangnya halus, menggeleng. Liveo ingin apa yang sudah lalu biarlah berlalu dan mereka kembali tinggal di rumah lama seperti yang dijanjikan Mama dulu, tapi itu tak pernah terjadi. Orangtua mereka tak lagi ingin tinggal di tanah bekas revolusi itu—mungkin rumah mereka juga sekarang sudah dijual. Serenceng kunci dalam gantungan jambu monyet itu tak pernah terpakai lagi, dan hanya seperti dongeng belaka masa-masa Liveo memandang mereka kagum, menanti hari di mana ia diizinkan membawanya.

Sekarang, setelah tingginya sudah melebihi Mama dan konsepnya tentang dunia orang dewasa sudah berubah, dia malah malas membawa kunci.


	9. 1998 - Petualangan Liveo

.  
.  
.  
  
Cerita tentang Papa yang berpetualang menyusur sungai dan bertemu piton sepanjang truk kontainer telah diingat Liveo sebelum dia bisa membaca.  
  
Papa selalu bercerita pada waktu yang sama: malam hari, setelah Mali dan Liveo cuci kaki dan sikat gigi. Mereka akan bergelung di bawah selimut, ribut cekikikan penuh konspirasi meski hari sudah semakin larut. Kalau sudah begitu, Papa akan menyusup ke tengah-tengah mereka seperti penyelam memecah air kolam lalu membuat penawaran:  
  
“Papa akan mendongeng dua cerita, tapi setelah itu kalian tidur. Deal?”  
  
Kuota itu digunakan untuk satu cerita baru dan satu cerita lama. Biasanya Mali dan Liveo akan berebut cerita favorit mana yang harus diulang malam itu. Mali menyukai cerita tentang Papa yang naik kapal ke Ambon dan bertemu orang-orang asing. Liveo suka cerita-cerita tentang binatang. Karena Liveo anak bungsu, seringnya Papa meminta Mali mengalah.  
  
“Waktu kelas lima SD, Papa dan Om Jan naik sepeda berboncengan ke sawah. Kami melipir lewat jalan yang sempit dan becek. Tiba-tiba roda sepeda kami selip, dan kami terperosok ke saluran irigasi,” mulai Papa, selalu dengan kalimat yang sama. Om Jan adalah sepupu Papa yang akrab dengannya seperti kakak adik karena keduanya seumuran. “Om Jan jatuh dengan muka menghantam tanah. Gigi depannya rontok semua. Papa berusaha menjejak mencegah kami jatuh, tapi gagal. Bukannya selamat, kaki kanan Papa malah patah.”  
  
Sampai di sini, biasanya Mali sudah mulai memberondong Papa dengan berbagai pertanyaan, seolah itu adalah kali pertama ia mendengar ceritanya. Seperti apa rasanya patah kaki, Pa? bunyi tidak waktu patah? Seperti apa bunyinya? Papa menangis tidak?   
  
Liveo sendiri cukup puas dengan membayangkan. Mata besarnya mengawang mereka adegan hamper tiga puluh tahun silam, mulutnya sibuk melomot-lomot telinga boneka panda kesayangannya. Kalau Papa melihat, ia akan menegur dengan menowel bibir atas Liveo. Bocah itu akan mengerjap kaget, mengerutkan kening, lalu memerintah dengan nada ngebos agar cerita dilanjutkan.  
  
“Setelah itu, Papa dirawat di Rumah Sakit selama empat bulan. Kaki Papa di-gips dan digantung, tidak bisa pergi ke mana-mana. Bosaaaaan sekali.” Dari situ cerita akan bercabang ke tiga rute, tergantung mood Papa mau yang mana: ada yang tentang gips Papa kemasukan semut dan jadi gatal sekali, sampai akhirnya ketika dibongkar beberapa bulan kemudian kedapatan dalam gips itu sudah jadi kerajaan semut (semenjak itu Papa mati rasa pada yang namanya “gatal”). Ada lagi tentang sosok pendek misterius yang kadang bertengger di meja dekat ranjang, bergumam-gumam di samping Papa yang tindihan (yang ini jarang diceritakan, karena setelahnya Liveo bakal ketakutan dan sengaja mengompol di tengah malam agar Mali terbangun dan memanggil Mama).  
  
Cerita favorit Liveo tentu saja yang bersambung ke kisah penyusuran sungai. “Kamar Papa kebetulan dekat dengan sungai. Setiap malam, hewan-hewan di sungai berbunyi. Bising sekali. Kodok mengorek, serangga berderik, burung berdekut. Papa kenal semuanya.” Papa akan menyebutkan nama-nama serangga dalam bahasa daerahnya yang terdengar asing di telinga Liveo. “Tapi, ada satu suara yang aneh—yang belum pernah Papa dengar sama sekali. Setiap malam, sekitar jam tujuh, suara itu mulai muncul—terus berlanjut sampai menjelang pagi. Papa dengarkan terus sampai ketiduran, berusaha menebak-nebak. Tapi tetap tidak terbayang! Suaranya terlalu aneh! Papa penasaran sekali sampai bertekad akan mencari sumber suara itu begtu keluar dari Rumah Sakit.”  
  
“Suaranya seperti apa?” Mali.  
  
“Seperti orang sedang mencuci di sungai sambil berdecak-decak.”  
  
Liveo berpendapat seharusnya abangnya tidak usah terlalu banyak bertanya. Lebih asyik membayangkan suara aneh itu sebagai geraman-geraman dalam atau siulan yang bikin naik bulu roma, daripada tahu itu terdengar seperti ibu-ibu yang mencuci sambil menggerutu. Seperti Mama, kalau Liveo habis main bola sampai kaosnya celemongan lumpur, dan Mama harus menguceknya pakai tangan di bawah pancuran air keran sambil ber-ckckck.  
  
“Nah, akhirnya setelah Papa sembuh Papa cerita ke Om Jan. om juga penasaran, lalu kami setuju untuk mencarinya bersama. Di hari keberangkatan ada lima orang yang ikut: Papa, Om Jan, teman Papa Widi dan Kim Sui—itu yang punya toko beras di perempatan dekat rumah Eyang itu—dan teman Om Jan, namanya Giar. Karena yang rumahnya dekat dengan Rumah Sakit cuma Om Jan, kami menginap di sana. Selepas maghrib barulah kami berangkat berboncengan naik onthel. Giar naik sepeda sendiri, jadi sadel belakangnya dipakai untuk membawa lampu petromax.”  
  
Betapa serunya hidup di jaman dahulu! Umur Papa waktu itu bahkan lebih muda daripada Mali, tapi kisah-kisahnya tak kalah seru dari komik Tintin. Papa umur sepuluh tahun sudah melaksanakan ekspedisi mencari hewan malam misterius. Mali yang sudah dua belas saja belum pernah turun ke sungai belakang rumah di siang bolong. Kata Mama, karena sungai di desa pada jaman dahulu berbeda dengan sungai di Jakarta pada jaman sekarang. “Kalau dulu sungainya banyak ikan. Kalau sekarang sungainya banyak kuman. Nanti badan kalian gatal-gatal!”  
  
Kisah itu selalu berakhir sama: setelah “blusak-blusuk” di pinggiran sungai yang rimbun dan penuh nyamuk; Papa, Om Jan, dan teman-temannya menemukan bahwa suara itu berasal dari seekor burung hantu besar yang berburu mangsa dengan cara menyampar-nyamparkan sayap sayapnya ke air untuk menciduk ikan-ikan gemuk. “Itu burung yang sangat cantik, bahkan untuk ukuran jaman itu. Matanya besar seperti telur ceplok. Di kepalanya ada sepasang bulu mencuat seperti tanduk rusa. Kami menonton burung itu dengan terpesona. Papa dan Om Jan sebenarnya ingin menangkapnya, tapi dia ada di seberang lain sungai. Nah, waktu kami sedang menonton itulah, tiba-tiba air sungai bergolak, seolah tanah di bawahnya merekah.”  
  
Di sinilah sang ular legendaris itu muncul. Berenang meliuk-liuk membelah sungai di dalam gelap. Tubuhnya yang panjang lagi besar berkontraksi, sepasang matanya berkilau tertimpa cahaya petromax. Kepalanya sendiri sudah besar, seperti batu kali.  
  
“Lutut ini lemas rasanya. Mau berteriak susah, mau lari apalagi. Kami cuma terdiam ketika ular itu lewat, panjaaaaang sekali. Tidak selesai-selesai! Untung saja dia cuma lewat. Setelah akhirnya dia pergi, kami langsung pontang panting. Giar, saking takutnya, sampai menjatuhkan petromax kepunyaan bapaknya itu.”  
  
Tidak lama setelah itu, Mali dan Liveo tahu, teman Om Jan yang bernama Giar itu meninggal karena sakit. Mungkin tidak ada hubungannya, tapi tim penyusur sungai itu tidak pernah menginjakkan kaki lagi ke sana.  
  
“Papa baru ke sana lagi setelah kuliah. Sudah pacaran sama Mama waktu itu. Tapi sebagian sungainya sudah ditimbun untuk perluasan lahan rumah sakit, pinggirannya sudah dipagari. Tidak ada lagi serangga atau burung bulbul, apalagi ular raksasa.”  
  
Ada rasa sedih dan kecewa membetot perut Liveo setiap kali kalimat pemungkas itu terucap, menggarisbawahi bahwa sampai kapanpun ia tak akan pernah menapaktilasi perjalanan papanya malam itu. Ia hanya bisa bermain dalam kotak khayalannya, di mana ia dan Mali merosok-rosok di antara semak belukar, membawa petromax menyusur sungai mencari burung bertanduk. Lalu ular itu akan lewat di depannya, air berriak dan berkecipak saat ia berenang, mata kelerengnya melirik kuning seperti sepasang batu mulia. Begitu nyata, hingga Liveo merinding takut dan berdebar senang di bawah selimutnya.  
.  
.  
Cerita tentang Mama dan masa kecilnya tidak menoreh kesan sedalam cerita Papa. Mama pun punya segudang kisah petualangannya sendiri: mencari tanah liat di kuburan angker untuk membuat asbak, mencuri tebu di pabrik gula dan mengupasnya dengan gigi sampai berdarah-darah, memakai daun pisang sebagai pengganti payung. Tapi Mama tidak pernah pergi di malam hari untuk mengejar suara misterius atau jatuh dari sepeda sampai kakinya patah. Bagi Liveo, kisah masa kecil Mama yang dibesarkan di dekat asrama biarawati tidak seseru Papa dan Om Jan.  
  
Liveo menyadari Mama sama hebatnya justru dari pengalaman nyata. Waktu itu, Papa yang suka berpetualang sedang dipenjara. Saat besar nanti Liveo akan tahu bahwa kisah Papa di balik terali besi sama membekasnya dengan kisah-kisah masa kecil, dalam konotasi yang lebih menyakitkan. Namun saat itu Liveo kecil hanya menerjemahkan apa yang dilihatnya, sehingga ketika Mama membawa ia dan Mali ke kampung halamannya di kaki gunung untuk sementara waktu, Liveo mengira mereka meninggalkan Papa dalam kehidupan membosankan—seperti waktu kakinya patah dulu, Papa terkurung dan tidak bisa kemana-mana.  
  
Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Liveo untuk menyadari bahwa pedesaan bukanlah habitat bagi anak kota sepertinya. Desa hanyalah tempat liburan yang menyenangkan untuk satu-dua minggu, tapi setelahnya ketiadaan listrik dan keramaian membuat Liveo ingin menjerit. Dan dia menjerit. Sering. Hampir setiap malam, di bawah penerangan petromax, Liveo akan menangis berguling-guling minta pulang.  
  
“Sudah, sudah. Kalau Liveo tidak menangis, besok Minggu Mama akan ajak jalan-jalan ke sungai,” suatu malam Mama membujuk sembari menggendong Liveo dan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya.  
  
Liveo mengelapkan ingus dan airmata ke bahu mamanya dan bertanya sesenggukan, “su… sungai?”  
  
“Iya. Nanti kita berenang dan memancing di sungai.”  
  
Lalu Mama membawanya ke kamar dan mendongeng tentang pengalaman memancingnya bersama para calon biarawati, yang berujung pada mereka menemukan radio curian di balik batu besar. Liveo mendengarkan sambil melomot-lomot telinga boneka, membayangkan Mama kecil berenang ke balik batu dan mendapati harta curian itu tergeletak di sana, seperti harta karun perompak. Jakarta terlempar dari benaknya untuk sementara. Bahkan Mali pun berhenti membaca buku dan ikut tiduran di samping Mama, bertanya ini-itu seperti biasa.  
  
“Besok, kita tidak akan memancing memakai kail. Kita pakai ranting dan benang! Mama jago sekali, lho!”  
  
Liveo tertidur membawa bayangan sungau alat pancing tradisional, dan pencuri yang dicaplok ular.  
.  
.  
Cerita tentang Liveo pergi memancing bersama Mali dan Mama waktu Papa dipenjara menjadi salah satu kenangan yang paling disukainya (meski ia tak bilang siapa-siapa). Hari Minggu itu, Liveo mengalami hal-hal ajaib yang sebelumnya ia tidak tahu ada.  
  
Minggu itu mereka bolos ke gereja. Alih-alih menyuruh Mali dan Liveo mandi berdua memakai sekenceng air panas rebusan, begitu bangun Mama langsung menyuruh mereka berganti baju memakai training dan jaket. Ketiganya keluar rumah ketika masih gelap, kabut menggantung rendah hingga mereka tidak bisa melihat pagar bambu pembatas halaman. Udara sangat dingin, Liveo meniupkan napas dan keluar asap dari mulutnya. Mali mendapat tugas membawa rantang makanan sementara Mama (jantung Liveo berdebar melihatnya) membawa petromax untuk menerangi jalan.  
  
Tiba-tiba Liveo merasa tidak kalah hebatnya dengan Papa.  
  
Jalanan masih lengang, hanya sesekali mereka berpapasan dengan ibu-ibu dengan sayuran digendong di punggungnya, atau kereta kuda penuh berisi cabai dan kentang. Mama sengaja membawa mereka menjauhi arah pasar tradisional, di mana para pedagang itu berdatangan dari desa-desa sebelah. Mereka berbelok ke jalan menuju sawah, di mana gunung menjulang di latar belakang tanpa terhalang rumah. Hari masih terlalu pagi, matahari belum muncul malu-malu seperti dalam gambar yang diajarkan Ibu Guru. Hanya ada langit menyemburat ungu, seperti berkelim-kelim selendang tari.  
  
“Abang, Liveo, lihat.”  
  
Liveo tidak pernah melupakan sensasi menghentak dalam dadanya saat itu—ketika ia mengikuti telunjuk ramping Mama yang menunjuk ke arah gunung. Ratusan cahaya berpendar membentuk garis meliuk-liuk di permukaannya, seperti ular berfosfor raksasa.  
  
“Itu apa, Ma?” Tanyanya takut-takut, meraih tangan mamanya. Teringat cerita Papa tentang hantu pembawa mala berbentuk bola api yang suka mengejar orang.  
  
“Itu orang-orang turun gunung,” Abang, yang saat itu sedang dalam usia sok tahu, menyahut cepat. “Mereka mau jualan di pasar.”  
  
“Iya. Mereka semua membawa obor,” timpal Mama, menelusur rute perjalanan para pedagang gunung itu dengan jemarinya. “Dulu sebelum punya petromax, Mama juga bawa obor kalau mau berangkat sekolah. Sekolah Mama jauuuuh, tiga jam jalan kaki. Jadi Mama dan tante-tante harus berangkat jam segini.”  
  
Demikianlah petualangan pribadi Liveo dibuka dengan kisah Mama dan saudari-saudarinya yang berjalan melintas sawah menyeberang sungai membawa obor demi menuntut ilmu. Memakai baju biasa, kemudian bersalin seragam di belakang kantor walikota agar tidak kotor terciprat lumpur. Liveo mendengarkan dalam campuran kagum dan heran—sulit dipercaya bahwa mamanya yang lembut dan takut cicak ini pernah mengalami hidup seperti itu: hidup yang selama ini hanya nyata dalam cerita-cerita Papa.  
  
Dan Mama tidak berbohong. Usai melintasi sawah, mereka harus menyeberang anak sungai kecil untuk kemudian melintasi sawah lagi, turun lembah, baru kemudian sampai di sungai besar. Matahari sudah mulai merambat naik, membawa warna kebiruan di mana-mana, seperti ketika Liveo melihat sekitar dari balik sampul plastik berwarna untuk proposal tulisan-tulisan Papa.  
  
Burung-burung berkicau. Mali memamerkan kemampuannya mengidentifikasi mereka dari suaranya. Liveo menatap anak sungai di hadapan mereka, airnya tenang dan ada jembatan dari dua batang bambu di atasnya.  
  
Mama menggantungkan petromax yang sudah tidak terpakai ke salah satu dahan pohon lalu melepas sepatunya.  
  
“Nah, begini. Mama akan menyeberang lewat sungai. Abang dan Liveo lewat jembatan. Abang gandeng adiknya ya, jangan sampai jatuh,” Mama memberi instruksi. Mali mengangguk penuh tanggung jawab dan meraih tangan Liveo yang kurus, menggenggamnya erat-erat. Itu adalah kali kedua Liveo mempercayakan hidup pada abangnya. Yang pertama adalah waktu Papa ditangkap polisi saat sedang membawa Mali dan Liveo jalan-jalan di taman kota. Mali membawanya pulang sendirian, sepanjang jalan gandengannya tak pernah lepas. Semenjak itu Liveo sangat percaya pada abangnya.  
  
“Hati-hati menyeberangnya, pelan-pelan saja,” Mama mengingatkan, memperhatikan Mali dan Liveo yang merembet di sepanjang jembatan yang licin. Mama sendiri sudah di dalam sungai, airnya menyentuh sampai perut. “Jangan sampai terpeleset. Tidak usah buru-buru, pasti sampai kok.”  
  
Saat itu Liveo merasa kecil di antara abang dan mamanya. Mali sungguh hebat, menyeimbangkan diri dengan rantang makanan berat di satu tangan dan Liveo di tangan lain. Langkah-langkahnya pasti seolah ia tahu bagian bambu mana yang tidak akan licin jika dipijak. Mama juga sangat keren dan pemberani. Liveo jadi ingat cerita tentang Amazon, para wanita pemburu dalam mitologi Romawi. Mamanya seperti salah satu dari mereka.  
  
“Mama seperti Amazon,” celetuknya ketika mereka sampai di seberang dengan selamat, matanya berbinar penuh kekaguman.  
  
Mama tertawa berderai, kuat dan keras seperti singa. Diciumnya pipi Liveo gemas lalu digandengnya ia melanjutkan perjalanan. Mali kembali mengoceh tentang tanaman dan binatang yang dibacanya dari ensiklopedia, menunjuk sana-sini seperti pemandu wisata. Mama menanggapi dengan nada terpesona seakan ia tidak lebih tahu daripada anaknya. Liveo tidak mendengarkan, sibuk celingukan melihat pepohonan. Kadang dilihatnya tupai meloncat di ranting-ranting.  
  
Hari Minggu itu, Liveo merasa menjadi bagian dari cerita-cerita papanya.


	10. 1998 - Beli Anjing

Pagi-pagi sekali bukannya bersiap berangkat sekolah Liveo malah menangis gegulingan. Tidak bisa disalahkan, dia baru saja mendapati ayam jagonya digasak nggarangan.

“HUAAAAAAAAAA!!” Sepertinya dia sengaja melaung kencang-kencang untuk mengganggu orang. Supaya setidaknya, walaupun tidak merasakan kesedihannya, mereka semua sama-sama menderita. Triknya berhasil. Mali yang kalem dan penyabar sampai merengut-rengut sebal.

“Ya sudahlah Liv, kalau sudah mati mau gimana lagi?!” Sergahnya kasar, berdiri bersidekap di depan adiknya yang sedang guling-guling kolokan di lantai tanah teras belakang. Jam dinding di dapur sudah menunjuk-nunjuk angka enam dan delapan, sama tidak sabarnya dengan Mali menunggu Liveo memadamkan emosinya. Kalau si adik itu tidak cepat-cepat mandi, mereka bisa telat ke sekolah! “Mau ditangisin sampai lebaran kucing juga enggak bakal ketemu lagi! Jangan nangis lah, cengeng!”

“WAAAAAAAAAAAH!” Liveo menjeritkan tangisannya ke arah sang abang seperti banshee. Mali akan berjongkok dan menyeret adiknya ke kamar mandi lalu menggerujuknya dengan air panas rebusan yang sekarang sudah dingin kalau saja dia belum rapi pakai seragam. Berjibaku dengan Liveo sekarang hanya akan membuat bajunya kusut, atau lebih parah, kotor! Seluruh tubuh Liveo sekarang berbalur tanah, mukanya lebih parah karena debu meligat dengan airmata dan ingus. Baju tidur warna biru gambar beruangnya penuh noda kecokelatan. Mali jadi tambah dongkol karena mencuci pakaian adalah tugas hariannya.

“Hih, Liveo! Kalau enggak cepat-cepat, abang tinggal lho!” Sentaknya naik pitam, “Biar kamu berangkat sendiri terus diculik! Biar kamu dibawa pakai karung terus dijual di luar negeri!” Biasanya ancaman itu paling manjur untuk menghentikan kenakalan Liveo. Adiknya paling takut dengan orang asing, dan berkat kombinasi cerita guru-guru serta pesan Mama dan Papa untuk selalu waspada, dia hampir tidak mau pergi jauh-jauh tanpa ditemani Mali. Ketakutan terbesarnya adalah diculik lalu dijual sebagai budak. 

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!”

Tapi tampaknya kali ini ancaman itu mendarat di telinga tuli. Bukannya berhenti Liveo malah makin menghebat lagi. Tubuh kecilnya berguncang hebat oleh kerja keras yang dibutuhkannya untuk memproduksi tangis terhebat abad ini, bahkan sekarang pakai menendang-nendang kaki dipan segala. Saking hebat tangisannya dia sampai tersedak, muntah, tapi lalu menangis lagi. Persis bemo tua berisik yang sempat ngadat sedetik lalu jalan lagi dengan suara yang makin berisik.

“Liv, kamu tuh ya—!”

“Abang, tolong abang merebuskan air untuk Liveo lagi, ya?” Mama yang baru selesai menyapu ceceran sisa-sisa ayam Liveo akhirnya datang menghampiri. Melihat senyum lembutnya Mali jadi sungkan membantah, padahal kalau bisa dia tidak mau pegang-pegang air atau panci yang hitam arang. Dia kan, sudah bersih!

“Liveo enggak mau mandi, Ma,” akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengadu.

“Mau, kok. Pasti mau. Sekarang Abang bantu Mama merebus air dan mengepak sarapan Liveo di tempat makan, oke? Nanti sambil airnya panas, Liveo pasti sudah mau mandi.”

Menghela napas berat layaknya orang dewasa, Mali akhirnya mengangguk. Dilepasnya kembali sepatu dan kaus kaki putih, diganti sandal kamar mandi. Melemparkan lirikan sebal terakhir pada sang adik, ia pun masuk ke rumah untuk menunaikan tugasnya.

Mama berjongkok di sisi Liveo yang sekarang sudah agak capek menjerit-jerit dan merebahkan diri di tanah, persis di samping muntahannya sendiri. Tangisannya kini terdengar panjang berdengung-dengung, sesekali disertai bunyi menyedot ingus.

“Liveo, di bawah kotor, banyak cacing. Duduk di dipan yuk?” Mama mengajak lembut, membelai rambutnya yang ikal dan kusut oleh keringat. Liveo mengernitkan bibir dan terisak.

“Enggak mau!”

“Eeeh, kalau di tanah baju Liveo jadi kotor. Tuh lihat, aduh, kasihan sekali beruangnya, mukanya jadi kotor begitu.”

“Biarin! Biar Abang susah nyucinya!”

Tapi toh Liveo menunduk menatap kepala beruang malang di kaosnya dan dengan tangan yang sama kotor menepuk-nepuk gambar itu berusaha menyingkirkan cemong tanahnya. Mama menawarkan sapu tangan, yang diambil bocah itu dan digosok-gosokkannya ke muka si beruang susah payah.

“Abang jahat,” sengguk Liveo, bibirnya memanyun-manyun. Bulir-bulir besar airmata tumpah lagi ke pipi. “Abang enggak sedih Si Merah mati. Padahal katanya Abang sayang. Abang pembohong!”

“Pasti Abang juga sedih, kok. Tapi, Abang enggak mau nangis,” Mama mendekatkan wajah ke telinga putra bungsunya dan berbisik penuh konspirasi, “soalnya malu!”

Liveo separuh-nyengir separuh-mencibir. Sedikit tawa tercekat meluncur dari bibir basahnya, diwarnai isakan yang belum berhenti. Balon ingus besar melembung di hidungnya. Mama mengelap wajah berantakan itu dengan ujung daster.

“Mama juga sediiiih sekali Si Merah mati,” ungkap Mama, mencubit hidung Liveo untuk mengeluarkan ingus yang mengumpul di sana. “Padahal suara Si Merah bagus sekali. Mama sukaa sekali mendengarkan kalau dia berkokok. Suara Si Merah paling merdu di sini, soalnya Liveo rajin kasih makan setiap hari!”

Liveo mengusap mata, sedikit rintih dan isak mengalir lagi. “Si Merah bangunnya paling pagi. Sudah bunyi duluan sebelum ayam-ayam lain,” isaknya sedih, “malah dimakan nggarangan. Nggarangannya jahat!”

“Iya Sayang, nggarangannya jahat,” Mama mengangguk mengamini, “nggarangan itu musuhnya ayam. Besok, kalau kita beli ayam lagi, kita bikin kandang yang lebih bagus ya, supaya nggarangannya enggak bisa masuk.”

“Liveo maunya Si Merah,” si bungsu merengek, isak tangisnya terdengar lagi. “Enggak mau yang lain.”

“Si Merah sekarang sudah di surga binatang, Sayang.”

“Enggak bisa pulang?”

“Enggak. Surga binatang itu jauuuuh sekali. Di atas langit. Tuh, di sana, di dekat bintang itu,” Mama menunjuk planet Venus yang masih berpendar lembut, nyaris menghilang ditelan langit yang makin membiru. “Tapi, Liveo masih bisa berdoa untuk Si Merah. Dia pasti dengar, dan senang karena tahu Liveo masih sayang dia.”

Liveo menatap bintang itu lama-lama seakan berharap ayam jagonya akan tiba-tiba muncul dan terbang ke arahnya seperti garuda perkasa. Tangisnya sudah berhenti, tapi bibirnya masih mengulum-ngulum, wajahnya lembek oleh kesedihan.

“Hei. Bagaimana kalau pulang sekolah nanti kita bikin upacara pemakaman untuk Si Merah?”

“Upacara pemakaman?”

“Iya. Kita buat kuburan untuk Si Merah. Tapi,” Mama menekankan dengan lembut, “Liveo harus ke sekolah dulu. Nanti kita buatkan makam yang bagus untuk Si Merah, dikasih bunga-bunga yang banyak! Bunganya Liveo bisa cari sambil jalan pulang sekolah. Mau?”

Bocah enam tahun itu nampak menimbang-nimbang, mata besarnya yang sembab menatap sedih ke bintang, lalu ke kandang yang kini kosong. “Boleh pakai bunga mawar?” Tanyanya akhirnya, malu-malu.

“Boleh. Pak Haji punya pohon mawar, kan? Nanti Mama temani Liveo untuk minta. Pasti dikasih banyak,” Mama tersenyum menyemangati. Liveo ikut tersenyum, senang dengan prospek itu.

“Kayak kuburan beneran,” katanya, nampak tak sabar mengeksekusi rencana itu. Mama mengangguk-angguk.

“Iya, kita buat upacara pemakaman yang bagus untuk Si Merah! Nah, sekarang Liveo mandi dulu, ya. Sekolah. Nanti siang begitu Liveo pulang, kita langsung cabut! Oke?”

.

.

.

.

Mali menatap adiknya yang sedang buru-buru mengancingkan baju dengan terheran-heran. Di mukanya yang kini bersih tidak tampak lagi tanda-tanda kemurungan, malah kelihatannya dia bersemangat sekali ingin cepat-cepat berangkat ke sekolah.

“Dibilangin apa tuh Ma?” Cengir Mali setengah bercanda. Mereka berdua duduk di meja makan, menikmati susu panas sembari menunggu Liveo selesai dengan persiapannya. 

Tapi Mama malah menunjukkan senyum yang kelihatannya ramah tapi sebenarnya sedang serius. “Abang, kalau Liveo sedang menangis, jangan dibentak-bentak,” nasehatnya lembut, “Tadi Liveo kan sedang sedih, kalau dibentak jadi tambah sedih.”

“Oh,” Mali menunduk, menyeruput susunya salah tingkah. Mama jarang menegurnya, jadi sekali ditegur rasanya malu sekali. “Habis Liveo enggak mau dengerin sih, Ma. Kalau enggak diburu-buru kan nanti jadi telat.”

“Iya. Mali sudah benar mengingatkan Liveo untuk cepat-cepat mandi. Kalau Mali enggak bilang, Mama saja mungkin enggak sadar karena enggak lihat jam! Tapi, lain kali caranya lebih halus.” Mama menoleh ke kamar di mana Liveo sekarang sedang berkutat memasang dasi. “Liveo pasti mendengarkan Abang, kok. Liveo kan, paling nurut sama abangnya. Ya?”

Keradak keruduk di dalam kamar seolah ada kucing sedang berkejaran di dalamnya. “Baaaang sabuknya Liveo di manaaa?” Bocah itu memanggil kemudian, frustrasi. “Dicari di mana-mana enggak ada!”

Mali memutar bola mata , menggeleng-geleng sok dewasa. “Di laci meja belajar! Kemarin kamu yang naruh di situ kan, habis beres-beres kamar.”

Bunyi laci dibuka. “Oh iya, ada!”

“Bilang apa?”

“Makasih, Bang!”

Mama dan Mali saling nyengir di meja makan. Mali menghabiskan susunya lalu mengangguk malu-malu.

“Iya Ma,” jawabnya pada pertanyaan yang sempat tersela.

.

.

.

Setelah kedua putranya berangkat, Ira melanjutkan pekerjaannya mengurus rumah. Mencuci piring dan gelas, menyapu, mengepel, belanja bahan makan siang. Sepanjang kegiatan, pikiran tentang ayam dan nggarangan tak mau lepas dari benaknya. Kalau nggarangan—hewan mirip musang yang suka makan ayam—itu sudah berhasil menyusup ke kandang sekali, biasanya mereka akan ketagihan. Saat ini mereka masih punya enam ekor ayam, semuanya betina dan semuanya “milik” Liveo, dan Ira jelas tidak mau mengulangi kejadian heboh tadi pagi lagi. Harus ada cara melindungi ayam mereka (bukan hanya karena Liveo bakal histeris lagi, tapi juga dari segi ekonomi), tapi bagaimana?

“Pelihara anjing saja,” adalah usul kakak iparnya saat mereka kebetulan bertemu di pasar dan Ira menumpahkan segala keluh kesahnya. Kakak iparnya mengangguk-angguk simpati seakan sudah pernah mengalami lalu mengajukan usul itu seakan itu adalah satu-satunya jawaban benar dalam soal eksakta.

“Anjing?” Ulang Ira, agak bodoh. “Memang bisa?”

“Yah, semua orang saja begitu kok. Pak Haji saja punya anjing lho, dipeliharanya di luar kebun. Buat mengusir nggarangan dan celeng.” Kakak Ipar menggeleng-geleng seakan menertawakan Ira. “Lah, saya malah heran kamu belum punya, sudah tinggal di sini berbulan-bulan. Punya anjing itu penting, Ira. Di dusun seperti ini, maling bukan cuma orang!”

Ira pulang dengan otak berputar menghitung-hitung biaya pengeluaran tambahan yang akan keluar untuk membeli seekor anjing. Mereka harus menghemat besar-besaran bulan ini, tapi entah kenapa ia tahu anak-anaknya tidak akan keberatan. Terutama Liveo. Seekor anjing! Dipelihara! Anak itu pasti akan senang sekali. Tanpa disuruh pun, Ira tahu putra-putranya akan merawat peliharaan baru itu dengan senang hati.

“Saking senangnya, mungkin malah lebih rain mandiin anjing daripada mandi sendiri,” Ira bergumam pada diri sendiri di rumah yang sepi, tersenyum dan menggeleng-geleng.

Kalau Jonathan ada di sini, dia pasti juga akan tertawa.


	11. 1998 - Beli Anjing Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ternyata cerita ini unfinished juga hahaha ...  
Harusnya Mali dan Liveo punya dua ekor anjing, Rintintin (Tintin) dan Snowy. Tapi cerita ini cuma sampai mereka beli Rintintin doang :"

Hari Minggu ini istimewa. Mama membangunkan Liveo dan Abang lebih pagi dari biasa, menyuruh mereka mandi bareng pakai air hangat rebusan supaya tidak terlambat berangkat ke gereja. Biasanya mereka ikut Misa Pagi jam delapan tapi khusus hari ini mereka ikut yang jam enam. Mereka bertiga sampai harus memakai jaket tebal karena udara masih sangat dingin, napas saja masih mengepul-ngepul seperti dandang nasi.

“Alah-alah, ini Liveo? Sudah besar ya!” Cubit-cubit pipi. Usep-usep rambut. Cium kanan-kiri. Misa jam enam pagi isinya orang tua-tua semua dan mereka suka memperlakukan Liveo seperti boneka (bahkan Abang yang sudah gede pun masih kebagian cubit-cubitan). Tapi kali ini Liveo tidak bisa cemberut. Dia bahkan tersenyum manis dan menjawab semua pertanyaan basa-basi repetitif macam “kelas berapa sekarang?” dengan penuh keramahan.

Liveo tidak bisa marah pagi ini. Hatinya membuncah terlalu riang.

“Bang, nanti anjingnya mau yang kayak apa?” Bisiknya untuk ketiga kali, kaki bergerak-gerak gelisah sampai bangku kayu panjang tempat mereka duduk bergoyang-goyang. Jarum di jam tangan Abang rasanya tidak geser-geser, sudah lama sekali masih saja jam tujuh kurang.

“Ssst!” Abang meliriknya dengan menegur lalu kembali fokus ke depan, seolah dia mengerti saja khotbah yang dibawakan dalam bahasa krama inggil oleh Romo seumuran Eyang Kakung yang Liveo tidak kenal. Liveo mendengus keras-keras dan mencoba duduk anteng di antara Mama dan Abang.

“…Nanti kita beli yang warna putih ya, Bang?” Tak sampai lima menit ia mencuap lagi.

“Sssst!”

“Ma, Mama… nanti kita beli yang warna putih ya?” Ia mengulang ketika abangnya tidak memberi jawaban memuaskan. Mama tersenyum sambil meletakkan telunjuk di depan bibir.

“Iya, Sayang. Sekarang dengarkan dulu, ya,” bisiknya lembut. Liveo ber-“hmmph” pelan, berusaha duduk anteng tapi pikirannya sudah berlarian di lapangan bersama anjing baru dalam khayalan. Terbayang dia akan membawa anjingnya jalan-jalan setiap sore, tidur bersamanya seperti memeluk guling (abaikan dulu Abang yang pasti bakal murka oleh ide itu), menjelajah hutan berdua seperti di buku-buku petualangan. Semakin dipikirkan semakin Liveo ingin cepat-cepat berlari ke pasar hewan.

“…Kangge para Pengangenging Pasamuwan Suci, Allah Hyang Rama, mugi para pengangenging pasamuwan suci….”

Liveo mencubit pahanya sendiri supaya tidak menguap. Jam tangan Abang masih mengejeknya dengan melangkah pelan-pelan. Ampun, deh. Apa mereka semua tidak tahu kalau hari ini Liveo sedang dalam misi penting membeli seekor anjing penjaga rumah?

.

.

.

Kabar gembira itu disampaikan setelah Mama membantu Liveo mengubur ayam jagonya yang mati dimakan nggarangan. Setelah Liveo menaburi makam mungil di bawah pohon ceremai itu dengan helai-helai mahkota bunga mawar, Mama mengajaknya duduk di dipan belakang rumah dan memulai pembicaraan. Wajah Mama waktu itu agak serius, Liveo jadi agak takut Mama ingin menjual semua ayamnya daripada mereka harus kehilangan lagi.

“Liveo, hari ini kan, kita habis tertimpa musibah. Nggarangan sudah tahu kandang ayam kita….”

“Liveo jagain!” Bocah itu menyahut cepat-cepat, “Liveo jagain biar enggak dimakan nggarangan lagi!”

Mama tertawa. “Memang mau bagaimana jagainnya?”

“Liveo pindah tidur di sini,” ia menepuk-nepuk dipan bambu tempat mereka meletakkan karung-karung berisi dedak, jagung kering, dan arang itu. “Kalau lihat orang kan, nggarangannya takut, Ma.”

“Kalau Liveo tidur di sini nanti masuk angin lho,” Mama mengangkat alis.

“Pakai selimut yang tebal, Ma!”

Mama hanya tertawa sambil menggeleng-geleng. Di dalam rumah, Abang yang sedang menyeterika ikut tertawa, suaranya terdengar mengejek dari balik tembok papan. Liveo cemberut. Dilemparin arang panas baru tahu rasa!

“Jangan ah, Mama enggak tega kalau Liveo tidur sendirian di luar,” Mama mengusap rambutnya sayang (“Kalau malam ada setan lho Liv!” Abang menyahut lamat-lamat. Liveo berteriak sebal menanggapinya).

“Pokoknya ayamnya enggak boleh dijual! Liveo enggak mau kalau ayam-ayam Liveo dijual! Ini kan ayam Liveo, yang boleh jual cuma Liveo!” Siapa yang bisa merawat ayam-ayam itu sebaik dirinya? Orang lain tidak akan tahu kalau Kebakaran gampang kedinginan dan harus tidur di kandang penuh jerami. Seperti Abang, mereka juga tidak bakal telaten membuatkan menu khusus untuk Bundas yang cuma doyan dedak dicampur sisa nasi. Mereka tidak akan sayang pada ayam-ayam Liveo seperti Liveo sayang pada mereka. Parahnya lagi, mungkin ayam-ayam Liveo malah bakal berakhir di kuali opor.

“Pokoknya enggak boleh enggak boleh enggak boleeeh!” Ia mulai menangis. Mama sampai agak kelabakan.

“Lho, lho. Siapa yang mau jual ayam, Liv?” Mama balik bertanya, menepuk-nepuk punggung putra bungsunya. “Mama enggak akan jual, kok. Mama mau bilang, seandainya kita pelihara anjing untuk menjaga mereka, menurut Liveo bagaimana?”

Tangis Liveo langsung berhenti. Matanya membulat. “Anjing?”

“Iya.” Kemudian Mama bercerita bagaimana ia tadi bertemu Budhe di pasar, bagaimana Budhe menyarankan mereka untuk memelihara anjing “untuk jaga maling hewan dan maling orang”. Pasar dekat sekolah Liveo buka pasar hewan setiap Pahing, dan pahing minggu ini tiba pada hari Minggu.

“Kalau Abang dan Liveo mau, kita beli di sana besok Minggu,” Mama menyimpulkan. Liveo tidak perlu ditanya dua kali, tapi Abang—yang muncul di pintu di tengah-tengah pembicaraan—bersandar di kusen sambil mencibir.

“Memang siapa yang mengurus kalau punya anjing?” Abang (untungnya) tidak pernah menyakiti hewan, tapi dia risih dekat-dekat dengan mereka. Pernah suatu kali Liveo lupa memotong bulu sayap ayamnya sehingga mereka terbang lalu nangkring di atas tali jemuran, menahi di salah satu kemeja yang sedang dijemur. Abang marahnya seperti mau kiamat padahal yang kena tahi adalah kemejanya Liveo.

“Liveo yang urus, kok! Liveo bisa!” Bocah itu menjawab tegas, menantang abangnya. “Liveo yang kasih makan, Liveo yang ajak jalan-jalan, iveo yang mandiin! Abang terima jadi deh!”

Mama dan Abang berpandangan lalu saling nyengir geli seperti menikmati lelucon pribadi. Liveo cemberut—orang-orang dewasa sering sekali bertingkah begitu, seolah Liveo adalah tontonan yang lucu bagi semua orang kecuali dia sendiri.

“Ya sudah, kalau Liveo mau mengurus sih, Abang oke-oke saja.”

Dengan jawaban itu, kekesalan Liveo menguar tanpa sisa.

.

.

.

Pasar hewan sudah ramai ketika mereka bertiga tiba: Mama naik sepeda pinjaman dari Budhe, Liveo membonceng Abang di sepeda tuanya yang perkasa. Abang langsung melipit-lipit jijik, hidungnya mengerut frontal mencium bau tahi unggas, amis ikan, dan apak bulu yang memenuhi udara.

Sementara itu, Liveo memimpin jalan menembus pasar seperti bos besar.

Tidak banyak yang menjual hewan peliharaan ekskulisif di pasar itu. Sebagaimana pasar hewan desa pada umumnya, semuanya didasarkan pada efektivitas dan efisiensi: unggas dan kelinci yang bisa dipelihara untuk disembelih kemudian, bajing dan ular untuk obat tradisional. Yang bisa dibilang peliharaan tulen mentok-mentoknya cuma burung merpati, itupun paling dibeli oleh tukang judi merpati yang sua memakai mereka untuk balapan.

Tapi mereka beruntung hari ini. Salah seorang penjual ternyata adalah teman Pakdhe, dan dia sudah dipesan khusus untuk membawakan beberapa ekor anak anjing. Hewan-hewan kecil itu menyalak dari balik kerangkeng besi dan Liveo sama-sama ingin menyalak saking senangnya.

“Yang ini bagus, Cah!” Bapak Penjual itu menawarkan, menunjuk seekor anjing kecil berbulu putih keriting seperti domba yang menggongggong dengan suara melengking. “Suaranya keras ini. Cocok kalau suruh jaga maling!”

Dunia seperti menciut antara Liveo dan anjing kecil itu begitu mereka bertemu mata. Liveo jarang menemukan hewan dengan cara seperti ini. Kalau cari ayam jago, Liveo harus menyempatkan diri duduk di antara para penjual sampai berjam-jam, mendengarkan dengan saksama ayam jago mana yang paling sering berkokok. Kalau cari kelinci, Liveo harus membelai satu persatu untuk memastikan yang dipilihnya tidak gampang stress. Tapi anjing putih ini, dengan matanya yang besar berbinar dan salakannya yang kuat membahana? Sekali lihat saja Liveo tahu mereka akan jadi karib sehidup-semati.

“Kayaknya galak ya,” suara Abang yang tidak tertarik memecahkan idealisme Liveo. Si bungsu itu menoleh, merengut pada abangnya yang menatap sinis anjing putih kecil istimewa itu. Tak ada rasa sayang. Tak ada rasa jatuh cinta. Abang memang payah.

“Engga galak lagi, Bang!” Liveo membela, belum-belum sudah tersinggung anjing pilihannya dihina begitu rupa. “Namanya anak anjing ya gini! Kan anjing yang sehat itu ak-tif!” Ia menekankan kata terakhirnya dengan penuh percaya diri. Bapak Penjual manggut-manggut menyetujui.

“Iya Mas, enggak galak ini. Lagian galak sedikit malah bagus kan, nanti malingnya digigit.”

“Iya kalau malingnya yang digigit. Kalau saya yang digigit, gimana?” Cibir Abang, melipat tangan di depan dada. “Coba, mana yang lain?”

Liveo bersikukuh pada pilihan pertamanya tapi Mama dan Abang sepakat untuk melihat-lihat lagi. Dan sialnya mereka jatuh hati pada anjing lain.

“Nah, kalau yang ini baru cakep. Liv, lihat nih!”

“Liveo, yang ini bagus sekali, Sayang. Tengok sini, deh.”

Meskipun enggan akhirnya Liveo mendekat juga. Seekor anjing warna cokelat-hitam mirip herder menatapnya dengan mata cokelat hangat, lidahnya menjulur-julur ramah. Ukurannya lebih besar daripada Si Putih, duduknya tegak seperti anjing polisi. Kecut mengakui ini, tapi pilihan abangnya memang bagus. Anjing satu ini memang jauh lebih gagah.

“Ah, yang itu bagus!” Bapak Penjual menimbrung, begitu cepatnya berganti pihak dan mengkhianati Liveo. “Ini turunan herder, Mas. Paling laris ini, yang punya induknya memang banyak pelihara anjing. Biar masih kecil begini tapi sudah dilatih. Coba lihat. Ayo boy, salaman!”

Bapak Penjual mengulurkan tangan dan anjing itu menyalaminya dengan patuh. Ia juga bisa melakukan perintah sederhana seperti “duduk”, “kejar” dan “guling-guling”. Matanya berkilat cerdas, gonggongannya pun mantap meskipun ia tetap ramah pada orang-orang yang mengelilinginya.

Liveo tidak perlu banyak tanya untuk tahu anjing mana yang membuat Mama dan Abang jatuh cinta.

.

.

.

“Kita kasih nama Rintintin ya,” Abang mengusulkan penuh semangat, meletakkan kandang anjing di boncengannya. Liveo meliriknya sebal dari tempatnya duduk di belakang Mama. Padahal yang disuruh merawat Liveo, padahal harusnya anjing itu jadi milik Liveo. Kok malah Abang yang memilih dan memberi nama?

“Boleh. Rintintin itu anjing Papa waktu masih kecil,” Mama mengangguk setuju, tertawa gembira. “Yang ini Rintintin Dua!”

Perjalanan pulang ramai oleh Mama dan Abang yang mengobrol tentang kandang untuk Tintin (mereka memutuskan untuk menyingkatnya begitu karena “Rintintin” kepanjangan), pakan apa yang sebaiknya diberikan dan apa saja yang perlu diajarkan agar anjing ganteng itu bisa menjadi penjaga yang baik. Liveo lebih banyak diam, dan setelah beberapa kali gagal melibatkannya dalam obrolan, Mama dan Abang memutuskan untuk membiarkan si bungsu itu kesal sendirian adalah jalan terbaik.

Kotak tertutup kain di boncengan Abang bergoyang-goyang seiring roda yang melindas bebatuan, sesekali terdengar engah napas dan dengking pelan. Liveo melirik kandang itu dengan perasaan campur baur. Ia tidak membenci Tintin, tidak bisa. Anjing itu terlalu ramah dan manis untuk dibenci. Tapi kemudian pikirannya kembali pada si putih kecil, yang menggonggong penuh semangat, yang mengibaskan ekor dengan gembira meskipun wajahnya galak. Si putih kecil yang tidak jadi punya rumah.

“Liveo maunya anjing putih,” gumamnya lirih pada punggung Mama.

Mama dan Abang tidak mendengar.


	12. 1999 - Kucing Beranak

Di rumah Liveo jarang ada kucing karena mereka punya dua anjing. Rintintin, kepunyaan abangnya, adalah anjing ganteng bertelinga tegak seperti serigala (kata penjualnya di pasar musiman memang masih ada darah herder). Namanya terlalu panjang untuk diucap maka mereka memanggilnya Tintin saja; yang lucu karena anjing Liveo bernama Snowy (mungil macam anak anjing tapi galaknya bukan main); dan Snowy adalah anjing milik seorang tokoh bernama Tintin di komik karangan Herge.

Semula Tintin dan Snowy tidur di dipan berlapis kain-kain bekas di belakang rumah, menjaga ayam-ayam peliharaan Liveo dari garangan (hewan liar mirip musang, gemar mencuri ayam dengan cara meringis di balik semak-semak. Ayam yang mengira taringnya adalah bongkol jagung akan datang untuk mematuk dan garangan akan menerkam kepalanya). Seperti pemiliknya, Tintin adalah anjing tenang yang melaksanakan tugas tanpa huru-hara; tapi Snowy sangat agresif hingga seringkali anak-anak ayam yang masih sebesar kepalan tangan mati ketakutan. Kesal, Mama akhirnya mengajak Mali dan Liveo membangun sebuah kandang sederhana di teras dan memindahkan kasur Snowy ke sana.

“Snowy sekarang jaga maling rumah, bukan maling ayam,” hibur Mama, ketika Liveo merasa terhina anjing kesayangannya (yang cuma mau dielus oleh dia saja) dipurnatugaskan dari patroli kebun belakang. Liveo manyun dan Snowy hanya menggeram-geram.

Anjing putih belang hitam itu menjalankan tugasnya dengan baik—terlalu baik malah, sampai banyak tamu yang takut mendekati teras tanpa ditemani pemilik rumah. Ia juga gemar mengejar kucing tak bersalah yang kebetulan melintas di luar pagar halaman mereka, menggonggongi yang lewat di atas atap, bahkan pernah sekali hilang selama tiga hari gara-gara menguber kucing ke desa sebelah (Liveo sampai sakit panas memikirkannya) dan baru bisa pulang ketika Mali, yang kebetulan belajar kelompok di rumah temannya, menemukan dia duduk kebingungan di emper toko beras. Setelah itu Snowy seperti jera dan jarang mengejar-ngejar lagi, meskipun kucing-kucing juga terlanjur kapok numpang lewat.

Karenanya, Liveo heran sekali ketika suatu hari di dapurnya ada seekor kucing betina. Bunting besar, susunya sudah menggantung di bawah perut. Mama (hari itu tidak ada kelas siang di SMK-nya), memberinya campuran ikan asin dan nasi di daun pisang.

“Masuk dari mana Ma?” Tanyanya, berjongkok di samping si kucing dan mengelus kepalanya. Hewan bermotif kembang telon itu mengeluarkan dengkur dalam dari tenggorokan, seperti napas orang batuk berdahak; matanya menyipit-nyipit keenakan. Jinak, sering dipegang orang.

“Dari pintu belakang dong,” jawab Mama seakan hal itu sudah sangat jelas. “Lho, Liveo belum pernah ketemu? Dia kan main ke sini setiap hari.”

Biasanya justru Liveo yang jarang di rumah—paling cuma meletakkan sepatu dan tas lalu keluar main ke sawah, bahkan kadang lupa ganti baju.

“Memang tidak dikejar Tintin?” Kalau sama Snowy pasti sudah habis.

“Tintin kan tugasnya menjaga ayam, bukan mengejar kucing,” Mama tertawa. Liveo cemberut, merasa agak tersindir, tapi si kucing sudah selesai makan dan bergoler di lantai, celentang minta dimanja. Bocah itu langsung lupa akan kesebalannya dan menghabiskan sepanjang siang tengkurap di lantai, menggelitiki si kucing sampai puas.

.

.

Selang beberapa hari kemudian, malam-malam saat Mali dan Liveo bersiap tidur, terdengar keradak-keruduk di kolong ranjang. Semula mereka mengira hanya salah dengar, tapi makin berisik suaranya Liveo makin khawatir kalau itu ular. Mali turun, mengambil senter di meja belajar, lalu tiarap di depan dipan, menyoroti kolong yang gelap dengan berani.

“Ya ampun,” komentarnya, lalu melongok pada adiknya yang menanti sambil memeluk bantal di atas kasur. “Liv, Abang kan sudah bilang—kalau baju kotor langsung dimasukkan ke keranjang! Tuh, bajumu ada yang jatuh di kolong, jadi buat beranak kucing!”

Sang adik mengabaikan rentetan kalimat yang di depan dan hanya menangkap ekornya saja. “Hah, kucing beranak? Yang kemarin itu? Mana, mau lihat!” ia turun begitu terburu-buru sampai menginjak punggung abangnya.

Benar kata Mali—di pojokan kolong, menempel pada tembok; adalah kucing tiga warna yang kemarin. Matanya mencorong tertimpa cahaya lampu senter, posisinya berbaring melingkar dengan hanya kepala yang naik, menatap mereka dengan geraman waspada. Liveo tidak bisa melihat anak-anaknya, maka ia mulai merangkak masuk dengan antusias.

Mali memegangi kakinya.

“Jangan masuk! Jangan lihat anak-anaknya!” Cegah Mali buru-buru, wajahnya menyiratkan Liveo hampir saja melakukan sesuatu yang fatal. “Kalau anakan kucing dilihat dan dipegang orang, nanti induknya bakal marah dan tidak mau menyusui mereka lagi. Malah kadang anaknya dimakan!”

Kelak, saat sudah menjadi dokter hewan dan banyak membedah sesar kucing; Liveo akan tahu bahwa mitos itu tidak sepenuhnya benar. Beberapa induk kucing memang menolak menyusui bayi-bayinya tanpa alasan jelas—profesornya akan bilang bahwa, seperti manusia, tidak semua betina dianugerahi naluri keibuan. Beberapa yang lain sengaja memakan atau meninggalkan anak-anaknya untuk mati karena mereka cacat lahir. Namun sebagian besar induk akan tetap menjilat dan menyusui meski bayi-bayinya sudah terlihat dan terpegang Liveo; naluri mereka tidak terkecoh oleh bau tangan manusia.

Namun saat itu Liveo baru tujuh tahun dan kata-kata abangnya adalah sabda. Terlebih didukung persetujuan Mama, yang menengok ke kamar mereka karena masih mendengar putranya ribut-ribut. Saat itu jam sepuluh malam.

“Ya sudah, jangan diganggu. Liveo dan Abang tidur saja, nanti telat bangun,” Mama menghela napas, menyuruh anak-anaknya kembali ke atas ranjang dengan gestur tangannya. “Nah, sementara kucingnya masih ada di kolong, kalian jangan tidur persis di atasnya, ya. Setiap hari seprai dan selimut juga harus dicuci!”

Mali dan Liveo mengerang bersamaan. Mencuci seprai dan selimut itu susah kalau tidak ada mesin cuci! “Memang kenapa sih, Ma? Kan kucingnya di kolong!”

“Kucingnya memang di kolong. Tapi kutunya bisa loncat naik!”

.

.

Demikianlah akhirnya ada anggota baru di rumah Liveo. Meski setiap hari harus bangun lebih pagi untuk mencuci dan menjemur selimut-seprai (sekaligus mendengarkan gerutuan Mali yang selalu sama); bocah itu menikmati keajaiban kecil di bawah kolongnya. Kamar jadi dipenuhi aroma khas anak kucing, campuran antara susu dingin dan anyir ari-ari; suara tangis kucing berisik sepanjang malam seperti punya anak bayi; tapi sementara Mali mengeluh panjang pendek Liveo malah kegirangan. Itu adalah tanda bahwa kucing-kucingnya masih ada.

Kini tiap pulang sekolah ia lebih tertarik tinggal di rumah daripada menjelajah alas. Diam-diam melongok tingkah polah ibu kucing dan anak-anaknya dari pojok kasur yang diangkat sedikit, seringkali menyisakan lauk makan siang untuk dijatuhkan ke kolong agar ibu kucing tidak perlu pergi meninggalkan anaknya. Liveo sudah tahu jumlah mereka sekarang: lima ekor, satu kembang asem, satu kembang telon, dua kelabu poleng dan satu putih-hitam seperti Snowy. Semua sebesar tikus, ekornya melincir belum mampu mengibas. Mata mereka buta, kupingnya lunglai menempel di kepala yang tampak terlalu besar untuk badannya. Mereka bergerak dengan canggung, perutnya buncit-buncit dengan bulu yang masih jabrik. Kalau tidak dipanggil Mali untuk makan atau mencuci piring, Liveo bisa menonton mereka seharian.

Suatu siang, saat Liveo masuk kamar membawa putih telur untuk dilemparkan ke kolong, ia mendapati kamarnya sepi. Tidak ada lagi ngeongan-ngeongan melengking menggemaskan; tidak ada keradak-keruduk yang menandakan anak-anak buta itu merangkak-rangkak dalam gelap mencari puting. Liveo bersujud melongok dengan panik dan ditampar pemandangan baju kotornya yang sudah lusuh. Tidak ada lagi induk dan anak-anak kucing di sana.

“Abang yang buang kucingnya ya?!” Tuduhnya marah, matanya merambang oleh tangis tak tertumpah. Mali yang baru saja pulang dan sedang menata sepatu di rak langsung mengerjap kaget.

“Ha, kucingnya hilang?” Dia balik bertanya, “Ke mana?”

“Mana Liveo tahu, kan Abang yang buang!”

“Enak saja! Abang juga tadi kan sekolah!”

Liveo mutung sepanjang siang, tidak mau makan, menyeret abangnya dalam misi mencari keluarga kucing. Mereka tidak ada di kolong-kolong lain, tidak dalam keranjang-keranjang, bahkan saking putus asanya Liveo juga mencari di dalam kandang Snowy dan kasur Tintin. Nihil. Ibu kucing dan kelima anaknya seperti ditelan bumi. Mali nampaknya senang-senang saja dengan perkembangan ini—segera ia mengeluarkan kasur untuk dijemur, menguapkan bau kucing dari kapuknya; menyeret dipan kayu dan memasukkan baju Liveo ke dalam kresek sampah lalu mengepel lantai sampai bersih. Waktu Mama pulang di sore hari, kamar mereka sudah tidak bau kucing lagi.

“Induk kucing memang begitu, Sayang,” Mama mengelus kepala bungsunya yang patah hati, “mereka akan memindah-mindahkan anak sampai tujuh kali. Setelah itu, baru mereka mau menetap.”

“Kenapa pindah dari sini?” Rengek Liveo, sudah cukup besar untuk malu menangis tapi masih cukup kecil untuk merajuk. “Padahal di sini dikasih makan setiap hari.”

“Hmm, mungkin dia merasa di sini terlalu banyak orang. Tidak aman buat anak-anaknya.” Mama menepuk-nepuk paha, mengundang anaknya untuk duduk di sana. Alih-alih menurut, Liveo duduk di samping ibunya dan merebahkan kepala saja di pangkuannya. Dia sudah terlalu besar untuk dipangku. “Seperti Mama kan, Mama juga ingin Abang dan Adik merasa aman, jadi kita pindah kemari.”

Meninggalkan Jakarta dan segala yang pernah mereka kenal, melupakan listrik dan sumur pompa. Meninggalkan Papa di penjara. Sekarang hanya ada mereka bertiga saja, di desa yang begitu jauh hingga Liveo merasa dunia hanyalah sebatas gunung yang memagari pandangnya. Kericuhan terasa begitu absurd, hampir tidak nyata. Di sini memang tidak ada apa-apa, tetapi mereka aman.

Di tempat yang baru mungkin ibu kucing tidak diberi makan, tapi ia merasa aman.

Liveo menggigit bibir menelan kekecewaan dan memeluk pinggang Mama. Di luar, Snowy melolongi entah apa. Kucing-kucing itu tidak pernah terlihat lagi.


	13. 1999 - UNFINISHED Liveo Menemukan Ayam Hutan

Liburan ini hujan sejak pagi. Liveo berbaring di dipan ruang keluarga, menatap air yang menetes-netes dari bibir atap, melirik jam sesekali. Rasanya jarum-jarum di jam dinding hadiah _doorprize_ jalan sehat itu tidak bergerak, dari tadi masih saja pukul 10 pagi. Bosan. Mama sedang pergi menjenguk Papa, baru akan pulang hari Selasa. Mali sibuk sendiri, Snowy tidur dan jadi galak kalau digodai. Di Jakarta dulu, Liveo selalu menghabiskan hari libur dengan menonton televisi. Di rumah ini mana bisa, saluran listrik saja tidak ada!

“Abang, main yuk Bang,” rengeknya, menoleh pada Mali yang duduk anteng di meja makan sambil mengisi buku TTS berkover cewek seksi. Ia tidak bergeming, bibirnya bergerak-gerak menghitung kotak tanpa suara. “Abang!”

Mali mendongak menatapnya lalu mengangguk ke jendela. “Di luar hujan, Liveo,” ujarnya, seolah Liveo tidak melihatnya sendiri. Sang adik mendengus merajuk.

“Bosan di rumah, pengen main.”

“Nanti sakit kalau hujan-hujanan,” Mali kembali pada soal asah otak di hadapannya. Ibu jarinya refleks memainkan pantat pulpen, bunyi ceklak-ceklik menyaingi deras air menghantam atap seng. “Lagipula, tadi pagi kan sudah keluar.”

Pagi tadi mereka berdua berboncengan naik sepeda ke pasar pagi, Mali memakai ponco dan Liveo bersembunyi di jubah bagian belakang, menebak-nebak mereka sudah sampai mana dari jalan batu yang dilihatnya. Tidak banyak penjual yang turun hari ini—selain karena hujan, hari Senin juga bukan hari pasaran. Penjual cenil-lupis langganan Liveo juga tidak ada, padahal dia ikut ke pasar karena ingin jajan.

“Tadi pagi kan, bukan main-main!” Sungut Liveo sebal, menghantamkan kakinya ke dipan sebagai empasis. Mali hanya ber-hmmm sekenanya, fokusnya sudah tidak pada adiknya lagi, sehingga si bungsu hanya bisa ber-hmmph kesal sambil mencibir.

Hujan makin deras. Petir menggelegar, angin bertiup menampar-nampar jendela.

Liveo menghela napas keras lalu bangkit berdiri, berjalan menuju dapur. Pintu belakang yang terdiri dari dua daun pintu bertumpukan, masing-masing kotak seperti jendela, dikunci dengan gerendel di bagian atas. Bocah tujuh tahun itu naik ke atas tumpukan kayu bakar untuk membukanya.

Angin basah langsung menampar wajah begitu pintu terbuka. Liveo buru-buru keluar ke teras belakang lalu menutup pintunya lagi sebelum abangnya mengomel tentang lantai yang basah. Halaman belakang sama sepinya, ayam-ayam meringkuk di kandang dengan anak-anak berlindung di bawah sayap ibu mereka, kelinci tidur dalam kandang mereka yang tersambung langsung ke liang di tanah. Tintin, anjing Mali yang besar dan ramah, tiduran di dipan tempat meletakkan karung pakan ayam dan (tidak seperti Snowy yang menggeram jengkel) mengangkat kepala dengan riang saat Liveo duduk di sampingnya.

“Bosan ya, hujan terus. Jadi tidak bisa main ke mana-mana, ya kan Tintin? Kamu bosan juga?” Liveo menggaruk kepala anjing itu dengan sayang. Tintin menjulurkan lidah, terengah-engah keenakan.

Rumah mereka terletak di paling pinggir desa: bagian belakang berbatasan dengan sungai irigasi dangkal yang mengairi sawah, bagian kiri berbatasan dengan hutan. Di musim-musim seperti ini Mama selalu rajin menabur garam di sekeliling rumah, mencegah ular menyusup lewat celah-celah. Kadang, tapi, ada saja hewan-hewan lain yang numpang berteduh di halaman belakang: pernah seekor burung hantu, matanya yang bulat besar mencorong seperti telor ceplok; pernah sekeluarga bajing hitam yang mendekam lama di atas kandang Tintin.

Sedang melamunkan bagaimana nasib hewan-hewan di dalam hutan, apakah mereka semua sempat berteduh atau tetap kehujanan; tiba-tiba Liveo menangkap suara aneh. Semula dikiranya hanya bunyi derit pintu atau jendela tertiup angin, tapi makin diperhatikan makin yakin Liveo bahwa itu suara lain. Suara makhluk hidup, mirip babon muda yang belum bisa berkotek dan hanya mengeluarkan suara random seperti orang serak berusaha berteriak.

“Baaaang!” Liveo berlari masuk, berseru sekeras mungkin untuk menarik perhatian kakaknya. “Abang sini deh! Ada suara aneh!”

Mali tidak repot-repot menyembunyikan kesewotannya. Ia berdecak, memutar bola mata, mendengus keras-keras; tapi toh berhenti mengisi buku lapuknya yang membosankan untuk menuruti kemauan adiknya.

“Kok pintunya tidak ditutup? Tuh lihat, airnya jadi masuk!” Omelnya saat mendapati pintu belakang menjeblak terbuka, tak sempat ditutup oleh Liveo yang buru-buru memanggilnya. Air hujan berceceran di lantai tanah, menimbulkan becek di relung-relung. Liveo tidak menggubris, sudah keluar di teras sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah hutan. “Sini Bang, sini! Suaranya dari sana!”

Bahkan Tintin pun kini berdiri tegak, ekornya mengibas penuh semangat seolah tahu majikannya sedang mencari sesuatu. Mali menelengkan kepala, wajahnya terang-terangan memakai ekspresi tidak tertarik.

“Tidak dengar apa-apa tuh.”

“Ada, Bang! Masa tidak dengar? Liveo saja dengar kok!” Sedari kecil, Liveo tahu cara terbaik untuk memprovokasi Mali adalah dengan mengindikasikan bahwa dia mungkin kalah dari Liveo. Mali mengerutkan dahi tidak sabar dan menajamkan pendengaran lagi.

Hujan makin deras. Dedaunan menderas-deras diterpa beliung, rontokannya memenuhi halaman seperti kupu-kupu. Suara itu samar tapi ada, sumbang di antara bunyi deru air dan angin yang senada.

“Ah, paling ayamnya Pak Haji,” Mali menyimpulkan kemudian, mengedikkan bahu. “Pak Haji kan, punya ayam yang bunyinya aneh-aneh.”

Pak Haji adalah tetangga sebelah yang suka mengoleksi ayam jago. Ada ayam pelung yang suaranya melolong-lolong seperti serigala, ada ayam bekisar yang kokoknya pendek tapi melengking tinggi. Ada ayam Sumatera, kokoknya patah-patah di belakang seperti tertawa, lalu ada juga ayam tertawa, yang Mali tidak bisa membedakan dengan ayam Sumatera. Liveo hafal semua karena setiap memberi pakan peliharaannya pagi-pagi ia selalu menyimak kokok mereka bersahutan, dan tidak ada yang suaranya seperti itu. Lagipula—

“Suaranya dari dalam hutan, Bang!” Liveo menunjuk ke arah pepohonan rimbun keras kepala, “memangnya Pak Haji pindah ke hutan apa?!”

Alih-alih menanggapi, Mali malah nyengir seram. “Hii, hayo, apa coba yang ngumpet di hutan hujan-hujan?” Ia berlagak bergidik dengan dramatis. “Ih, takut ah. Abang mau masuk saja, nanti diculik sama....” Ia membiarkan kata-katanya menggantung, melemparkan lagi cengirannya yang seram dan selalu membuat Liveo merengek takut kalau malam-malam.

.

.

.

Pukul satu siang. Mali dan Liveo duduk berhadapan di meja makan, menyantap hidangan orak-arik telur, kubis, dan wortel. Liveo cemberut, menyingkirkan setiap potong wortel dari lauknya; Mali menegur, berceramah tentang kandungan Vitamin A. Hujan masih mengguyur deras. Suara aneh dari dalam hutan masih ada.

“Habis makan tidak boleh langsung tidur siang kan, Bang?”

“Iya, tidak boleh.”

“Boleh main dulu kan?”

“Boleh,” Mali mengangkat alis. “Memang main ke mana?”

Liveo tidak menjawab, sibuk menggunakan kedua tangan untuk menjejerkan wortel di pinggir piring.

.

.

.

“Pergi dulu Bang!”

Suara melengking itu diteriakkan dari ruang depan, bersamaan dengan bunyi pintu menjeblak terbuka dan hembusan kencang yang merindingkan bulu roma. Mali, sibuk menggosok pantat wajan yang menghitam karena api, terlonjak dan berseru waspada, “mau ke mana?! Liveo!”

Tidak ada jawaban.

Mematikan keran sambil menggerutu, si sulung berlari tergopoh-gopoh ke ruang tamu, hanya untuk mendapati pintu ganda mereka mengayun-ayun seperti sayap kaku. Snowy tak ada di tempat tidurnya yang biasa, ponco biru muda yang disampirkan Mali di atas sepeda raib entah ke mana. 


	14. 1999 - Mali Sedih

Kadang-kadang (Mali tidak membiarkannya menjadi kebiasaan) Mali bisa juga merasa sedih.

Perasaan itu utamanya datang saat dia mendapatkan hal-hal baik. Ranking satu (lagi), piala kejuaraan (langganan), hadiah uang saku dari Kepala Sekolah karena menjadi siswa teladan (yang sekarang jadi dana khusus untuk Mali—tidak ada yang lebih teladan dibanding dirinya di sekolah ini).

Semula tentu dia merasa senang. Memenangkan lomba cerdas cermat kecil-kecilan, menjadi juara kelas di setiap caturwulan, mendapatkan uang sendiri untuk beli sepatu baru; semua itu memberi rasa pada kehidupan pedesaannya yang terlampau hambar.

Tapi lama-lama dirasakannya kemudahan itu sebagai sesuatu yang janggal: dia menang TERLALU mudah. Rintangannya TERLALU dangkal. Pesaingnya TERLALU payah—bukan—dia bahkan tidak punya pesaing. Seolah sebelum berlomba, anak-anak lain diberitahu bahwa mereka harus membiarkan Mali menang atau bersiap menerima hukuman. Atau, ini yang lebih menyedihkan (dan ini pula yang lebih benar), Mali sudah jauh melampaui mereka sehingga Mali seperti pegulat salah kelas yang memalukan.

Sejak awal, Mali tidak pernah memenangkan apa-apa. Dia hanya sudah berdiri di garis akhir ketika anak-anak lain menunggu tembakan di garis awal. Yang seperti ini bukan kemenangan. Ini adalah pelecehan, seperti segala apa yang diterima Mali semenjak dia pindah ke desa ini.

Mali adalah anak Jakarta. Ia anak kota, bangun pagi bukan oleh kokok ayam melainkan desing samar kereta. Di sekolah kota dulu pun ia bintang, tetapi kebintangan itu ia peroleh dengan keringat dan usaha sebab pesaingnya memiliki kemampuan yang sama (di sini, Mali masih menghidupkan semangat perlombaan dengan mempersiapkan diri sebaik-baiknya; tapi apa guna menipu diri jika dia tahu hasil sudah ditentukan bahkan sebelum peluit ditiup?). Kemenangan-kemenangan kota benar-benar membuatnya bangga. Bangga dan pantas. Pantas merasa pintar. Pantas hidup.

Lalu dunia jungkir balik dan mendaratlah Mali di sini. Di desa tanpa listrik, tanpa aspal, 30 menit bersepeda jauhnya dari jalan raya provinsi yang roal. Mali meninggalkan sekolah kota kebanggaannya di bulan April, tepat sebelum EBTA-EBTANAS. Tidak ada hasil ujian yang bisa ditunjukkannya untuk masuk SMP. Maka kembalilah dia ke bangku Sekolah Dasar, sekolah desa yang bangku-mejanya bolong-bolong dimakan rayap dan cuma dipelitur ulang tiap tahun—itu pun kalau sempat. Murid-muridnya boleh datang tanpa sepatu, tanpa seragam, tanpa mandi. Mereka mau berangkat sekolah saja sudah untung.

Mali teringat teman-temannya di Jakarta. Mereka yang bukan benar-benar “teman”, melainkan sesama finalis langganan olimpiade yang saling melempar pandang dengan seringai pintar penuh persaingan. Saling menghajar di medan tempur, bersalaman dan tulus mengakui kemenangan lawan kemudian. Merekalah dunia Mali, bukan anak-anak petani yang lebih pandai menggiring sapi ini. Mereka, kawan-lawan olimpiadenya itu, tentu mulus masuk SMP-SMP favorit dengan medali-medali mereka. Tahun ini mereka makin maju di ajang yang lebih bergengsi—anak SMP bukan lagi “anak-anak”, mereka dianggap separo-dewasa dan lomba-lombanya pun menghormati mereka sebagai separo-dewasa pula.

Dan Mali di sini, semakin mundur. Duduk paling depan di kelas tapi tidak juga mendapat ilmu baru karena yang diajarkan oleh sang guru bantu sudah dikuasainya sejak kelas 4 dulu. Anak-anak penggiring sapi tak terbiasa anteng belajar, mulut mereka terus berbunyi menyaingi ceramah sang guru. Medali dan piala Mali ditinggal di Jakarta, terlalu berat dan sia-sia untuk dibawa.

Sia-sia, seperti hari-hari tanpa listrik yang dilaluinya. Sia-sia seperti angka 1 di rapornya, seperti nilai seratus di buku ujiannya (sekolah ini bahkan tidak punya lembar ujian khusus), sia-sia seperti semua usahanya menjadi bintang di Jakarta.

Tapi Mali tidak boleh mengeluh juga. Tidak boleh karena tidak satu pun dari mereka menginginkan ini. tidak Papa, yang sekarang sendirian di penjara Jatinegara sana. Tidak Mama, yang gegas menggandeng Mali dan Liveo ke stasiun kereta di malam buta, mengejar kereta terakhir ke gunung sebelum apa-apa di kota meringkus mereka. Tidak Liveo yang masih belum tahu apa-apa.

Mali harus mengangkat kepala, tersenyum, karena dia adalah anak lelaki sulung dan dialah kepala keluarga selama Papa tidak ada.

Rasa sedih mencucuk ini, yang hanya kadang-kadang diizinkannya, adalah rahasia Mali sendiri saja.

.

.

.

.

“Liveo mau ayamnya Abang?”

“MAU!”

Setiap pergi mengunjungi Papa di Jakarta, Mama selalu meninggalkan lauk makan istimewa untuk Mali dan Liveo. Lauk yang seperti salam pamitan sekaligus permohonan maaf, karena Mama harus pergi mengejar bus ketika Mali dan Liveo masih di sekolah dan tidak akan memasak untuk mereka sampai dua-tiga hari ke depan.

Mali dan Liveo sudah biasa. Jika Mama tidak ada, mereka bermain rumah-rumahan: Mali menjadi Mama, Papa, dan Abang; Liveo tetap menjadi Liveo. Mali memainkan perannya untuk memasak, mengajari Liveo membuat PR, dan marah-marah. Liveo pun menikmati perannya sendiri, si bontot yang selalu merasa diperlakukan tidak adil, padahal dia sudah seperti raja kecil.

Mali meletakkan jatah ayam kecapnya di piring Liveo. Lauk istimewa hari ini. Rumah begitu sepi, bahkan kokok ayam di halaman pun tak terdengar. Langit mendung. Sebentar lagi akan hujan, maka mungkin induk-induk ayam sudah rapi di kandang mereka, memeluk anak-anak di balik sayap.

“Abang beneran enggak mau ayam?” Liveo bertanya, setengah basa-basi setengah sungguhan heran. Lauk daging ayam termasuk langka di meja. Meskipun sering mengalah, Mali biasanya tidak mau menghibahkan menu itu.

“Enggak. Lagi enggak selera.” Kalau Mali sedang sedih, lidahnya ikut sedih. Apa-apa terasa hambar di mulutnya. Lebih baik ayam kecap itu dinikmati Liveo saja. Ayam kecap adalah makanan kesukaan Liveo, satu dari sedikit yang akan dimakannya tanpa perlu dipaksa-paksa.

Mali meletakkan dua centong nasi ke piring Liveo. Bocah itu langsung protes.

“Kok banyak banget nasinya!?”

“’Kan ayamnya sudah dua. Nasinya dua juga dong, biar adil.”

Liveo merengut tapi tidak lagi angkat bicara. Kesukaannya pada ayam kecap melebihi ketidaksukaannya pada nasi, jadi dia tidak berani banyak omong kalau ayam taruhannya.

Baru ketika dilihatnya Mali mengambil sejumput saja nasi, mulut kecilnya menyolot lagi.

“Kok nasi Abang dikit banget! Curang!”

“Abang enggak makan ayam, enggak apa-apa dong.”

“Curang! Itu sedikit banget, kayak enggak makan! Nanti Liveo bilang Mama!”

“Oh? Jadi Liveo mau Abang makan nasi yang banyak? Tapi balikin ayamnya Abang sini.”

Di seberang meja, Liveo muncu-muncu sebal. Bimbang antara membiarkan Abangnya makan nasi sangat sedikit atau mengembalikan ayam kecap yang langka. Biasanya Mali suka sekali melihat Liveo cemberut seperti itu dan makin getol menggodanya.

Tapi kalau Mali sedang sedih, bagian dirinya yang menyukai cemberut Liveo juga ikut sedih. Cemberut itu jadi tidak lucu lagi.

Mali tidak menunggu jawaban Liveo ataupun lanjut menggodanya. Disendoknya sayur daun waluh bersama nasi, dimakannya dalam diam. Tidak ada rasa apa-apa selain kasat di mulut. Mali ingin prosesi ini cepat selesai agar dia bisa—

(—bisa apa? Kalau sedang sedih, Mali tidak ingin melakukan apa-apa).

“Abang,” Liveo memanggil di tengah-tengah prosesi makan mereka. Tanpa menjawab, Mali sigap mengambil kan plastik di tengah meja, menuang isi air putihnya ke dalam gelas, dan mendorongnya ke arah Liveo.

Bocah itu mengerutkan dahi. “Apa, kok ngasih minum?”

“Loh, Liveo minta ‘kan? Barusan manggil kenapa?”

“Bukan. Liveo enggak minta minum,” Liveo memberengut seolah tersinggung.

“Jadi minta apa?”

“Enggak minta apa-apa.”

Mali menghela napas dan melanjutkan makannya.

“Bang!”

“Apa sih, Liv?”

“Abang sakit, ya? Abang pusing?”

Pertanyaan itu begitu tiba-tiba, entah dari mana, hingga Mali menaikkan alis. Di seberang meja, Liveo telah berhenti makan dan mengamatinya dengan alis bertaut khawatir, seperti ketika dia mengawasi anak kelincinya yang agak lemah.

“Sakit? Enggak.”

“Pusing?”

“Enggak juga. Kenapa tanya begitu?”

“Solanya dari tadi Abang diem aja, dan makannya kayak mau muntah,” Liveo menjelaskan dengan kegamblangan tanpa pura-pura. Ia terdiam sejenak, lalu, “Abang mau muntah?”

“Enggak, Liv,” Mali menarik napas dalam-dalam dan tersenyum. Kalau sedang sedih, bibirnya susah sekali ditarik ke samping, tapi dia lebih susah lagi menerima kalau Liveo sampai tahu tentang apa-apa yang dirasakannya. “Abang enggak mau muntah.”

Liveo masih diam seolah menunggu jawaban Mali yang lain, tapi Mali tidak akan memberikannya kepuasan itu. Mali melahap sendok-sendok terakhir makan siangnya dengan cepat, nyaris terburu-buru. Begitu selesai, ditengkurapkannya sendok dan dibawanya piring ke bak cuci. Sambil menyalakan pompa air dan meremas kulit jeruk nipis pengganti sabun, ia menoleh pada Liveo yang masih anteng di depan sepiring nasi dan dua potong ayamnya.

“Habisin makanannya, cepetan. Biar piringnya Abang cuci sekalian.”

Mali tidak akan membiarkan siapa pun tahu tentang rasa sedih kadang-kadangnya. Tidak juga Liveo—terutama tidak Liveo, apalagi sekarang. Karena Liveo adik yang cengeng, penakut, dan gampang gelisah. Jika Liveo tahu Mali bersedih sekarang saat Mama sedang jauh di Jakarta, dia akan ketakutan dan menangis meminta Mama pulang. Mali tidak akan menjadi kakak yang baik jika begitu, dan jika Mali tidak bisa menjadi kakak yang baik, maka satu lagi tentang keberadaannya di sini menjadi sia-sia.

.

.

.

Eyang Kakung, ayah Papa yang tegas nyaris galak, sering menyebut Liveo anak “biyungen”. Dalam Bahasa Jawa berarti “anak yang tidak bisa lepas dari ibu”, kata itu mengritik sifat Liveo yang menurut Eyang Kakung terlalu manja untuk anak seusianya.

Umur Liveo sudah tujuh jalan delapan. Di usia yang sama, Mali sudah dua tahun menjadi seorang kakak dan hampir melupakan kemewahan bermanja-manja. Mali tidak pernah lagi digendong (kecuali kalau sedang sakit), tidak pernah lagi disuapi, tidak pernah lagi menangis gara-gara permintaannya tidak dituruti. Liveo masih melakukan semua itu sekarang dan kelihatannya tidak akan berhenti dalam waktu dekat. Eyang Kakung berkali-kali mengusulkan agar Liveo segera diberi adik untuk menyembuhkan “penyakit” biyungennya.

Namun tampaknya cuma Eyang Kakung saja yang jengah. Sebagai satu-satunya anak kecil dalam keluarga, Liveo menjadi pelampiasan rasa gemas semua orang. Bukan cuma Mama yang lunak padanya—Eyang Uti, Pakdhe, Budhe, bahkan kedua pembantu di rumah eyang pun memanjakannya seperti anak raja. Ditambah lagi sifat Liveo yang galak tapi cengeng, bandel tapi gampang dikibuli. Semua orang jadi ingin mencubit pipinya lalu memeluknya.

“Liv, jangan nggantung gini dong, berat nih.”

Kalau sedang kumat manjanya, Liveo bakal mengintil Mama atau Mali seperti anak kucing. Kadang dia rewel dan caper, tapi kadang dia justru jadi pendiam, hanya melendot-lendot saja seolah tidak mau lepas dari mama atau abangnya. Seperti sekarang ini. Liveo memeluk pinggang Mali terus, sampai Mali kesusahan berdiri.

“Liv, Abang lagi nyetrika. Jangan dipegangi gini dong, berat.” Mali berusaha menyingkirkan lengan Liveo yang melingkarinya erat. Liveo bergeming, menempelkan wajah ke punggung Mali, menimbulkan suara merengek protes dari tenggorokannya.

“Liveo ngantuk, ya? Bobok aja sana, daripada rewel.”

“Enggak mau, maunya sama Abang.”

“Abang lagi nyetrika!”

Suara rengekan lagi.

Mali menghela napas tak sabar. Menggeliat keluar dari pelukan Liveo, ia lalu menggendong adiknya itu dan membaringkannya di dipan samping meja setrika, bersama dengan tumpukan pakaian yang baru diangkat dari jemuran.

“Sudah, bobok dulu di sini. Abang mau nyetrika dulu.”

Liveo cemberut tapi tidak berkata apa-apa. Mali kembali ke meja setrikanya, membuka tutup setrika untuk mengecek panas batu bara, dan melanjutkan tugas hariannya.

.

.

.

Sampai dewasa kelak, inilah satu hal yang paling diingat Mali tentang kehidupannya di desa: hujan yang turun tak peduli musim. Hampir setiap hari, selepas pukul dua siang, air hujan akan menghantam atap-atap seng, menimbulkan deru nyaring seperti ikan dalam minyak panas. Bunyi yang membuat para ibu berlarian ke halaman mengangkat jemuran sementara para bapak terbirit-birit mendorong ternak masuk kandang. Dingin dan kabut turun bersama hujan, mengundang hasrat bermalas-malasan di depan perapian. Menurut Mali, inilah kenapa kota-kota di pegunungan tidak semaju kota-kota di pinggir pantai: hujan memaksa mereka berhenti bekerja jauh sebelum matahari terbenam. 

Mali menyeterika kemeja seragamnya. Kelotak batu bara setiap kali Mali menggosokkan setrika terdengar seperti kocokan kelereng, berlomba dengan desau hujan di luar sana. Betapa buruknya hari ini. Mali sedang sedih, tapi ia tetap harus menggunakan setrika batu bara ini sambil mendengarkan hujan. Seolah ia perlu diingatkan betapa terisolasinya dirinya dari listrik dan kehidupan kota!

Di dipan, Liveo sudah ketiduran sambil memeluk boneka panda. Satu lagi bukti kemanjaan Liveo: sudah sebesar itu, masih saja tidak bisa tidur kalau tidak bersama boneka kesayangannya. Boneka itu adalah hadiah dari Mali waktu Liveo lahir dulu. Bahannya dari parasit yang adem nyaman, ukurannya pas dalam pelukan. Tapi sekarang warna putih mukanya sudah berubah kecokelatan dan baunya penguk benar karena Liveo suka mengoloh kupingnya. Bukannya tersanjung karena Liveo masih menjaga hadiah itu baik-baik, Mali malah risih. Kalau sampai naik kelas tiga nanti Liveo masih mempertahankan boneka itu, Mali akan membuangnya diam-diam.

Meletakkan kemejanya ke keranjang baju bersih, Mali menghela napas lega. Akhirnya selesai juga tugasnya hari ini. Nanti malam dia harus memasak untuk Liveo (Mama sudah meracikkan bahan-bahan oseng tempe, tinggal diolah saja), mengajari Liveo membuat PR, kemudian mengerjakan PR-nya sendiri. Tapi setidaknya sore ini dia bisa bersantai. Hujan menderu makin kencang, angin menerbangkan lembaran dedaunan lewat jendela tak berkaca. Cuaca begini paling enak tidur.

“Liv,” Mali mengguncang tubuh adiknya perlahan, menggugahnya. “Liv, bangun. Pindah kamar. Abang sudah selesai nyetrikanya.”

Liveo menggerundel tak jelas.

“Liv, nanti Abang tinggal, lho. Bobok di sini sendiri nanti kamu.”

Liveo mengeluarkan suara separuh rengekan, separuh omelan. Makin bergelung memeluk boneka pandanya seperti trenggiling tua.

Mali menghela napas.

Untung saja badan Liveo termasuk kecil untuk anak sebayanya. Dia bahkan lebih mungil daripada anak-anak perempuan. Ada yang bilang itu karena Liveo lahir prematur, ada juga yang bilang itu karena Liveo susah makan. Apapun alasannya, itu membuat Mali lebih gampang menggendongnya sekarang. Badan Liveo pas sekali dalam lengannya, seolah memang ditakdirkan digendong Mali seperti itu. Liveo menggeliat sedikit, mengomel dalam tidur. Mali menepuk-nepuk punggungnya, menyuruhnya kembali tidur.

Bukannya Mali ingin punya adik kuntet, tapi kalau Liveo mau manja begini terus, lebih baik dia mungil selamanya.

.

.

.

Saat diletakkan di kasur, Liveo sudah bangun.

Atau lebih tepatnya, matanya terbuka, tapi dia masih separo bermimpi. Mali tahu, sebab mata Liveo yang benar-benar bangun lebih cemerlang dan tajam dari itu.

“Baaaang,” rengek Liveo manja, lengannya meraih ke arah Mali yang sedang beranjak menutup pintu.

“Iya, Liv. Sebentar.” Pintu tertutup dengan bunyi mengatup pelan. Karena kebiasaan, Mali mengunci pintunya meskipun tahu di luar tidak ada siapa-siapa. Kemudian ia kembali ke ranjang, berbaring di samping Liveo dan menarik selimut untuk mereka berdua. Liveo segera berguling ke dalam pelukannya.

“Abang,” igau Liveo, kepalanya mendusel dada Mali. Mali menepuk-nepuk punggungnya pelan, mengeluarkan siulan kecil menenangkan. “Abaaaang …”

“Iya, Liv. Abang di sini. Ayo bobok lagi.”

“Abang jangan sedih,” racau Liveo, matanya sudah kembali tertutup. “Kalau Abang sedih, Liveo ….”

Bocah itu kembali tertidur sebelum menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Napas kecilnya hangat teratur menerpa kulit Mali, boneka pandanya terhimpit di antara mereka berdua seperti anak kesayangan. Mali terdiam. Hujan deras di luar, guntur teredam di balik awan. Hawa dingin menyusup dari ventilasi. Mali mengeratkan pelukan pada Liveo.

“Kenapa kamu selalu tahu kalau Abang sedang sedih?”

Betapa pun Mali berusaha menyembunyikannya. Betapa pun kuatnya Mali berlagak. Liveo selalu tahu. Saat merasakan Mali sedang sedih, Liveo akan menjadi semakin manja. Semakin melendot-lendot ke abangnya, semakin tidak mau lepas. Liveo anak yang suka keluyuran menjelajah hutan dan sawah, tapi saat dirasanya Mali sedang sedih, ia akan tinggal di rumah. Menemani abangnya, menemani dalam diam, menempel tak mau lepas sebagai satu-satunya pertunjukan rasa sayang yang diketahuinya.

“Dasar. Apa kamu juga sedih kalau Abang sedih?”

Pertanyaan itu tidak akan pernah Mali ajukan saat Liveo sedang terbangun, dan tidak akan pernah dijawab oleh Liveo yang sedang terbangun juga.


	15. 1999 - UNFINISHED Liveo dan Bopung

Kabar baiknya, Liveo sekarang sudah mulai punya teman.

Sebagai anak yang pemalu, adaptasi pergaulannya memang agak mengkhawatirkan. Setahun pertama tinggal di desa dia lebih suka mengintil abangnya ke mana-mana, sama-sama menjadi penyendiri karena abangnya tak sudi bergaul dengan sebagian besar anak desa. Semenjak Mali seolah di SMP kota, Liveo tidak punya pilihan selain bergabung dengan anak-anak sebayanya. Belakangan ia jadi sering pergi main, dan itu bagus untuk perkembangan sosialnya tapi dampak negatifnya pun ada.

“Pergi dulu Ma!” Bocah itu menyerukan pamitnya sambil berlari keluar rumah seperti dikejar setan. Ira menyerukan pesan untuk “jangan pulang sore-sore!” tapi bungsunya itu sudah menghilang dari pandangan. Snowy yang sedang tidur siang sampai kaget dan terbangun, menyalak sebal pada Ira lalu ganti posisi tidur membelakangi majikannya.

Ira menghela napas.

Yah. Semoga hari ini dia tidak main-main ke kali lagi.

.

.

.

Anak-anak lain sudah berkumpul ketika Liveo tiba di lapangan. Beberapa main bola asal-asalan dengan bola sepak takraw yang dicolong dari sekolah, beberapa duduk-duduk ngadem di bawah pohon sambil berkutat dengan tali layangan. Mereka menatap ke arahnya lalu tertawa bersahut-sahutan.

“Habis bobok siang dulu yaaa?” Olok seorang anak—Fallah, walaupun semua orang memanggilnya Palah, disusul koor tawa cemooh. Liveo mengerutkan dahi tidak senang.

“Habis jaga rumah, tauk!” Sudah merupakan kesepakatan, Liveo tidak boleh pergi bermain sebelum Mama atau Abang sampai rumah. Karena Liveo bubar sekolah jam sebelas sedangkan Mama pulang jam satu, Liveo yang bengong sendirian memang seringnya menunggu sambil tidur siang, tapi entah kenapa mengakui hal itu terasa memalukan. Tidur siang cuma buat bayi.

“Lipeo _cah _bayi, enggak berani main kalau enggak pamit Mamah!” Semua kembali terkekeh-kekeh, “Takut digondol lampor ya, Lip?!”

Teman-teman Liveo memang punya segudang permainan seru tapi mereka juga doyan sekali menjadikannya bulan-bulanan. Menurut mereka, Liveo si bocah kota adalah anak cengeng dan manja. Menurut mereka, Liveo yang mengucapkan “f” dan “v” dengan benar alih-alih pakai “p” adalah bocah sok gaya. Senang sekali mereka menantang Liveo dalam berbagai ujian, dari balapan memanjat pohon jambu sampai menangkap ikan sapu-sapu dengan tangan kosong, dan kalau Liveo gagal (selalu) mereka bakal tertawa puas sampai batuk-batuk.

Marah pada mereka juga tak ada gunanya. Kalau Liveo membentak atau mengamuk, mereka cuma bakal mengejek, “hiiih dedek bayi ngamuk yaaa!” Lalu tidak mengajaknya bermain lagi. Liveo memutuskan ada beberapa hal yang harus kau korbankan demi pertemanan, dan jadi badut sesekali adalah salah satunya. Mungkin, kalau sudah lama berbaur dan bisa memanjat pohon secepat anak-anak lain, mereka akan berhenti mengganggunya.

“Hari ini kita mau main sabung layangan,” puas tertawa-tawa, Palah menggandeng Liveo seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Bocah itu menariknya menuju pohon kelsem di mana anak-anak lain duduk mengelilingi, kini Liveo menyadari, tiga orang anak yang jauh lebih tua. Umur mereka mungkin sepantaran Mali dan mukanya belagu-belagu sekali.

“Masku mau ngajarin cara bikin gelasan,” kata Palah bangga, “biar layangan kita jadi jagoan. Masku sudah bikinin aku layangan. Tuh, yang merah itu. Bagus, kan?”

Liveo meliriknya sebal. Kalau Liveo main sama Abang, semua bilang dia anak bawang yang kekanak-kanakan. Giliran anak lain manja-manjaan sama abang mereka, semua kagum karena tidak semua orang bisa akrab dengan anak yang lebih tua. Cih!

“Adiknya Ali, ya?” Salah satu dari ketiga abang itu mengangguk songong pada Liveo begitu ia tiba dalam jarak pendengaran mereka. Liveo mengerjap agak bingung sebelum sadar bahwa “Ali” tentunya adalah singkatan dari “Mahali”.

“Iya ba—eh, mas,” Liveo cepat-cepat meralat. Kata Palah, panggilan “bang” itu terlalu “sok Jakarta”, dan orang yang “sok Jakarta” itu menyebalkan. Liveo juga sedang belajar ngomong dengan nada seperti Palah walaupun itu susah karena di rumah logat Sunda Mama kental sekali, Liveo jadi sering terbawa-bawa.

“Ooh, adiknya si Ali?” Abang yang lain menimpali, “Katanya Ali sekarang sekolah di kota, ya?”

“Iya, Mas.”

“Alaah….” Kemudian ketiga orang itu meracau dalam Bahasa Jawa sambil mencibir dan tertawa-tawa. Liveo tidak perlu paham artinya untuk tahu abangnya sedang dihina-hina. Rasa solidaritas sekonyong-konyong muncul dalam dirinya—setidaknya ia dan abang sama-sama susah diterima. Bedanya, Abang bisa kabur ke kota dan dapat teman yang menurutnya “lebih maju”, sedangkan Liveo harus bertahan hidup di sini sampai setidaknya lulus SD. 

“Ya sudah, sini kamu main sama kami saja,” salah satu abang (yang nantinya dikenali Liveo sebagai Abangnya Palah) memutuskan, seolah Liveo butuh izin mereka untuk bisa bermain bersama. “Kita mau bikin gelasan buat layangan. Tahu gelasan enggak, eh, namamu siapa?”

“Liveo,” jawabnya, melontarkan nama itu cepat-cepat sebelum kedengaran jelas. Biasanya kalau pertama kali dengar namanya orang akan bergurau, “kok kayak nama cewek?” karena namanya dibaca “Livio”, bukan pakai “e”. “Enggak tahu, Mas. Gelasan kayak gelas yang buat minum?” Ia buru-buru menambahkan untuk mengalihkan perhatian.

Semua anak di bawah pohon itu tertawa. Beberapa malah sengaja dikeras-keraskan.

“Ya, bikinnya memang pakai gelas yang buat minum, sih. Tapi gelasan bukan itu,” Abangnya Palah meringis sedikit tetapi menjelaskan dengan cukup baik hati, “gelasan itu senar khusus buat sabung layangan.” Sambil berkata demikian, ia dan kedua temannya mengeluarkan dari dalam tas kresek besar segulung senar layangan, seplastik pecahan gelas, dan beberapa peralatan yang pastinya berguna untuk membuat “gelasan”. “Hari ini kami ajari kalian cara bikinnya, besok-besok buat sendiri, ya!”

Semua anak mengiyakan penuh semangat. Kini Liveo juga menyadari bahwa masing-masing temannya membawa layangan, cuma dia saja yang tidak. Salah satu abang meliriknya dengan mata geli tapi bertanya baik hati, “bawa layangan enggak Lip?”  


“Enggak, mas.” Dan mungkin tidak akan pernah bawa. Layangan adalah salah satu permainan yang dilarang oleh Mama karena berbahaya (“bisa bikin kesamber geledek!”, “bisa bikin ketabrak motor!”) meskipun Liveo belum paham betul apa hubungannya. Mama tidak akan mengizinkan Liveo membeli benda semacam itu.

“Ck,” si abang menggeleng-geleng, tersenyum miring. “Melas banget sih. Nih, pakai ini saja.” Ia menyerahkan sebuah layangan sederhana, dari kertas putih-merah tanpa buntut dan dekorasi meriah lainnya. Layangan paling jelek di kelompok, tapi lebih baik daripada melongo doang.

“Yuk, bikinnya di Kandang, biar enggak dimarahin orang,” ketiga abang itu bangkit berdiri diikuti Liveo dan kawan-kawan sepermainannya. “Kandang” adalah sebutan bagi bangunan bekas istal di pinggir desa yang dulunya dipakai untuk mengandang kuda para mandor tembakau. Sekarang tinggal beberapa ruang bersekat yang nyaris ambruk, tempat itu secara tak tertulis terlarang untuk didekati karena katanya angker. Karena itu pulalah beberapa anak “nakal” sering memakainya untuk mabuk-mabukan atau melakukan hal-hal aneh yang Liveo merasa tabu memikirkannya.

“Kita mau ke Kandang? Wah,” salah satu anak berbisik, tak bisa menyembunyikan antusiasmenya. Jantung Liveo juga bergempor cepat. Dipeganginya rusuk layangan pertamanya erat-erat seakan takut seseorang akan mencurinya, dipercepatnya langkah agar dapat membuntuti ketiga abang yang saat ini terlihat jauh lebih keren daripada abangnya yang sekolah melulu dan tak sempat lagi bermain dengannya.


	16. 1999 - Menulis Surat untuk Papa

Liveo paling benci disuruh menulis surat buat Papa.

Setiap malam Senin, sehabis makan malam, Mama membereskan meja makan dan meletakkan dua petromaks di ujung-ujungnya. Abang selalu sudah menyiapkan alat tulis dan kertas suratnya sendiri (kertas-kertas keren bergambar pesawat dan amplop senada yang tidak mampu dibeli Liveo dengan uang sakunya), sedangkan Liveo berharap suatu hari Mama akan lupa. Tapi Mama selalu ingat, dan untuk Liveo ia menyiapkan folio bergaris membosankan yang diambilnya dari kantor.

“Papa ‘kan kangen Liveo dan Abang, jadi kalian tulis surat supaya Papa enggak sedih. Liveo enggak mau Papa sedih, ‘kan?” Mama mengingatkan kalau Liveo bersungut-sungut.

Sebenarnya bukan masalah menulisnya. Liveo yakin dia akan dengan senang hati menyurati Papa kalau tidak dipaksa. Tapi di situlah masalahnya: sementara Abang boleh menulis sesuka hati, surat Liveo masih didikte Mama.

“Papa sayang, apa kabar? Liveo di sini baik-baik saja. Semoga Papa selalu sehat dan bahagia dalam lindungan Tuhan,” Mama memulai dengan salam ala buku cetak Bahasa Indonesia. “Ayo Sayang, ditulis dulu,” ia menambahkan ketika Liveo hanya bergeming di kursinya, kedua tangan dilipat dan alis berkerut merajuk. Abang sudah menulis penuh semangat, bunyi guratan pulpen ramai menggaruk permukaan meja.

Jengah. Liveo jengah sekali harus menulis kalimat berbunga-bunga seperti itu dalam tulisan tangannya. Itu bukan sesuatu yang akan ia tulis, dan dia tidak ingin Papa berpikir Liveo ternyata menye-menye seperti itu. Pernah suatu kali Liveo mengintip surat Abang dan ingin menangis karena tulisan Abang asyik tanpa basa-basi.

‘Apa kabar, Pa? Kami di sini agak bosan, tapi selain itu baik-baik saja. Setiap hari Eyang Uti mengirimi masakan enak untuk bekal Mali dan Liveo. Pa, minggu lalu Mali AKHIRNYA bisa daftar keanggotaan perpustakaan umum ….’

Sementara itu, Mama memaksa Liveo untuk menulis betapa kangennya dia pada Papa, betapa sepi rumah tanpa kehadiran Papa di tengah-tengah mereka. Idih banget. Liveo ingin bercerita tentang ayam-ayam jagonya, tentang petualangannya menyusur sungai, tentang layangan yang dibuatnya sendiri; tapi Mama tidak mengizinkan Liveo mengarang kalimatnya. Kalau sudah dibantu Mama, cerita paling seru pun jadi bikin malu sendiri.

“Liveo jalan-jalan di sungai bersama Abang dan teman-teman baru. Pemandangan di sungai indah sekali, seperti dalam lukisan ….”

Kalau saja Liveo bisa berpura-pura menulis diktean Mama walau sebenarnya mengarang sendiri. Tapi tidak. Usai menulis, Mama akan membaca kembali surat Liveo lalu menambahkan kalimat-kalimat koreksi sehingga surat Liveo lebih berbunga-bunga lagi. Surat Abang tidak pernah disentuh Mama. Usai ditulis langsung dimasukkan amplop dan dilem rapat-rapat.

“Liveo mau bikin surat sendiri!” Malam itu ia memutuskan untuk berontak. “Liveo enggak mau didikte Mama!”

Mama mengangkat alis dan bertanya pura-pura polos, “Lho, selama ini juga Liveo bikin surat sendiri, ‘kan? Liveo yang menulis sendiri. Ceritanya juga dari Liveo. Mama cuma bantu dikit-dikit.” Nadanya seakan Mama benar-benar percaya semua isi surat itu adalah ide Liveo. Pipi Liveo memerah sebal. Dia ingin bilang kalau tulisannya tidak akan senorak itu, tapi takut Mama akan sedih.

“Pokoknya sekarang Mama enggak usah bantu! Biar Liveo saja yang nulis!”

“Memang kamu mau nulis apa, Liv?”

Abang tiba-tiba nimbrung. Selama ini Abang tampak tak acuh dengan sesi menulis Liveo dan Mama, tidak berkomentar apa-apa, tapi dari seringainya sekarang Liveo tahu ia selalu mendengarkan dan menahan tawa. Mama tidak peka soal begituan, tapi dalam cengirannya sekarang, Abang sedang meledek Liveo.

Maka Liveo harus meraih kotak pensil dan melemparkannya ke Abang, ‘kan?

“Liveo! Kok main lempar-lempar begitu?” Mama menegur, terkejut dengan keagresifan bungsunya. Abang mengusap-usap dahi, meringis kesakitan.

“Aduuh, Liveo kok jahat sih sama Abang?” Ujarnya, cuma Liveo saja yang melihat bagaimana matanya bersinar jahil. Mama menghela napas.

“Ayo, Liveo. Bilang maaf sama Abang.”

“Enggak!”

“Liveo ….”

“Enggak mau, enggak mau! Abang jelek!” Ia menjerit marah, airmata mulai tumpah. Disobek dan diremasnya kertas folio sampai berbentuk bola besar, dilemparkannya ke pojok ruangan di mana cahaya tidak menyentuh. “Liveo enggak mau nulis surat lagi! Semuanya jelek!”

Sambil menangis menggeru-geru, ia berlari ke kamar dan membanting pintu.

.

.

.

.

“Masa iya ada cerita kayak gitu? Enggak segitunya kali, lebay.”

Liveo memutar bola mata sementara abangnya tertawa terkekeh-kekeh. Hidangan pisang goreng mengepul di antara mereka, dari dapur terdengar Mama sedang memasak lagi. Jarang-jarang kedua anaknya pulang kampung bersamaan, ia merasa harus memenuhi mereka dengan makanan (“Liveo, kok kurus banget? Pasti cuma makan mie instan ya!? Dibilangin makan mie enggak sehat, bikin cacingan!”).

“Kamunya saja yang enggak inget. Habis itu kamu ngambek, kamar dikunci biar Abang enggak bisa masuk. Abang harus tidur bareng Mama. Tapi malemnya kamu ketakutan sendiri terus nangis gedor-gedor kamar Mama.”

“Bohong banget.” Liveo menyeruput teh pahitnya kalem. Di usianya sekarang, kalaupun kejadian itu benar adanya, dia tidak lagi merasa malu. Kisah kanak-kanak sudah jauh di belakangnya, sebagian besar sudah terlupakan seolah hanya kisah hidup orang lain. Tapi Abang selalu ingat. Memori gajahnya luar biasa dalam segala hal, termasuk kenangan-kenangan konyol jaman masih bau amis.

“Terus setelah itu, saya masih mau nulis surat lagi enggak?”

“Masih,” Abang menimpali, mencopot sepotong pisang goreng. “Tapi habis itu kamu nulis sendiri di kamar, kertasnya dilipet terus langsung dimasukin amplop. Enggak boleh dibaca siapa-siapa.”

Liveo mendapat kesan bahwa abangnya, yang bertugas mengantarkan surat-surat itu ke Kantor Pos di kota, mengintip surat-suratnya sebelum dikirimkan; tapi Abang tidak mengaku dan Liveo juga tidak berminat mengorek lebih dalam. Hal itu tidak penting baginya sekarang, dia bahkan sudah lupa pernah menulis apa. Ia hanya bersyukur bahwa abangnya, kalau memang dia membaca, dulu tidak meledeknya. Liveo mungkin melupakan banyak kenangan spesifik, tapi dia ingat betapa waktu kecil dulu ia sangat pemalu dan defensif. Mengetahui privasinya diinjak-injak akan membuatnya kehilangan rasa percaya pada Abang.

Mama masuk ke ruang duduk membawa sebaki gorengan dan teko teh baru. Mali meloncat bangun dari kursi, dengan sigap mengambil baki dari tangan Mama dan memberinya kecupan singkat di pipi. Mama tidak menanggapi apa-apa, sudah terbiasa dengan sikap manis sulungnya. Kalau Liveo yang begitu baru ia akan terheran-heran.

“Hujannya deras sekali,” Mama berkomentar sambil menatap ke luar jendela, di mana hujan mengamuk bersama angin dan mengguncang pohon-pohon. Pemandangan biasa di desa puncak gunung seperti ini, tapi Mama bersikap seakan itu baru terjadi pertama kali. “Papa bisa pulang enggak, ya? Tadi Papa enggak bawa mobil.”

“Kalau sampai jam lima belum reda, nanti saya jemput,” Mali menawarkan baik hati. “Mau ikut juga, Liv?”

Liveo, yang sejak kuliah terbiasa dengan hawa panas, menekuk kaki dan membungkus tubuh rapat-rapat dengan sarung. “Ogah.” Lagipula mereka toh punya rumah di atas toko, lengkap dengan tempat tidur dan dapur. Kalau kepepet Papa bisa menginap di sana. Pikiran yang hanya disimpan dalam hati, tentu, sebab kedengarannya saja sudah jahat.

Mereka bertiga lanjut mengobrol, Mama dan Mali ramai bertukar cerita sementara Liveo sesekali mengimbuhkan komentar sarkas yang membuat keduanya tertawa. Hujan mengguyur, angin berhembus melalui lubang-lubang di atas jendela. Ini seperti masa dulu, walau kini petromaks sudah diganti lampu dan Liveo tidak lagi mengoloh boneka panda.

Tak ada yang tahu sebab Liveo tak merasa penting untuk membicarakannya, tapi hingga sekarang pun ia merasa lebih nyaman jika mereka hanya bertiga saja. Dalam tiga tahun keabsenannya Papa telah melewatkan satu fase dalam pertumbuhan Liveo, dan ada saat-saat di mana Liveo merasa asing dengan papanya sendiri. Ia lebih damai seperti ini, bersama Abang dan Mama dengan Papa di periferi, ada tapi hanya terjangkau lewat surat.

“… Dan minggu ini rencananya Safi mau main ke sini. Kapan kita mampir ke rumah Om Kukuh, Ma?”

Tapi tentu saja tidak ada lagi istilah “seperti dulu”. Semua sudah berubah sekarang, Papa tinggal di rumah dengan ketegangan tak nampak antara dia dan Mama, Liveo kuliah sejauh mungkin untuk menghindari sakit hati atas pengkhianatan Papa, dan Mali sedang membangun kehidupannya sendiri, terlepas dari mereka semua.

Liveo sudah melupakan sebagian besar masa kecilnya. Tapi terkadang dia ingin kembali lagi, ke malam Senin saat ia dipaksa duduk di meja makan, menulis diktean Mama yang norak diterangi lampu petromaks.


	17. 1999 - Nala

Ketika namanya dipanggil sebagai peraih ranking satu paralel, Mali tidak terkejut. Dia akan terkejut kalau TIDAK dipanggil, malah. Dia yang membantu wali kelasnya mengisi rapor (suatu kehormatan, walaupun harus dibayar dengan menginap di rumah teman karena sudah kehabisan bus pulang), dan sudah tahu duluan bahwa ia memperoleh nilai tertinggi dalam delapan dari dua belas mata pelajaran. Tepuk tangan mengiringinya maju ke bagian depan lapangan upacara. Dalam benak, Mali mencoret satu target dari _mind map-_nya.

Ranking satu di caturwulan pertama. Cek. Masih ada delapan caturwulan lagi.

Ia memposisikan diri hadapan Kepala Sekolah, pembina upacara pagi ini. Perempuan paruh baya berwajah tegas itu mengangguk singkat saat Mali melempar senyum sopan. Protokol kembali membacakan nama, sang peraih ranking du—

“Nala Hanifa Adzmi, kelas 1-E, ranking 1.2, jumlah nilai….”

—Oke, itu di luar dugaan.

Sorak sorai meledak, bukan hanya dari kelas 1-E tapi nyaris seluruh angkatan. Mali mengerjap, menoleh ke barisan 1-E yang sedang ricuh mengerubuti sosok tak nampak di tengah-tengah mereka. Seruan “Nala, selamat ya!” terdengar nyaring dari anak-anak perempuan, anak laki-laki bersiul-siul ala kernet bus di terminal.

Itu bukan tepuk tangan ramai tapi formalitas yang diterima Mali. Itu adalah luapan kebahagiaan murni, tulus seperti kegirangan suporter tim sepak bola saat jagoan mereka menang. Saking ributnya, Kepala Sekolah sampai mengetuk mic dan mengingatkan, “harap tenang!” dan begitupun tepuk tangan tetap riuh membahana.

Sesosok anak perempuan menyeruak susah payah dari kerumunan, berjalan melintasi lapangan upacara dengan senyum rendah hati tapi penuh wibawa. Kentara ia telah sering berada di posisi peraih penghargaan, tapi sifat baik menjaganya dari kesombongan. Ia berhenti di samping Mali, dan hal pertama yang dilakukannya adalah mengulurkan tangan mengajak bersalaman.

“Selamat ya, Mahali,” katanya ringan, hangat, seakan itu semudah menghembus napas. Mali balas menjabat, senyum ramah terkembang refleks walaupun kepalanya masih berputar kebingungan.

“Sama-sama. Selamat juga, Nala.”

Mali tidak mengenalnya.

Dan itu aneh, sebab dari reaksi para siswa Nala tampaknya anak yang populer dan Mali kenal semua anak populer di sekolah. Dia jelas bukan anggota OSIS atau MPK. Bukan juga grup penari tradisional, yang jadwal latihannya berbarengan dengan tim basket dan mereka sering jajan bakso bersama-sama sepulang latihan. Bukan redaktur majalah sekolah, atau Mali akan sudah bertemu dengannya paling tidak sekali sebab dia junior di Humas OSIS dan sering ditugasi membuat artikel bulanan….

Siswa ranking dua dan tiga telah bergabung bersama mereka, masing-masing menyapa dan menyalami Nala seakan karib lama. Demikian pula peraih tiga besar dari kelas dua dan kelas tiga. Mereka semua nyengir akrab pada gadis itu sementara pada Mali mengangguk formal saja.

Bagaimana mungkin Mali tidak menyadari eksistensi orang sepopuler ini?

Usai menerima penghargaan, mereka semua kembali ke barisan masing-masing. Mali mendapatkan ucapan selamat basa-basi dan beberapa jabatan tangan; kalah jauh dengan kehebohan yang menyambut Nala. Melihat betapa banyak anak perempuan yang memeluknya, kau akan mengira prestasinya lebih hebat daripada sekedar ranking satu paralel—yang dibaginya dengan Mali pula.

Mali mengamati kerumunan Nala dengan terheran-heran. Di suatu titik, Nala tidak sengaja menoleh ke arahnya. Senyum mengembang di wajah gadis itu seketika, ramah dan ceria seolah mendapati dirinya sedang diperhatikan oleh Mali adalah kebahagiaan tak terkira. 

Mali membuat target baru dalam mind map-nya. Berkenalan dengan Nala. Dia harus berteman dengan anak sepopuler itu. Harus mempelajari bagaimana caranya memenangkan hati banyak orang, harus mengetahui kenapa Nala, yang kalem dan nampak biasa-biasa saja, bisa mengundang sorak sorai seluruh sekolah.

Harus.


	18. 2000 - Pengalaman Mistis

Pengalaman mistis? Tentu saja Mali punya.

  


Umurnya baru tiga belas waktu itu, kelas 1 SMP. Dukuh belum lagi dirambah listrik, untuk menonton televisi orang-orang harus numpang di dukuh tetangga yang lebih dekat dengan jalan raya. Setiap Sabtu sore, Mali mengajak adiknya berboncengan ke rumah Nala, teman Mali yang anak dokter dan (otomatis) adalah anak paling kaya di seantero desa. Di ruang tamu Nala yang luas dengan karpet tebal dari Mekah, anak-anak kampung duduk bersila berjejalan dengan muka celemongan oleh bedak tabur, wangi sabun mandi murah, mulut sedikit mangap sementara mata tertuju tak berkedip pada layar televisi besar yang menayangkan film-film macam serial Popeye atau Rindu-rindu Aizawa.

  


Suatu ketika (kemungkinan besar waktu libur caturwulan karena Mama sedang menginap lama di Jakarta) Mali dan Liveo bertengkar hebat di rumah Nala. Menurut iklan, RCTI akan menayangkan Ten Brothers—serial Boboho di mana bocah Cina tembem itu memerankan peran sebagai bocah ajaib—pada pukul delapan malam, setelah acara Berita Malam. Mali tentu saja ogah menontonnya, tapi Liveo berkeras karena di antara teman satu gengnya Cuma dia yang belum pernah nonton.

  


“Filmnya baru mulai jam delapan, Liv. Memang mau pulang jam berapa?”

  


“Pokoknya Liveo mau nonton!”

  


“Paling juga nanti kamu ngantuk!”

  


“Enggak!”

  


“Nanti filmnya dipotong Buletin Malam juga, lho. Selesainya bisa tengah malam!” Mali mendesis, berusaha terlihat galak di depan Liveo tapi tidak menimbulkan kesan terlalu kasar di depan Nala (dulu cewek keturunan Arab itu adalah cinta monyetnya). “Besok pagi harus ke geja, kan? Nanti telat bangun!”

  


“Geja”, tentu saja, adalah bahasa cadel untuk “gereja”—kosakata bayi yang masih digunakan oleh seluruh anggota keluarga saat berbicara dengan Liveo si anak bungsu. Bagi Mali sendiri, itu adalah cara personal untuk menunjukkan bahwa adiknya masih bawang dan tidak tahu apa-apa; bahwa Mali yang enam tahun lebih tua selalu berdiri berkuasa.

  


Muka Liveo merot-merot jelek, matanya yang bulat besar penuh mencelap oleh air mata. Untung di situ masih cukup banyak anak sebayanya, sehingga Liveo yang gengsinya tinggi tidak mengeluarkan jurus menangis berguling-guling.

  


“Pokoknya Liveo mau nonton!” Putusnya final, lengkap dengan hentakan kaki ke lantai seperti Rumpelstilskin. Teriakannya cukup keras sehingga Nala yang sedang asyik menonton adegan Erika versus Suzu menoleh. Mali menarik napas dalam-dalam, menghitung sepuluh kali sebelum menjawab sama ketusnya,

  


“Ya sudah, silahkan kalau mau nonton! Habis Isya’ nanti Abang pulang!”

  


Mali boleh jadi termasuk Abang yang murah hati pada adiknya, tapi untuk beberapa urusan dia tidak pernah main-main. Setelah lagu penutup film Pokemon selesai, ia pamit pada Nala (yang masih pakai mukena dari sholat Maghrib) dan ayahnya, Om Dona, yang tidak pernah Mali lihat tanpa jas putihnya.

  


“Liveo, Bang Mali mau pulang, lho. Kamu beneran enggak mau ikut?” Nala bertanya dengan nada mengayom, mencolek lengan Liveo penuh canda. Liveo membuang muka.

  


“Enggak!”

  


“Pulang sendirian jangan nangis lho, ya,” Mali berujar tajam, menggiring sepeda tuanya keluar pagar teralis putih Dokter Dona dan menggenjot menembus kegelapan, lampu dinamonya menyorot jalan batu seperti properti panggung.

.

.

.

Kalau Mama sedang di rumah, Mali tidak bakal punya nyali melakukan hal setega itu. Dia bakal menyeret Liveo pulang, mengikatnya di pinggang kalau perlu, membiarkan Liveo menangis membaung-baung sepanjang jalan macam sirene pemadam kebakaran. Amarah Mama lebih mengerikan daripada tantrum Liveo. Tapi sekarang Mama sedang menengok Papa, dan untuk sekian menit yang memuaskan Mali merasakan betapa melegakannya bertindak penuh otoritas.

Garis bawahi frasa “sekian menit”.

Jarak antara rumahnya dan rumah Nala sesungguhnya tidak terlalu jauh, cukup dua puluh menit bersepeda. Hanya saja, lebih dari setengah jarak itu merupakan jalan kurus diapit sawah, dan persis sebelum masuk area perkampungan ada pemakaman di atas bukit yang terkenal angker. Makam itu hampir tak terlihat dalam gelap malam, beringinnya yang rungkut menyatu sempurna dengan langit tanpa penerangan, tapi kau tetap bisa merasakan keberadaannya. Mali sendiri tidak takut (pada usia itu ia sudah cukup rasional untuk lebih mengkhawatirkan pembegal daripada setan) tapi dia membayangkan Liveo yang harus pulang sendirian.

Dua puluh menit naik sepeda berarti empat puluh menit jalan kaki. Memperhitungkan kaki Liveo yang pendek dan perjalanannya yang bakal tanpa penerangan, mungkin bisa molor sampai satu setengah jam.

Atau mungkin Nala berbaik hati akan mengantarnya, tapi kemudian Nala harus pulang sendirian. Seorang anak perempuan, menembus sawah dan hutan. Kalau membiarkan itu terjadi, Mali bukan seorang gentleman.

Hm.

Mungkin keputusan meninggalkan Liveo memang agak-agak bodoh.

Mali mencapai konklusi itu tepat pada saat sepedanya membelok memasuki pelataran rumah. Snowy, anjing Liveo yang kecil tapi binal, menyambut dengan gonggongan galak seolah dia gagal mengenali tuan rumahnya sendiri (dan mungkin dia MEMANG tidak kenal. Sudah lama Mali curiga anjing hiperaktif itu agak-agak telmi). Mengandangkan sepedanya di teras samping (menghindari Snowy yang melonjak-lonjak berisik di bawah kakinya macam petasan), Mali memikirkan dan memikirkan kembali keputusannya.

Ketika masuk rumah, ia memutuskan akan menjemput Liveo. Nanti, pukul sembilan malam—tepat pada saat Buletin Malam dimulai. Biarlah Liveo nonton dulu film yang membuatnya penasaran, dan biarlah dia ketakutan sedikit saat benar-benar menyadari harus pulang sendirian. Biar kapok dulu, sebelum Mali datang selayaknya kakak baik hati yang rela menjemput adiknya di tengah malam.

.

.

.

Sialnya Mali ketiduran.

Satu detik rasanya dia sedang tiduran membaca Donal Bebek dengan penerangan petromaks; detik berikutnya ia terbangun kaget dengan majalah komik meluncur jatuh dari dadanya. Geragapan ia memencet tombol di jam tangan digital, makin panik saat melihat deret angka hijau terang itu menunjukkan pukul 23.11. Ia meloncat dari tempat tidur seolah di kasurnya mendadak ada landak.

Udara dingin pegunungan menembus jaket, hidung nyeri menghirup kabut sebeku es. Mali memacu sepeda dalam gelap buta secepat yang ia berani, jaket cadangan dan kupluk wol untuk Liveo terlipat rapi di keranjang depan. Segala kehidupan telah berhenti, bahkan pengajian para sesepuh di masjid pun sudah selesai. Kini bangunan besar berhalaman luas itu tampak seperti puing sunyi di kota Byzantium.

Mungkin karena adrenalin, mungkin karena kegamangan, sepanjang perjalanan Mali tidak merasakan apa-apa kecuali urgensi untuk menjemput adiknya. Barulah ketika ia sudah hampir mencapai dukuh Nala, lampu-lampu teras berpendar redup seperti mata kucing di kejauhan, perasaan itu mulai merambatinya. Pelan tapi pasti, seperti serigala yang mengendap-endap di belakang siap menyergap.

Mali merasa sedang diawasi. Bulu tengkuknya berdiri dan tubuhnya terasa kaku. Tergoda tapi tak berani menoleh ke belakang, takut pada apa yang mungkin menampakkan diri di balik punggung. Berbagai wajah aneh berkelebatan dalam benak, bayangan tentang tangan yang muncul dari dalam tanah lalu meraih pergelangan kaki mendadak meliar dalam imajinasi seolah benihnya memang sudah ditanam di sana. Semula Mali berpikir untuk berdendang pelan untuk mengusir rasa takut, tapi urung karena khawatir akan ada yang berduet dengannya. Alih-alih digenjotnya pedal makin kencang, tubuh condong ke depan seolah ingin menghindari apa pun yang mengintainya.

Jantungnya hampir copot saat ia mendengar suara tangis. Darah berdesir kencang di sekujur nadi sampai terasa geli, napas tercekat dan perut seperti diaduk-aduk. Tangisan itu panjang, mendengung-dengung, dan betapa pun Mali mencoba menipu diri bahwa itu adalah suara tangis bayi di salah satu rumah, dia tidak mampu membantah bahwa suara itu terlalu “tua” untuk ukuran bayi. Lebih mirip tangisan anak kecil. Fakta bahwa dia masih berjarak sekitar lima ratus meter sebelum rumah pertama juga tidak membantu. Jangan-jangan yang menangis itu anak wewe gombel. Leher Mali seketika kaku, matanya terus tertuju pada jalan dalam penerangan lampu sepeda, tak sanggup melirik kanan-kiri.

Mendadak sesosok gundukan masuk dalam pencahayaan lampunya. Saking kagetnya Mali sampai membanting setir sekaligus ngerem mendadak, hampir saja dia nyebur ke sawah. Rasa lega sekonyong-konyong membludak dari otak seperti air panas, napasnya terengah-engah, tangannya sampai gemetar dan kepalanya agak pusing saking leganya, karena gundukan itu adalah—

“Liveo!”

Adiknya sendiri, yang berjongkok meringkuk di pinggir jalan sambil menangis. Meskipun khawatir, Mali tak bisa menghentikan cengir gemetar yang mengembang di pipinya. Astaga, ternyata suara tangis misterius itu adalah adiknya sendiri! Adik kecilnya, yang tentunya nekat pulang sendiri lalu kehilangan nyali di tengah jalan (tiba-tiba Mali agak kesal dengan keluarga Nala yang tega-teganya mengizinkan itu). Buru-buru Mali mengambil jaket dan kupluk Liveo lalu berjongkok di sampingnya.

“Liv? Liveo? Hei, sudah, jangan nangis. Ini Abang.”

Bocah malang itu masih terus menangis, menutupi wajah dengan kedua tangan. Usaha Mali untuk memakaikan jaket dan kupluk berakhir sia-sia, sampai ia menyerah dan hanya mengikatkan jaket di sekeliling adiknya seperti jubah lalu memasang kupluk sekadarnya di kepala Liveo yang ikal. Susah payah—karena Liveo sepertinya marah padanya dan sengaja mempersulit keadaan—Mali menggendong adiknya itu lalu meletakkannya di boncengan.

“Pegangan ya kencang ya Liv,” ia mengomando, takut adiknya sudah terlalu mengantuk dan jatuh di jalan. Liveo tidak menjawab, hanya menunduk dalam sambil terisak-isak. Habis sabar, Mali menarik kedua tangan sang adik dan melingkarkannya di pinggang. Tangan Liveo basah oleh airmata, dingin oleh udara malam. Mali bersepeda pulang dengan hanya tangan kanan mengendalikan stang, tangan kiri melengkung ke belakang memegangi adiknya erat-erat. Diajaknya Liveo mengobrol sepanjang jalan agar tidak ketiduran, tapi adiknya itu hanya diam, sesekali merengek pelan. 

.

.

.

Bukan hanya Snowy yang menggonggong sekuat tenaga ketika sepeda Mali masuk pelataran. Tintin, anjingnya yang kalem pun, ikut membaung-baung tidak karuan. Liveo mulai menangis lagi, sementara dua ekor angsa di belakang rumah menguak berisik sambil sesekali mengeluarkan suara dari tenggorokan mereka yang terdengar macam desis kucing.

“Hush, hush!” Mali menyingkirkan Snowy dengan kakinya sementara anjing kecil itu meloncat-loncat macam minta ikan asin. Liveo juga tidak membantu. Tangisannya kencang memecah malam, Mali tidak akan heran kalau istrinya Pak Haji yang galak itu keluar rumah sambil marah-marah.

“Liv, jangan nangis, ah. Berisik, nanti dimarahin tetangga!” Tegurnya tajam. Adiknya tidak mengindahkan. Terpaksa Mali menyenderkan sepedanya begitu saja di pagar samping (risih sekali dia melihat benda itu teronggok miring tak sempurna) dan mengungsikan Liveo ke dalam rumah.

Cukup sulit menyalakan lampu-lampu pteromaks dengan satu tangan sementara tangan lain menggendong bocah berumur delapan tahun, terutama karena bocah itu terus mengusekkan mukanya ke bahu Mali, rambutnya menggelitik leher dengan geli. Meletakkan Liveo di atas kasur, Mali berjongkok di depannya sambil mengelapi wajahnya yang coreng moreng oleh airmata.

“Sudah, Liv. Sudah sampai rumah, nih. Kok nangis terus?” Diam-diam Mali mulai panik. Jangan-jangan adiknya sakit gara-gara kena angin! Bisa dimarahi Mama nanti! “Kamu pusing, Liv? Lapar? Mau minum susu?” Ia memeriksa dahi adiknya dengan punggung tangan. Tidak panas. Apa adiknya kembung?

Liveo menggeleng, matanya menutup erat-erat. Tangis meluncur tak berhenti seakan dia melakukan itu untuk menghukum Mali.

“Ya sudah, kita tidur saja, ya?” Mali mengurut-urut tangan adiknya, menarik jari jemarinya sampai berkeretak. “Besok pagi, kalau Liveo capek, enggak usah ke geja juga enggak apa-apa. Ganti baju dulu, ya.”

Mali beranjak bangkit untuk mengambil piyama yang masih menumpuk di keranjang baju bersih di kamar belakang, tapi Liveo memegangi tangannya.

“Abang ambilin baju dulu, Liv,” Mali menjelaskan, menebahkan tangannya. Liveo menangis makin kencang.

“Enggaaaaaak!” Bocah itu melolongkan kata pertamanya semenjak Mali menjemputnya. “Abang jangan pergi!”

“Kenapa sih, Liv? Cuma ke kamar belakang!” Mali menyergah habis sabar. Jam sudah menunjukkan hampir pukul dua dinihari. Besok pagi, tidak seperti Liveo, Mali wajib ke gereja karena giliran piket menyiapkan kelas Sekolah Minggu. Dia sudah mengantuk, capek, belum lagi ada tumpukan baju menunggu disetrika. Dia tidak bisa menghadapi tantrum ini lama-lama.

“Enggaaaaaaaaak!” Jerit Liveo, kepalanya maju dan bahunya menegang dalam usaha memompa keluar jeritannya. “Abang enggak boleh pergi! Ada ITU!”

Seperti disiram air dingin jantung Mali langsung mencelos. Bulu kuduknya langsung berdiri, secara refleks badannya mengkeret seperti ingin melindungi diri. Kegelapan yang teronggok di sebagian besar ruangan, tak tersentuh oleh cahaya petromaks, menambah cekam suasana. Mendadak otaknya membuat relasi-relasi peristiwa yang tadinya tidak masuk perhatiannya—Snowy dan Tintin yang menggonggong heboh, angsa yang terbangun, kenyataan bahwa hewan-hewan itu katanya bisa melihat makhluk halus….

“Enggak ada apa-apa, Liv,” tukasnya tegas, menegakkan diri. Satu-satunya cara menghadapi rasa takut adalah dengan mengonfrontasinya. Kalau kamu tidak takut setan, setan yang akan takut sama kamu. “Terang begini setannya enggak berani masuk. Sudah, Abang ambilin baju dulu, ya. Liveo tunggu di sini.”

Dan tanpa mengindahkan tangis adiknya, Mali melengos keluar kamar.

.

.

.

Rumah mereka adalah rumah Jawa yang dibangun pada jaman Belanda. Filosofi joglo mempertahankan model lorong lurus dari pintu depan sampai pintu belakang dengan ruang-ruang besar di kanan-kirinya, sementara teknik pembangunan Belanda menyumbangkan beton-beton tebal tak tembus suara dan pintu-jendela tinggi besar yang mengintimidasi. Untuk mencapai ruang setrika di belakang, Mali seperti harus melintasi mausoleum raksasa. Dijaganya mata agar tidak mengerling ke mana-mana, ke kursi-kursi gelap di ruang makan yang seolah sedang diduduki orang, ke jendela-jendela jeruji tak berkaca yang menampakkan langit malam.

Kamar setrika itu gelap dan Mali tidak merasa perlu menyalakan lampu teplok—terlalu buang-buang waktu. Dengan penerangan cahaya bulan yang menerobos dari jendela, Mali meraba-raba mencari baju tidur untuk mereka berdua. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, telinganya sensitif pada setiap suara. Liveo menggerung-gerung di depan, tikus keradakan di atap….

BRAAAAAAAK—!

Mali sampai terlonjak tinggi, sikutnya terantuk kusen pintu dan mengirimkan nyeri kesemutan ke sekujur lengan. Belingsatan Mali lari keluar kamar, mata nanar mencari tapi tak benar-benar ingin menemukan sumber suara keras yang membuatnya empot-empotan.

Bertahun-tahun kemudian, pemandangan yang menyambutnya malam itu masih membuatnya harus bersumpah-sumpah bahwa itu nyata. Bahwa tak sedikit pun bagian dari kisahnya ini mengada-ada, bahwa itu adalah kali pertama—dan syukurnya yang terakhir—Mali diberitahu dengan sangat gamblang bahwa penghuni dunia lain itu ada.

Di ruang depan berdiri sewujud hitam, tinggi besar sampai menutupi pintu dan menyentuh langit-langit. Mali, di ujung lorong, menatap langsung wujud itu dengan hanya jarak sekitar dua puluh meter sebagai pemisahnya. Di sisi kanan ruang depan adalah kamar Mali dan Liveo, pintu terbuka dengan Liveo menangis di dalamnya.

Makhluk itu merambat masuk.

Liveo menjerit.

.

.

.

Mali tidak bisa ingat persis sekuen kejadian setelah itu. Yang ia ingat adalah kejadian beberapa menit sesudahnya, ketika ia sudah lari pontang-panting di jalanan berbatu dengan Liveo menggerung-gerung dalam dekapannya. Ia mencari suaka di satu-satunya tempat aman yang ia tahu di desa: rumah Eyang.

Sampai Mali dan Liveo dewasa, kisah mereka berdua masih sering diangkat baik oleh penduduk desa maupun si empunya pengalaman (baca: Mali). Tidak ada yang tidak tahu cerita tentang dua anak Pak Jo yang dikuntit setan setelah nonton film di dukuh sebelah, tentang Mali yang terbirit-birit meninggalkan rumah tanpa sempat menutup pintu. Tentang dukun bayi yang dipanggil ke rumah Eyang jam tiga pagi untuk mengurut dan “mengusir sawan” dari mereka berdua, juga tentang “penyucian” yang dilakukan oleh Romo Anton esok paginya atau yasinan di ruang tamu yang diadakan Eyang Uti bersama para lansia setiap sebulan sekali selama lima tahun sesudahnya. Cerita itu sudah banyak dilebih-lebihkan, tapi, hingga “wujud hitam besar” itu ditranslasi menjadi berbagai macam hantu, dari genderuwo sampai kuntilanak. 

Lucunya—walaupun tidak ada orang yang sadar tentang hal ini—satu dari dua sumber valid pengalaman itu tidak pernah membagi cerita versi dirinya. Liveo selalu enggan mengungkit-ungkit kejadian itu, hanya menceritakan versi Mali kalau ditanya. Setiap kali Mali penasaran, Liveo cuma merengut sebal dan menjawab,

“Kalau saya cerita, Abang enggak bakal berani balik kampung lewat jalan itu lagi.”

Meskipun demikian, ada indikasi bahwa pengalaman itu memang lebih seram dalam sudut pandang Liveo daripada Mali (yang sudah bikin orang merinding dan menoleh ke belakang dengan gelisah, terutama karena Mali sangat berbakat mendongeng horor—lengkap dengan seringai seramnya yang legendaris). Sebisa mungkin Liveo tidak bertandang lagi ke rumah Nala, meskipun cewek itu sempat jadi pacar abangnya selama sisa masa SMP. Kalau terpaksa lewat jalan itu, walaupun di siang bolong, Liveo selalu memilih pakai kendaraan dan menglakson tiga kali. Mali mengikuti teladannya, semula sebagai bentuk solidaritas antar saudara, lama-lama menjadi kebiasaan semata. Orang desa pun banyak meniru, yang kemudian ditiru oleh orang kota yang dengar mitos setannya, yang kemudian mengabarkannya pada orang-orang mudik yang memilih jalan itu sebagai jalur alternatif.

Ritual itu jadi bagian tak terpisahkan dari jalan antar dukuh meskipun sekarang jalan sudah diperlebar, diaspal, dan terang benderang oleh lampu-lampu tiang; meskipun tak pernah lagi ada kisah ketemu setan dalam bertahun-tahun belakangan.


	19. 2000 - Tebak-tebakan Nala

Nala tahu Ibu tidak menyayanginya dari hal-hal sederhana.

"Bu, Nala punya tebak-tebakan. Coba, gimana caranya masukin gajah ke dalam kulkas?"

Ibu meliriknya sejenak, tidak berhenti memotong wortel. "Disembelih, dipotong-potong, lalu dimasukkan ke kulkas."

"Salah!" Nala terkikik. Baru hari ini ia belajar tentang tebak-tebakan itu di tempat mengaji, dan ia senang ibunya yang pintar tidak tahu jawabannya. "Gajahnya enggak boleh dipotong, harus utuh!"

"Tidak mungkin memasukkan gajah utuh ke dalam kulkas."

"Bisa, kok! Nala tahu caranya. Ibu nyerah?"

"Tidak mungkin bisa."

"Bisa! Nyerah, Bu?"

"Memang apa jawabannya?"

Senyum Nala lebar penuh kemenangan saat menjelaskan, persis sebagaimana temannya mengajarinya, "buka pintu kulkasnya, ambil gajahnya, masukin gajahnya, terus tutup pintunya!" Ia tertawa renyah. Tuh 'kan,

memang tebakannya susah, ibu saya tidak bisa menjawab!

Ibu tidak ikut tertawa. Tersenyum pun tidak. Wortelnya sudah dipotong semua, kini dimasukkan ke dalam mangkok plastik besar berisi adonan bakwan. "Jawabannya tidak logis."

Nala mengerjap. Senyumnya memudar. "Logis kok! Memang jawabannya begitu!"

"Mana mungkin gajah bisa dimasukkan ke dalam kulkas begitu? Memang bagaimana kamu mau mengambil gajah? Kulkasnya saja tidak muat!"

"Ya, pakai kulkas yang besar!"

"Pernah, kamu lihat kulkas besar yang bisa muat untuk gajah?"

Nala terdiam. Tadi, waktu temannya memberinya jawaban, tidak terpikir olehnya untuk membantah seperti itu. Menurutnya itu jawaban yang sangat lucu. Guru mengajinya pun tertawa dan mengajukan tebak-tebakan yang sama lucunya ("sapi apa yang warna-warni?" Jawabannya "sapidol!") jadi Nala pikir Ibu pun akan menikmati leluconnya.

"Tebak-tebakan seperti itu tidak bermutu. Tidak valid."

"Nala diajari teman kok, Bu," gumamnya lirih, tidak mau terlihat bodoh. Ia merasa sangat malu. Tentu saja tebak-tebakan konyol seperti itu bukan selera Ibu. Ibu terlalu pintar untuk itu.

"Tebak-tebakan itu bagusnya yang bisa dipikir. Yang pakai otak."

"Kayak apa misalnya, Bu?" Mata Nala kembali berbinar. Kalau ia tahu selera tebak-tebakan Ibu, mungkin nanti dia bisa mencari yang mirip-mirip.

Ibu memberi Nala pertanyaan tentang seorang petani yang membawa rumput, serigala, dan domba; dan harus menyeberangi sebuah jembatan yang hanya mampu menahan dua beban. Jawaban untuk tebak-tebakan itu panjang dan sulit, Nala sampai harus mencatatnya supaya tidak lupa, tapi esoknya ketika mengajukan tebak-tebakan itu ke teman-teman di langgar, mereka semua bilang pertanyaannya membosankan.

Nala tahu Mali menyayanginya dari hal-hal sederhana.

“La, coba tebak, apa bedanya kuda sama kudra?”

Nala mengangkat alis heran sementara Mali hanya tersenyum polos. Mereka berdua duduk bersila di teras rumah Nala, mengerjakan tugas membuat poster Struktur Organisasi OSIS dari kertas karton warna-warni. Barangkali Mali bosan dengan tetek bengek prakarya dan gunting menggunting ini sehingga dia melontarkan tebak-tebakan jayus.

“Bedanya kuda dengan apa?” Nala mengerutkan dahi, yakin dia salah dengar. Mali tertawa.

“Kuda dengan kudra.”

“Kudra itu apa?”

Mali tertawa lagi, bukan meledek melainkan geli, tapi tetap saja Nala merasa agak malu. Duh, dia memang kuper soal tebak-tebakan seperti ini. Otaknya seperti resisten terhadap segala macam candaan garing—setiap kali mendengar tebak-tebakan konyol, kata-kata ibu langsung terngiang: “tebak-tebakan seperti itu tidak bermutu”, dan secara instingtif Nala akan malas memikirkan jawabannya, apalagi mengingat-ingat pertanyaannya untuk dilontarkan ke orang lain.

“Kudra ya kudra, La. Kalau kamu tahu bedanya kuda dengan kudra, kamu pasti tahu kudra itu apa,” jawab Mali berbelit. Nala mengerutkan hidung, melemparkan senyum manis meskipun dalam kepalanya suara nyinyir Ibu sudah bergaung-gaung.

“Duh, Nala enggak tahu bedanya, ah. Memang apa?”

“Coba jawab dulu lah, La!”

“Enggak tahu. Nala nyerah aja.”

Kalau Mali kecewa, dia tidak menunjukkannya. Dia juga tidak mengatai Nala “tidak seru” atau “kamu kepinteran sih” seperti teman-teman pada umumnya. Mata tajamnya tetap berkilau nakal, seperti anak bandel yang berhasil menipu orang tapi tak mampu menyembunyikan kebanggaannya.

“Bedanya kuda dengan kudra adalah,” ia menjabarkan pelan-pelan, “kalau kuda kakinya empat, kalau kudra kakinya emprat!”

Butuh dua-tiga detik bagi Nala untuk mencerna bagian mana yang harusnya lucu.

“Ada-ada saja!” Serunya kemudian, memukul lengan Mali dengan gulungan kertas karton. Cowok itu tertawa bebas, menggeser menjauh agar tidak kena pukul lagi.

“Namanya juga tebak-tebakan, La!” Kilahnya cengengesan. Nala memutar bola mata.

“Tebak-tebakan seperti itu—” tidak bermutu. Nala buru-buru mengerem lidah sebelum pendapat Ibu tersalurkan lewat mulutnya. Ibu tidak mau mengerti bahwa tebak-tebakan justru lucu karena mereka tidak logis, dan Nala tidak ingin menjadi penerus pendapatnya. “—mana ada yang bisa jawab,” Nala melanjutkan, kagok. Mali mengangkat bahu.

“Ya sudah, sekarang gantian kamu yang kasih tebak-tebakan. Ayo, aku pasti bisa jawab.”

Satu-satunya tebak-tebakan yang diingat Nala adalah tentang petani yang akan menyeberani jembatan bersama seekor kambing, serigala, dan seikat rumput. Tebak-tebakan panjang membosankan dengan jawaban yang ribet pula, hasil ajaran Ibu yang melekat di otak Nala meskipun tak pernah ia ajukan pada siapa-siapa. Semua yang pernah mendengarnya bilang tebakan itu tidak asyik.

“Nala enggak punya tebak-tebakan.”

“Masa’ sih? Apapun deh, masa satu saja enggak ada?”

“Ya ada sih satu, tapi tebakannya panjang dan harus mikir.”

“Panjang juga enggak apa-apa. Aku pasti bisa jawab.”

Kalau sudah begini, Nala tidak punya pilihan selain menarasikan tebak-tebakannya kan? Maka ia pun bercerita, tentang si petani yang baru pulang dari ladang membawa seikat besar rumput di punggungnya. Kedua tangannya menuntun hewan, sebelah kiri seekor kambing, sebelah kanan seekor serigala. Lalu tibalah mereka di sebuah jembatan, yang hanya mampu menopang dua beban sekali jalan.

“Pak Tani boleh bolak-balik jembatan berkali-kali, tapi tiap menyeberang, dia cuma boleh membawa satu muatan. Tapi harus hati-hati. Kalau Pak Tani membawa rumput duluan dan kambing sama serigalanya ditinggal, nanti kambingnya dimakan serigala. Kalau serigalanya duluan yang dibawa, nanti rumputnya dimakan kambing. Nah, bagaimana cara Pak Tani menyeberangi jembatan itu supaya semua muatannya aman?”

Untuk sejenak Nala mengira Mali akan melontarkan jawaban-jawaban aneh di luar konteks seperti orang kebanyakan (“rumputnya ditaruh di atas pohon biar enggak dimakan kambing!” “Serigalanya suruh renang aja, serigala ‘kan bisa renang!” “Cari jalan lain yang enggak usah nyebrang jembatan!”) tapi dia terdiam, pulpennya diketuk-ketukkan ke dagu tanda sedang berpikir.

“Sebentar, jangan dikasih tahu dulu jawabannya. Aku pikirin dulu.”

Nala mengangguk dan mereka melanjutkan membuat poster-poster. Menjelang maghrib Mali pamit pulang, jawaban untuk tebak-tebakan Nala belum diberikan. Ada rasa kecewa di hatinya, dia pikir Mali benar-benar mengikuti permainannya, bukan sekedar basa-basi.

Tebak-tebakan dari Ibu memang payah.

.

.

.

“La, aku sudah ketemu jawabannya!”

Esok paginya Mali mampir ke kelas Nala sambil membawa secarik kertas. Wajahnya segar sumringah, matanya berbinar cerah. Nala menatapnya kebingungan.

“Jawaban apa?”  


“Tebak-tebakanmu yang kemarin!” Lalu ia meletakkan kertasnya di atas meja, di mana terdapat berbagai coretan jembatan dan Pak Tani. “Semalam aku coba bikin skemanya. Jawabanku begini: pertama, Pak Tani membawa kambingnya menyeberang jembatan. Rumputnya ditinggal sama serigala karena serigala enggak makan rumput.

Setelah kambing sampai di seberang, Pak Tani balik lagi untuk mengambil rumput. Jadi, setelah penyeberangan kedua, ada kambing dan rumput di tempat tujuan. Kalau Pak Tani pergi untuk mengambil serigala, rumputnya bakal dimakan kambing, ‘kan? Nah, makanya Pak Tani harus MEMBAWA KAMBINGNYA NYEBRANG LAGI KE TEMPAT AWAL!

Sesampainya di tempat awal, Pak Tani menyeberangkan serigalanya. Jadi, di tempat tujuan, serigalanya ketemu sama rumput lagi. Baru deh terkahir Pak Tani balik lagi untuk mengambil kambingnya yang tadi ditinggal. Bener begitu jawabannya?”

Saking semangatnya, Mali sedikit terengah saat ia selesai berbicara. Kertas di atas meja bertambah lagi coret-coretannya, ia menggambar skema jalur dengan pulpen merah saat menjelaskan jawabannya.

Nala terkesima. Bukan saja Mali adalah orang pertama yang bisa menjawab dengan benar, tapi ia meluangkan waktunya untuk memikirkan itu. Di malam hari, di rumahnya yang belum ada listrik.

“Iya, benar begitu jawabannya,” Nala merasa perutnya seringan kapas. Ada dorongan untuk memeluk Mali erat-erat dan mengucapkan beribu terima kasih padanya. “Mali hebat! Nala dulu enggak bisa jawab, harus dibocorin dulu.”

“Kalau pertanyaannya dari kamu, bakal kupikirin terus sampai dapat,” Mali tersenyum, meletakkan tangannya di dagu dan menatap Nala dengan tatapan yang membuatnya tersipu-sipu.


	20. 2000 - UNFINISHED Pertengkaran Hebat Mali dan Liveo

Semua juga tahu kalau abangnya Liveo itu cerewet, ngebos, dan suka marah-marah tidak penting hanya karena Liveo lupa menjemur handuk setelah mandi (“LIVEO! Dibilangin kalau habis pakai handuk langsung dijemur! Ditaruh di kasur kayak gitu bikin jamuran!” padahal sejauh ini handuk dan kasur mereka baik-baik saja); lupa membereskan LKS dan buku cetak setelah mengerjakan PR di meja makan (“Liiiiv! Ini bukunya diberesin! Nanti kotor kena makanan!” padahal kena makanan juga masih bisa dibaca); atau lupa menutup pintu saat masuk rumah (“KALAU KELUAR MASUK PINTUNYA DITUTUP LAGI! Ini debunya jadi masuk semua!” Padahal lantainya tetap bersih tanpa debu).

Kalau di rumah teman-teman Liveo, yang suka mengomel seperti itu biasanya ibu mereka. Mama Liveo sih, baik; menegur Liveo dengan bahasa halus yang membuatnya merasa dihormati sebagai anak yang dewasa. Mungkin Abang doyan marah-marah karena dia ingin terlihat lebih dewasa daripada sesungguhnya.

Tapi Liveo sudah kebal dengan kebawelan Abang. Kalau panggilan “Liiiv!” yang nyaring dan panjang itu sudah keluar, Liveo tinggal menghampiri Abang dan membetulkan apa yang menurutnya salah—entah itu mengembalikan sepatu kembali ke rak, menyapu kolong dan pojok-pojok ruangan yang luput dari sapuan Liveo sebelumnya, atau mengikat kembali bungkus roti tawar pakai karet gelang yang harusnya lebih cepat Abang lakukan sendiri tanpa repot-repot mengomeli Liveo.

Kalau Abang sudah mulai menceramahinya dengan nasehat yang itu-itu saja, Liveo tinggal diam, pura-pura mendengarkan, dan sesekali menjawab “iya”. Pengalaman mengajarinya bahwa menjawab selain dengan kata itu—terutama kalimat-kalimat yang bernada pembelaan diri—akan membuat Abang lebih semangat lagi membawel. Liveo malah jadi rugi waktu bermain.

Abangnya Liveo itu cerewet, ngebos, dan suka marah-marah tidak penting. Tapi itu gampang diatasi kalau sudah tahu caranya.

Yang susah adalah kalau Abang sudah Marah. Pakai “M” besar, soalnya ini benar-benar gawat. Kalau meminjam istilah teman-teman Liveo yang mengaji di langgar setiap sore, Marahnya Abang itu seperti kiamat “sughra”, alias kiamat kecil (kiamat kecil menurut teman-teman Liveo sendiri adalah waktu diuber-uber oleh ibu mereka yang membawa sapu).

Abang jarang Marah. Sepanjang sembilan tahun hidup Liveo, baru dua kali dia kena Marah, tapi dua saja sudah cukup untuk membuatnya kapok.

Yang pertama waktu Liveo masih sangat kecil, belum masuk SD, dan mereka masih tinggal di Jakarta. Liveo sudah lupa penyebabnya apa, tapi Abang Marah sekali pada Liveo—Marah sampai dia sendiri menangis karena marah-marah tidak cukup untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya (Liveo tahu perasaan ini. Dia juga sering begitu). Abang menjambak rambut Liveo lalu menjeblaskan kepalanya ke tembok. Sepertinya waktu itu Liveo sampai dibawa ke Rumah Sakit. Dia tidak banyak ingat tentang itu, cuma ingat bahwa kepalanya berdarah dan darahnya menetes ke mulut. Ternyata darah itu asin.

Yang kedua Liveo sudah lebih besar, tapi masih di Jakarta juga. Masih ada Papa. Suatu sore, Liveo menangis gegulingan karena ingin nonton pasar malam di perumahan sebelah. Mama ada arisan RT, tidak bisa menemani. Akhirnya Papa yang membawa Liveo ke sana. Mereka main sampai maghrib dan pulang membawa dua plastik harum manis—satu untuk Liveo, satu untuk Abang. Liveo sangat senang dan dia menyanyi-nyanyi bersama Papa sepanjang jalan.

Tapi begitu sampai di rumah, mereka disambut Mama yang khawatir. Abang belum pulang dari les sempoa. Tempat lesnya ditelpon, tapi kata penjaga malamnya sudah tidak ada murid. Guru les Abang ditelpon, tapi dia tidak tahu karena sudah langsung pulang begitu selesai mengajar. Informasi paling berharga diperoleh dari Kak Grace, anak Om Kukuh yang juga les sempoa. Waktu Kak Grace pulang bersama teman-temannya, Abang masih duduk-duduk di pagar luar. Menunggu dijemput Papa, katanya.

Papa langsung mengambil jaket dan berangkat ke tempat les naik motor. Tapi, seperti kata tukang jaga malam yang sudah memeriksa seluruh kelas, tidak ada siapa pun di sana. Papa pulang. Abang belum tiba di rumah. Papa balik lagi ke tempat les, kali ini penjaga malam sudah memanggil seorang teman dan mereka bertiga mencari-cari di seluruh gedung. Abang tidak ada. Papa pulang lagi, Abang masih belum tiba. Papa memutuskan untuk menyusuri jalan dari rumah ke tempat les, siapa tahu bertemu Abang. Mama menelepon ke tempat Om Kukuh untuk kesekian kalinya, meminta Kak Grace mengulang-ulang keterangan yang sama.

Liveo duduk di sofa ruang tamu, ikut mencemaskan abangnya. Padahal tadi dia sudah kepingin sekali makan harum manis, tapi sekarang selera makannya hilang. Lebih enak kalau makan bareng Abang, soalnya kalau punya Liveo sudah habis, Abang pasti membagi miliknya juga. Kalau Abang tidak pulang, siapa yang membagi jajannya untuk Liveo?

Waktu Papa pulang lagi, masjid di seberang lapangan sedang adzan Isya. Abang tidak ada di boncengannya.

Mama dan Papa langsung berunding. Abang adalah anak baik-baik, dia tidak mungkin keluyuran sembarangan. Sudah dihubungi rumah teman-temannya? Tidak main ke siapa-siapa? Grace bilang apa? Dia tidak lihat lagi Mali ke mana? Kalau lapor polisi—

Sementara Mama dan Papa ribut sendiri, pintu depan terbuka. Cuma Liveo yang melihat Abang masuk rumah. Dia terlihat capek sekali, mukanya mengkilat dan rambutnya lepek oleh keringat. Satu cangklongan tasnya melorot sampai siku. Ia tersenyum menyapa Liveo dan Liveo berseri-seri membalasnya. Akhirnya Abang pulang! Bisa makan harum manis!

“Mama!! Ini Abang!” Seru Liveo, menunjuk dengan penuh semangat. Mama dan Papa menoleh cepat. Begitu melihat Abang, wajah mereka jadi lucu sekali, seperti di kartun Tom and Jerry kalau sedang kaget. Liveo terkikik.

“Mali!”

“Ma, Pa, Mali pulang—”

Liveo sedang sibuk membuka bungkus harum manisnya (ingin segera memakannya bersama Abang) ketika ia mendengar suara itu. Suara “PLAK!” keras seperti seseorang menabok sesuatu. Ia menoleh dengan terkejut dan melihat Papa melotot pada Abang, tangannya gemetar. Abang memegangi pipinya, matanya membulat berkaca-kaca.

“KE MANA SAJA KAMU!?”

Liveo tidak pernah melihat Papa marah sebelumnya. Papa selalu tersenyum dan tertawa, bahkan ketika Liveo dan Abang berbuat nakal yang membuat Mama mengomel. Papa orangnya santai. Tapi sekarang wajahnya memerah dan bentakannya kencang sekali sampai Liveo gemetar.

“PAPA MENCARI KAMU KE MANA-MANA! PAPA KIRA KAMU DICULIK, TAHU! PAPA KIRA KAMU TERTABRAK MOBIL! HABIS DARI MANA KAMU!?”

“Mali menunggu Papa di tempat les—”

“JANGAN BOHONG! PAPA MENJEMPUT KAMU DUA KALI, ENGGAK ADA!”

“PAPA JEMPUT JAM BERAPA!?” Abang balas berteriak, mengejutkan Liveo. Abang tidak pernah bicara kasar pada Papa. “MALI MENUNGGU LAMA SEKALI! MENUNGGU SAMPAI MAGHRIB! PAPA ENGGAK DATANG!”

Jika saja Liveo sudah lebih besar, lebih nalar, dia akan bisa mengaitkan peristiwa demi peristiwa dan paham bahwa Papa tidak menjemput Abang karena menenaminya ke pasar malam. Mungkin dia akan merasa bersalah, sebab di saat dia bersenang-senang naik komidi putar, abangnya duduk di pinggiran pagar luar tempat les yang sempit, kotor dan keras; menunggu jemputan dengan harap-harap cemas. Tapi Liveo belum senalar itu.

“Papa mengantar Liveo ke pasar malam dulu!” Papa, orang dewasa, sudah bisa membuat korelasi itu dan mulai menyadari bahwa dia ikut andil dalam kekacauan ini, walaupun masalah orang dewasa adalah mereka tidak mau mengakui kesalahan mereka kepada anak kecil. “Liveo menangis minta ke pasar malam, jadi Papa antar! Kamu ‘kan sudah besar, sudah bisa mikir! Kalau tidak dijemput ya segera pulang!” 

“Papa bilang ‘tunggu’,” suara Abang pecah di belakang seperti mau menangis. Liveo merinding. “Papa bilang sendiri, jangan pulang sebelum Papa menjemput. Papa menyuruh Mali menunggu! Mali enggak pulang karena Papa bilang begitu. Papa sudah JANJI!” Abang menghentakkan kaki ke lantai. “Mali menunggu lama sekali! Sampai maghrib! Mali baru berani pulang maghrib, karena takut Papa kecarian di tempat les! Mali menunggu DEMI PAPA!”

“MEMANG PAPA JANJI, TAPI KAMU HARUSNYA MIKIR! KALAU SUDAH SORE YA PULANG SENDIRI! DIPIKIR DONG! JANGAN KAYAK ANAK BEGO!”

“PAPA SUDAH JANJI! HARUSNYA PAPA MIKIR! JANGAN PERGI KE PASAR MALAM!”

“LIVEO NANGIS KALAU ENGGAK KE PASAR MALAM! KAMU ENGGAK KASIHAN SAMA ADIKMU? JANGAN EGOIS!”

Liveo menyaksikan pertengakaran itu dengan saksama, sehingga ketika Abang menoleh padanya dengan wajah murka dan mata membara, Liveo sangat terkejut sampai terlonjak. Kemudian, sekonyong-konyong, tas ransel Abang mendarat di mukanya sampai ia terjengkang di sofa.

“MALI!”

“LIVEO!”

Selanjutnya kacau. Liveo menangis, lebih karena syok daripada kesakitan (tas Abang hanya berisi sempoa dan buku latihan, tidak sampai membuat cedera). Abang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di atasnya, menjerit-jerit sambil memaki, matanya berkilat-kilat. Dia meraup harum manis yang sudah dibuka dan mengusap-usapnya ke muka Liveo dengan kasar.

“MAKAN NIH! MAKAN! MAIN SAJA TERUS KE PASAR MALAM SAMPAI MATI!”

Itu hanya terjadi beberapa detik. Papa langsung menyeret Abang, Mama menggendong Liveo. Abang meraung dan meronta seperti kesetanan, Papa berseru keras untuk menandingi jeritannya. Liveo menangis hebat sampai sesenggukan, ngeri mendengar dua orang yang biasanya sangat tenang menjadi seliar itu.

Abang berhasil menggeliut lepas dari Papa. Mama langsung mengeratkan gendongannya ke Liveo, mundur seperti ingin melindungi, tapi Abang tidak menyasar Liveo lagi. Ia menghambur ke meja ruang tamu yang terbuat dari kaca dengan toples-toples kue kering di atasnya. Dalam satu manuver cepat, entah bagaimana, Abang menghancurkan semuanya. Serpihan kaca berhamburan ke lantai, kue-kue kering remuk menjadi serpihan. Mama menjerit, melekatkan kepala Liveo ke bahunya agar Liveo tidak melihat.

“MALI! MAMA—MAMA KELUAR DULU! BAWA LIVEO KELUAR! KELUAR SEKARANG!!” Seru Papa frantik. Tidak perlu disuruh dua kali. mama langsung melesat ke pintu, masih memegangi kepala Liveo agar dia tidak mengintip-intip. Tapi dia masih bisa melihat sedikit , dan apa yang dilihatnya membuatnya makin ngeri dan menangis lebih kencang lagi.

Abang, menangis dan menjerit dan meronta-ronta hebat; memaki-maki dan berusaha mencakari muka Papa. Papa, menggendongnya susah payah menuju kamar tidur utama. Ceceran kaca di lantai, diwarnai merah darah.

.

.

.

Malam itu Liveo dan Mama tidur di kamar tamu. Papa menemani Abang di kamar utama.

Badan Liveo tidak berhenti gemetar, beberapa kali masih terisak walaupun airmatanya sudah lama berhenti. Mama memeluknya erat-erat dan membisikkan kata-kata menenangkan, menyanyikannya lagu-lagu gereja. Liveo ingin tahu apa yang terjadi pada Abang, tapi terlalu takut menyebut namanya. Takut Abang tidak terima disebut-sebut oleh Liveo dan mengamuk lagi. Kamar utama begitu sunyi.

Esok paginya seperti mimpi. Atau lebih tepatnya, peristiwa sore sebelumya terasa seperti mimpi saat pagi tiba. Pecahan kaca di ruang tamu sudah dibersihkan, tidak nampak jejak-jejak Marahnya Abang selain kaki-kaki meja yang sekarang berdiri tanpa menopang apa-apa. Abang bersiap ke sekolah seperti biasa. Liveo agak takut duduk bersamanya saat sarapan, tapi Abang tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda ingin mencucuknya dengan garpu. Dia makan dengan tenang, dan waktu Mama menuangkan susu ke gelasnya, ia tersenyum manis dan mengucapkan terima kasih dengan ceria. Ada beberapa Hansaplast di lengan dan kakinya.

Biasanya Papa berangkat duluan ke kantor, tapi hari itu dan beberapa minggu setelahnya Papa selalu mengantar Abang ke sekolah. Papa juga pulang lebih awal, dan setiap sore ia dan Abang pergi jalan-jalan, berdua saja. Pernah Liveo merengek minta ikut, kesepian tanpa Abang di rumah, tapi Papa menolak dengan halus.

“Nanti ya, Nak. Papa ingin jalan-jalan sama Abang dulu. Kalau sudah selesai, Liveo boleh main lagi sama Abang.”

Abang belum pernah (jangan sampai!) Marah lagi sejak saat itu. Dia jadi tambah ngebos dan bawel dan suka marah-marah pada Liveo karena hal sepele, tapi semarah-marahnya Abang itu bukan Marah, dan asalkan itu bukan Marah, Liveo bisa tenang.

.

.

.

Bohong kalau Liveo bilang tidak pernah memancing kemarahan Abang. Kadang Abang kelewatan ngebos atau isengnya, sehingga Liveo balas dendam dengan sengaja berbuat nakal. Abang senang menggodai Liveo dan menontonnya menjerit jengkel, tapi Liveo juga—kadang-kadang—puas menonton Abang senewen karena tingkahnya.

Tapi seringnya, Liveo tidak sengaja bikin Abang kesal. Dia bahkan tidak tahu perbuatannya bakal bikin Abang marah-marah sampai teriakan “Liiiv!” yang legendaris itu keluar.

Tapi, senakal apa pun, untungnya Liveo tidak pernah lagi membuat Abang Marah. Saking lamanya Abang tidak Marah, Liveo bahkan mengira Abang—yang sekarang sudah SMP—sudah terlalu dewasa untuk itu. Senakal apa pun, Liveo yakin dia tidak bakal dilempar tas atau dijambak dan dijeblaskan ke tembok lagi—malah sekarang seringnya Liveo yang melempari Abang dengan barang-barang dan menendang atau menggigitnya (habis Abang sekarang sudah lebih gede! Kalau tidak begitu Liveo bisa kalah! Lagipula lemparan/gigitan/tendangan Liveo tidak keras-keras amat, kok; buktinya Abang tidak pernah sampai luka … kecuali sekali dulu, waktu Liveo menendang sepeda tuanya dan Abang jatuh tertindih sampai terkilir. Tapi Liveo tidak bermaksud seperti itu, dan dia langsung menangis kencang saking takutnya, jadi Abang malah menertawakan meski sambil meringis-ringis).

Sayangnya ternyata Abang masih bisa Marah. Dia cuma menyimpan Marahnya untuk sesuatu yang besar. Dan pada akhirnya Liveo bisa juga berbuat besar seperti itu.

“KAMU TARUH DI MANA TADI!?”

“Di—di situ, engg ….” Liveo menunjuk ragu-ragu ke laci abangnya, “di dalam situ ….”

“DI SITU APA!? NGOMONG YANG JELAS!”

“Sudah Liveo balikin kok tadi!” Liveo berseru defensif, berusaha terdengar segalak mungkin meskipun sebenarnya sudah ingin menangis. “Sudah dimasukin lagi! Abang kali yang siwer! Dasar picek!”

Dengan satu sentakan keras, Abang menarik lepas laci meja belajarnya. Terdengar bunyi kelotakan ketika isinya beradu satu sama lain, dan saat Abang menghempaskannya ke atas kasur, beberapa dari mereka tumpah berantakan: bolpoin, setumpuk surat, medali kelulusan, piagam-piagam. Abang menjewer kuping Liveo, menyuruhnya berlutut di depan kasur menghadap kotak laci, dan memegangi kepala Liveo kuat-kuat sampai dia tidak bisa menoleh ke mana-mana.

“MANA!? COBA KAMU YANG ENGGAK PICEK CARI! CARI SAMPAI KETEMU!”

Liveo menurunkan isi laci satu persatu, tangannya gemetaran. Kulit kepalanya pedas dijambak Abang, tapi setiap kali Liveo berusaha menggeleng, jambakan Abang makin kuat. Tak terasa ia mulai terisak, airmata mengalir dan menetes di piagam-piagam Abang yang dilaminating.

“KENAPA MALAH NANGIS!? KALAU KAMU ENGGAK SALAH KAMU ENGGAK BAKAL NANGIS!”

Liveo menangis makin keras. Pandangannya buram oleh airmata, tangannya sibuk mengacak-acak laci mencari benda yang dia tahu tidak ada di sana, betapa pun ia berkeras berkata sebaliknya.

“JANGAN NANGIS! DASAR ANAK CENGENG!”

“Abang!? Ada apa ini? Jangan dijambak adiknya!”

Mama, baru pulang dari kantor, berdiri di ambang pintu dengan wajah terkejut. Mali melepaskan jambakannya, tapi sambil mendorong kepala Liveo kuat-kuat sampai jidatnya menghantam kotak laci. Liveo menangis kencang, merasa agak aman dengan keberadaan Mama.

“Mali! Kenapa adiknya dibegitukan!?” Suara Mama meninggi.

“LIVEO MENGHILANGKAN LENCANA MALI!” Seru Abang tak kalah tinggi, “LENCANA YANG DIKASIH PAPA DARI UTRECHT!”

“ENGGAK!” Liveo balas berteriak di sela-sela tangis, “LIVEO CUMA PINJAM! LALU SUDAH DIKEMBALIKAN!”

“BOHONG! KALAU SUDAH DIKEMBALIKAN HARUSNYA ADA DI LACI!” Tuduh Abang berang, “DAN KAMU PINJAM ENGGAK BILANG-BILANG! SAMA SAJA MENCURI! DASAR MALING!”

“LIVEO BUKAN MALING! LIVEO CUMA PINJAM! KENAPA ENGGAK BOLEH? PAPA JUGA BILANG LENCANA ITU BUAT BARENGAN, BUKAN PUNYA ABANG DOANG!”

“PAPA BILANG BEGITU SOALNYA LIVEO REWEL TERUS! LENCANA ITU TETAP PUNYA ABANG!”

“ENGGAK, PUNYA LIVEO JUGA!”

“KAMU ITU YA DIBILANGIN--!” Abang mengangkat tangan, siap menggamparnya. Liveo membuat perisai dengan kedua lengan, melindungi diri, tapi suara Mama menembus kekacauan dan membuktikan diri sebagai periai yang lebih tangguh.

“Mali! STOP!”

Mama masuk ke kamar, hak sepatunya berkeletok di mester hitam dingin. ia berdiri di samping Liveo, melotot kepada Abang. “Jangan kasar-kasar sama Adik!”

“Tapi Liveo—“

“Liveo ‘kan bilang sudah mengembalikan. Mungkin terselip di laci.”

“SUDAH DICARI ENGGAK ADA!”

“JANGAN TERIAK SEPERTI ITU KE MAMA!” Bentak Mama sangar, yang membuat Liveo mendongak ke arahnya, kaget. Pipi Mama memerah, badannya sedikit gemetar, tanda bahwa dia tidak terbiasa menaikkan suara seperti itu tapi bisa jika dia mau. “Cuma lencana saja kenapa sampai ribut begini sih!? Pakai menjambak rambut Liveo segala! Kasihan! Ini ‘kan adik Abang sendiri!”

Abang terdiam. Liveo tidak berani menatap wajahnya.

“Kalau cuma lencana, nanti Mama belikan yang baru! Butuh berapa? Dua? Tiga?”

“Mali enggak butuh dibelikan baru! LIVEO!” Abang menggelegar sampai Liveo terlonjak, “CARI SAMPAI KETEMU! KALAU ENGGAK KETEMU, AWAS KAMU!”

Kemudian dia keluar kamar dengan langkah-langkah lebar. Terdengar intu terbanting menutup. Abang mengurung diri di kamar tamu, zona netral yang dipakai Abang dan Liveo kalau sedang marah besar.

.

.

.

Oke, ngaku, Liveo mungkin~ tidak sepenuhnya tidak bersalah dalam peristiwa kehilangan lencana ini.

Begini cerita awalnya:

Seorang teman geng Liveo, Tulup (bukan nama sebenarnya, tapi mulutnya monyong seperti mau menulup sesuatu jadi mereka memanggilnya begitu), kemarin membawa sebuah benda keren ke sekolah. Sebuah lencana berwarna keemasan, berbentuk daun melingkar dengan dua sayap lebar membentang.

“Ini punya masku yang taruna TNI AU. Ini namanya Tanda Kecakapan Terbang Layang. Artinya, masku bisa menerbangkan pesawat glider,” kata Tulup sombong. “Kalian tahu pesawat glider enggak? Pesawat glider itu yang bentuknya kayak layangan. Susah sekali menerbangkannya, soalnya berat! Kalau salah bisa jatuh dan mati!”

Semua anak terkagum-kagum. Liveo juga terkagum-kagum, pada awalnya. Dia tidak tertarik dengan yang terbang-terbang (naik pesawat saja dia ogah), tapi dia salut pada mereka yang menaklukkan rasa takut terhadap ketinggian. Dan Tanda Kecakapan milik Taruna Angkatan Udara keren banget! Tidak seperti Tanda Kecakapan pramuka siaga yang terbuat dari kain dan langsung luntur setelah dua kali dicuci. Tanda Kecakapan ini, kalau dari warnanya, bisa saja terbuat dari emas. Wah, seperti ksatria sungguhan!

“Iya dong, kalau masku sih, memang gagah,” Tulup membusungkan dada dengan bangga, “Masku memang LAKI BANGET. Kalau Mas Ali bisa apa, Liv?”

Dan di sinilah Liveo diingatkan bahwa “teman” gengnya bukan benar-benar “teman”—mereka cuma mau bermain dengan Liveo karena Liveo sanggup melaksanakan semua tantangan gila mereka; tapi jauh dalam inti kekompakan dan persaudaraan, Liveo tetap orang luar.

Dulu Liveo dan Abang selalu jadi bulan-bulanan. Anak-anak desa, termasuk mas-mas yang sudah SMA, memanggil mereka dengan sebutan “bocah Jakarta”. Abang diolok-olok sebagai “Raden” karena tingkahnya yang dianggap sok priyayi, sedangkan Liveo biasanya diteriaki sebutan “Lutung” alias monyet. Di sekolah, secara formal Abang dipanggil “Ali”, bukan “Mali” atau “Mahali”, supaya namanya sama-sama terdengar merakyat seperti Joko atau Wasis atau Aji. Abang benci dipanggil begitu, walaupun dia tidak menunjukkannya.

Kemudian Abang sekolah di SMP kota. Liveo berjuang sendirian menghadapi olok-olokan, dan akhirnya dia menyadari bahwa satu-satunya cara untuk memperoleh rasa segan dari anak-anak desa itu adalah dengan menjadi lebih berani dari mereka. Berani menangkap ular. Berani duduk di bekas kandang kuda yang angker. Berani memetik jambu bijinya Pak Haji. Berani bilang, “maju sini kalau berani!” pada anak-anak desa sebelah yang katanya kalau mereka terluka bapaknya bakal menyambangi rumahmu sambil membawa golok.

Liveo memenangkan keseganan anak-anak itu, pada akhirnya. Tapi Abang tidak. Abang tetap jadi Raden Ali yang aneh dan sok priyayi, berangkat sekolah pakai baju rapi jali seperti banci. Apalagi kalau Abang pergi ke pasar untuk belanja sayur-mayur dan kebutuhan sehari-hari. Puas sekali anak-anak desa menertawakannya, walaupun mereka tidak berani tertawa blak-blakan di hadapan Liveo. Kalau ada Liveo, paling cuma berani menyindir-nyindir saja.

Dan Liveo harus membela nama baik abangnya, ‘kan? Abang memang ngebos dan menyebalkan dan dalam beberapa kesempatan patut ditendang; tapi cuma Liveo yang boleh mengatainya macam-macam. Abangnya Liveo memang bukan taruna (dan mas kandungnya Tulup juga bukan—yang dia panggil “mas” di sini adalah orang yang kebetulan menjadi saudara karena anak dari adik neneknya menikah dengan bibi ipar dari Mas Taruna itu. Mas kandungnya Tulup putus sekolah di kelas 2 SMP karena ingin menikahi pacarnya), tapi Abang pintar dan jago olahraga dan nyanyinya bagus di gereja. Liveo tidak sudi Abang dianggap kalah!

“Abangku pernah dapat penghargaan dari Universitas Utrecht. Itu universitas di Belanda,” Liveo membual. Di hadapan anak-anak yang tidak mementingkan nilai rapor, memamerkan piagam cerdas cermat Abang hanya membuatnya makin dianggap lenjeh. Lelaki sejati menang lomba terjun payung, bukan lomba Matematika.

Maka Liveo harus membawa-bawa kata luar negeri, walaupun itu tidak benar.

“Alah, bohong!” Sentak Tulup, “Ngapain universitas Belanda ngasih penghargaan ke Mas Ali?”

“Soalnya abangku menang kompetisi internasional,” Liveo menggunakan bahasa sulit untuk membuat mereka makin terkesima, “jadi dia dapat lencana dari Utrecht.”

Tulup, tersinggung karena Tanda Kecakapan masnya mungkin saja kalah dari lencana pemberian universitas luar negeri, menantang Liveo untuk menunjukkan bukti. Liveo menyanggupi dan berjanji akan membawa lencana itu keesokan harinya.

Di sinilah bencana bermula.

Begini. Lencana dari Utrecht itu memang ada. Tapi—seperti yang dengan mudah bisa ditebak—itu bukan diberikan pada Abang karena dia memenangkan suatu kompetisi internasional. Kecuali kalau Universitas Utrecht mengadakan kompetisi merangkak internasional sewaktu Abang masih tinggal di apartemen mahasiswanya, dulu sekali waktu dia masih batita, dan Abang menjadi pemenang; maka mungkin cerita itu bisa benar adanya. Tapi tidak. Lencana itu adalah milik Papa, alumnus Universitas Utrecht. Lencana mahasiswa biasa (dan belasan tahun kemudian, Liveo akan tahu bahwa itu bahkan bukan lencana resmi universitas—hanya semacam asesoris yang dijual untuk kegiatan amal). Papa memberikannya kepada Abang sebagai hadiah, dan Abang menganggapnya semacam harta tak ternilai.

Lencana itu disimpan dalam laci meja belajar Abang, di dalam sebuah kotak perhiasan souvenir pernikahan. Di dalam laci juga ada barang-barang berharga Abang yang lain (Liveo curiga surat-surat cinta menye-menyenya dengan Kak Nala juga disimpan di situ), maka Abang selalu menguncinya dan membawa kunci itu ke sekolah. Liveo tidak punya akses, kecuali satu kesempatan sempit setiap sore ketika Abang disuruh Mama mengantarkan rantang makanan ke rumah Eyang.

Liveo tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu.

Begitu terdengar suara Abang pamitan dan menutup pintu, Liveo melesat ke kamar. Dicarinya kunci dengan gantungan berbentuk jagung (souvenir pernikahan juga) yang sering ia lihat tapi tak pernah dia sentuh. Ketemu! Buru-buru dibukanya laci (tangannya sampai gemetar), diambilnya kotak perhiasan, dan di sanalah ia, lencana Utrecht kesayangan Abang, tergeletak beralaskan lapisan tisu. Liveo meletakkan kotak perhiasan itu kembali ke tempatnya, mengunci laci, mengembalikan kunci, dan menggantung tas Abang kembali ke gantungan di belakang pintu. Lencananya ia masukkan ke dalam ranselnya sendiri.

Pintu depan terbuka. Abang memberi salam sambil masuk rumah. Liveo merebahkan diri ke kasur, jantungnya masih empot-empotan.

Misi pertama berhasil.

Seandainya malam itu Abang memeriksa lacinya, ia akan segera sadar bahwa isi laci itu berantakan dan bahwa Liveo telah berbuat usil (Liveo, di usia sembilan tahun, belum juga paham bahwa kerapihan abangnya bukan semata-mata kebiasaan baik, tapi juga penanda bahwa barang-barangnya tidak diusik). Ia akan memeriksa semua barang, dan begitu sadar lencananya hilang, ia akan mengonfrontasi Liveo malam itu juga. Lencana itu akan kembali ke kotak perhiasan sebelum sempat dipamerkan, dan Liveo aan diolok-olok Tulup keesokan harinya tapi selamat dari Marahnya Abang.

Tapi tidak. Malam itu, setelah membantu Mama mencuci piring, Abang langsung tidur. Liveo sukses membawa lencananya ke sekolah.

Semua anak terkagum-kagum. Muka Tulup hijau saking kecutnya. Liveo membual macam-macam tentang betapa hebat abangnya, betapa BERGENGSINYA lencana itu, dan tentang betapa rendah hatinya Abang yang tidak pernah pamer. Semua anak percaya, karena lencananya memang keren dan ada tulisan bahasa Belandanya. Mungkin yang menulis adalah Ratu Belanda (Liveo merasa bangga karena cuma dia yang tahu bahwa Belanda dipimpin oleh seorang ratu, bukan presiden).

Usai dipamerkan ke mana-mana, Liveo kembali menyimpan lencana itu. Tapi uh, di sinilah masalahnya. Liveo tidak ingat di mana tepatnya ia menyimpan—di saku celana, saku baju, atau di dalam tas ransel? Atau jangan-jangan masih tertinggal di laci kelas? Atau—Liveo berharap ini yang benar, meskipun segala bukti menunjukkan sebaliknya—entah di manapun Liveo menyimpan lencananya, benda itu berhasil ia bawa dengan selamat sampai rumah dan berhasil ia kembalikan lagi ke laci. Cuma menyelip saja di antara barang-barang Abang yang lain.

Sore itu Abang membuka lacinya karena mau menyimpan sebuah surat. Ia mendapati isi laci yang porak poranda dan segera memanggil Liveo. Interogasi singkat. Liveo menolak mengaku. Abang memeriksa barang satu persatu. Liveo gemetar. Abang membuka kotak perhiasannya.

“LIVEO! DI MANA LENCANA ABANG!?”

Karena bentakan yang begitu tiba-tiba itulah, Liveo secara refleks mengaku kalau dia telah “meminjam” lencaanya … tapi ia juga buru-buru bersumpah sudah mengembalikan ke tempat semula meskipun otaknya panik mencari-cari jawaban jujurnya. Mata Abang berkilat. Wajahnya menggelap.

Dan tibalah hari di mana Liveo menyaksikan Marah Abang yang ketiga.

.

.

.

Susah juga ternyata kalau Abang ngambek sungguhan.

Sudah tiga hari semenjak Liveo tidak sengaja menghilangkan lencana keramat Utrecht. Setelah kepergok Mama sedang menjambak Liveo, Abang tidak lagi main tangan. Malam hari setelah kejadian, Abang bahkan kalem-kalem saja duduk di samping Liveo saat makan malam (dia memang tidak menyapa Liveo sama sekali atau menggoda dengan pura-pura mengambil telur dadar punya Liveo; tapi . Liveo tertipu sejenak, mengira Abang sudah tidak marah. Tapi ternyata dia balas dendam dengan cara lain.


	21. 2000 - UNFINISHED Liveo Ingin Sepeda

Habis, tinggal Liveo saja yang belum punya sepeda. Semua teman gengnya sudah. Liveo ‘kan juga ingin balapan menggenjot di tanjakan. Ingin ikut main ke desa-desa sebelah yang terlalu jauh kalau jalan kaki. Teman-teman Liveo sudah bisa naik sepeda, tapi mereka tidak kuat memboncengkan Liveo. Meminjamkan sepeda mereka? Puih, jangan tanya! Sekarang, seringnya Liveo cuma disuruh jadi wasit yang menunggu di atas tanjakan atau ditinggal main dengan anak-anak yang lebih kecil atau anak perempuan. Penghinaan.

“Ma, beliin Liveo sepeda, ya?”

Malam itu seperti biasa mereka bertiga duduk-duduk di ruang makan. Petromaks besar diletakkan di ujung meja makan sebagai sumber pencahayaan. Liveo sudah selesai mengerjakan PR, sesekali menyesap susu Milo dari cangkir kesayangan. Mama sedang membuat prakarya bunga dari pita Jepang untuk dijual saat arisan. Abang getol mengerjakan LKS Matematika seolah dia bakal dapat hadiah kalau jawabannya benar semua.

“Hm? Liveo pengen sepeda? Boleh,” Mama menyahut ringan, tersenyum. Tangannya terampil menggosokkan gunting pada pita jepang warna-warni yang telah dipotong sama panjang. Setelah digosok bilah gunting, pita-pita itu akan melengkung seperti kantung benih bunga pacar air yang matang. Mama akan menggunting ujung-ujungnya hingga menghasilkan rumbai-rumbai halus, kemudian menggulung mereka agar membentuk bunga-bunga corong mungil.

“Boleh, Ma? Sungguh?” Liveo berbinar. Wah, ternyata tidak susah minta sepeda! Tahu begini dari kemarin Liveo bilang! “Besok Minggu kita ke kota, dong? Habis dari gereja langsung berangkat ya!”

Mama tertawa. “Ya enggak besok Minggu juga, Sayang.” Bunga corong yang sudah jadi direkatkan dengan selotip bolak-balik agar tidak lepas, lalu dipasang di tangkai kawat.

“Oh,” senyum Liveo pudar sedikit, kecewa. “Kapan dong? Minggu depan?” Besok adalah hari Sabtu. Mungkin semua uang Mama disimpan di bank, yang tutup di hari Sabtu, jadi mereka harus menunggu sampai Senin dulu.

“Hm, kalau Liveo dapat ranking satu terus di cawu dua dan tiga, Mama belikan.” Kawat-kawat yang sudah dipasangi bunga ditekuk dan dibebat selotip khusus berwarna hijau, pura-puranya warna tangkai. Setelah terbalut sempurna, kawat itu ditancapkan pada gabus keras di dalam vas.

“Hah, kok lama banget! Enggak mau! Liveo maunya sekarang! Teman-teman Liveo sudah punya semua, masa Liveo enggak?”

Abang, yang sedari tadi sibuk sendiri, menimbrung menyebalkan. “Memang Liveo bisa naik sepeda? Orang ke mana-mana masih bonceng Abang, kok.” Nyengir jahil. Huh, kalau pengapus Liveo belum hilang, bakal sudah dilemparkan ke muka Abang!

“Makanya Liveo dibeliin sepeda biar latihan!” Sungut Liveo jengkel. Abang terkekeh.

“Sayang dong, sepeda masih bagus buat latihan. Kalau mau latihan, pakai sepeda Abang saja tuh.”

Yang dimaksud Abang adalah sepeda jengki warisan pakdhe. Sepeda keluaran pabrik Belanda yang kerangkanya pengkuh tapi jadul setengah mati. Roda-rodanya besar, sadelnya keras, dan remnya sudah blong sehingga Abang harus meloncat turun untuk membuatnya berhenti. Tiap kali Abang lewat membawa sepeda, semua anak tertawa di belakang punggungnya dan mengatainya Umar Bakri.

“Ogah! Sepeda Abang jelek!” Sergah Liveo ketus. Kemudian, menyadari bahwa mungkin Abang sedih mendengarnya, Liveo menambahkan, “Lagian sepeda Abang ketinggian. Liveo enggak nyampe.” Sepeda itu memang tinggi sekali, sampai-sampai Abang yang sudah SMP saja harus menggenjotnya sambil berdiri.

“Gimana kalau pakai sepeda Mama? Sepeda Mama lebih pendek dari sepeda Abang. Stangnya juga enak, melengkung, jadi Liveo lebih gampang nyetirnya.”

Mama kok kalau usul suka enggak dipikir dulu, batin Liveo. “Itu sepeda perempuan, Ma.”

“Lho, yang penting ‘kan sepeda! Malah bagus, sepeda Mama ada keranjangnya. Jadi tasnya Liveo bisa ditaruh di keranjang, enggak berat.”

Amit-amit. Mending Liveo keberatan.

“Liveo mau sepeda sendiri,” rengeknya, “Ya Ma? Boleh ya? Kalau dibeliin sekarang, Liveo janji bakal dapat ranking satu di cawu dua dan cawu tiga. Ya, ya? Ma? Belikan ya?”

Mama menepuk-nepuk bunga pita Jepangnya yang sudah terpasang rapi di vas bunga. Masih ada beberapa tempat yang kosong, dan Mama mulai menggosok pita jepang lagi untuk membuat bunga-bunga baru sebagai pengisinya. “Mama juga mau sekali membelikan Liveo sepeda. Kalau bisa, Mama belikan sepeda yang paling bagus! Mau Wim Cycle, mau Polygon, terserah Liveo minta yang mana.”

“Enggak harus merk juga enggak apa-apa kok, Ma.” Sepeda teman-temannya juga dibeli di pasar. Merknya ditempel pakai stiker dan warna batang besinya norak. Tapi sepeda tetap sepeda.

Mama menghela napas dan tersenyum. “Mama enggak punya uang, Sayang.”

Liveo menunduk. Bibirnya terkatup. Tamat sudah. Kalau Mama sudah bilang begitu, mau Liveo minta sampai tumbuh tanduk juga tidak akan ada hasilnya. Mulai besok dan seterusnya, sampai teman-temannya sudah bosan main sepeda atau bosan menemani Liveo yang tidak punya; Liveo akan menjadi anak bawang di gengnya. Wasit yang cuma jongkok di garis finish. Anak cupu yang tidak pernah main ke luar desa sendirian.

Airmata Liveo mulai menetes. Dadanya sesak sesenggukan.

“Heh, sudah gede kok nangis. Jangan ciwek lah Liv,” ledek Abang cengengesan.

“Biarin! Bodo!” Teriak Liveo jengkel, menangis makin kencang dan berlari masuk kamar, meninggalkan susu Milonya yang masih tersisa banyak di cangkir.

.

.

.

… Agak menyesal juga tadi Liveo tidak menghabiskan Milonya dulu.

Padahal jarang-jarang Liveo minum susu Milo. Yang tadi itu adalah bungkus terakhir, dibagi berdua dengan Abang. Baru ada lagi minggu depan, itupun kalau Abang sempat mampir ke toko kelontong di dekat SMP-nya sebelum mengejar bus pulang. Glek. Aduh, mana tadi Liveo bikinnya lagi pas banget!

“Liveo sudah bobok?”

Abang masuk kamar disusul suara pintu menutup. Dari suara ngomongnya saja Liveo sudah bisa menebak Abang sedang cengar-cengir meledeknya. Liveo tetap diam, tidur menghadap tembok memunggungi Abang.

“Milonya enggak mau diminum, nih?” Abang bertanya seperti menyanyi, jelas sekali menikmati permainannya. “Sayang lho, kalau enggak diminum. Besok udah enggak ada lagi.”

Liveo tidak menggubris.

“Kalau enggak mau buat Abang aja yaaa?”

“Berisik!”

“Eh, belum bobok ternyata!” Abang pura-pura kaget.

“Bawel, ah! Abang bawel kayak emak-emak!”

Abang tertawa senang. Suara cangkir diletakkan di atas meja kayu dekat tempat tidur. Liveo menelan ludah. Uh, ingin rasanya berguling lalu meneguk milonya yang berharga. Tapi, gengsi! Abang pasti akan menertawakannya puas sekali.

Suara resleting terbuka. Buku-buku diletakkan di atas meja, kemudian uku-buku dimasukkan ke dalam tas. Abang selalu menjadwal bukunya di malam hari, tidak seperti Liveo yang lebih suka melakukannya tepat sebelum berangkat sekolah. Bayangan di tembok bergetar lalu berubah bentuk. Abang telah melepas teplok yang dipasang di atas meja belajar dan membawanya ke samping tempat tidur.

Semua orang bilang, Liveo adalah anak bandel karena tidak pernah menuruti nasehat orang dewasa. Tapi mereka tidak tahu bahwa Abang juga bandel. Di dalam kamar, hanya disaksikan Liveo seorang, Abang selalu membaca buku dalam keremangan. Nasehat mata rusak tidak pernah diindahkan.

Liveo mendengarkan bunyi kertas dibalik, lembar demi lembar. Srek srek, seperti gesekan bilah gunting pada pita jepang. Enaknya jadi Abang, dia tidak pernah tertarik untuk balapan sepeda atau berpetualang. Duduk manis dan membaca buku sudah cukup baginya.

“Kenapa sih, Liveo ngebet banget punya sepeda?” Abang tiba-tiba bertanya. Liveo agak terkejut, dan refleks menjawab.

“Semua teman Liveo sudah punya.” Suaranya terdengar agak mengadu.

“Masa, kamu mau ikut-ikutan temanmu terus? Kalau teman-temanmu nyebur ke sungai, apa kamu juga mau ikut?”

Lagu lama itu dinyanyikan Abang setiap kali Liveo menggunakan teman-temannya sebagai alasan. Abang tidak mengerti. Abang tidak punya teman seperti teman-temannya Liveo. Abang tidak BUTUH teman seperti teman-temannya Liveo. Abang selalu lebih hebat, lebih maju dua langkah, lebih menang dari siapapun. Liveo sebaliknya, harus mampu bertanding dan beradaptasi kalau tidak mau ditinggal sendiri.

“Kalau iya memang kenapa!?”

ABang tertawa meledek. “Memang Liveo bisa renang?”

“Biar saja Liveo hanyut sekalian. Biar enggak minta apa-apa lagi.”

“Eh, jangan bilang begitu dong. Ada setan lewat nanti diamini,” tegur Abang, menyentil kuping Liveo lembut. Liveo ingin menangis lagi.

“Biarin! Biar aja diamini!” Isak Liveo, memeluk boneka pandanya erat-erat. “Abang sih enak, pernah dibelikan sepeda sama Papa. Dulu Abang sepedaan terus setiap sore sama anak-anak kompleks. Liveo ‘kan enggak. Liveo belum pernah punya sepeda.” Ia menenggelamkan wajah ke kepala boneka pandanya, membiarkan si panda menyerap airmatanya. “Kalau Papa di sini, Papa pasti beliin sepeda buat Liveo.”

Liveo tidak tahu mengharapkan apa. Mungkin dia berharap Abang akan merasa bersalah dan entah bagaimana membujuk Mama untuk membelikan Liveo sepeda. Mungkin dia berharap Abang menghiburnya. Atau mungkin Liveo cuma ingin menusuk Abang dengan rasa iri yang selama ini ditahannya. Abang pernah punya sepeda bagus. Abang pernah diajari naik sepeda sama Papa. Liveo tidak punya semua itu, tapi masih harus ditinggalkan oleh teman-teman dan diledek oleh Abang. Tidak adil.

Abang diam saja. Bunyi lembar-lembar kertas yang dibalik menandakan dia lanjut membaca. Liveo menangis terisak-isak sampai dadanya tidak lagi sesak dan matanya kering lemas. Haus, tapi terlalu malas menghadapi Abang sekarang.

Tiba-tiba, seolah membaca pikirannya, tangan Abang menjangkau ke hadapan Liveo. Menyodorkan cangkir Milonya yang sudah diberi sedotan.

“Diminum dulu, Liv. Sayang kalau dibuang.”

Liveo hanya melihat bayangan Abang di tembok. Dalam diam ia meraih cangkirnya dan menyisip sedotan perlahan-lahan. Tenggorokannya yang seret perlahan lega.

Liveo meletakkan cangkir kosongnya di bibir jendela. Tak lama kemudian ia tertidur. Besok paginya cangkir itu sudah tidak ada. Abang tidak meledeknya lagi.

.

.

.


	22. 2000 - Liveo dan Mali Nonton Kambing Beranak

Proses kelahiran pertama yang dilihat Liveo adalah kelahiran seekor anak kambing.

Musim kemarau barangkali, sekitar bulan Juni; karena pada saat itu ia sedang libur panjang. Liveo dan Mali, delapan dan tiga belas, mengisi hari-hari mereka sebagai pekerja panggilan. Kadang ikut panen kopi (berangkat selepas subuh mengenakan pakaian tertutup dari kepala sampai kaki dan wajah diolesi minyak sulingan tapak dara yang langu tapi tetap saja pulang dengan bentol-bentol digigit nyamuk); nongkrong di jalan-jalan pinggir ladang sambil membawa sepeda dan tali rafia, menunggu para petani memanggil mereka untuk membantu membawa padi ke penggilingan (Mali tidak sering melakukan ini karena biasanya butuh waktu seharian sementara dia juga harus mengurus rumah); atau (yang ini favorit Liveo) menggembalakan ternak ke lapangan rumput yang masih hijau, belum terbakar panas. Penghasilan yang mereka dapat tidak seberapa (sering hanya berupa seplastik gorengan) tapi yang memuaskan di sini bukanlah jumlahnya. Anak kecil tidak tahu penatnya bekerja maka mereka bangga mendapatkan upah receh untuk kerja keras mereka, sebagaimana orang dewasa akan gembira mendapatkan lembaran uang meskipun kerjanya cuma duduk-duduk saja.

Sore itu, Liveo sedang duduk-duduk di bawah rindangan beringin. Di dalam kuburan, dekat kandang-kandang kambing dari bambu yang dibangun macam rumah panggung pendek. Ada lubang di bawah kandang-kandang itu untuk menampung tahi, ditanak oleh pengap kemarau di antara tanah makam yang gelap gembur dan menjadi pupuk dengan sendirinya. Aroma kambing yang khas, aroma yang terjalin dalam keringat kalau kau kebanyakan makan dagingnya, memenuhi udara bersama gericik sungai yang membelah kuburan dan gesek sayap garengpung. Liveo duduk di atas bongkahan nisan yang patah oleh tua dan disingkirkan ke bawah pohon agar tidak menyandung orang. Menanti Mali, yang sedang pergi membeli es kelapa muda dengan uang hasil kerja mereka hari ini.

Matanya sayu, terkantuk-kantuk oleh buaian angin. Matahari telah seperempat tergelincir, sebentar lagi ia akan makin meluncur jatuh dan gelaplah desanya. Seluruh kegiatan akan mati bersama hilangnya cahaya, lalu Mali akan menyulut petromaks di beranda sementara Mama memasak dalam cahaya teplok—lampu tempel tradisional yang gembung di perut dan panjang di moncong macam tanaman pemakan serangga. Liveo duduk manis saja di meja makan, paling mentok membantu mengupas buncis; karena meskipun Liveo sudah kuat membawa bertali-tali padi di boncengan sepedanya, bagi Mama dia tetaplah Adik dan Adik selalu masih terlalu kecil.

Abang belum kembali juga—memang yang beli es antrenya panjang sekali apa?

Pikiran-pikiran ini merentet di benaknya sementara matanya yang mulai redup memandang kosong ke kandang, di mana kambing-kambing yang tadi digembalanya telah digiring dan dikurung. Berpenuh-penuhan. Bergeser bertukar tempat seperti rokir raja dan benteng di papan catur, bergantian tampil di sisi kandang yang bisa dilihat Liveo seolah memeragakan diri. Bocah itu hafal gembalaannya meski tak satupun mereka miliknya. Itu Si Gembel, sedang mengendus-endus pantat Belang. Ireng, seperti biasa, nampak canggung dan kebingungan dalam kawanan, terdorong ke pinggir oleh kambing-kambing yang lebh kuat. Kutes, yang paling kecil, tersembunyi di balik bulu-bulu tebal kawan-kawannya. Lalu—

Liveo langsung terbangun awas saat menangkap pemandangan yang tak biasa. Hanya sekelebat lalu menghilang di balik kulit gembel dan berpasang-pasang kaki, tapi penglihatannya tak mungkin salah. Ada sesuatu yang tidak wajar di pantat salah satu kambing di dalam sana, sesuatu yang harusnya tidak ada pada kambing yang sehat. Warnanya kuning tua, seperti lapisan lemak di bawah kulit ayam yang kegendutan. Liveo bangkit dan berjalan mendekati kandang, berjinjit-jinjit mencari kambing aneh itu dalam rombongan. Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa dia? Waktu digembala tadi tidak ada yang begitu!

“Liveo!”

Mali datang dengan sepedanya yang masih kebesaran, kantong kresek berisi dua plastik kelapa muda menggantung di stang kanan. Rem depan-belakangnya yang sudah tidak pakem berderit berisik menahan roda, Mali yang memang belum cukup tinggi untuk duduk di sadel melepaskan kaki dari kayuhan dan menapak tanah dengan lincah.

“Kelapa mudanya sudah, nih!” Panggilnya, seolah Liveo belum melihat. Namun fokus sang adik sudah terpancing pada hal lain.

“Bang, ada kambing yang aneh,” lapornya, ketika Mali tergopoh-gopoh menghampirinya dengan es kelapa yang sudah dibuka dan ditancapi sedotan. Mali menyedot es-nya sendiri dengan berisik, ada daging kelapa yang menyangkut di lubang sedotannya. “Di bokongnya kayak ada lendirnya.”

“Mana?” Kepala Mali mencari-cari, matanya tidak seawas Liveo kalau soal hewan. Baginya kambing hanyalah kambing—asal jumlahnya pas dan masing-masing memakai kalung rotan sesuai pemberian pemiliknya, dia tidak perlu mengenali satu per satu.

“Tuh, yang di tengah-tengah. Sebentar, tunggu dia jalan ke sini.”

Mereka menanti, dan ketika hewan yang dimaksud Liveo berputar lagi melewati sisi kandang tempat mereka berdiri, Mali langsung berseru gawat, “Wah, harus bilang yang punya!”

“Kenapa Bang?”

“Ini, bawakan es Abang sebentar. Abang mau ke sana dulu!” Mali tidak menggubris pertanyaan Liveo, menyodorkan kedua plastik es dan berlari-lari menuju sepeda seperti orang sibuk. Liveo hanya memandangi dengan heran bercampur kesal: padahal dia yang mengetahui kambing itu bermasalah, tapi kenapa abangnya yang pergi memberitahu si pemilik kambing? Nanti kredit itu akan diberikan pada Mali dan dia akan dianggap semakin dewasa, sementara Liveo semakin bocah.

(walaupun patut diakui, kalaupun Liveo yang harus memberitahu si pemilik, dia tidak akan tahu harus ngomong apa—atau apakah dia akan berani bicara. Meski bawel pada Mama dan Mali, dia takut pada orang asing).

Tidak lama Mali datang kembali bersama seorang pemuda lain: abang-abang yang Liveo kenal sebagai salah satu anak si pemilik kambing; dan ia benci karena selalu memanggil Liveo dengan sebutan Tung—kependekan dari Lutung, monyet kecil untuk atraksi topeng monyet. Padahal dia memanggil Mali dengan sebutan Den, kependekan dari Raden, meskipun Mali juga bilang itu maksudnya menyindir.

“Mana, yang mana kambingnya?” Pemuda itu terlihat gamang sekaligus antusias, tidak menunggu jawaban Liveo sebelum masuk ke dalam kandang dan merangsek di antara ternak. Mali menggandeng Liveo kembali ke bawah pohon beringin. Es batu dalam plastik sudah meleleh, embunnya meleler-leler di tangan si adik, si kakak mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari saku untuk mengelapnya.

“Kenapa kambingnya, Bang?” Tanya Liveo cemas, mengawasi si pemuda menggiring keluar ternaknya. Kambing itu nampak kepayahan, jalannya tersandung-sandung seperti kambing yang menolak berjalan tapi dipaksa tarik dengan tali. Perutnya gemuk besar seperti hamil, cairan kuning kemerahan menetes-netes di belakangnya seperti nanah dalam bisul. Liveo khawatir entah bagaimana itu adalah kesalahannya—dia tidak teliti menjaga gembalaannya, sampai kambing itu makan rumput racun tikus dan sekarang sedang sekarat.

Namun Mali tersenyum lebar seakan dia baru mendapat berita baik, matanya berkilau dengan campuran antara antusiasme dan rasa sok tahu.

“Kambingnya mau melahirkan, Liv!”

Tepat pada saat itu, si pemuda melepaskan tali kekang si kambing, dan hewan itu pun berlarilah.

Liveo mengamati dengan campuran antara takut diseruduk dan terpesona. Hewan betina itu berlari membabi buta di tanah lapang di depannya, kaki-kaki kecil menghamburkan tanah merah empuk ke udara. Cairan di kental pantatnya (sekarang Liveo menduga itu air ketuban) menggantung-gantung seperti kantong semar, kadang menetes dan tercecer, langsung liat dengan tanah. Kambingnya mengembik keras, disauti embikan kambing-kambing lain, seolah ia adalah gladiator yang sedang berjuang dan yang di kandang adalah suporternya.

Kemudian, sekonyong-konyong, cairan besar di pantat itu jatuh semua dan muncullah kepala anak kambing. Induknya masih terus berlari-lari sehingga itu menjadi pemandangan yang aneh sekaligus komikal—Liveo tidak bisa tidak memekik kegirangan, meremas tangan abangnya dan menunjuk-nunjuk, “Bang, lihat! Kepalanya!” Seakan Mali tidak melihat. Es kelapa muda yang tadi sungguh dinanti mendadak hilang rasa, kalah oleh debar penuh gairah.

Kambing itu berlari berputar-putar beberapa kali lagi, kepala di pantatnya makin lama makin menjulur panjang. Liveo khawatir anak kambing itu akan terantuk pasak-pasak penyangga kandang ketika induknya lari terlalu dekat di sekitarnya, tapi si induk nampak punya insting untuk menghindarkan hidup baru di bokongnya dari bahaya.

Lalu, dengan satu lonjakan keras dari si induk, anak kambing itu terdorong keluar—jatuh ke tanah seperti seonggok daging. Liveo dan dua anak laki yang lebih tua bersorak. Anak kambing itu putih bersih, mencolok di atas tanah gelap bagai kapas di atas aspal; mengembik lemah mencari susu. Si induk berhenti berlari kesetanan dan mendekatinya, mencium dan mengendus layaknya ibu manusia pada bayi mereka.

Malam itu, Liveo dan Mali mendapat hantaran sepiring jajanan, ucapan terima kasih karena telah menjadi gembala yang baik. Liveo mengulang-ulang kisah itu pada Mama dengan segala detail, Mama mengangguk-angguk penuh atensi sambil mengaduk sop kacang merah.

Di hari ulang tahunnya yang kesembilan, Liveo mendapat kado seekor kambing. Kambing yang dia saksikan sendiri kelahirannya.


	23. 2000 - Mali Sakit Tipes

Bukannya Mali gampang sakit. Dibandingkan Liveo—yang sering sekali panas sampai dibawa (dengan penuh kecemasan) ke klinik spesialis anak dr. Ismangun di Yogyakarta, hanya untuk ketahuan bahwa dia cuma kecapekan main dan kurang makan—Mali bisa dibilang sehat sekali. Penyakit sekali-seumur-hidup macam campak dan cacar air sudah ditebusnya waktu masih kecil, menu makanannya selalu empat sehat lima sempurna, dan ia tidak pernah tidur di atas jam sepuluh malam. Kalau biasanya anak sulung terkenal sakit-sakitan (barangkali antibodinya belum sempurna), Mali malah merasa seperti kerbau saking sehatnya.

Tapi kehidupan masa SMP yang keras ternyata berhasil membuatnya tumbang. Kalau setiap hari harus bersepeda menembus kabut sementara matahari saja belum tampak, kadang tidak sempat sarapan saking buru-burunya, tidak bisa curi-curi tidur di kendaraan umum karena harus ganti trayek dua kali, lalu pulang di sore hari dengan menempuh rute yang sama—seringnya kehujanan, karena desa di pegunungan tidak mengenal yang namanya musim kemarau—badan kerbau sekalipun akan KO juga.

Semula badannya cuma panas dingin pegal-pegal. Wajar, menurut Mali, karena belakangan dia sering pulang malam. Sebentar lagi ada pertandingan basket provinsi, timnya latihan habis-habisan seperti mau kiamat. Dengan minyak gosok dan balsem yang baunya bikin Liveo marah-marah, Mali berhasil bertahan sampai pertandingan selesai (dapat juara dua, lumayan untuk sekolah kota kecil yang lapangan basketnya saja masih pinjam di sekolah swasta, walaupun itu berarti perjuangan mereka harus kandas sebelum sampai nasional dan mereka tidak dapat Poin Prestasi). Hari itu Mali pulang dengan sumringah, malamnya makan sop buntut sebagai hadiah, dan besok paginya dia tidak bisa berhenti muntah-muntah.

“Kena tipes, Bu,” Mama menjelaskan pada Eyang Uti, mengganti kompres handuk di dahi Mali. “Disuruh ke Rumah Sakit, tapi Malinya tidak mau. Boleh istirahat di rumah, tapi harus….”

Mali memejamkan mata. Rasa-rasanya dia sedang dijambak sampai akar rambutnya tertarik lalu dicemplungkan ke dalam kuali neraka. Badannya panas sampai mata dan hidungnya pedih, batok tengkoraknya seperti mau meletus. Lidahnya pahit, tenggorokan juga pahit, dan kalau menoleh sedikit dunianya langsung berputar sehingga isi perutnya otomatis keluar tanpa bisa direm. Keringatnya juga bau jijik, seperti campuran bawang dan teh pekat yang bikin mual.

Pergi ke Puskesmas tadi pagi saja rasanya seperti mau mati. Mali sudah tidak kuat jalan, jadi Mama yang mungil itu harus separuh menggendong-separuh memapahnya, memboncengkannya ke Puskesmas di desa sebelah melewati jalan berbatu berkelok yang membuat Mali menangis saking peningnya. Kepalanya seperti mau copot. Lamat-lamat dia ingat memohon-mohon agar Mama berhenti saja, agar Mali diturunkan saja di tengah jalan daripada harus tersiksa seperti itu. Ampun deh. Kalau tidak sedang sesakit ini dia pasti sudah sangat malu.

“….Mau? Mali…?”

“Ha…?”

Eyang Uti berbicara padanya dengan lembut, mengusap-usap rambutnya yang sudah lepek oleh keringat. Mali menatapnya dengan mata sayu, tidak benar-benar menangkap perkataannya. Baru setelah diulang tiga atau empat kali, Mali baru paham.

“Mau tidur di tempat Eyang dulu, apa? Kasihan Mama, Mama kan harus kerja dan mengurus Adik juga. Di sini kamu tidak ada yang jaga, kalau di rumah Eyang kan, banyak orang. Nanti Eyang Uti buatkan bubur. Ya?”

Mali tidak ingat dia menjawab apa, atau apakah dia menjawab. Saat terbangun lagi, bukan langit-langit kamarnya yang ia lihat, melainkan kuda-kuda dan kasau berukir yang malang melintang, ditonggak tiang-tiang berukir kepala naga. Rumah joglo kepunyaan Eyang Kakung.

.

.

.

Selama sakit, Mali tidur di kamar lama Papa.

Itu adalah jenis kamar yang membuatmu merasa tidak nyaman berada lama-lama di dalamnya. Luas dan beratap tinggi, kamar itu dulunya ditinggali oleh Papa dan saudara-saudarinya: empat laki-laki, tiga perempuan. Di dalamnya ada empat dipan kayu yang ditata membentuk huruf U, dengan meja jati besar di tengah ruangan dan dua buah lemari bercermin mengapit pintu ganda. Dua sisi temboknya, yang berbatasan dengan luar rumah, terbuat dari bata; dua sisi lain, yang berbatasan dengan ruang dalam, terbuat dari kayu. Lampu teplok dipasang di sudut-sudut ruangan, jelaganya menghanguskan tembok seperti bayang-bayang api.

Rak dari papan kayu dipasang sepanjang dua sisi dinding, diberi sekat untuk memisahkan masing-masing pemilik spasinya. Barang-barang di rak itu masih ada meskipun semua pemiliknya telah dewasa (bahkan sudah meninggal satu): bunga edelweis dalam vas dari batang pohon pinus, botol-botol minyak ginseng, wadah celak dari kuningan, tumpukan kaset dan wadah piringan hitam dengan tulisan kabur. Mali mengenali bagian rak milik Papa: yang paling dekat pintu, dengan miniatur Menara Eiffel berdiri agak doyong di atas tumpukan buku. Mali tidur persis di bawah rak itu, hanya bantal dan gulingnya saja yang baru.

Meskipun Eyang Uti bilang di rumah itu banyak orang (dan dengan “banyak” maksudnya ada Eyang Uti, Eyang Kakung, Pakdhe, Budhe, dan dua pembantu), Mali selalu merasa sepi. Ada sesuatu tentang rumah tua yang membuatmu merasa sendirian, spasinya yang luas membuat Mali selalu menggigil kedinginan walaupun sudah tidur berlapis tiga selimut. Apalagi dengan kondisi lemas seperti itu, mau ke kamar kecil saja harus merayap-rayap, mana bisa dia ke ruang keluarga untuk ngobrol dengan Eyang Kakung atau duduk-duduk di dapur menemani Eyang Uti. Mama hanya menjenguk sekali dalam sehari sepulang dari sekolah, Liveo malah tidak pernah menengok sama sekali. kalau pintu kamar ditutup, Mali seperti terasing dari dunia.

Pada saat-saat hening seperti itu, Mali teringat Papa. Lama sekali mereka tidak bertemu. Selama ini, karena sibuknya, hanya kadang-kadang saja Mali ingat Papa. Waktu dipanggil untuk menerima piagam penghargaan di acara perpisahan tahunan, Mali akan berpikir “coba Papa juga ada di sini”. Kalau melihat Mama banting tulang sampai kelelahan, Mali akan berpikir “kapan ya Papa pulang?”. Kalau Liveo sedang kumat bandelnya dan tidak mempan dimarahi, Mali akan berpikir, “kalau Papa yang menasehati, pasti jadinya akan lain”. Tapi di luar itu, jarang sekali Mali termenung memikirkan Papa, seolah kehidupan mereka bersama hanyalah sebuah acara televisi: Mali yang tinggal bersama Papa di rumah Jakarta itu bukan dirinya.

Tapi saat itu, berbaring di dipan yang dulu juga ditiduri Papa, rasa kangennya mendadak menjadi-jadi. Dalam demamnya Mali berbaring nyalang menatap langit-langit, bertanya-tanya apakah Papa juga memandang langit-langit itu kalau dulu sedang sakit. Apa Papa dulu juga kesepian kalau ditinggal kakak-kakaknya ke sekolah? Atau malah senang, karena kamarnya jadi lapang?

Teringat sebuah cerita aneh yang pernah didongengkan Papa, dulu sekali. Waktu Mali masih kecil, Papa selalu menghantarkannya tidur dengan dongengan. Bukan dongeng khayal seperti Timun Emas atau Hansel dan Gretel, tapi kisah sungguhan, pengalaman Papa waktu masih seumur Mali. Salah satunya adalah waktu Papa sakit. Badannya panas juga, seperti Mali, dan dia tidur di salah satu dipan ini, entah yang mana, dipeluk salah satu abangnya.

Malam-malam Papa terbangun karena ada suara orang memanggilnya. Di bawah penerangan lampu teplok Papa melihat wayang. Wayang itu, tingginya tidak sampai sekaki meja, mengulurkan tangan ke arah Papa lalu menunjuk-nunjuk meja.

“_Jupukno gulo_,” katanya. Ambilkan gula. Papa kebingungan tapi ia beringsut bangun lalu mengambil gula batu, pemanis untuk teh dalam teko seng, dari toples di atas meja. Diberikannya satu bongkah, tapi wayang itu minta lagi. Sebongkah lagi, minta lagi. Baru di bongkah ketiga wayang itu puas, lalu dia merayap lewat tembok dan menghilang di antara kuda-kuda atap. Papa kembali naik ke dipan dan menyusup dalam pelukan abangnya.

Setelah itu ada dua cerita lagi: tentang kakak kedua Papa, perempuan, yang meninggal setelah terpeleset di sungai. Katanya tidak lama sebelum meninggal ia didatangi oleh sepasang manusia kerdil yang gepeng saat sedang membatik.

“_Njaluk udud_,” kata mereka. Minta rokok. Kakak perempuan Papa tidak punya rokok maupun tembakau, maka ia mengusir mereka. Mereka pergi sambil menggerutu.

Cerita kedua datang dari seorang kerabat seumuran Papa yang menginap dari jauh. Ia tidur bersama Papa, tapi sampai malam larut tetap terjaga karena tidak terbiasa tidur dengan begitu banyak orang. Berusaha ia memejamkan mata, tapi tetap rasa kantuk tidak mau menyinggahinya.

Suatu kali, saat sedang membuka mata, ia melihat seseorang berjongkok di kuda-kuda atap. Orang itu sangat kecil, kalau berdiri mungkin kepalanya tidak menyentuh atap. Mereka saling bertemu mata, dan orang itu menyeringai.

Kerabat Papa itu juga sudah meninggal. Epilepsi, katanya, kalau dulu istilahnya sawan celeng. Kambuh tanpa sepengetahuan orang, lalu terjun ke tungku tempat menanak jenang. Luka bakarnya terlalu parah.

.

.

Mali tertidur dengan dipandangi wayang kerdil. Wayang itu berdiri di pojok dipan, menatapnya dalam diam. Mali tidak bisa mengalihkan pandang darinya walaupun matanya sudah tertutup.

“Jupukno gulo,” katanya.

Mali tidak punya gula. 


	24. 2000 - Mali Sakit Tipes Part 2

Ini rahasia antara Liveo dan orang-orang di rumah Eyang, tapi sebenarnya Liveo menjenguk abangnya setiap hari.

Dia akan datang persis jam dua belas siang, sebelum Mama pulang dari Sekolah dan Mali sudah tidur setelah minum obat. Rumah Eyang punya tiga pintu—Pintu Depan, pintu kehormatan yang hanya boleh dilewati para tamu; Pintu Tengah, dekat ruang baca dari mana para penghuni rumah keluar-masuk; dan Pintu Belakang, pintunya Pak Wakijo penjual kayu bakar dan Yu Karto dan Mbak Ani. Dulu, waktu Liveo masih tinggal di Jakarta, setiap berkunjung dia bebas keluar masuk dari Pintu Depan, tapi sekarang hukumnya wajib untuk lewat Pintu Tengah. Sekali waktu, karena malas mengebel, Liveo masuk lewat pintu belakang yang tidak pernah terkunci, tapi lalu dimarahi Eyang Kakung (“Pintu itu bukan untuk lewat kamu!” Liveo takut sekali dimarahi Eyang yang tinggi besar sampai dia menangis).

Karena jam segitu waktunya Eyang Kakung baca buku (Eyang selalu membaca buku di kursi goyang sambil merokok cangklong—aksi sekali kelihatannya), beliaulah yang pasti membukakan Pintu Tengah untuk Liveo. Liveo menyapanya dengan cium kanan-kiri, terkikik waktu kumis Eyang yang tebal menggelitik pipinya, lalu melesat ke dapur sebelum Eyang mengajaknya ikut membaca buku-buku atau majalah membosankan berbahasa Jawa.

Di dekat dapur ada sebuah ruang makan kecil dengan meja bundar dan bar kecil tempat menaruh berbagai macam sirup. Meja bundar itu, biasa disebut Meja Belakang, adalah meja makan khusus untuk anak-anak. Kalau sedang Natalan atau Lebaran dan keluarga berkumpul, Liveo dan saudara-saudaranya makan di sini sementara para orangtua makan di ruang makan utama, yang mejanya panjang dan penerangannya bukan pakai teplok tapi “chandelier” dengan lilin bertingkat-tingkat. Liveo dan anak-anak lain tidak boleh masuk ke sana, seperti halnya mereka tidak boleh masuk ke Ruang Depan kalau tidak bersama orangtua. “Ora ilok” katanya, atau kalau pakai bahasa Mama, “pamali”. Liveo tidak berani melanggar aturan itu. Jangan-jangan di dua ruangan itu ada setannya.

Camilan siang tersaji manis di atas piring anyaman bambu yang dialasi daun pisang, lengkap dengan minuman kesukaan Liveo: kawa daun panas pakai susu kental manis. Biasanya camilan dan minuman itu gantian dengan kesukaan Mali (jenang kopyor, klepon, putu ayu; minumnya air legen siwalan), tapi karena abangnya itu sedang sakit, Liveo bisa puas makan mendhut atau jenang aren pedas setiap hari. Untung Liveo sehat!

.

.

.

Setelah kenyang makan camilan, barulah Liveo beranjak mengunjungi abangnya. Mali tidur di kamar lama Papa, sebuah ruang besar dengan banyak tempat tidur yang dulu dipakai Papa dan para pakdhe-budhe-om-tante. Dulu—lagi-lagi waktu Liveo masih tinggal di Jakarta—kalau pulang kampung juga dia tidur di sini bersama saudara-saudaranya. Biasanya alih-alih tidur mereka malah main kartu semalaman, atau (ini yang dibenci Liveo) saling cerita setan. Kamar itu pas sekali memang untuk cerita yang seram-seram, karena luas beratap tinggi dan tidak ada listriknya.

Tanpa kehadiran saudara-saudaranya, ruangan itu jadi terasa makin luas dan sunyi. Mali tidur di kasur paling dekat pintu (kasur yang selalu dipilih Liveo dan Mali karena dulu adalah bekas kasur Papa), tapi begitupun rasanya Mali sangat terasing. Liveo tidak bisa membayangkan tidur di kamar ini sendirian malam-malam, apalagi kalau sedang sakit. Uh, Liveo pasti sudah menangis minta pulang.

Pelan-pelan supaya tidak mengusik abangnya, Liveo menarik kursi dari meja panjang di tengah ruangan dan meletakkannya di samping ranjang. Ia duduk di situ, menyaksikan menyaksikan abangnya tidur, sesekali salah tingkah sendiri membayangkan bagaimana kalau Mali tiba-tiba terbangun. Hih, jangan sampai. Liveo bakal malu sekali kalau sampai ketahuan menunggui Abang seperti ini.

Mali merintih panjang dan melas dalam tidurnya. Itulah kebiasaan Mali yang membuat Liveo ketakutan: kalau sedang sakit, Mali tidur sambil merintih-rintih dan mengigau. Igauannya juga keterlaluan, kadang sampai menangis dan teriak-teriak karena takut tempat tidurnya amblas atau langit-langitnya runtuh. Siapa yang tidak panik, coba? Makanya kalau Mali sakit, Liveo selalu mengungsi ke kamar lain. Untungnya Mali jarang sakit—Liveo juga tidak suka tidur sendirian.

“Paa….” Mali merintih, alisnya bertaut dan hidungnya mengerut meringis-ringis. “Papaa… sakit….”

Kata Mama, Mali sedang sakit tipus. Kelihatannya juga parah: muka abangnya merah sekali, seperti sedang kepanasan setengah mati. Rambutnya basah oleh keringat, tangannya yang keluar dari selimut kelihatan kurus seperti jerangkong. Abang tidak boleh makan macam-macam, setiap hari cuma dimasakkan bubur putih dan hati ayam. Rasanya sudah lama sekali sejak Mali jatuh sakit, tapi setiap kali Liveo bertanya, “kapan Abang sembuh?” Mama atau Eyang hanya tersenyum dan mengelus rambutnya.

“Sakit tipus agak lama sembuhnya, Sayang. Liveo berdoa saja untuk Abang ya, supaya Abang cepat sembuh.”

Sebenarnya, daripada Mali sakit lama sendirian dan Liveo harus tidur lama sendirian, Liveo mau kok dikasih setengah sakit abangnya. Kan, kalau dibagi dua, sakitnya juga lebih cepat sembuh. Tapi Mama pasti repot kalau dua anaknya sakit semua. Kasihan. Kalau Liveo sakit, ayam-ayamnya juga tidak ada yang memberi makan, Snowy tidak ada yang mengajak jalan-jalan, padahal kalau tidak dibawa jalan-jalan dia bisa ribut dan pipis di mana-mana. Nanti Mama lagi yang repot.

Mali terbatuk-batuk dan merintih-rintih lagi. Pasti sakit sekali. Liveo menggigit bibir, celingukan bingung harus berbuat apa. Haruskah memanggil Eyang Uti? Tapi nanti malah digodain, Liveo sebal kalau ada yang bilang “wah, Liveo khawatir sama Abang ya….” atau sebangsanya. Orang dewasa suka tidak paham bahwa anak kecil juga punya gengsi. Untuk meminta orang-orang di rumah ini merahasiakan kedatangannya saja sulit sekali, mereka pikir itu bukan perkara yang perlu disembunyikan dan justru manis kalau disebar-sebar. Ugh.

Liveo menghela napas panjang. Lebih baik tidak memberi tahu siapa-siapa. Pelan-pelan, diperiksanya kompres handuk di dahi Mali. Sudah hangat. Mungkin abangnya jadi gelisah karena kepanasan. Hati-hati diangkatnya kompres itu, dicelupkan dalam baskom air dingin di meja. Diperas hati-hati sampai airnya tidak menetes, lalu ditempelkan lagi ke dahi abangnya.

Mali menghela napas lembut. Liveo menahan napas, takut abangnya akan terbangun, tapi tidak. Lega, ia pun menarik kursi dari samping tempat tidur untuk dikembalikan ke dalam meja. Jam di ruang baca berdentang dua kali, sebentar lagi Mama akan tiba dari Sekolah. Liveo harus cepat-cepat pergi. Diperiksanya sekali lagi abangnya yang sedang tidur, dibetulkannya selimut yang menyingkap hingga kembali menutupi dada. Mali sudah mulai merintih-rintih lagi, tapi biarlah Mama yang mengurusnya nanti.

“Cepat sembuh Abang,” bisiknya, begitu pelan sampai bibirnya nyaris tak bergerak. Begitupun dia sudah merasa malu. Buru-buru, sebelum semakin salah tingkah, ia menyusup keluar kamar dan berlari pulang. 


	25. 2000 - Mali Sakit Tipes Part 3

Kamu belum tahu arti kata “bosan” sebelum kamu terjangkit penyakit tipus dan terpaksa istirahat total di rumah eyangmu, yang sangat khawatiran dan bakal ribut kalau kamu bangkit dari tempat tidur.

Percaya deh, Mali tahu. Dia sudah menghabiskan sembilan hari terakhir rebahan di ranjang, hanya bangun kalau mau buang air dan itupun setengah digendong oleh pembantu-pembantu Eyang. Jengah, tentu saja, apalagi karena dua pembantu itu perempuan, tapi Eyang Uti melarang Mali ke kamar kecil sendirian setelah suatu kali dia pusing di tengah jalan dan jatuh merobohkan papan penyekat ruangan (melihat hebohnya orang-orang waktu itu, kau akan mengira Mali tidak selamat). Soal mandi lebih parah lagi. Setiap pagi dan sore Eyang Uti akan datang membawa sebaskom air hangat dan waslap, membasuhnya seperti adik bayi walaupun Mali sudah jalan tiga belas.

“Sudah, Mali tinggal di sini saja sampai sembuh. Kalau di rumah enggak ada yang ngurus. Mama ‘kan kerja, Adik masih kecil. Mali dijaga siapa?” Eyang membujuk sambil memijat-mijat kakinya, “Masa enggak mau menginap di rumah Eyang? Enggak mau menemani Eyang?”

“Bukan begitu, Yang. Tapi Mali ‘kan sudah besar, enggak perlu sampai begini. Masa mandi saja dimandiin?” Dia akan terdengar lebih meyakinkan seandainya tidak dalam posisi terbaring lemas di kasur, bau kecut muntahan samar-samar masih tercium setelah dia mengeluarkan sarapannya.

“Lho, memang kenapa? Malu? Buat apa malu? Eyang yang memandikan Mali waktu masih bayi, Eyang sudah lihat semuanya! Waktu disunat juga—”

Untuk menyelamatkan harga dirinya, Mali memutuskan untuk berhenti mendengarkan.

.

.

.

Hari-hari berlalu tanpa perbedaan. Hari ini adalah pengulangan hari kemarin, hari esok adalah kopian hari ini. Bangun pagi, mandi, makan bubur dengan lauk hati ayam rebus tanpa garam, minum obat, tidur. Bangun siang, makan bubur dengan lauk hati ayam rebus tanpa garam, minum obat, baca buku, tidur. Bangun sore, makan bubur dengan lauk hati ayam rebus tanpa garam—

Demi Tuhan. Mali sudah akan berteriak kalau saja berteriak tidak membuat Eyang Uti lebih panik dan barangkali memanggil dukun pengusir sawan.

Membaca menjadi satu-satunya hiburan, tapi itupun tidak memuaskan. Bacaannya hanya majalah-majalah Bahasa Jawa milik Eyang Kakung, yang hanya dipahaminya setengah-setengah (sisi baiknya, dia sekarang jadi punya banyak stok cerita horor dari Jagading Lelembut untuk menakut-nakuti Liveo). Ada tiga rak novel di ruang keluarga, peninggalan Papa dan saudara-saudarinya, tapi Eyang Uti melarangnya membaca mereka karena sudah kotor penuh debu. “Nanti kamu tambah sakit,” alasannya. Kalau sudah sembuh nanti, hal pertama yang akan dilakukannya adalah menyeret Liveo membersihkan rak-rak itu bersama-sama.

Pernah Mali meminta Mama membawakan buku-buku pelajaran, sebab dia sudah terlalu lama absen dan pasti banyak ketinggalan. Sayang, suatu kebetulan tidak mengenakkan bahwa setelah membaca buku-buku sesuai jadwal hari itu dan mengerjakan soal-soal LKS, panas Mali langsung naik lagi sampai mimisan. Itu adalah pertama kalinya Mali mendengar Mama dimarahi Eyang Uti (atau mendengar Eyang Uti marah, kalau dipikir-pikir), dan setelah itu buku-bukunya dikembalikan ke rumah.

“Besok sudah boleh berangkat sekolah belum?” Mali bertanya setiap kali dokter Puskesmas berkunjung (entah kepada siapa Eyang melobi sampai dokter itu mau memeriksa di rumah). Bu Dokter akan tertawa, menggeleng-geleng kepala.

“Mali rajin, ya! Istirahat dulu, nanti kalau sudah sembuh total baru boleh masuk.”

Kalau Mali harus minum sepanci rebusan cacing untuk bisa berangkat sekolah esok hari, percayalah dia akan melakukannya tanpa pikir dua kali.

.

.

.

Suatu hari, Mali terbangun dari tidur siang untuk mendapati Nala duduk di kursi samping tempat tidur, mengawasinya. Bukan pengalaman menyenangkan.

“Nala?!” Serunya kaget, geragapan bangun. Otot perutnya mengejang, mengirim nyeri ke ulu hati, membuatnya meringis kesakitan. Nala refleks mendorongnya kembali merebah.

“Tiduran saja, Mali. Enggak apa-apa,” ujarnya lembut. Dia masih memakai baju seragam, aroma parfum bercampur samar dengan bau matahari. Mali ingin menyembunyikan wajah di balik bantal.

Ternyata ada yang lebih memalukan daripada dimandikan dua kali sehari oleh eyangmu. Nala, pacarnya, melihatnya dalam keadaan paling menyedihkan. Mali saja risih melihat mukanya sendiri di cermin, risih mencium bau orang sakit, campuran antara bau bawang, teh, dan kecut muntahan. Mali pacar Nala adalah Mali yang rapi jali, atlet basket dan ketua OSIS. Mali yang bisa menyanyi sambil main gitar, yang juara debat Bahasa Inggris….

“Maaf ya, Nala baru nengok sekarang. Nala baru tahu Mali sakit.” Agaknya yang merasa malu di ruangan ini bukan Mali seorang. Pipi Nala memerah dan wajahnya berkeriut sedih seolah gagal melaksanakan misi penting.

Mali baru ingat, Nala memang sedang izin lama waktu Mali sakit. Dia sedang mengunjungi ibunya.

“Enggak apa-apa. Kamu datang sekarang juga aku sudah senang.” Bahkan kalau bisa tidak perlu datang, tapi tentu saja dia tidak bisa bilang begitu. “Ke mana saja liburan kemarin?”

Begitu pertanyaan itu keluar Mali langsung menyesal. Dalam ketergesaannya mengalihkan topik pembicaraan tentang sakitnya, dia lupa bahwa “liburan di tempat Ibu” adalah topik sensitif bagi Nala. Dia gadis yang baik, pandai menyembunyikan emosi demi kenyamanan orang lain, tapi pembicaraan tentang ibunya selalu menimbulkan kilat sakit di matanya.

“Jalan-jalan saja, seperti biasa,” Nala tersenyum simpul, mengangkat bahu. “Nala lebih ingin nonton pertandingan Mali, sebenarnya. Foto kalian sudah dipajang di mading, lho. Keren!”

Mali terkekeh pelan. “Ada cerita lucu sebelum foto itu diambil.”

“Oh ya? Cerita apa?”

Yang menyenangkan dari Nala adalah dia bisa membaca situasi, mengikuti arah pembicaraan. Terhadap topik apapun ia seorang pendengar yang memuaskan, memperhatikan kisah Mali dengan saksama seolah Mali mendongeng sesuatu yang lebih penting daripada tingkah konyol sekelompok remaja lelaki sesuai pertandingan basket. Cerita Mali putus-putus, harus sering mengambil napas karena dadanya sesak kalau dibawa bicara banyak-banyak. Nala menangkap ini juga, dan dengan natural ia menyuplai komentar hingga Mali tidak perlu terus mengoceh.

Salah satu pembantu menghantarkan teh panas dan sepiring pisang rebus. Nala mengupas satu, memotong isinya dengan sendok, lalu menyuapkannya pada Mali; begitu luwesnya seakan keberadaannya memang untuk berperan seperti itu, sebagaimana ia juga selalu menyuapi Mali saat makan siang dan menyuapi Maria jika sahabatnya itu kebetulan datang saat ia sedang makan.

“Pisang kepok memang paling enak kalau direbus,” celetuknya tiba-tiba, “Tapi pisang yang paling enak digoreng itu pisang raja ijo. Dipotong kecil-kecil, dimasukkan dalam adonan kulit yang sudah dicampur parutan kelapa, lalu digoreng bulat-bulat seperti bakwan.”

“Eh, ada pisang goreng begitu? Aku belum pernah coba.”  


Nala mengangkat alisnya yang tebal. “Masa? Kalau begitu, waktu Mali sembuh nanti Nala buatkan.”

Mengenal Nala, dia tahu pernyataan itu bukan basa-basi. Nala adalah orang yang siap susah untuk orang lain seperti itu.

.

.

.

Nala pamit pulang saat Mali sudah mulai terkantuk-kantuk. Gadis itu bangkit untuk mencium pipinya, tapi Mali menjauhkan kepala.

“Jangan, La. Bau,” gumamnya jengah. Nala tertawa dan justru mencium pipi kirinya lekat-lekat, mengelus rambutnya.

“Iya, Mali bau orang sakit,” senyumnya gemas, tanpa basa-basi. “Ayo, mana pipi satunya, Nala mau cium juga.”

Mengerutkan hidung dan tersenyum geli, Mali akhirnya menggeser kepalanya ke sisi ranjang. Nala mencium pipi dan dahinya dengan berisik, meniup di antara kulit seperti mencium anak kecil. Mali terkekeh pelan.

“Jangan sampai ketularan, La.”

“Anak dokter enggak bakal sakit!” Serunya, mengangkat kepala pura-pura sombong. “Pacar anak dokter juga jangan sakit lama-lama,” tambahnya, mencubit pipi Mali.

Nala menyelipkan dua buah amplop ke tangan Mali: satu amplop besar kecokelatan, dengan tulisan BUAT MALI dengan spidol hitam di ujung amplop, berisi surat-surat pendek dan ucapan lekas sembuh dari anak-anak kelas dan anggota OSIS yang tidak bisa menjenguk karena tidak tahu rumahnya. Satu lagi amplop kecil warna merah jambu yang wangi, ada motif kelinci di marginnya.

“Baca surat Nala sebelum bobok, ya,” pinta si penulis, dan malamnya setelah minum obat tradisional yang ia tidak mau memikirkan resepnya, Mali membaca mengabulkan permintaan itu.

Isi suratnya? Rahasia. Tapi surat itu disimpannya di bawah bantal, dan di hari-hari selanjutnya selalu dibaca pada jam-jam kesepian sebelum Nala datang menjenguk.


	26. 2000 - Mali Pengen Punya Sepeda

Mali meringis menatap bayangannya di cermin. Belum genap satu caturwulan sejak dia naik kelas, tapi seragamnya sudah mepet-mepet. Jahitan di bahu sudah naik, lengan sudah jauh di atas siku. Kalau bergerak dia harus hati-hati atau hemnya yang kependekan akan keluar dari celana, yang juga sudah sangat pendek Mali sampai malu melihat pahanya.

Sudah tidak bisa diakali lagi. Dia harus beli seragam baru.

Dan sekalian saja, dia juga butuh sepatu olahraga baru. Sepatu pantofelnya aman karena hanya dipakai saat ke gereja, upacara, dan aktivitas sekolah biasa; tapi sepatu olahraganya mengenaskan. Dibawa main basket setiap hari, termasuk pemanasan dan pertandingan. Belum jebol, tapi Mali sudah bisa merasakan kerikil di bawah solnya. Payah juga kalau sedang lari keliling lapangan dan tiba-tiba jempolnya keluar lalu tersandung. Seorang playmaker tidak boleh mengambil resiko cedera.

Tapi kalau beli seragam sendiri, adiknya pasti ribut. Apalagi sepatu. Liveo bisa menangis berguling-guling kalau abangnya pakai sepatu baru dan dia tidak. Lagipula kasihan juga, seragam Liveo memang belum kekecilan tapi warnanya sudah seperti gombal. Atasannya menguning, bawahannya klawus karena terpapar matahari dan sering kena tanah. Salah sendiri memang, bandel memakai seragam buat main meskipun sudah dibilangin, tapi dia ‘kan masih kecil. Liveo mungkin tidak peduli seragamnya terlihat seperti kain pel, tapi Mama pasti malu dan Mali juga jengah. Abangnya rapi jali kok adiknya macam bocah angon bebek.

Mali menghela napas. Diambilnya buku tabungan dari laci. Saldonya berkurang banyak untuk persiapan tahun ajaran baru, memvaksin Tintin dan Snowy, dan mengganti ban sepeda. Susah jadi anak kelas tiga. Sudah tidak boleh ikut seleksi lomba, ikut pertandingan olahraga pun hanya boleh dalam tim. Sumber pendapatan minimal, padahal kebutuhannya banyak sekali.

“Sabar. Masih bisa nabung lagi,” katanya meyakinkan diri sendiri. Masih ada lomba yang hadiahnya belum cair. Masih ada upah dari koran sekolah. Mali masih bisa jualan Tupperware, dan barangkali masih ada rezeki tak terduga lain.

Mali memasukkan buku tabungannya ke saku tas, menutup laci dan menguncinya rapat-rapat. Di dalamnya, terselip dalam buku harian yang ditulis dalam Bahasa Inggris supaya Liveo tidak iseng membaca, sebuah guntingan iklan sepeda dari koran lokal.

.

.

.

“Bisa bebas, Bu. Tapi jaminannya ….”

“Kok, pakai jaminan begitu?! Apa Jo ini kriminal!”

“Kan memang masa hukumannya tiga tahun. Kenapa masih diminta jaminan kalau memang sudah selesai?”

“Supaya lebih mudah keluarnya Mas, katanya. Mempercepat administrasi. Ya, kalau tidak pakai jaminan, tujuh, delapan bulan lagi baru bisa. Atau mungkin setahun ….”

“Duh Gusti, kok ono yo, wong gawe rekasa wong liya ….”

“Bas, sawah dhuwur wis dinyang piro?”

Belakangan mereka bertiga sering menginap di rumah Eyang. Malam hari, setelah Mali dan Liveo masuk ke kamar dan para pembantu kembali ke bilik mereka di samping dapur, para orang dewasa—Eyang Kakung, Eyang Putri, Mama, Pakdhe, Budhe—berkumpul di ruang keluarga. Kadang beberapa orang asing bergabung, baru pulang lewat tengah malam atau bahkan dinihari. Percakapan mereka bernada rendah, serius, dan rasanya tidak maju-maju. Berbaring di samping Liveo yang lelap, Mali mendengarkan.

Ini semua tentang Papa. Papa, yang dua tahun lebih tidak Mali lihat wajahnya, tidak dengar suaranya. Terakhir berkunjung ke Jakarta, Mama diberitahu bahwa Papa bisa bebas dengan syarat. Nilainya besar. Satu sawah tidak cukup. Itupun sudah dibantu nego oleh teman-teman Papa di Jakarta. Di antara suara-suara berat dengan logat Jawa kental, suara Mama yang kecil berlogat Sunda terdengar asing, sendirian. Kadang Mali mendapat kesan seolah Mama sedang dituduh, dipersalahkan atas kegagalannya menjaga Papa. Kadang Mali ingin turun dan duduk di sampingnya, menggenggam tangannya, tapi ini bukan bagiannya. Di perundingan larut seperti ini, Mali masih anak kecil.

Liveo menghela napas dalam tidurnya, berguling ke samping untuk memeluk lengan Mali. Sejak boneka pandanya “hilang” (dibuang Eyang Kakung karena menurutnya Liveo sudah terlalu besar untuk mengoloh-oloh kuping boneka), Liveo jadi punya kebiasaan menjadikan sang abang sebagai guling. Tidak apa-apa kalau cuma kelonan, toh udara malam pegunungan dinginnya suka kelewatan dan lebih hangat kalau tidur peluk-pelukan. Tapi pose tidur Liveo liar bukan kepalang, seringkali perut bahkan muka Mali tertonjok atau tertendang. Lumayan juga pedihnya.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Liveo, Mali juga mendengar wacana dia akan dipindahsekolahkan di kota. Belakangan nilainya makin menurun, nakalnya makin menjadi. Beberapa kali Mama dipanggil karena Liveo bolos sekolah, bermain tak jelas juntrungan bersama teman-temannya yang bandel. Anak-anak desa yang menganggap pendidikan sebagai basa-basi itu mulai memberi pengaruh buruk, dan Mama ingin Liveo cepat-cepat ganti lingkungan pergaulan.

Tapi memindahkan Liveo ke kota bukan perkara mudah. Dia masih terlalu kecil, mana kuat berangkat habis subuh pulang selepas maghrib seperti Mali. Harus diantar-jemput, kalau bisa pakai kendaraan sendiri. Belum lagi biaya: sekolah kota mewajibkan pemakaian buku cetak, tidak seperti sekolah desa yang anaknya bawa buku tulis saja sudah untung. Set seragamnya dibeli dan dijahit di sekolah. Ada les-les wajib dengan biaya ekstra.

“… belum rejeki, Mas Jo juga ikhlas, Bu ….”

“Jangan begitu! Pasti bisa, pasti ada jalan. Kita usahakan. Ibu mana yang tega anaknya lama-lama dipenjara?”

Suara-suara itu menyisip dari celah di antara dua pintu, menggema seakan berasal dari dunia lain. Menarik napas panjang, Mali berguling ke samping dan balas memeluk adiknya.

.

.

.

“Ma, tabungan Mali dipegang Mama saja, ya.”

“Lho, kenapa, Sayang?”

“Enggak apa-apa, Ma. Mali belum perlu. Dipegang Mama saja, Mama lebih tahu mau untuk apa.”

Jika situasinya tidak seperti ini, Mali tahu Mama akan menolak. Tabungan Mali adalah hak Mali. Semenjak kelas satu SD Mali menabung dan tidak pernah serupiah pun Mama mengambil tanpa seizinnya. Tapi kini Mama tersenyum, matanya berkaca-kaca. Dipeluknya Mali dan dikecup dahinya.

“Terima kasih, Sayang. Anak Mama memang terbaik.”

Buku harian berbahasa Inggris Mali sudah habis. Mali memakai buku baru, sebuah buku agenda tahunan hadiah seleksi cerdas cermat. Di dalamnya tidak ada potongan iklan sepeda.

.

.

.

“Bang, ulangtahun nanti mau hadiah apa?”

“Buku tulis sama pensil. Aduh! Kok nendang, sih?” Mali menggosok-gosok pahanya sambil melirik kesal. Liveo duduk di kasur, memberengut sama galaknya.

“Yang serius, dong!”

“Ya itu serius!” Mali kembali menghadapi Bank Soal dan buku RPUL-nya. “Lagian, aneh banget nanyain hadiah ulangtahun. Sekarang ‘kan masih Februari.” Boro-boro memikirkan ulangtahun, sekarang Mali—seperti halnya semua guru dan teman-temannya—sangat tertekan dengan ujian kelulusan. Ini tahun pertama EBTANAS diganti UNAS, tahun pertama soal ujian dibuat oleh Pusat. Mali sudah memegang tiket masuk Taruna Nusantara, tapi kalau gagal Ujian Utama, sama saja bohong.

“Kemarin ‘kan Abang kasih Liveo kambing,” Liveo cemberut, melipat kedua lengan di meja dan membaringkan kepala di atasnya. “Abang kasih tahu lah pengen apa, biar Liveo bisa nabung.”

Mau tidak mau Mali terkekeh. Adiknya sekarang sudah besar, sudah mulai belajar balas budi. Dulu, mana ada ceritanya dia memberi Mali kado yang setara. Setiap tahun Mali membelikannya hewan peliharaan, bebek atau ayam, tapi mentok-mentoknya Liveo memberinya satu set alat tulis.

“Terserah kamu lah, Liv. Abang enggak kasih untuk dibalas, kok.”

“Masa Abang enggak pengen apa-apa?”

Sekilas terlintas di benaknya gambaran sepeda baru, Polygon hitam mengkilap seperti punya Nala, gagah seperti sepeda gunung. Tapi buat apa? Bulan Juni nanti dia sudah SMA, masuk asrama. Sepeda baru cuma teronggok saja. Lebih baik Liveo yang punya, kalau liburan Mali tinggal pinjam.

“Enggak. Abang enggak ingin apa-apa. Cuma ingin lulus ujian.”

.

.

.

Waktu pulang liburan, Mali melihat dua Wimcycle diparkir di lorong antara ruang makan dan dapur. Dua-duanya hitam, yang satu catnya sudah baret di sana-sini dan rodanya penuh lumpur, yang satu masih mentereng dibungkus bubble wrap.

“Sepeda siapa, Ma?” Pertanyaan retoris. Perutnya sudah bergolak oleh rasa senang, senyum tak bisa pudar dari wajahnya. Memang bukan Polygon, tapi sepeda tetap sepeda.

“Yang jelek punya Liveo,” Mama menjawab penuh canda, mengangguk pada sepeda yang bersangkutan. “Kemarin habis dipakai balapan antar desa. Yang satu lagi punya Abang, hadiah ulangtahun.”

Mali menunduk, mengulum senyum. Pipinya merah. Entah kenapa dia malu dan tersanjung. “Terima kasih, Ma.”

“Lho, kok ke Mama. Terima kasihnya ke Liveo, dong. Itu hadiah dari Liveo. Dia jualan ayam sama kambing sekarang. Lumayan laris ternyata. Bakat dia beternak, hewannya gendut-gendut, orang-orang suka beli sama dia.”

Mali tertawa. Diusapnya sepeda impian itu, setangnya yang bergerigi dan remnya yang cakram. Sadelnya yang halus lagi empuk, bukan lagi sekeras kayu. Rodanya masih berambut halus. Sekonyong-konyong terkenang masa kecilnya, membawa sepeda jengki yang harus direm dengan kaki, memboncengkan Liveo atau Nala melintasi pematang, mengangkut padi saat musim panen. Belum genap lima tahun lalu, tapi rasanya seperti dari kehidupan yang berbeda.

“Eh, Abang sudah pulang? Kirain baru sampai nanti malam.”

Liveo yang baru pulang sekolah tergopoh-gopoh masuk, wajahnya berkilat oleh keringat. Rasa-rasanya dia bertambah tinggi sejak terakhir kali Mali bertemu dengannya. Baju penggalangnya baru, lengkap dengan atribut TKU Penggalang Rakit dan TKK yang mengitari lencananya; dan meskipun Mali sudah melihat Liveo sebagai penggalang sejak adiknya kelas empat, yang ada dalam kenangannya hanyalah Liveo anak Siaga, mungil dan bandel dan selalu mengekorinya.

“Wah ini dia Liveo! Sini, Abang kangen!” Dipeluknya sang adik erat-erat. Liveo menggeram sebal dan melepaskan diri. Mali dan Mama terkekeh. “Makasih hadiah ulangtahunnya, Liv. Kok tahu, Abang pengen sepeda? Perhatian banget, sih?”

Liveo hanya memutar bola mata. Itu adalah salah satu hadiah ulangtahun terbaik yang pernah diperolehnya.


	27. 2001 - Jonathan Dibebaskan dari Penjara

Tiga hal penting yang terjadi dalam hidup Mali di tahun 2001:

  1. Listrik masuk desa. Mali pindah bersama Mama dan Liveo pada akhir April 1998—empat bulan semenjak Papa ditangkap di taman kota waktu sedang jalan-jalan bersama Mali dan Liveo sembari menunggu Mama berbelanja—lalu menjalani kehidupan tanpa listrik tiga tahun selanjutnya. 30 Januari 2001, bertepatan dengan hari ulang tahun Liveo (Mali ingat karena waktu itu dia pulang sambil membawa kue ulang tahun dari kota), dua orang petugas dari PLN datang untuk survei lapangan. Mereka akan memasang listrik mulai bulan depan, tapi untuk sementara meterannya hanya diletakkan di satu rumah lalu dialirkan ke dua rumah lain—900 watt 220 volt untuk tiga kepala keluarga. Rumah mereka menjadi salah satu pengampu meteran. Semenjak itu Mali punya tugas tambahan: jadi tukang tagih iuran listrik, sekaligus membayar ke PLN tiap awal bulan.

  1. Mali berhasil memenangkan medali perak di OSN Matematika. Umurnya empat belas—telat masuk SMP satu tahun karena harus mengulang kelas waktu pindah dari Jakarta. Ia sudah khawatir tidak diizinkan seleksi Olimpiade karena sudah terlalu tua, tapi syukurlah nasib baik masih berpihak padanya. Dengan modal medali itu, ia tidak perlu lagi bingung mencari SMA seperti jaman ia mencari SMP dulu. Sebaliknya, justru SMA favorit di Magelang, Semarang, dan Yogyakarta yang memburunya.

  1. Tanggal 14 Agustus 2001, Hari Pramuka sekaligus ulangtahun Mali, Papa dibebaskan dari penjara.

Semenjak pindah, Mali hanya pernah menengok Papa sekali. Liburan catur wulan pertama di sekolah baru, saat mereka bertiga belum benar-benar beradaptasi dengan lingkungan dan masih sangat kangen pada Papa. Perjalanan dari rumah mereka di Sigedang—sebuah desa terpencil yang diapit gunung Sindoro-Sumbing—ke Jakarta mahal dan sulit. Pukul setengah lima pagi, ia dan Mama harus jalan kaki sekitar dua kilometer sampai jalan kecamatan untuk mencegat angkudes. Udara dingin menggigit disertai kabut tebal, kegelapan masih rapat hingga Mali tersandung-sandung di jalan batu. Ia bertugas membawa tas jinjing besar berisi pakaian dan boneka panda Liveo, sementara adiknya itu masih lelap di punggung Mama, wajahnya tersembunyi di balik tudung jaket. 

Angkudes membawa mereka sampai pasar kecamatan, bersesalan bersama keranjang-keranjang kubis dan tomat yang memenuhi spasi di antara kursi. Dari pasar naik mikrolet khusus anak sekolah (supaya tidak ngetem tiap seratus meter) menuju terminal kota. Di terminal kota menunggu bus untuk ke stasiun di Purwokerto, tiga-empat jam perjalanan lamanya; dan begitu sampai di stasiun tidak ada kereta yang jam berangkatnya wajar sehingga mereka tiba di Jatinegara pukul dua dinihari keesokan harinya. Istirahat sebentar di rumah kenalan Papa di Gading, siangnya sudah harus berangkat lagi naik bajaj ke Salemba. Mama sampai menyogok sipir agar Papa boleh keluar sebentar untuk makan siang bersama di rumah makan sebelah rutan, karena waktu kunjung normal yang cuma lima belas menit sungguh tidak sepadan dengan perjalanan mereka.

Sepulang dari Jakarta, Liveo langsung kena gejala tipus karena kecapekan. Setelah itu, Mama selalu pergi menengok Papa sendirian.

Tapi sekarang Papa dibebaskan.

Keluarga Papa mempersiapkan pesta penyambutan begitu heboh seperti mau kedatangan orang besar. Aneh juga, karena selama ini Mali merasa saudara-saudara Papa (dia kedua terakhir dari tujuh bersaudara) sangat sinis pada Jonathan Si Anak Bengal yang berstatus tahanan. Di desa, alasan kamu masuk bui bukanlah sesuatu yang patut dipertimbangkan—ketika kamu dipenjara otomatis kamu adalah si penjahat. Namun begitu surat yang mengabarkan kepulangan Papa tiba, mereka begitu gembira dan bersemangat: menyembelih seekor sapi untuk syukuran (Liveo harus dibohongi karena sapi milik Eyang itu sudah sering digembalanya), mengundang ibu-ibu tetangga untuk rewang—tradisi membantu meracik bahan masakan di rumah orang yang akan mengunduh pesta, bahkan sampai meminjamkan mobil beserta supir agar Mama, Mali, dan Liveo bisa lebih leluasa menjemput Papa. Mungkin begitulah yang namanya keluarga: sebau apa pun aib yang dilelerkan anggotanya ke mukamu, kamu sulit untuk tidak memaafkan.

17 Agustus 2001, setelah Mali mewakili sekolah sebagai peserta upacara di alun-alun (dia tidak bisa khusyuk karena terbayang-bayang Papa, kakinya gatal ingin bergerak-gerak menunjukkan ketidaksabarannya), mereka bertiga bersama satu supir berangkat ke Purwokerto. Liveo tidak lagi membawa boneka pandanya ke mana-mana, jadi sekarang kalau gelisah dia tidak membrakoti kuping panda itu sampai kuyup. Sebagai gantinya dia jadi suka marah-marah atau membawel terus seolah lidahnya punya nyawa sendiri. Hari itu, tiba di Stasiun Purwokerto tiga jam lebih awal; Liveo melakukan keduanya sampai Mali ingin menjahit mulutnya.

Kereta Bima yang membawa Papa masuk stasiun pada pukul tiga sore, kilau gerbong putih diterpa terik matahari dan suara desisnya saat berhenti membuat jantung Mali terlonjak ke mulut. Liveo meloncat dari kursinya, berlari menembus orang yang turun berduyun-duyun, seketika kaos merah Power Rangers dan topi jingga bonus KFC-nya yang mencolok menghilang dari pandangan. Mama bangkit, gaun ringan hijau toskanya berbunyi desir, mengambil ancang-ancang mencari Liveo yang suka pecicilan; tapi sebelum melangkah jauh ia telah mematung. Mali mengikuti arah pandangnya, perutnya seketika mulas oleh dentum jantung—campuran antara tidak percaya dan bahagia.

Papa datang sambil menggendong Liveo, memakai kaos putih didobel kemeja kotak-kotak yang digulung sampai siku. Hanya sebuah tas ransel tersampir di satu bahunya, sepatu gunung yang dipakainya kentara bekas tapi bersih. Rambutnya masih sangat cepak seperti ABRI, mungkin dicukur saat keluar dari penjara, dan di sana Mali melihat lebih banyak uban daripada hitam. Umur Papa belum genap empat puluh, mereka berpisah hanya tiga tahun, dan setiap kali Mali berkunjung dulu Papa selalu terlihat santai. Namun tubuhnya tidak berbohong. Saat ia tersenyum, Mali melihat kerutan di sudut mata yang tak pernah diingatnya.

“Papa pulang,” sapanya, sama seperti sore-sore dulu waktu dia pulang kerja. Lucu karena mereka bertiga tidak sedang berada di rumah di Ciledug, mungkin tidak akan pernah lagi. Sekarang ini, kata “pulang” berarti kembali berbagi spasi napas dengan Mali, Liveo dan Mama.

Mama terisak pelan, berjinjit untuk memeluk pundak Papa. Mencium pipinya sampai Papa ikut menangis, mengecup keningnya. Liveo mengernyit jengah lalu melorotkan diri dari gendongan, berdiri di samping Mali yang hanya memandang.

.

.

Seharian itu Papa tidak pernah menjadi milik Mali.

Di mobil dalam perjalanan pulang, Papa duduk di depan menemani Pak Supir sambil memangku Liveo yang tidak mau jauh-jauh darinya. Sepanjang jalan Liveo mengoceh, menunjukkan padanya hal-hal umum seolah Papa adalah makhluk primitif yang tidak tahu apa-apa (“lihat Pa, itu orang-orangan sawah! Buat mengusir burung Pa, soalnya sekarang padinya sudah keluar, sebentar lagi dipanen. Nanti kita bakal lewat kebun salak yang luaaaaas sekali. Di belakang kebunnya ada sungai, namanya Sungai Serayu. Batunya besar-besar, tapi kata Mama tidak ada buayanya—”) Papa menanggapi seperti orang yang sungguhan udik sampai kadang Mali harus menahan tawa.

Sebuah tim penyambut telah menghadang mereka di mulut desa—bukan cuma keluarga, tapi para tetangga juga. Teman-teman Liveo yang sama-sama cungkring dan hitam berlari mengejar di belakang mobil sambil berteriak-teriak, berlomba-lomba memanjat di pijakan pintu belakang atau sekedar menyentuh bodi mobil. Papa berkomentar bahwa bermain seperti itu sangat berbahaya, menambahkan “Liveo tidak pernah main begitu, kan?” yang bikin si bungsu itu salah tingkah (soal mengejar mobil Liveo jagonya, bahkan pernah dimarahi Kepala Desa gara-gara memanjat _pick-up_ pembawa kentang lalu menggelindingkan satu karung ke jalan). Pak Supir harus memelankan mobil begitu rupa karena semakin lama semakin banyak orang yang mengerumuni mereka, dan ketika tiba di depan rumah Eyang orang-orang sudah begitu padat sampai untuk membuka pintu mobil harus permisi dulu. Begitu keluar Papa langsung disalami oleh Pak Mantri, sebutan akrab untuk bapak Kepala Desa yang wajahnya mirip Basuki Abdullah versi rakyat jelata. Beliau bahkan menyapa Liveo, padahal biasanya kakek dua cucu itu sengit benar pada Liveo yang pandangan matanya nyolot.

Heran. Gosip apa sih yang menyebar di desa? Padahal Papa mantan narapidana, bukan artis ibukota.

.

.

Pukul sembilan malam, barulah mereka sekeluarga bisa pulang ke rumah yang jaraknya lima rumah dan tiga kebun dari rumah Eyang. Liveo teler di gendongan Papa, capek setelah seharian berlari-lari, menyerocos itu-ini, kemudian menangis berguling-guling di lantai tanah waktu tahu salah satu sapi kesayangannya sudah jadi tongseng. Mama dan Mali berbagi tugas membawa rantang, masing-masing penuh dengan lauk pauk dan nasi untuk tiga hari ke depan.

Snowy, anjing mungil berjiwa monster itu, hampir saja menggigit sobek sepatu Papa. Untung Mama bisa mendistraksinya dengan sepotong ayam goreng, lalu mereka buru-buru masuk sebelum Snowy sadar dirinya telah dikecoh. Papa meletakkan Liveo di kamar, Mali membuntut Mama ke dapur untuk menyimpan makanan. Lampu sepuluh watt menyala remang-remang, tidak mampu meraih sudut-sudut ruangan; tapi masih lebih baik daripada teplok yang bau minyak tanah dan bikin gosong tembok. Sambil menawari Mali untuk izin dari sekolah esok hari (yang langsung disetujui meskipun biasanya dia paling anti absen—hari ini benar-benar melelahkan sampai punggungnya pegal seperti ditanami tiang), Mama merebus air untuk menyeduh teh dari perkebunan lokal. Aroma kentalnya menyambut Papa yang baru masuk dapur.

Pembicaraan di antara Mama dan Papa berlangsung dalam aura dewasa—nada rendah pelan, mengangkat masa depan sekaligus saling menanyakan kabar. Mali, ikut minum the karena berharap bisa berbincang lebih intim dengan Papa, langsung merasa seperti pengganggu, maka ia menenggak habis isi cangkir hadiah Kapal Api-nya dan pamit ke kamar. Mungkin besok pagi ia bisa ngobrol bebas dengan Papa—ia selalu bangun sebelum matahari terbit, menyeduh kopi sambil menunggu pagi. Mungkin Mali bisa ikut bangun cepat-cepat.

Kalau kebiasaan Papa belum berubah. Tiga tahun di penjara, seperti rambut Papa yang hampir putih semua, dapat mengubah seseorang sampai ke akarnya.

“Mali sudah tidur?”

Sulung itu mendongak terkejut dari buku yang sedang dibacanya. Papa mengintip dari celah pintu, tersenyum saat melihatnya masih terjaga. Ia menyelisip masuk, duduk di samping putranya yang menarik kaki bersila untuk memberi tempat.

“Sedang baca apa?” Papa menunjuk bukunya, mengangkat alis. “Baca di gelap-gelap nanti matamu rusak, lho.”

Dia tidak bisa tidur kalau tidak membaca, tapi Liveo yang gampang bangun bakal rewel kalau ada sinar terlalu terang. “Donal, Pa,” jawab Mali, meringis malu. “Ceritanya lagi seru-serunya. Sebentar lagi selesai kok.”

“Besok kita pasang lampu baca di samping tempat tidur. Ya?”

“Tapi Liveo nanti bangun kalau kesilauan.”

“Ya, kita taruh di tempat yang tidak mengenai wajah Liveo.” Kemudian, seolah teringat sesuatu Papa menambahkan, “Papa juga dulu punya lampu baca. Dipasangnya di headboard, diikat pakai tali. Dibikinin Pakdhe, soalnya Papa suka baca sampai tengah malam.”

Pakdhe adalah abang sulung Papa, satu-satunya yang dipanggil tanpa embel-embel nama dan terkenal paling sayang pada saudara-saudaranya. Tadi, begitu pulang, setelah sungkem pada Eyang Uti dan Eyang Kakung Papa juga sungkem padanya sambil menangis. Pakdhe-lah yang mencarikan rumah waktu Mama bilang akan pindah ke desa, juga menjemput mereka di stasiun dan mendaftarkan Mali dan Liveo ke sekolah baru. Istrinya juga baik seperti ibu peri, meski keduanya tidak dianugerahi anak.

“Papa kaget sekali waktu lihat Mali tadi. Kamu jadi tinggi sekali.” Papa membuat gerakan mengukur tinggi badan dengan menempelkan tangan ke dahi. “Bisa-bisa Papa nanti kalah. Berapa tinggimu sekarang?”

“Seratus enam puluh, Pa.” Paling tinggi nomor dua di kelas. Dia ikut ekskul basket dan renang agar tulang-tulangnya cepat tertarik. Diberitahukannya hal itu pada Papa, yang mengangguk setuju sambil menepuk-nepuk bahunya.

“Bagus itu. Tapi jangan keseringan begadang, nanti susah tinggi.” Ia beranjak berdiri, bersiap kembali ke kamar bersama Mama. Sesungguhnya Mali masih ingin bicara, tapi Papa pasti juga sudah capek. Masih ada hari esok. “Sudah, kamu tidur saja sekarang. Lanjutkan besok saja membacanya,” katanya, “Jagoan Papa jangan sampai sakit. Kalau sakit nanti tidak bisa menjaga Mama dan Liveo.”

Kalimat itu pernah diucapkannya dulu, waktu Mali datang berkunjung ke Salemba saat sedang pilek gara-gara keseringan tidur malam. Anak laki empat belas tahun itu tertawa pelan, betapa Papa masih kesulitan menyadari pertumbuhannya. Sebentar lagi ia remaja.

“Papa?” Panggilnya, ketika ia sudah menyusup ke selimut di samping Liveo dan meletakkan Donal Bebek di lantai. Papa, masih berdiri di depan pintu sambil berkaca dan mengelus-elus jabang janggutnya seakan tidak percaya ia sudah mulai tua, menoleh.

“Ya?”

“Mali juga punya anjing Pa, namanya Rintintin. Dia jaga ayam di belakang. Dia nurut sekali, tidak nakal seperti Snowy.” Entah kenapa Mali merasa perlu memamerkan fakta itu. Mata Papa ikut tersenyum.

“Rintintin? Itu seperti nama anjing Papa waktu kecil.”

“Iya. Mali tahu.” Karena itulah dia memilih nama itu. Papa mengacak rambutnya seolah Mali masih anak seumuran Liveo.

“Besok kamu libur, kan? Jalan-jalan yuk, berdua saja. Sama Rintintin juga boleh. Tapi jangan ajak Liveo.” Mata Papa melirik anak bungsunya yang lelap dengan mulut sedikit terbuka. Saat tidur, muka Liveo sangat polos sampai bisa menipu mereka yang tidak waspada. “Papa bingung kalau dia sudah mulai rewel.”

Kali ini Mali mendengus, menutup mulut agar tawanya tidak lolos terlalu keras. Liveo menggeram kecil dalam tidur. Mali tersenyum lebar. “Oke!”

Akhirnya Papa pun jadi miliknya lagi. 


	28. 200x - Maria, the Origin

Sebelum saya menginjak tujuh belas tahun, sudah tiga laki-laki yang memberitahu saya bahwa kaum adam bisa mendeteksi keperawanan perempuan: satu teman sebaya, satu seorang guru, satu ayah saya sendiri. Tentunya ini bukanlah fakta yang patut disepelekan, maka saya pun bertanya-tanya karena penasaran.

“Memang bagaimana caranya kalian tahu?” Tentu saya target pertanyaan saya adalah teman saya, sebut saja A. Pada waktu itu saya masih sungkan bertanya macam-macam pada Pak Guru atau Bapak.

“Yang begitu itu kelihatan dari wajahnya,” A menjawab mantap, “Ada beda antara _face _perawan dan _face _bukan perawan. Sama-sama bunga, tapi kamu tahu mana yang sudah mulai layu dan mana yang masih segar.”

Mungkinkah sobeknya selaput dara mempengaruhi hormon yang membentuk wajah perempuan? Tapi kalau begitu, sial sekali anak-anak yang selaput daranya robek karena kecelakaan. Sudah tertimpa sial, selamanya dia juga akan dicap sebagai sundal. Saya mengungkapkan ini dan A terbahak-bahak.

“Ya enggaklah! Beda tahu, yang selaput daranya sobek karena kecelakaan dan ML. Kelihatan! Kamu sih perempuan, tidak bakal bisa tahu. Yang bisa begitu tuh cuma laki-laki. Ilmunya cuma ada di laki-laki.”

Jadi rupanya Tuhan Yang Maha Adil memberikan detektor perawan pada laki-laki (yang bahkan sesama perempuan tidak punya!) tapi tidak memberi detektor perjaka pada perempuan. Jadi laki-laki bisa dengan mudah memilah gadis yang masih suci, tapi para gadis tidak akan pernah tahu apakah laki-lakinya sudah melakukan lebih dari sekedar masturbasi. Aih, jangan-jangan untuk terlahir dengan penis kamu harus jadi anggota eksekutif—kalau memenuhi persyaratan, satu kaki kromosommu akan dipotek sebagai tanda bahwa kamu berhak atas segala keistimewaan yang datang bersama gendermu. Kalau tidak? Ya sudah, kamu terlahir dengan selangkangan datar berisi selaput tipis yang akan menentukan kehormatanmu.

“Jadi kamu juga bisa mendeteksi perawan?” Saya bertanya penuh semangat, mungkin terlalu semangat sampai membuat A tertawa gugup.

“Yaaa kadang bisa, kadang tidak. Masih perlu belajar sih kalau yang begituan.”

“Kalau begitu, siapa saja teman-teman kita yang sudah tidak perawan?” Terbayang di kepala saya beberapa wajah teman sekolah yang dicap “nakal”.

“Ah, aku tidak tega bilang lah, kasihan mereka.”

“Hm, kalau begitu, coba tebak. Saya masih perawan atau tidak?”

Lagi-lagi dia terbahak-bahak. “Ya jelas masihlah kalau kamu!” serunya, tapi kali ini saya balas tertawa.

“Haha, ternyata kamu bencong! Laki-laki palsu! Ngakunya saja tahu, padahal tidak!”

A, yang katanya santun dan sholeh, langsung membelalak menatap saya. Tulisan AKU PENASARAN nyata-nyata menyala di jidatnya. “Eh, jangan bercanda kamu. Beneran?!”

“Loh, kok malah tanya. Kan harusnya tahu sendiri.”

“Yaaa kadang-kadang kan bisa salah juga. Kan aku sudah bilang tadi, aku masih belum begitu ahli,” dia mengangkat bahu sambil terkekeh. “Eh, tapi seriusan nih. Beneran?”

Tentu saja tidak. “Sudah lumayan lama. Jangan bilang siapa-siapa ya.”

Kalau ada orang yang bilang lelaki tidak suka bergosip, kemungkinan besar mereka belum bertemu cukup banyak laki-laki. Selanjutnya di sekolah saya didesuskan bukan perawan, dan tidak satu laki-lakipun bisa melihat kebenaran yang harusnya terpampang jelas di muka saya.

(Sementara itu, waktu saya kelas dua belas, anak perempuan kelas sebelah bikin heboh karena hamil dan melahirkan di luar nikah. Katanya ayahnya sampai mengamuk, mengumpat-umpat bahwa anak itu semacam meleleri tahi ke muka orangtua. Saya jadi heran. Memang si ayah tidak tahu dari sembilan bulan sebelumnya ya?)

.

.

.

“Bapak, kalau saya hamil di luar nikah juga, bagaimana?”

“Hih, jangan ngomong macam-macam kamu!”

“Bapak akan masih menganggap saya sebagai anak?”

“Anak macam apa yang tega mempermalukan orangtuanya seperti itu?!”

“Jadi, Bapak tidak akan menganggap saya anak lagi?”

“Jangan sampai kejadian seperti itu! Tidak usah diandai-andaikan!”

“Tapi kalau kejadian bagaimana?”

“Ya jangan sampai! Kamu harus jaga diri! Keperawanan itu kehormatan wanita!”

“Hm, jadi meskipun saya pintar, berprestasi, sukses, baik, dan dermawan, kalau tidak perawan berarti tidak terhormat ya Pak?”

“Ya iya! Mana ada laki-laki yang mau pakai barang bekas! Perempuan yang tidak perawan itu pasti bukan perempuan baik-baik. Pasti sundal! Dan biasanya mereka juga tidak punya otak!”

“Berarti laki-laki yang tidak perjaka juga pasti bukan lelaki baik-baik, dong?”

“Iya, tapi kan kalau tidak perjaka itu kan tidak ketahuan. Tidak ada rugi dia. Kalau perempuan? Itu seperti temanmu tuh, hamil begitu! Sudah, hancur masa depan dia! Orang-orang tidak akan menghormati dia lagi!”

Saya mau bertanya, ‘berarti selama tidak sampai hamil dan tidak ketahuan, tidak apa-apa ya Pak?’ dan ‘kalau diperkosa bagaimana dong Pak?’ tapi sepertinya topik itu terlalu mengerikan. Bapak bahkan tidak sampai pikir membayangkan anaknya berhubungan seks di luar nikah. Kasihan kalau ujung-ujungnya beliau khawatir berlebihan pada putri semata wayangnya.

.

.

.

Saya berhubungan seks pertama kali pada usia sembilan belas. Semester tiga kuliah. Pacar saya waktu itu bilang, “pakai kondom kok. Pasti aman. Enggak bakal ada yang tahu.” Lucu kan? Kalau tidak sedang sange mereka bakal mengaku bahwa mereka bisa membedakan perawan lewat sekali pandang, tapi kalau sudah kebelet, apa saja dibilang sampai si cewek akhirnya mengiyakan. Ceweknya bilang “tidak”, mereka bakal bertanya “kenapa?”. Dijelaskan alasannya, mereka bakal merengek “ayolah!”. Saya bertanya-tanya apakah kata “tidak” berarti beda di kamus laki-laki. Apa kira-kira definisinya? “Godain dikit lagi Mas, aku nanti pasti mau kok”?

Tapi Mas Pacar yang satu ini benar. Tidak ada yang tahu, bahkan tidak juga Bapak. Beliau masih menyambut saya penuh sukacita tiap liburan semester. Mengajak saya dan Ibu pelesiran, menyuruh Mbok Bin untuk memasak semua makanan kesukaan. Jangankan jajanan. Sepatu, baju, gadget, sampai motor pun ditawarkan. Bapak begitu bangga dengan IPK saya yang selalu di atas awang-awang, pada beasiswa supersemar yang tidak bakal basi dibangga-banggakan; hingga beliau buta pada tanda-tanda sundal di muka saya.

Sejujurnya saya jadi agak menyesal melepaskan keperawanan dengan cara seperti itu. Saya melakukannya karena penasaran semata—penasaran apakah orang-orang benar-benar tidak akan tahu. Rasanya ingin cepat-cepat selesai lalu keluar kamar, bertemu lelaki pertama di jalan lalu mengamati ekspresinya: apakah dia tahu saya baru saja menanggalkan kehormatan di kasur kos-kosan seharga tiga ratus ribu per bulan? Harusnya saya memang melakukannya karena cinta, karena dengan demikian semuanya terasa lebih istimewa. Atau karena nafsu, karena paling tidak saya juga terpuaskan. Atau yah, serendah-rendahnya, karena penasaran bagaimana _rasanya_. Jadi saya tidak merasa dongkol dan sia-sia ketika tahu ternyata sakit sekali.

Baru ketika saya putus dari Mas Pacar, saya tahu bahwa beberapa orang tahu kami telah berbuat. Bukan karena itu terlihat di muka saya, tapi karena Mas (Mantan) Pacar bercerita. Satu pelajaran berharga: seringkali laki-laki mengajak keluar batas bukan hanya sebagai pemuas nafsu tapi juga investasi masa depan. Suatu rantai tak kasat mata di leher perempuan, ancaman bahwa “kalau kamu meninggalkanku, aku akan membongkar segalanya”. Karena kehormatan perempuan menempel di keperawanan tapi kehormatan laki-laki tidak menempel di keperjakaan, itu adalah ancaman yang sahih. Dalam hubungan di luar nikah, yang salah adalah si perempuan karena dia mau-mau saja. Dalam perzinahan, yang hina di mata masyarakat adalah si perempuan sementara si laki-laki naik status sebagai casanova.

(Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu bahwa kata _playboy _adalah sinonim _jantan _di dunia lelaki).

Oh, tapi saya menemukan cara jitu untuk meredamkan topik itu. Saya lihat para mahasiswi ‘cupu’, tipikal cewek polos yang menganggap kelamin adalah hal saru dalam segala konteks sehingga masih menyebut penis dan vagina sebagai itu dan anu. Saya meniru dandanan mereka: kemeja murah, tas ransel, celana jeans; muka yang berjerawat dengan _make-up _seadanya. Di dunia yang bertumpu pada kesan visual, cewek muda yang berdandan dan berpakaian mahal identik dengan ketidakperawanan, apalagi kalau orangtua mereka dari keluarga biasa-biasa saja.

Perlahan kisah kejalangan saya mengabut menjadi isu. Orang yang mendengar akan menatap saya yang bersahaja dan kutu buku dengan pandangan menilai, lalu menggeleng tak percaya.

“Ah, enggak percaya. Paling bohong doang, biasalah _palyboy _kan suka gitu.”

Berkebalikan dengan perempuan yang mengurang-ngurangi cerita demi melindungi nama baik, laki-laki suka melebih-lebihkan cerita untuk membuat mereka lebih gagah. Pintar-pintar saja membuat alibi agar cerita itu menggigit bokong mereka sendiri.


	29. 2002 - UNFINISHED Liveo Cemburu Pada Galan

“Liv, Abang pinjem sepeda, ya. Besok mau sepedaan bareng Bang Galan.”

“Liv, bilang sama Mama, Abang mau mancing sama Bang Galan! Pulangnya sorean!”

“Duh, jagain kambing bisa sendiri, ‘kan? Masa harus sama Abang? Besok Abang mau jalan-jalan keliling dukuh bareng Bang Galan, mau cari foto!”

“Liveo tidur di kamar tamu aja ya. Bang Galan takut soalnya kalau suruh tidur sendiri. Takut ada setan. Kecing dia mah.”

“Abang sama Bang Galan sudah ada rencana. Mainnya kapan-kapan ya. Dadah!”

Liveo menyaksikan abangnya menggenjot sepeda keluar pelataran rumah, menyusul Bang Galan yang sudah menunggu di jalan depan. Rasa sengit dan jengkel bercokol di hatinya. Sepeda yang dipakai Bang Galan adalah sepeda baru Abang, sengaja Liveo belikan sebagai hadiah ulangtahun supaya Liveo dan Abang bisa sepedaan bersama-sama saat liburan. Ujung-ujungnya malah Bang Galan yang inreyen, sementara Abang mengalah memakai sepeda Liveo yang, meskipun dibeli bersamaan dengan sepeda Abang, sudah buduk duluan karena dipakai balapan setiap hari. Tidak rela rasanya melihat sepeda Abang yang masih keling, yang dijaga baik-baik oleh Liveo sementara Abang di asrama, malah dipakai semena-mena oleh Bang Galan. Argh! Kenapa Abang bodoh sekali, sih?

Bukan itu saja yang membuat Liveo sebal. Sepanjang liburan ini, Abang sibuk main dengan Bang Galan melulu. Padahal mereka berdua ‘kan sudah bertemu setiap hari di sekolah. Tidur juga sekamar, makan bareng, belajar bareng. Harusnya waktu liburan ini menjadi waktu milik Liveo dan Abang yang sudah setengah tahun tidak bertemu. Tapi apa? Sementara Liveo (diam-diam) kangen sama Abang, Abang sepertinya tidak kangen sama Liveo. Bang Galan, Bang Galaaan terus yang dipikirkan. Liveo sampai bosan.

Padahal awalnya Liveo biasa-biasa saja—malah cenderung senang—ketika mendengar teman Abang ada yang mau menginap di rumah mereka. Bang Galan anak Jakarta, dan di hari keempat liburan dia memutuskan berlibur di sini karena tidak ingin ikut liburan keluarganya ke luar negeri (“ogah gue kalau diajak jalan-jalan sama nyokap sama cici. Palingan suruh bawain belanjaan!”). Kata Abang, Bang Galan orangnya lucu, nakal seperti Liveo (enak saja!), dan agak nyentrik, tapi sebenarnya dia sangat baik. Liveo jadi penasaran.

Abang dan Liveo menjemput Bang Galan di Yogyakarta. Terakhir kali Liveo ke bandara adalah saat usianya empat tahun, dan dia ingat betapa menakutkannya tempat itu: orang-orang sibuk berlalu-lalang, koper-koper besar, petugas-petugas berseragam, turis asing, pesawat menderu di atas kepala. Liveo tidak pernah menyukai pesawat, di dalam maupun di luarnya. Bodi pesawat yang sangat besar membuatnya terintimidasi. Terjebak di dalamnya bersama banyak orang, di luar hanya ada awan, membuatnya panik. Selalu ada rasa takut bahwa pesawat akan gagal landas dan jatuh menimpa orang-orang di bandara. Hampir delapan tahun berlalu tapi Liveo masih belum bisa menghilangkan rasa takut itu. Di lobi kedatangan, ia merapat pada Abang erat-erat.

“Oh, itu dia Bang Galan. Galan!”

Kesan pertama Liveo tentang Bang Galan: dia seperti selebritis. Liveo bahkan yakin Bang Galan bukanlah orang yang sedang dilihatnya dari kejauhan, bahwa Liveo cuma salah melihat arah yang ditunjuk Abang. Ketika Abang melambaikan tangan dan orang itu balas melambai, Liveo sampai menoleh ke belakang Abang, tidak percaya bahwa si “selebritis” itu melambai pada abangnya.

“Mali!” Seru si seleb ceria, dan barulah kali itu Liveo percaya.

Ada pendapat umum di daerah bahwa orang-orang Jakarta pasti mencolok dan “berbeda”. Liveo pernah merasakan ini juga—sebagai anak pindahan dari Jakarta, dia dan Abang sempat menjadi bulan-bulanan karena dianggap sombong dan sok kota. Mungkin karena logat bicara mereka yang aneh. Mungkin karena kecanggungan mereka berhadapan dengan alam. Mungkin karena, sementara anak-anak desa berbicara dalam Bahasa Jawa, Liveo dan Abang tidak bisa bicara selain memakai Bahasa Indonesia dan sedikit Sunda.

Tapi Liveo yakin sejakarta-jakartanya dia dan Abang, tidak mungkin mereka semencolok Bang Galan. Liveo tidak ingat pernah melihat orang seperti Bang Galan di Jakarta—pernahnya melihat mereka di sinetron. Itu bukan tentang pakaian Bang Galan ataupun sepatunya, meskipun pakaian dan sepatu Bang Galan keren seperti Indiana Jones. Bukan pula tentang kacamata hitam dan headset yang dipakainya. Ada sesuatu tentang dia—caranya berjalan, yang seolah menyibak udara dan kerumunan untuk memberinya tempat; dagunya yang sedikit terangkat; senyumnya yang belagu—yang memisahkan dia dari orang lain. Ketika ia melepaskan kacamata hitamnya, Liveo bersumpah memang pernah melihat wajah itu di televisi.

“Mali, my bro! kangen sama gue?” Sapanya, kemudian memeluk Abang erat-erat dan mencium pipinya.

Abang benar. Bang Galan memang rada nyentrik.

.

.

.

Di hari pertama itu, rasa penasaran Liveo langsung berubah menjadi rasa cemburu jinak, yang kemudian bertumbuh menjadi rasa sebal seiring berlalunya waktu.

Semula Liveo mengira dia akan menghabiskan liburannya dengan dua orang abang. Berpetualang bertiga, menjelajah sungai dan memancing bersama-sama, membuat anak-anak desa iri karena Liveo punya dua abang dari Taruna Nusantara. Liveo bahkan sudah berniat baik akan meminjamkan sepedanya pada Bang Galan, sementara dia akan mengalah memakai sepeda jengki tua bekas milik pakdhe. Tapi tidak. Semenjak hari pertama, Abang dan Bang Galan jelas-jelas menunjukkan bahwa mereka mau melakukan segalanya berdua saja, tanpa melibatkan Liveo.

“Kami sepedaannya jauh lho, Liv. Nanti kamu kecapekan.”

“Bang Galan mau hunting foto, bukan mau main-main. Kamu anak kecil enggak ngerti, deh!”

“Kamu main sama teman-temanmu lah Liv, masa sama Abang sama Bang Galan. Kami ‘kan sudah gede. Main sama yang seumuran, dong. Ya?”

Yang lebih menyebalkan, semua orang sepertinya mendukung keputusan itu. Mama, yang biasanya santer menyuruh Abang menjaga Liveo, kini justru membiarkan Abang main dari pagi sampai sore—bahkan tidak mewajibkannya mencuci dan menyapu pelataran terlebih dahulu. Eyang Uti, yang lebih suka cucu-cucunya bermain di rumah daripada kelayapan, justru mendukung Abang dan Bang Galan dengan memberitahu mereka jalur-jalur menuju curug rahasia. Bahkan Papa, yang biasanya menghabiskan waktu berdua bersama Abang, tidak nampak keberatan.

“Abangmu ‘kan sudah besar, Liv. Sudah punya teman sendiri. Masa, harus menjagai kamu terus?”

Liveo merasa terhina. Dia juga sudah bukan anak kecil, kok! Waktu Abang seumuran Liveo sekarang, dia sudah diperlakukan seperti orang dewasa. Sudah ikut kenduri dan rapat-rapat desa. Sudah dianggap sebagai wakil Papa yang saat itu masih di penjara. Liveo juga sudah nalar, sudah bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri. Dia sudah biasa kebut-kebutan naik sepeda sampai dukuh-dukuh di kaki gunung, biasa renang di danau, hafal seluruh hutan karena sering blusukan. Malahan kalau mau ditandingkan, pengetahuan Liveo tentang seluruh perdukuhan ini sudah pasti lebih sahih daripada Abang yang anak rumahan! 


	30. 2004 - Liveo Sunat

“Liveo, liburan besok sunat ya.”

Titah itu datang dari Papa saat makan malam. Sekarang di rumah mereka hanya bertiga, Abang sekolah asrama di luar kota. Pilihan menu makan malam jadi ranah kekuasaan Liveo. Hari ini mereka menyantap ayam bakar kecap istimewa, tapi legit bumbu dan lembut daging mendadak hambar setelah mendengar kata-kata Papa.

“Liburan besok? Libur semester gasal?” Liveo mengonfirmasi, terdengar bloon di telinganya sendiri.

“Iya. ‘Kan, liburannya dekat hari Natal juga. Keluarga besar pada pulang kampung. Pumpung semua kumpul, jadi bisa syukuran sekaligus silaturahmi.”

“Lagipula, liburan semester genap Liveo bakal sibuk daftar SMP,” Mama menimpali. “Awal masuk SMP ada MOS, pasti disuruh lari-lari. Nanti sakit lho, dibawa gerak kebanyakan.”

“Nanti Pakdhe-Budhe semuanya datang. Asyik ‘kan, dapat sangu banyak,” Papa nyengir seolah dia yang akan dapat rejeki, “bisa buat beli sapi lagi.”

Liveo tidak bisa mengelak. Memang usianya adalah waktu paling cocok untuk khitanan. Sejak tahun lalu teman-temannya bergiliran izin dari sekolah untuk dikhitan, dan di kelas enam ini hampir separuh siswa laki-laki sudah melakukannya. Mulai ada ejekan di antara siswa lelaki bahwa siswa yang belum sunat sama saja cupu, dan demikianlah Liveo tahu cepat atau lambat dia pun akan dijagal.

Dia hanya tidak menyangka akan terjadi secepat ini. Minggu depan sudah semesteran. Khitanan berarti minggu depannya lagi. Mendadak Liveo tidak doyan makan.

“Terserah Papa sajalah,” jawabnya sambil mengerutkan kening, mengingkari jantungnya yang bergempor memprotes. Ia menyingkirkan sisa ayamnya di pinggiran piring, mencuci tangan dengan air kobokan dengan potongan jeruk nipis dalam mangkuk kecil. “Tapi Liveo mau hadiah sapi betina. Yang besar.”

“Beres, asal Liveo mau disunat saja,” Papa menyahut sumringah. Mama juga ikut tersenyum lebar.

Akhirnya, setelah dua tahun dibujuk-bujuk, si bungsu yang selalu berkelit ini mau dikhitan juga.

.

.

.

Oke, pengakuan: Liveo takut sekali disunat. Kalau disuruh memilih antara makan satu panci sop ikan mujahir atau bertemu mantri sunat, Liveo bakal memilih ikan walaupun sambil makan dia bakal menangis dan merinding. Apapun deh asal burungnya selamat.

Bukannya ngeles atau cari alasan, tapi ini semua gara-gara Abang. Sumpah, kalau dulu Liveo tidak dibikin trauma dengan peristiwa khitanan Abang yang bombastis itu, mungkin sekarang Liveo tidak perlu dipaksa-paksa. Hei, dia mungkin bakal MINTA dikhitan mendahului teman-temannya. Badan boleh kecil tapi Liveo bukan penakut.

Liveo masih ingat hari bersejarah itu seolah baru terjadi kemarin. Setiap kali kenangan tentang hal itu berkelebat, Liveo mendapat urgensi untuk meringis dan melindungi burungnya rapat-rapat.

Abang dikhitan waktu masih kelas empat SD. Termasuk pemberani pasti—pemrakarsa di kelas Liveo saja baru khitanan saat naik kelas lima. Dulu Liveo masih berusia empat tahun, sudah kenal kata “sunat” tapi belum paham arti apalagi prosesnya. Setiap kali orang dewasa menggodanya dengan bertanya, “Liveo mau disunat juga, enggak?” Liveo menjawab lantang, “Mau!” dan kalau ditanya, “Memang Liveo enggak takut?” Liveo membusungkan dada sambil berteriak, “Enggak!”. Pantas saja dulu orang-orang tergelak menertawakannya. Anak kecil memang memalukan bodohnya.

Acara khitanan Abang diadakan di rumah Eyang. Mama menyandanginya dengan kemeja-kemeja bagus, semuanya baru. Tamu-tamu berdatangan, membawakan Abang hadiah dari baju sampai sepatu. Banyak juga yang memberinya amplop, walaupun saat itu bukan Lebaran atau Natalan. Para laki-laki dewasa mengobrol dengan Abang seolah dia sudah menjadi bagian dari mereka, bahkan mengajaknya makan di Ruang Makan Depan yang khusus untuk tamu dewasa. Sementara itu, Liveo makan di ruang makan belakang yang biasa, di meja bundar bersama saudara-saudara seumuran yang suka iseng kalau tidak ada Abang.

Sampai detik itu, Liveo masih belum tahu arti sunat maupun khitanan. Yang dia tahu adalah itu membuatmu dapat banyak sangu dan hadiah, dan siapa sih yang tidak mau dikhitan kalau begitu?

Esok paginya ruang tamu disulap menjadi tempat khitanan. Sebuah dipan dipersiapkan di tengah ruangan, kain-kain batik dipasang di sekitarnya sebagai korden. Beberapa laki-laki berjaga di sekitarnya seperti prajurit, ngobrol ringan sambil mengudap kacang rebus dan kue subuh. Abang masuk ke balik korden, memakai sarung dan kemeja, ditemani Papa, Pakdhe, dan seorang pria yang oleh orang-orang dipanggil “Pak Mantri”. Ketika Liveo mengintip-intip penasaran dari pintu masuk, seorang tamu mencoleknya sambil tersenyum jahil.

“Liveo enggak ikut masuk? Enggak mau lihat Mas disunat?”

Ruang tamu, seperti halnya ruang makan depan, adalah area khusus dewasa. Liveo tidak boleh masuk tanpa izin. Tapi dia sangat ingin tahu, dan bukankah tamu yang menawarkannya untuk melihat berarti memberinya izin?

Dengan penuh semangat Liveo kecil menyusup ke balik korden. Akhirnya dia bisa melihat khitanan itu apa!

…Pengetahuan yang disesalinya seumur hidup, seperti yang bisa kau tebak.

Tidak sampai sepuluh menit, Liveo berjalan keluar dari balik korden, matanya nanar. Kedua tangannya menutupi bagian burung seolah takut seseorang akan mencurinya. Waktu ditanya dia hanya diam tak menjawab, dan waktu seseorang iseng berkata, “habis Mas selesai giliran Liveo, lho” tangis Liveo langsung meledak kencang dan dia berlari ke luar rumah, sembunyi di kandang sapi. Baru setelah diyakinkan bahwa mantrinya sudah pulang dan Liveo tidak akan disunat, bocah itu berani keluar; minta digendong mamanya sepanjang sisa hari.

Liveo bahkan tidak bisa percaya Papa, yang tadi menemani Abang disunat. Jangan-jangan kalau digendong Papa nanti Liveo dibawa ke rumah Pak Mantri.


	31. 2004 - Liveo Sunat Part 2

Sunatan waktu liburan berarti Abang juga pulang. Prospek tidak menyenangkan bagi Liveo. Dia berharap disunat saat abangnya sedang sekolah saja, soalnya kalau Abang di rumah pasti ….

“Awas Liv, jarum suntiknya gede banget lho. Kalau salah coblos enggak bisa pipis seumur hidup.”

… Liveo kenyang jadi bulan-bulanan.

“Abang, adiknya jangan digangguin terus dong,” Mama menegur sambil berlalu, membawa setampah penuh kacang panjang untuk dipotong. Acara masih tiga hari lagi, tapi segala persiapan sudah dilakukan sejak kemarin pagi. Mama dan Budhe menyewa dokar untuk pergi ke pasar, pulang membawa berkarung-karung bahan masakan. Papa dan Pakdhe belanja kambing dan ayam dari para tetangga (Liveo tidak sudi menumbalkan piaraannya untuk ritual mengerikan ini). Pesta kali ini memang besar-besaran, karena merayakan khitanan, Lebaran, dan Natalan sekaligus.

“Tenang saja, Ma. Liveo sudah pemberani, kok,” jawab Abang cengengesan, bangkit untuk membantu Mama membawa tampahnya. “’Kan, kalau masih takut pasti dia ngumpet lagi di kandang.”

Liveo mengambil sebiji pala yang belum dikupas dan melemparnya ke arah Abang (“Nak, makanan jangan dilempar-lempar!”).

Kenapa sih orang-orang tidak bisa ikut menjaga martabat Liveo dan berpura-pura peristiwa malapetaka itu tidak pernah terjadi? Semenjak undangan khitanan disebarkan, begitu-begitu saja tanggapan mereka:

“Bagus tenan kok Liveo sekarang, sudah berani sunat! Sudah enggak ngumpet di kandang sapi lagi!"

"Putranya Pak Jo yang ragil mau sunatan? Sudah besar ya, itu yang dulu umpetan di kandang gara-gara takut sama mantri, 'kan?"

“Oalaaah, yang ini toh yang mau disunat? Sudah gede ya, sudah enggak nangis minta digendong ibu lagi ya, le?”

Dia melulu yang dapat nama jelek di desa! Abang mana punya cerita memalukan seperti ini? Yang dibicarakan para tetangga kalau melihat Abang adalah bagaimana dia anak yang berbakti, rajin membantu Mama, sejak kecil selalu ramah bahkan ke orang yang tidak dikenalnya, dan sekarang sedang pendidikan beasiswa di Taruna Nusantara.

Kalau Abang dipuja-puja, rasanya Liveo hanya ada sebagai bahan lelucon semata.

.

.

.

Dua hari menjelang acara, Eyang Uti mengundang tukang cukur ke rumah. Semua laki-laki di rumah wajib bercukur supaya tampil rapi jali saat menyambut para tamu. Bahkan Eyang Kakung pun dapat jatah, walaupun rambutnya sudah tipis dan tukang cukurnya ngomong permisi berkali-kali karena keder melihat raut wajah Eyang Kakung yang kaku galak.

Tiba giliran Liveo, Mas Tukang Cukur menanyai model rambut apa yang diinginkannya. Liveo menjawab setengah berbisik kalau dia ingin potongan rambut ala ABRI seperti Abang. Gengsi dia mengakui keras-keras, tapi model rambut Abang sekarang bikin kelihatan gagah. Apalagi dipadu dengan seragam sekolahnya yang sentosa itu—wuih, Liveo juga ingin tampil sekeren itu! Kalau model rambutnya seperti seorang perwira, Liveo yakin dia tidak bakal takut lagi disunat.

Tapi memang belum rejeki. Tepat saat Liveo membisikkan keinginannya, Eyang Uti lewat di depan mereka dan mendengar permintaannya. Langsung disanggah mentah-mentah.

“Jangan dicukur seperti abangnya!” Eyang Uti berseru keras-keras, seakan kalau tidak berteriak Mas Tukang Cukur tidak dengar. Liveo berjengit. “Ini anak masih kecil, belum pantas pakai cukuran seperti itu. Nanti malah kayak gundu!”

Dari kamar sebelah, Liveo mendengar Abang yang sedang ganti baju tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Liveo ingin lari ke kandang sapi lagi, kali ini tidak keluar seumur hidup.


	32. 2004 - Liveo Sunat Part 3

Barangkali terlalu stres dan tegang, sehari sebelum khitanan Liveo demam. Tidak parah, cuma 37 derajat Celcius, tapi cukup bikin rusuh ibu-ibu. Tamu-tamu mulai berdatangan, membawa kado berbagai macam, tapi Mama dan Eyang Uti memaksa Liveo istirahat di kamar belakang. Padahal Liveo ingin juga diperlakukan seperti orang dewasa, diajak makan di Ruang Makan Depan seperti Abang. Sekarang malah Abang lagi yang diminta menemui para tamu, Liveo bisa mendengar suara tawanya yang sopan halus berbaur dengan orang-orang yang memujinya.

Sebal. Kenapa sih, nasib Liveo sial melulu?

.

.

.

Saking bosannya rebahan di kasur sendirian, Liveo ketiduran. Tidurnya tidak nyenyak, berkali-kali terbangun oleh berisik para tamu dan ibu-ibu tetangga yang mondar-mandir di koridor mengantar minuman dan mengepak nasi dalam keranjang kenduri. Bagaimana sih, katanya Liveo disuruh tidur, kok malah berisik semua?

Sekali waktu seseorang membuka pintu kamar keras-keras. Liveo tersentak kaget, makin merengut sebal ketika melihat Abang melongok dari balik pintu, tersenyum lebar.

“Apa?” Tanya Liveo ketus, melotot galak. Abang menyusup masuk, menutup pintu di belakangnya rapat-rapat, lagaknya seperti orang sedang berrahasia.

“Galak amat Liv, masih ngantuk ya?” Senyum Abang jahil, membuat Liveo ingin menendang mukanya. Ia mendudukkan diri di samping tepat tidur, dan saat itulah Liveo menyadari tas kresek putih yang dibawanya.

“Itu apa?” Tuntut Liveo penasaran, menendang lepas selimut dan merangkak ke arah abangnya. Sang kakak nyengir, merogoh ke dalam kresek untuk menarik keluar …

“Es krim. Tadi Abang ikut Papa ke kota—”

“Mau!”

Tanpa ragu bocah itu menerkam abangnya, berusaha meraih cup es krim yang langsung diangkat tinggi-tinggi. Abang melompat bangun, menjauhkan es dari jangkauan. Liveo menggerung, mengeluarkan suara-suara perjuangan, pipinya merah oleh demam dan usaha keras; sementara Abang yang jauh lebih tinggi hanya tertawa-tawa. Kalau Liveo masih kecil, dia bakal mengigit lengan abangnya. Tapi sekarang dia sudah besar dan akan menyelesaikan ini secara jantan.

Degan keras kepala ia berusaha menjatuhkan Abang ke tempat tidur dan menindihnya. Sulit, karena Abang jauh lebih besar dan kuat daripada Liveo, badannya keras berat dan tangannya panjang. Tapi Liveo pantang menyerah. Diraihnya bantal dan dibekapkannya ke muka Abang. Sementara perhatian Abang teralihkan, Liveo mencerabut es krim dari genggaman sang abang dan meloncat ke ujung lain tempat tidur, jaga-jaga kalau Abang balik menyerang.

Tapi Abang cuma terkekeh sambil geleng-geleng kepala. Ia meraih ke bawah tempat tidur di mana kantong kresek yang jatuh tergeletak.

“Repot amat Liv, main rebut segala. Padahal ada dua esnya.” Abang mengeluarkan es krim lain, lebih besar dan lebih enak. “Tadinya Abang mau kasih yang ini, tapi kamu …”

Belum selesai bicara, Liveo sudah menerkamya lagi.

.

.

.

Pada akhirnya mereka duduk bersila berhadap-hadapan di atas kasur, makan es krim bersama (Liveo dapat yang besar). Setelah selesai, Abang menyuruh Liveo memasukkan sampahnya ke plastik dan mengelap mulut sang adik yang belepotan dengan tisu.

“Jangan bilang Mama, ya,” Abang mewanti-wanti, membuntal kembali plastiknya dan bersiap-siap keluar kamar. Liveo, capek bergulat, merebahkan kepala lagi ke bantal. Abang mengacak rambutnya.

“Tidur. Cepat sembuh, biar besok kuat disunat. Enggak sakit, kok. Enggak usah takut, nanti Abang temenin.”

.

.

.

Hari bersejarah itu akhirnya tiba juga.

Pagi buta Liveo sudah dibangunkan untuk mandi air panas campur kembang telon. Demamnya belum turun, sehingga Eyang Uti memaksanya minum air jahe panas pedas dan makan parutan kencur (padahal dia tidak batuk). Sebenarnya sudah disediakan juga sarapan, tapi Liveo terlalu tegang untuk makan.

Mantri sunat datang pukul sembilan pagi. Beliau orang yang sama yang mengkhitan Abang, seorang mantri terkenal dari kota. Tentu saja hal pertama yang ditanyakannya adalah, “Oooh ini adiknya Mas Mahali yang dulu itu, ya? Yang takut sama saya? Sudah tidak takut lagi ya Mas, sekarang?”

Bibir Liveo berkedut. Senyum terpaksa memang paling pahit.

Bersama Papa dan Abang, Liveo masuk bilik bertutup jarik batik. Kalau boleh memilih, sebenarnya Liveo lebih suka ditemani Mama. Sungkan memang, tapi setidaknya bersama Mama dia tidak perlu berpura-pura gagah. Kalau Papa dan Abang, Liveo mau meringis saja malu.

Liveo naik ke atas dipan. Abang membantunya membuka sarung, Papa membetulkan selimutnya. Pak Mantri membuka tas peralatan, disusul bunyi kelotakan ketika ia menyiapkan obat bius dan entah apa lagi (Liveo tidak berani melihat). Terlalu cepat, Pak Mantri sudah muncul lagi di samping Liveo.

“Disuntik dulu ya. Enggak sakit kok, cuma kayak digigit semut.”

Barangkali cuma kebetulan, barangkali sengaja, Abang langsung memegangi tangan Liveo. Liveo meremasnya erat-erat—mungkin terlalu erat—tapi Abang tidak berkomentar apa-apa.

.

.

.

Siapapun yang bilang disunat tidak sakit, perlu disunat lagi supaya mereka ingat rasanya.

Iya sih, waktu prosesnya tidak terasa apa-apa. Biusnya banyak sekali sampai Liveo merasa tebal di bawah sana. Usai sunat demam Liveo langsung turun, entah pengaruh bius atau karena tegangnya sudah lewat. Ia disandangi sarung yang diberi kayu berbentuk Y supaya lukanya tidak kena kain, kemudian duduk di kursi istimewa sepanjang sisa hari, menerima tamu bak raja kecil. Segalanya berjalan lancar sampai ia hampir terlena.

Lalu sore datang menjelang dan burungnya mulai panas, berdenyut menyakitkan. Di malam hari biusnya sudah luntur total dan Liveo ingin koprol saking pedihnya. Apalagi waktu ganti perban, luka yang masih basah merekat di kain kasa. Walau tidak ingin menangis, mau tidak mau airmata mengalir juga.

Malam itu Liveo tidur ngangkang, hasil sunatnya menghirup udara terbuka dengan sentosa. Kadang ia merintih, dan Mama akan masuk kamar untuk mengipasinya. Abang pulas tidur di sampingnya, napasnya halus menerpa bantal. Liveo bertanya-tanya bagaimana mungkin dia tidak punya kenangan tentang Abang menderita seperti ini. Rasanya dulu dia langsung sembuh dan lari-lari.

“Ngimpi kamu. Lama banget sakitnya tahu, seminggu baru kering,” Abang memutar bola mata ketika mendengar gerutuan Liveo esok harinya. Liveo mengerang.

“Enggak bisa lebih cepat lagi, apa?” Keluhnya, menyeruput susu dan mengudap sarapan bubur ayam. “Enggak bisa tidur, nih!”  


Liveo langsung menyesal sudah ngomong. Seolah takdir, tepat pada saat itu Eyang Uti datang, membawakan serantang makanan sisa kenduri. Melihat Liveo masih duduk santai di meja makan, Eyang langsung membawel.

“Kok masih di sini? Karing di luar sana, biar lukanya cepat kering! Pumpung masih pagi, sinar mataharinya sehat!”

Liveo mengerjap bingung. Abang menahan tawa, bahunya sampai berguncang-guncang.

“Karing gimana, Yang?” Tanya Liveo bloon, walaupun dia punya firasat buruk tentang ini. Jangan-jangan dia harus …

“Ya itu, duduk di luar Le, lukanya dijemur di panas matahari. Biar kering dan enggak infeksi!”

.

.

.

Inilah momen paling memalukan bagi Liveo seumur hidup: duduk ngangkang di teras rumah menjemur burung. Tuhan, butakanlah semua orang yang melihatnya seperti ini.

“Hati-hati Liv, nanti dipatuk ayam lho, dikira jagung.”

Abang puas benar menggodanya. Liveo cuma bisa melotot.

Awas. tunggu sampai lukanya kering nanti.


	33. 2005 - Mali, Anak Desa

MALI tidak suka dibilang anak desa. Lucu memang. Kalau sedang menjadi pembicara di depan adik-adik kelas, dia akan memakai kalimat-kalimat yang mengeksploitasi kampung halamannya seperti, “semasa kecil, saya hidup di desa terpencil. Tidak ada listrik. Kalau belajar saya harus pakai petromaks” atau “desa saya sangat jauh dari kota. Mau ke jalan raya saja harus jalan kaki tiga puluh menit, baru bisa naik bus untuk ke terminal piggir kota. Kebayang ‘kan, terbelakangnya?” Tapi kalau diledek—bahkan cuma bercanda!—sebagai anak kampung, dia bisa jengkel bukan main. Mali bangga karena berhasil keluar dari kungkungan desanya yang terbelakang, tapi dia tidak bangga karena pernah hidup di sana.

Yang menurut Galan, sia-sia belaka.

Betapapun Mali memoles logatnya seperti anak Jakarta, betapapun dia berusaha menghilangkan jejak-jejak kampungnya; tetap saja nyata bahwa Mali adalah “anak daerah”. Ada hal-hal di bawah permukaan yang sudah sangat terintegrasi dengan diri Mali, sehingga menghapusnya berarti menghapus kepribadian Mali. Mali tidak menyadari hal ini, dan Galan juga tidak mau memberitahu. Kalau Mali tahu, dia pasti akan berusaha menghapus hal-hal itu, dan mungkin dia tidak akan menjadi Mali yang disenangi Galan lagi.

.

.

.

“Sebentar lagi musim kemarau,” Mali menyeletuk sambil menengadah memandang langit. Galan menyipitkan mata, mengikuti arah pandangnya. Di sana, berlatar langit biru suram dan awan tipis berlarik-larik, seekor elang sedang terbang memutar mencari mangsa.

Galan mengernyit. “Burung elang pertanda musim kemarau?” Tanyanya mengonfirmasi. Bersahabat dengan Mali membuatnya paham bahwa banyak pengetahuan desa yang aneh-aneh tapi entah bagaimana tepat.

Mali menatapnya dengan alis berkerut, bingung. “Kok burung elang, sih? Tanda musim kemarau itu suara garengpung. Dengerin tuh, dari tadi mereka bunyi.”

Dari tempat mereka duduk di atas batu kali, di pinggir sungai, di bawah rerimbunan hutan; suara serangga nyaring bersahut-sahutan. Mana mungkin Galan tahu mana suara garengpung dan mana suara gurangpeng. Mali, agaknya lupa bahwa Galan tidak mempunyai pengetahuan anak desanya, tidak melanjutkan percakapan lebih lanjut. Kembali ia membuka bukunya dan membaca.

Itu adalah liburan pertama mereka sebagai mahasiswa. Seperti biasa, Galan lebih memilih singgah di rumah Mali sebagai anak ketiga Mama Ira ketimbang mengintil Mami dan Cici sulungnya berwisata belanja. Di rumah Mali, Galan boleh menghabiskan waktu seharian keluyuran keliling desa. Kalau sama Mami dan Cici paling dia disuruh jadi kuli angkut.

Gemericik air sungai menyusup di sela-sela batu. Angin menghela, mengusik kanopi dedaunan menimbulkan suara keresak, seolah serombongan tupai sedang berlarian di antara tangkai. Pancing Galan masih diselipkan di antara dua batu, ujung kailnya tenggelam dalam air mencari mangsa, tapi Galan sudah lama kehilangan minat pada aktivitas memancingnya gara-gara dua kali kailnya putus dipotong yuyu. Mali, sementara itu, masih telaten menunggui pancingnya, mengisi waktu sambil membaca buku sastra bapuk berbau debu.

“Gue bosen, Mal.”

“Yang tadi minta mancing siapa?”

“Yah ‘kan lo bilang di sungai ini banyak ikannya! Mana? Gue dapetnya yuyu melulu!”

“Tergantung amal perbuatan emang,” Mali nyengir,mengangguk ke ember kecil di antara mereka. “Gue dapet-dapet aja, tuh.”

Di dalam ember, dua ekor ikan kutes sebesar jari telunjuk berenang berputar-putar, kebingungan. Galan mencibir. Ikan segitu kalau dimasak juga cuma jadi slilit.

“Gue makan aja, deh,” Galan beranjak dari posisi duduknya, merangkak turun ke batu kali yang lebih kecil di bawah mereka dengan hati-hati. “Nasi yang pedes yang mana?”

“Yang bitingnya dua,” Mali menjawab tanpa menoleh, “Telor asinnya di rantang nomor dua. Hati-hati buka rantangnya, tutupnya agak licin.”

“Iya, iya.” Galan melompati beberapa batu kecil untuk mencapai bibiran sungai, di mana sepeda mereka disandarkan di bawah dua batang pohon kapuk randu yang buahnya sedang merekah.

Serat-serat kapuk bertaburan ditiup angin menyerupai salju. Dilatarbelakangi sesemakan hijau, pohon randu yang berbatang putih nampak bersinar, seolah ia adalah pohon ajaib yang kesasar dari dunia lain. Dua sepeda di bawahnya nampak saling melendot mesra, terlebih dengan aksen karpet piknik yang digelar Mali untuk sarapan mereka tadi.

Galan mengurungkan niatnya membongkar rantang makanan. Alih-alih, diambilnya kamera dari tas ransel dan diaturnya pencahayaan dengan agak terburu-buru. Mundur beberapa langkah untuk mendapatkan sudut yang tepat, berjongkok sampai agak tiarap, kedua siku menjejak tanah untuk memperoleh dudukan kamera yang stabil.

Jeprtan pertama—terlalu terang.

Jepretan kedua—oke, pencahayaan sudah pas, tapi efek taburan serat kapuknya tidak terlihat. Bagaimana kalau kecepatan rananya diubah menjadi—

Argh! Komposisi warnanya jadi jelek lagi! Hm, apa white balance-nya perlu diutak-atik sendiri? Mana menu white balance manual—nah, ini dia. Oke, pertama kita coba segini dulu ….

Jepretan keempat. Masih kurang kontras sedikit. Hm, kalau segini—

Jepretan kelima. Aaaah lebay! Gambarnya jelas banget editan! Berarti ambil tengah-tengahnya aja, segini, terus—

Jepretan keenam.

Yes!

Galan nyengir puas melihat hasil bidikannya. Sempurna. Kebetulan barusan ada angin lagi, dan selain menaburkan serat-serat kapuk seperti hujan sakura, angin juga menyibakkan dedaunan sedemikian rupa sehingga cahaya matahari menerobos dari sisi kanan gambar, seperti lampu sorot yang mengekspos bintang panggung. Dan ada untungnya juga sepeda yang mereka pakai adalah sepeda santai model ‘90an (walaupun Galan sempat rada menggerutu gara-gara sepeda itu tidak dilengkapi gigi otomatis yang bisa meringankan beban genjot saat menanjak). Bodi sepeda yang ketinggalan jaman itu menimbulkan kesan klasik pada keseluruhan foto.

Hm. Mungkin nanti dia akan mencetaknya dan mengirimkannya sebagai kartu pos untuk Cici keduanya di Kanada.

Sumringah, Galan hendak memamerkan karya terbarunya pada Mali. Namun langkahnya terhenti melihat pemandangan di hadapannya.

Mali, duduk bersila di atas batu kali besar dengan pancing berwarna kuning dan merah mencuat di depannya. Posisi duduknya miring, buku diletakkan di paha kiri sementara paha kanannya menopang siku lengan kanan. Kepalanya meneleng, bersandar pada tangan kanan, matanya sayu setengah terbuka, terserap dalam buku bacaannya.

Hembusan angin kembali berulah, menggoyangkan bayang-bayang dedaunan yang menimpa Mali seperti makhluk-makhluk kelabu datar. Rambut Mali berkilau kecokelatan, permukaan air bergemilau seperti ratusan bintang, senar tipis pancing mengusik keseimbangan alam dalam takaran yang begitu pas.

Membaca buku di atas batu kali sambil memancing. Tidak ada imaji yang lebih sok intelek daripada itu, dan tidak ada pula imaji yang lebih “Mali” daripada itu. Inilah Mali dalam satu gambar: si anak desa yang jengah dengan kedesaannya, berusaha memisahkan diri dengan melakukan hal-hal yang menurutnya sangat “kota”, tanpa sadar bahwa sesungguhnya dia tidak beranjak dan tidak perlu beranjak untuk mengubah dirinya.

Galan mengangkat kamera ke depan mata dan mengambil gambar. Tidak perlu banyak percobaan, cukup satu kali saja. Sudah terbayang bagaimana dia akan mengedit gambar itu nanti, menambahkannya pada koleksi foto dokumentasi rahasia berjudul “Mali, di Desa” yang berisi momen-momen seperti ini, momen yang begitu Mali, momen yang dikejar Galan. 

Suatu hari nanti, entah kapan, Galan akan menghadiahkan foto-foto ini pada Mali. Foto-foto yang menegaskan bahwa justru karena kekontrasan inilah Mali menjadi istimewa. Justru karena Mali memiliki dua elemen dalam karakternya. Bukan sebagai anak kota dan bukan sebagai anak desa, tapi anak didikan keduanya. 


	34. 2007 - Anggit

Dear Diary,

Sekarang aku sudah duduk di bangku SMA. Semua orang bilang, inilah awal masa-masa remaja paling indah yang sesungguhnya. Aku senang karena banyak teman SMP-ku yang melanjutkan ke SMA yang sama denganku. Memang, di kota kecil ini hanya ada satu SMA yang bagus. Aku bersyukur aku dan teman-temanku bisa masuk ke sekolah favorit ini. 

Di kelasku yang baru, kelas 10-A, aku sekelas lagi dengan Fatma, Mami, dan Uning. Nana dan Arie masuk kelas 10-D, sedangkan Fatiya di kelas 10-E. Syukurlah aku masih bersama sahabat-sahabatku di kelas yang baru ini. Aku jadi tidak kesepian. Di hari pertama sekolah tadi, kami sengaja datang paling awal, supaya bisa mendapat tempat duduk berdekatan! Aku duduk bersama Uning, Fatma duduk bersama Mami di depan kami. Hihihi….

Di hari pertama ini, kami tidak langsung memulai pelajaran. Para guru yang masuk kelas meminta kami untuk memperkenalkan diri. Ada yang meminta kami maju satu persatu ke depan kelas, ada yang hanya mengabsen dari buku absen. Aku pun berusaha menghafal nama-nama teman baruku di kelasku yang baru ini. Walaupun banyak teman SMP-ku yang bersekolah di sini, ternyata teman sekelasku banyak yang dari sekolah lain.

Salah satu teman sekelasku dari sekolah lain adalah seorang anak laki-laki bernama Liveo Anggara Moria. Liveo nama panggilannya. Dulunya dia anak SMP N 2, bukan SMP N 1 seperti aku dan teman-temanku. Banyak yang bilang kalau anak SMP N 2 tidak sepintar anak SMP N 1 (karena SMP N 1 sekolah favorit), tapi Liveo anak yang pintar. Mami pernah bertemu dengannya di Olimpiade Sains Nasional atau yang biasa disingkat OSN. Liveo memperoleh medali emas untuk Biologi!

Liveo memang tidak seperti anak pintar pada umumnya yang “kuper” (kurang pergaulan) dan “cupu” (culun punya). Liveo tidak memakai kacamata. Matanya tajam bagaikan mata elang. Tubuhnya tinggi semampai. Uning, sahabatku, mengatakan bahwa wajah Liveo terlihat galak seperti tukang pukul. Tapi menurutku wajahnya sangat tampan dan indah seperti sang arjuna.

Ketika Liveo memperkenalkan diri di depan kelas, kami sempat saling bertemu mata. DEG! Jantungku langsung berdebar-debar. Mata Liveo sangat tajam seperti mata elang. Sepertinya dia bisa membaca pikiranku. Aku langsung tersipu-sipu, aku berharap dia tidak melihat mukaku yang terasa panas, tetapi ketika dia melihat ke arah lain aku kecewa. Aku ingin dia terus menatapku.

Liveo duduk di bangku paling belakang. Jumlah murid di kelas kami ganjil, sehingga dia terpaksa duduk sendirian. Setiap kali aku diam-diam menengok ke arahnya, dia sedang menatap ke luar jendela. Mungkinkah dia kesepian? Mungkinkah dia merindukan teman-temannya? Aku ingin sekali duduk di sampingnya dan menjadi pelipur laranya. Tapi, bagaimana aku bisa melakukannya? Kalau aku duduk bersama Liveo, Uning jadinya duduk sendirian. Di kelas kami juga tidak ada anak laki-laki dan perempuan yang duduk bersama. Nanti pasti kami menjadi bahan olok-olokan. Aku tidak mau Liveo membenciku karena itu. Tuhan, aku harus bagaimana? Ah, cobaan ini begitu berat ….

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Semua anak berlomba-lomba keluar kelas. Ada yang pergi ke kantin untuk membeli makanan kecil, ada yang ke kelas sebelah untuk bertemu temannya, ada yang mengunjungi perpustakaan untuk membaca buku untuk menambah ilmu. Aku, Fatma, Mami, Uning, Nana, Arie, dan Fatiya membeli makanan kecil berupa tahu isi dan brownies kesukaan kami. Kami ngobrol di dalam kelasku, Fatma, Mami, dan Uning (kelas 10-A).

Ternyata Liveo juga duduk di dalam kelas. Sementara anak-anak laki-laki lainnya bermain bola basket atau sepak bola di lapangan, Liveo malah membaca buku di dalam kelas. Dia terlihat sangat serius membaca bukunya, seolah-olah sangat menghayati buku yang dibacanya itu. ah, jantungku semakin berdebar kencang di dadaku seperti mau meletus rasanya. Liveo benar-benar sangat dewasa!

Oh, Tuhan, apakah dia tahu bahwa dia telah membuatku jatuh hati? Aku tidak bisa menghilangkannya dari pikiranku. Inikah yang namanya cinta pada pandangan pertama?


	35. 2008 - Mali Membantu Galan Belajar ;)

Ujian akhir di fakultas Mali selesai dua minggu lebih awal daripada di fakultas Galan. Dalam jarak waktu itu, Mali bersenang-senang mengisi liburan dengan kegiatan sukarelawan, mengajak para adik kelas yang imut-imut jalan-jalan, atau sekedar membaca buku sambil menyeduh teh Inggris kiriman Mama Galan. Sementara itu, Galan sendiri semakin hari semakin nampak seperti calon pasien, bukan calon dokternya. Sungguh kenikmatan duniawi.

“Gue butuh cadaver.”

Galan muncul di ambang pintu dengan ekspresi maniak sedang dirasuki hasrat membunuh. Rambutnya jabrik gara-gara kebanyakan disisir jari, mukanya berminyak karena tidak tidur tiga hari, kantung matanya hitam dan berkantung lagi. Mali, sedang mempraktekkan lagu baru di teras lantai dua sambil menikmati semilir angin, cuma melirik padanya tak tertarik.

“Ini sudah jam sebelas. Lab sudah tutup,” tanggap Mali kalem, memetik senar gitar mengikuti petunjuk kunci di buku musik yang ia letakkan di atas paha. Bukan jenis lagu yang bakal dia pelajari dengan sukarela sebenarnya, tapi pacarnya saat ini gandrung benar dengan lagu cengeng begituan. Apapun deh. Lagu tentang cewek patah hati ditinggal mati pacar ini bakal jadi lagu terakhir yang Mali mainkan untuknya. Mali berencana mau putus besok lusa, sebelum sorenya pulang kampung bersama Galan (yang sudah kelewat betah menghabiskan liburan di rumah Mali). Tidak ada momen lebih tepat untuk memutuskan pacar daripada awal liburan pergantian semester. Harapannya, di semester baru nanti, amarah si mantan sudah reda dan Mali bisa mencari pacar baru.

“Siapa yang bawa kunci lab? Gue bayar deh. Bayar paling berapa sih?” Galan meromet sendiri, hilang akal. Menyisir lagi rambutnya dengan jari. Rambut kenamaan ala cowok metropolis itu kini nampak menyedihkan, tidak mencerminkan harga salon khusus yang merancangnya sama sekali.

“Mana gue tahu? Gue ‘kan bukan anak FK,” Mali menyahut retoris, menikmati setiap detik kefrustrasian Galan. Si bengal satu ini susah sekali dibikin stres, tapi kalau sudah stres dramanya lebih heboh daripada perdebatan emak-emak di tukang sayur keliling (percaya deh, Mali pernah terjebak di antaranya). Selalu lucu menontonnya, hampir sama lucunya dengan Liveo yang marah-marah dengan muka merah kalau digodain soal cewek.

“Ah, tahi kebo,” desis Galan bersungut-sungut, mengetuk-ngetuk dagu sambil berkacak pinggang. “Tai lah, gimana caranya gue bisa—”

Kemudian matanya tertuju pada Mali.

Nyengir.

“Eh iya, ‘kan ada elo.”

“Jangan bawa-bawa gue,” Mali menyergah sebelum terlambat, cukup mengenal Galan untuk menerjemahkan cengiran jahilnya. “Kalau lo mau nyusup ke lab sekarang, pergi aja sendiri. Gue enggak ikutan.”

“Siapa yang mau nyusup ke lab? Gue enggak segitunya juga kali,” sahut Galan, seolah dia bukan mahasiswa yang semester lalu dapat Surat Peringatan gara-gara menyusup gedung rektorat tanpa otoritas demi menjawab tantangan konyol anak gengnya. “Enggak kok, ini enggak melanggar hukum, suer! Bantuin gue, ya? Masa lo tega sama temen sendiri?”

Mali mengerutkan dahi. “Bantuan apa dulu?”

Pokoknya, kalau berurusan dengan Galan, kau harus benar-benar tahu apa yang dia inginkan. Jangan sampai bilang “iya” sebelum memahami segala konsekuensinya, karena Galan bakal mengeksploitasi kesediaanmu. Kalau tidak hati-hati bisa-bisa kamu buntung sendiri, sementara Galan cuma nyengir picik sambil mengangkat bahu dan bilang, “’kan elo yang mau sendiri”.

Tentu saja Mali tahu trik-trik semacam itu. Bagaimanapun juga, dia dan Galan bersahabat karena memiliki jalan pikiran yang sama.

.

.

.

Ketika masuk universitas, Galan dibelikan rumah tingkat dua di kompleks dekat kampus sebagai hadiah. Ketika masuk universitas, Mali diberi ultimatum untuk mencari kos-kosan dengan harga tiga ratus ribu ke bawah.

Terbiasa bersempit-sempit dengan Mali di asrama SMA, Galan meninggalkan rumahnya yang mewah dan mengintil Mali menjadi anak kos. Cuma tahan dua bulan, tapi, sebelum akhirnya dia kehabisan kesabaran terhadap kamarnya yang panas dan pengap tanpa pendingin ruangan. Tapi Galan juga kesepian kalau tinggal sendirian, maka dengan rengekan yang sama persistennya dengan rengekan pacar Mali kalau minta dinyanyikan lagu saat kencan, Galan mengajak Mali pindah ke rumahnya.

(Bedanya, Galan merengek dengan menjanjikan segala kemudahan bagi Mali kalau Mali bersedia menuruti permintaannya. Pacar Mali merengek sambil mengancam bakal putus—yang lama-lama diterima Mali dengan senang hati).

Meski semula ada perasaan rikuh, kini Mali mensyukuri kenyamanan yang ditawarkan rumah Galan. Dengan tiga kamar tidur, dapur, dan ruang tamu, rumah itu lebih dari cukup ditinggali berdua saja. Galan yang kecing tetap ngotot tidur sekamar dengan Mali karena “takut dikelonin setan” (dia bahkan sering tidur bersama kakak perempuannya di rumah mereka di Menteng), sehingga dua kamar yang lain bisa dialihgunakan. Satu sebagai kamar tamu (baca: kamar khusus jika mereka ingin bobok bareng pacar masing-masing), satu lagi—setelah Mali terlalu capek dan jengkel memberesi materi kuliah Galan yang berserakan di kamar—disulap menjadi ruang belajar Galan.

“Buset, berantakan banget, sih!? Ya pantesan enggak hafal-hafal materinya! Belajar tuh tempatnya harus rapi!”

Ruang belajar Galan nampak seperti ruang simulasi gempa yang baru saja digoncang getaran delapan skala richter. Catatan dan kartu materi tersebar di mana-mana. Buku teks kedokteran asli—yang versi bajakannya saja sudah ratusan ribu rupiah—tersorok di kolong meja, halaman-halamannya terlipat miris. Alih-alih tertempel rapi di dinding, peta anatomi malah digelar di lantai seperti karpet (dan dari lecek di beberapa tempat sepertinya memang digunakan sebagai alas pantat). Di sudut ruangan, kotak-kotak bekas fast food dan bungkus kopi instan bertumpuk seperti eksperimen habitat organisme baru.

“Ya maaf. Mahasiswa kedokteran sibuk, bos,” Galan menanggapi sambil lalu, menyingkirkan beberapa buku dan gulungan kertas untuk memberi tempat bagi Mali. “Tidur saja enggak sempat, apalagi beres-beres.”

“Mahasiswa kedokteran kok, jorok,” sungut Mali, tangannya sudah gatal ingin menyingkirkan tumpukan sampah dan menata buku kembali ke rak yang hampir kosong dan MEMASANG PETA ANATOMI DI DINDING KARENA ITU KERTAS BUKAN BUAT ALAS DUDUK, DEMI TUHAN.

“Bawel ah. Sini duduk buruan,” Galan menepuk-nepuk spasi lantai kosong di sampingnya, “materi gue banyak banget. Kelamaan ngobrol enggak kelar nanti.”

“Makanya kalau belajar dicicil,” Mali mendengus, menghenyakkan diri di lantai. Ia merasakan debu ketika telapak tangannya menyentuh permukaan mester. Ampun, deh. Lihat saja, besok sementara Galan berangkat ujian Mali bakal membersihkan ruangan ini sampai dia pangling.

“Mmmhm. Lepas baju cepet,” Galan menggestur tidak sabar, mencari-cari spidol di antara serakan kertas dan menemukan satu di bawah gambar sistem saraf manusia. Membuka tutupnya dengan bunyi “plop” keras, sementara Mali melepaskan kaos oblong kepanitiaannya dan melipatnya rapi di atas tumpukan buku.

“Bukan permanen, ‘kan?” Mali menatap spidol itu dengan waspada, menggosok-gosok kulitnya untuk menghangatkan diri dari terpaan udara dingin. Andalkan Galan untuk menyalakan pendingin ruangan sampai suhu maksimal. Untung Mali tidak ikut membayar listrik.

“Tenang. Kalau permanen ntar gue mandiin pakai aseton,” Galan nyengir dan menarik lengan Mali, menulis istilah anatomi pertama di pergelangan tangannya.

.

.

.

Mali senang mengamati orang-orang yang sedang serius belajar.

Ada pesona tersendiri pada ekspresi mereka yang membuat Mali tidak ingin mengalihkan pandang. Mata mereka, tajam saat menyerap informasi dan mengawang fokus saat menata kembali memori. Alis bertaut saat berusaha mencerna apa yang sebelumnya tidak diketahui, mulut—kadang segaris tipis penuh konsentrasi, kadang berkomat-kamit merapal materi. Bahkan ketika mereka gagal memahami pun, ketika muka mereka mengernyit frustrasi, ketika apa yang dipelajari tetap terlupa lagi, tetap menarik menyaksikan mereka berproses. Orang-orang yang sedang serius belajar tidak tahu betapa indahnya sosok mereka saat sedang mereguk pengetahuan.

Terlebih orang-orang seperti Galan, yang di kesehariannya tidak nampak seperti orang yang bersedia serius. Di masa SMA dulu, dia tidak pernah terlihat belajar karena kecerdasannya telah melampaui materinya. Tapi dunia perkuliahan adalah dunia yang sama sekali berbeda. Mereka menjadi intelek dewasa di sini, dan diharapkan untuk belajar seperti intelek dewasa juga.

“Platysma, musculi sternomastoideus, musculi suprahyoidei—”

Galan menggumamkan istilah-istilah itu pada dirinya sendiri dalam bisikan. Hembusan napasnya hangat menerpa sisi leher Mali sementara ia terus menginchi permukaan kulit dengan jemarinya, membayangkan letak otot-otot yang tersembunyi di balik epirdermis. Terkadang Galan berhenti, menandai sebuah titik dengan spidol atau menuliskan sesuatu pada kulit Mali, menandainya dengan istilah-istilah medis yang dipetiknya dari atlas.

Mali berbaring telentang di lantai beralaskan peta, membiarkan Galan menggunakan tubuhnya sebagai media pembelajaran. Sekujur tubuhnya penuh tanda-tanda, tulisan, dan gambar, seperti hippie dengan tato estetik atau tumbal ritual pemujaan setan. Bulu kuduknya meremang oleh dingin ruangan, pakaian telah lama ia tanggalkan. Kini ia hanya mengandalkan kehangatan dari jari-jari Galan yang menyentuhnya bagian demi bagian. Bahkan selimut yang menutupi sampai dada pun tidak mampu memberinya rasa nyaman. 

Jam dinding berdetik konstan. Mali melirik untuk melihat pukul berapa sekarang.

Sepuluh menit lewat dari pukul dua dinihari.

Mali menghela napas. “Galan?”

“Hm?”

“Dingin,” Mali menggeliat untuk meregangkan ototnya. “Masih lama?”

Galan berhenti menulis, meskipun alisnya yang bertaut menunjukkan bahwa pikirannya masih menyangkut pada materi, tidak benar-benar berkonsentrasi pada Mali. Ia mengetuk-ketukkan spidol ke ujung dagunya. “Masih agak lama sih. Mau sudahan?”

Pertanyaan retoris. Mereka berdua tahu Galan berharap bisa belajar dengan cara ini sampai selesai. Dia adalah tipe orang yang, meskipun hafal segalanya di luar kepala, tidak bisa belajar dengan metode rotasi-memori. Ia harus menuangkan segalanya di atas permukaan, melakukan visualisasi sambil bekerja. Itulah sebabnya dia paling jago ujian praktek dan kembang kempis di ujian tertulis. Jika berhenti sekarang, akan butuh waktu dua kali lipat untuk menghafal apa yang belum ia tulis di atas Mali.

“Ntar lo enggak lulus gue yang disalahin,” Mali tersenyum miring. Mungkin Mali memang sahabat yang baik. Atau mungkin dia cuma senang menonton Galan belajar dengan serius, sembari mengetahui bahwa Mali telah berkontribusi penting dalam proses belajarnya. Bagaimanapun juga, menonton Galan yang sangat serius belajar merupakan pengalaman langka.

“Ntar kalau lo sakit ….”

“Ya dipijetin dong,” Mali nyengir makin lebar, “atau traktir pijet di spa langganan lo. Yang ceweknya cakep-cakep.”

“Tai,” Galan mendengus, dan tanpa banyak bawel melanjutkan kembali belajarnya. Ia memegang dagu Mali, menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri, merabai garis rahang sambil bergumam-gumam. Menjelajah pipi Mali, menusur sesuatu yang ia lihat dalam visualisasi kepalanya, melepas kacamata baca Mali yang mengganggu jalan menuju pelipis.

Mendekatkan wajah begitu dekat saat mengamati telinga Mali, seolah berusaha menemukan sesuatu yang tersembunyi di sana. Hembusan napasnya panas. Sentuhannya hangat. Wajahnya begitu serius, seakan ia bukan lagi Galan cengengesan yang dikenal Mali.

“Galan?”

“—M. helicis major, m. helicis minor … hm? Kenapa lagi?” Galan terdengar terdistraksi.

“Badan lo anget. Duduk di atas gue apa gimana kek, biar gue enggak kedinginan.”

Tanpa mengalihkan fokusnya dari daun telinga Mali, Galan memanuverkan dirinya sehingga ia duduk di atas Mali seperti penunggang kuda. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya perlahan agar Mali tidak tergencet sampai dada bertemu dada. Seketika rasa dingin yang menjalari sekujur tubuh Mali meredup. Ia menghela napas lega.

“Gini?”

“Pas.”

“Oke. M. tragicus, M. antitragicus, cauda helicis ….”

Mali mendengarkan sementara Galan terus membisikkan nama-nama. Nama-nama asing yang menyenangkan untuk didengar, mengetahui bahwa Galan telah mempelajarinya dari suatu tempat dan membuat dirinya semakin pintar karena itu, mengetahui bahwa Mali punya andil dalam membantu Galan mengingatnya.

Napas mereka seirama, ukuran tubuh mereka serasi hingga Mali seperti memakai selimut dari kulit manusia. Aroma spidol menyengat, sensasi gelitik saat Galan menulis sesuatu di belakang telinga. Jam dinding terus berdetik. Nanti, pukul tujuh pagi, Galan harus bersiap untuk mengikuti ujiannya. Ujian terakhir sebelum ia bergabung degan Mali pada libur pergantian semester, di mana mereka akan berpura-pura menjadi bujang bodoh sebelum harus pintar lagi di semester depan.

“Capitis et colli selesai …. Ulang lagi bagian toracis? Tadi yang masih salah di bagian ….”

Mali memejamkan mata. Gumam-gumam kecil dan hangat tubuh Galan membuatnya mengantuk.


	36. 2008 - Tintin Mati

Sepulang sekolah, Mama sudah menunggu Liveo di teras. Ia menanti dengan sabar sementara Liveo memarkir motor, melepas helm, lalu berjalan menghampirinya. Jauh dalam hati pemuda itu sudah mendapat gambaran apa yang akan disampaikan sang ibu, tapi ia tidak berani mematenkan dugaannya.

  


“Tintin sudah enggak ada, Sayang.”

  


Tentu saja. Apa lagi memangnya?

  


Pemuda itu menerima kabar nyaris tanpa ekspresi, sesuatu yang hampir tak terduga dari seseorang yang menghabiskan minggu-minggu belakangan menunggui si anjing tua, beberapa kali tidur di dipan luar rumah hanya berselimut sarung demi memastikan kompres di kaki Tintin diganti tepat waktu. Mama meremas bahunya, tersenyum hambar sebagai bentuk simpati. Semakin dewasa anak bungsunya semakin sulit didekati.

  


“Di mana dia sekarang?” Tanya Liveo akhirnya, masih datar tanpa emosi.

  


“Masih di kandang. Tunggu Papa saja kalau mau menguburnya, biar bisa sama-sama—”

  


“Liveo bisa sendiri,” potong pemuda itu sambil melengos masuk rumah. Ranselnya disampirkan di satu bahu, hem seragamnya keluar dari celana abu-abu. Rambut mengombaknya berantakan, ujungnya sudah mencapai kerah, Mama harus membawanya ke tukang cukur sebelum dia kena penalti lagi.

.

.

.

Rintintin bukan anjing milik Liveo. Dia punya Abang.

  


Dulu sekali, waktu mereka baru pindah dari Jakarta dan Papa masih dipenjara; dunia Liveo hanya terdiri dari Mama, Abang, dan ayam-ayam peliharaannya. Ayam-ayam kesayangan, yang ia beri makan setiap pagi dan bersihkan kandangnya setiap sore, yang ia namai sesuai karakter masing-masing (Bundas, Raja, Alas, Kebakaran ….). Ayam-ayam jantan adalah sumber kebanggaan Liveo, kokok mereka mengalahkan semua ayam di desa. Ayam-ayam betina adalah sumber gizi bagai Abang dan Liveo, memberi mereka telur-telur kecil tapi gurih yang direbus setengah matang.

  


Tapi ayam-ayam itu rentan diburu nggarangan, maka Mama memutuskan untuk membeli anjing sebagai penjaga kandang sekaligus penghalau maling. Liveo masih ingat hari bersejarah itu: Minggu pagi, cuaca dingin berkabut, Mama dan Abang bersepeda sementara Liveo membonceng di belakang Mama. Pasar hewan yang ramai oleh kokok unggas. Anjing-anjing dalam kerangkeng, menggongong menyapa penuh semangat.

  


Rintintin adalah anjing yang tampan. Tegap seperti anjing polisi, matanya berkilat cerdas, perangainya ramah. Tapi dulu Liveo tidak jatuh cinta padanya. Yang merebut hatinya adalah anjing kecil berbulu putih keriting, menggongong galak seperti cihuahua. Pada akhirnya, meskipun berniat hanya membeli satu, mereka punya dua: Rintintin untuk Abang, si putih galak untuk Liveo. Ia menamainya Snowy, seperti anjing dalam komiknya Herge.

  


Snowy sudah lama hilang. Sejak awal anjing itu memang tidak suka dipelihara orang, kerjanya kelayapan dan risih dipeluk-peluk. Beberapa kali ia minggat sampai Liveo terbiasa dengan keabsenannya, lalu suatu hari saat Liveo SMP, Snowy pergi dan tak kembali. Ada rasa sakit hati setiap kali ia mengingat itu, bagaimana Snowy tetap minggat walaupun Liveo telah menyayanginya sepenuh hati, walaupun cuma Liveo yang menyayanginya sebesar itu sementara semua orang lain muak dengan perangainya.

  


Hubungan antara Tintin dan Abang justru sebaliknya.

  


Sejak hari pertama, Tintin tidak memberikan apapun selain kepatuhan dan kesetiaan absolut. Ia tidak pernah mengejar-ngejar kucing, menjaga rumah dengan baik, menyapa Liveo dengan ramah seperti majikan sendiri. Tapi Abang memperlakukannya sebatas tuan dan anjingnya, merawat seperlunya saja, dan sampai Abang pindah untuk sekolah di luar kota ia tak pernah menjadi sahabat Tintin.

  


Liveo-lah yang menyayanginya, Liveo yang merawatnya, dan hari ini Liveo juga yang akan menguburnya.

  


“Kapan dia mati?”

  


Tintin berbaring menyamping di alas tidurnya, matanya sedikit terbuka. Kaki-kakinya sudah kaku, tubuhnya dingin, kompres di kaki belakangnya sudah lama kering.

  


Mama berdiri di ambang pintu, memandangi Liveo yang duduk bersila di samping mayat anjingnya. “Tadi pagi, sekitar jam sepuluh. Waktu Mama keluar untuk mengganti kompresnya, dia sudah—”

  


“Kenapa Liveo tidak langsung diberitahu?”

  


“Kamu kan sedang sekolah, Sayang ….”

  


“Sekolah bisa setiap hari. Anjing mati cuma sekali.”

  


Mama memutuskan untuk tidak menjawab. Mata Liveo kering, suaranya datar, tapi ia tidak menatap ibunya. Anak itu marah dan kecewa.

  


Setelah segala perjuangannya, pada akhirnya Tintin tetap mati tanpa ditemani.

.

.

.

Liveo membungkus tubuh Tintin dengan sarung, meletakkannya di boncengan sepeda, dan membawanya jauh ke bukit batu di pinggir desa, di mana jalan belum diaspal bahkan pada masa ini dan orang-orang jarang berlalu lalang, memilih rute yang lebih mudah. Angin sore menerpa kulitnya yang tak terlindung jaket, sayup-sayup adzan Ashar terdengar di kejauhan.

  


Ada sebuah lapangan kecil di balik tinggi bebatuan. Rumputnya tinggi, jalan setapaknya hampir menghilang. Dulu lapangan ini adalah tempat menggembala kambing, sebelum pemerintah desa membuka lahan gembala di dekat pemukiman. Lapangan kecil itu kini sepi, orang-orang menebarkan kisah-kisah angker yang membuatnya tak sering dikunjungi lagi.

  


Di bawah pohon kelsem yang tak pernah dipetik buahnya, Liveo mengeduk tanah. Keringat yang bercucuran segera kering dibawa angin, namun beberapa masih sempat meleler menuruni wajah, melintas dari pelipis ke pipi lalu menetes dari ujung dagu.

  


Tetes, tetes, tetes.

  


Semula hanya peluh, kemudian airmata.

  


Sekali keluar mereka tidak bisa berhenti, dan Liveo menangis sampai terisak-isak, sampai wajahnya panas dan hidungnya meler, sampai dia tidak tahu apakah ia terengah karena tangis atau karena lelah.

  


Tidak ada yang mendengarnya di sini.

.

.

.

Liveo meletakkan tubuh Tintin penuh hormat di dalam lubang. Menutupnya kembali perlahan-lahan, seolah takut tubuh tak bernyawa itu masih merasa sakit. Dari rumput-rumput di sekitar, pemuda itu memetik bunga-bunga halus panjang dan mengikatnya menjadi sebuah buket yang mirip ekor rubah putih. Ia meletakkan buket bunga itu di atas gundukan tanah, dan melingkari gundukan tanah itu dengan batu-batu.

  


Pohon kelsem itu adalah tempatnya berteduh waktu kecil saat mendapat tugas menggembala kambing. Kadang Tintin ikut dibawa serta (tidak pernah Snowy, sebab anjing itu membuat kambing-kambing takut), dan Liveo akan duduk di bawah rindangnya pohon sementara Tintin tiduran di sampingnya. Seperti sekarang. Hanya saja dulu Liveo bisa mengelus bulu cokelat-hitam Tintin yang halus, bisa memeluknya, dan anjing itu akan menjilati pipinya.

  


Ia duduk di sana sampai matahari tenggelam. Kabut turun, cuaca berubah dingin, dan airmata di pipinya kering, meninggalkan sensasi lengket dan kaku yang tak nyaman.

.

.

.

“Abang, Tintin sudah mati.”

  


Malam itu Liveo menelepon. Abangnya kini begitu jauh, bukan hanya jarak tapi juga pemikirannya. Kadang Liveo merasa kakaknya itu telah menjadi orang asing.

  


“Oh, begitukah?” Suara Abang di seberang terdengar nyaris tak peduli. “Apa boleh buat, memang sudah tua. Berapa umurnya, lima belas?”

  


“Sebelas.”

  


“Hn. Kalau anjing umur segitu sudah tua sekali, Liv. Sudah sekitar delapan puluhan kalau jadi manusia.”

  


Abang mengoceh seolah Liveo belum tahu tentang itu. Lagipula dia salah. Sebelas di umur anjing sama dengan tujuh puluh umur manusia. Harusnya Tintin masih bisa hidup lebih lama.

  


“Maaf ya, Bang.”

  


“Kenapa minta maaf?”

  


“Karena Tintin enggak sembuh.” Walaupun Liveo sudah menggendongnya ke dokter hewan, walaupun dia sudah disuntik dan dicekoki obat, walaupun dia sudah sangat menderita.

  


“Liveo, itu kan bukan salahmu,” penghiburan Abang meluncur mulus, betapa dia sudah sangat piawai melakukan ini. “Kamu sudah merawat Tintin sebisa mungkin. Justru Abang sangat berterima kasih, karena kamu sudah menggantikan Abang.”

  


Tapi Tintin tetap mati sendirian. “Abang enggak marah?”

  


“Mana mungkin Abang marah? Namanya takdir tidak bisa dilawan, bukan salahmu!”

  


Padahal Liveo akan merasa jauh lebih baik jika Abang marah besar padanya. Jika Abang berteriak, jika Abang membentak, mengatainya tidak becus dan tidak berusaha cukup keras. Sebab marah berarti sayang. Sebab itu berarti Abang masih peduli pada Tintin sebagaimana seharusnya, bukan cuma Liveo, yang malah duduk di kelas terkantuk-kantuk sementara Tintin meregang nyawa….

  


“Sudah dulu ya, Liv. Abang ada tugas bikin makalah. Besok disambung lagi.”

  


“Iya, Bang.”

  


“Jangan sedih terus. Tintin sudah di surga, sudah tidak sakit lagi.”

  


“Iya, Bang.”

  


“Atau kamu mau anjing baru? Teman Abang ada yang breeder anjing husky. Cakep-cakep banget! Katanya kalau Abang mau, boleh minta. Nanti Abang bilang ke orangnya.”

  


“Enggak usah. Dua tahun lagi saya kuliah, kasihan Mama dan Papa kalau harus ngurus anjing sendirian.” Lagipula, yang harusnya lebih merasa kehilangan adalah Abang. Tintin anjing punya Abang.

  


“Oh begitu. Ya sudah, bye Liv.”

  


“Bye.”

  


Liveo meletakkan ponselnya di meja belajar dan merebah di kasur. Ketika Mama melongok mengajaknya makan malam, Liveo pura-pura tidur. Mama menyelimutinya, mengecup kepalanya, mematikan lampu kamar, dan dari detik itu sampai keesokan harinya Liveo hanya berbaring nyalang dalam gelap.


	37. 2008 - Tentang Menjadi Seorang Kakak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Untuk #StayAtHomeChallenge dari Aya Kaizumi

Mau ikut #StayAtHome challenge-nya Aya Kaizumi, tapi kali ini orific dulu ya. Fanfic nya menyusul hehehe.

  
  


Di mana Liveo ketemu chibi!Mali dan berperan sebagai abang sehari.

.

.

.

.

  
  


Belakangan, Mama dan Papa lebih senang menginap di ruko daripada pulang ke rumah.

  
  


Bukan masalah juga sih bagi Liveo. Sudah kelas X SMA, dia justru agak senang jaga rumah sendirian. Tidak ada Mama yang menegurnya gara-gara tidak mencuci piring seusai makan. Tidak ada Papa yang mencandainya dengan teka-teki menjengkelkan. Cuma Liveo, hewan-hewan ternak di belakang rumah, dan kesunyian.

  
  


Damai.

  
  


Untung saja sekarang Liveo juga tidak lagi takut setan.

  
  


Siang itu pun tak berbeda. Pulang sekolah, Liveo cuma mampir ke ruko untuk makan lalu tancap gas sebelum Papa menyuruhnya menjaga kasir. Tidak seperti Abang yang hobi ngobrol dengan pelanggan dan bakal puas sekali kalau berhasil membujuk mereka khilaf belanjaan; Liveo paling ogah begituan. Kali terakhir ikut menjaga toko, dia hampir adu tinju dengan mandor bangunan yang ngotot menawar harga pintu.

  
  


“_Asuuuu panaseee_!”

  
  


Umpat Liveo semantap-mantapnya ketika masuk rumah, melemparkan ranselnya ke kursi ruang tamu sembari mulai melepas kancing baju. Padahal musim kemarau belum tiba, tapi gerahnya macam matahari di ubun-ubun.

  
  


Untunglah di rumahnya sedikit lebih adem, langit-langit tinggi dan ruang-ruang luas memberi spasi bagi udara untuk bergerak. Dan untunglah, tentu saja, dia sendirian, sehingga bisa meyerapah sesuka hati. Kalau ada Mama pasti dia bakal dimarahi. Bikin tambah panas saja.

  
  


Menyampirkan kemeja seragam sembarangan di punggung kursi, Liveo, tinggal memakai singlet, merebahkan diri di amben jati. Ia mengambil sebuah buku tulis dari ransel lalu menggunakannya sebagai kipas. Sambil berbaring menatap langit-langit, pemuda itu sedikit bertanya-tanya bagaimana rasanya jadi abangnya kini, yang sedang kuliah di Depok.

  
  


‘Pasti di sana jauh lebih panas ….’

  
  


Liveo hampir saja bersimpati, sebelum teringat bahwa di sana Abang tinggal bersama Bang Galan, di sebuah rumah mewah yang AC-nya lebih dingin daripada pasar swalayan. Kampusnya pun mentereng, kelasnya selalu sejuk, tidak seperti kelas Liveo yang jendelanya tidak bisa dibuka sampai seluruh ruangan bau kecut.

  
  


‘Abang memang selalu lebih beruntung,’ batin Liveo.

  
  


Lalu tiba-tiba dia jadi dongkol. Mau sekolah, mau nasib, Abang selalu saja mendapatkan yang terbaik. Mama dan Papa pun sepertinya lebih sayang padanya. Liveo sudah berkali-kali minta pasang AC, tapi tidak digubris sama sekali. Coba kalau Abang yang bilang. Belum sampai mingkem juga pasti AC itu sudah nangkring di kamarnya, tidak peduli rumah mereka di pegunungan atau listrik 900 watt mereka bakal kepayahan. Dan tentu saja, sebagai kakak yang baik budi, Abang akan dengan murah hati menawarkan kamarnya pada Liveo, yang membuatnya makin dipuji-puji Mama.

  
  


Liveo? Bakal dimarahi lagi karena menggerecoki kamar abangnya. Sudah hafal deh.

  
  


Bersungut-sungut sambil terus membanding-bandingkan diri, Liveo mengipasi kepala dan lehernya. Abang begini, Abang begitu. Bahkan setelah kuliah di tempat jauh pun, sosoknya masih saja membayangi Liveo. Kalau Liveo lupa tidak mencuci piring, Mama akan membandingkannya dengan Abang. Kalau Liveo ogah diajak mancing, Papa akan bilang, “ayolah, temani Papa. Abangmu saja mau, kok.”

  
  


‘Liveo ‘kan bukan Abang’, ingin ia menukas, tapi selalu menahan diri. Menjawab begitu hanya akan membuat orangtuanya menuntut lebih-lebih lagi. Menyuruh Liveo untuk menjadi replika Mali, seolah ia tidak akan berhasil jika menjadi dirinya sendiri.

  
  


Angin lembut dari kibasan buku mengeringkan keringat. Bunyi plak-plek lembaran buku bersahutan dengan detik-detik jam. Dalam remang-remang ruang tamu, sambil terus menyimpan gerutu, Liveo jatuh tertidur.

.

.

.

Liveo terkesiap bangun oleh suara geratakan dari ruang makan.

  
  


Ia berbaring diam, mendengarkan. Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul tiga lebih sepuluh—belum ada setengah jam sejak ia ketiduran. Liveo melirik ke pintu depan, bertanya-tanya apakah orangtuanya tiba-tiba pulang. Ah, tidak mungkin. Kalau Mama melihat Liveo celentangan di amben cuma memakai singlet, dengan ransel dan seragam bertebaran, Liveo pasti sudah diomeli.

  
  


Apakah tadi Liveo lupa mengunci pintu? Apakah seseorang menyelinap masuk? Rampok? Maling? Atau cuma kucing?

  
  


Suara geratakan itu terdengar lagi. Rupanya memang bukan sekadar imajinasi. Derit kaki kursi menggesek mester. Denting gelas yang diletakkan telungkup pada baki di meja makan. Kericik air. Siapapun itu, ia sedang menuang air dari kan untuk minum.

  
  


… sudah pasti bukan kucing.

  
  


Perlahan-lahan, berdoa kencang agar amben tidak berkeriut, Liveo memerosotkan diri ke lantai. Ia berjalan mengendap-endap ke seberang ruangan untuk mengambil sebuah palu yang tersimpan di bawah lemari dekorasi. Palu itu bukan senjata, Papa hanya meletakkannya di sana agar tidak lupa, tapi Liveo berharap itu cukup untuk membela diri.

  
  


Menghirup napas dalam-dalam dan membuangnya lewat mulut, Liveo mulai merayap ke ruang makan.

  
  


Antara ruang tamu dan ruang makan terpisah sebuah korden dari untaian kerang. Untaian itu akan saling bertabrakan dengan berisik jika dilewati, dan salah satu tujuannya memang agar orang-orang di dalam rumah tahu jika ada yang melewatinya. Tapi siang ini korden itu tersibak ke sisi-sisi pintu, meninggalkan celah menganga di tengah-tengah, mempertunjukkan bagian dalam rumah yang gelap tak tercapai matahari.

  
  


Liveo mengeratkan pegangan ke palu. Pantas dia tidak dengar ada orang masuk. Tapi, ada untungnya juga. Dengan begini pergerakannya pun tidak akan didengar oleh si pengunjung misterius.

  
  


Perlahan, hampir menahan napas, Liveo melewati ambang pintu dan merapatkan punggungnya ke sisi lemari. Meja makan terletak persis di depan lemari itu, dan kini Liveo bisa mendengar lebih jelas suara-suaranya. Derit kursi kayu. Ketuk pantat gelas saat diletakkan ke meja. Dan—Liveo mengerutkan kening, —senandung? Senandung lirih tanpa kata-kata, seakan orang misterius itu menggumamkan nada lagu yang tidak begitu dihafalnya.

  
  


Sesenti demi sesenti, Liveo mengintip.

  
  


Dan lututnya lemas seketika.

  
  


Duduk di salah satu kursi kayu meja makan adalah seorang anak kecil. Atau barangkali, sesuatu yang berwujud anak kecil. Liveo tidak dapat melihat wajahnya dengan jelas dalam keremangan, hanya menangkap ukuran tubuhnya. Kepala mungil. Torso kecil. Kaki mengongkang-ongkang dari kursi.

  
  


Kata pertama yang terlintas di benak Liveo adalah—

  
  


—_tuyul_.

  
  


Rasanya ia ingin kabur saat itu juga, tapi pintu depan, tidak sampai sepuluh meter dari tempatnya berdiri, terasa bagaikan di ujung lain bumi.

  
  


Si tuyul—atau anak kecil atau apalah itu—tampaknya tidak menyadari keberadaan Liveo. Ia masih asyik bersenandung sendiri, mengetukkan buku-buku jarinya ke meja sebagai irama pengiring. Kepalanya menggeleng ke kanan-kiri seperti boneka anjing dalam mobil. Ia tidak tampak ketakutan walaupun berada di ruangan nyaris tanpa cahaya.

  
  


Pemandangan itu menimbulkan sensasi janggal pada Liveo. Di satu sisi ia jadi lebih ketakutan, sebab ketenangan semacam itu tidak wajar bagi anak kecil sungguhan. Tapi di sisi lain, ketenangan si kecil itu menenangkan hatinya pula. Kalau makhluk itu saja tidak takut, kenapa Liveo malah terkencing-kencing?

  
  


Liveo menarik napas dalam-dalam sekali lagi. Sebuah tekad membakar benaknya: ia akan mengonfrontasi makhluk itu. Kalau ternyata cuma anak kecil biasa—walaupun Liveo tidak tahu bagaimana dan untuk apa ia menyelinap kemari—Liveo akan menyeretnya pulang (barangkali menjewernya sekali dua kali biar kapok). Kalau ternyata muka makhluk kecil itu peyot seperti orang tua …

  
  


Yah.

  
  


Palu ini ada bukan cuma untuk memasang paku, kan?

  
  


Menegakkan punggung dan membusungkan dada, Liveo melangkah dari balik lemari. Dengan tampang paling garang yang bisa dibuatnya, dan dengan suara paling lantang yang bisa diserukannya, ia menghardik.

  
  


“Hoi! _Sopo kowe!?_”

  
  


Sosok itu terlonjak hebat, menatap Liveo dengan mata melebar ketakutan. Dalam jarak itu Liveo akhirnya dapat melihat wajahnya dengan jelas, yang langsung membuatnya lemas untuk kedua kalinya.

  
  


Makhluk itu bukan tuyul. Mukanya mulus kanak-kanak.

  
  


Tapi barangkali juga bukan anak-anak biasa. Wajah yang kini membeku dalam ngeri itu telah dikenal Liveo sejak lama dari foto-foto lawas dalam album.

  
  


Hidung mancung itu. Mata besar itu. Alis lurus itu.

  
  


Wajah itu adalah milik abangnya, bertahun-tahun silam.

  
  


“Ka-kamu—”

  
  


“Aaaaaah!! Maliiiiiing!!!” Jerit anak itu memekakkan telinga; sembari melemparkan gelas plastik penuh air ke muka Liveo yang masih belum sembuh dari syoknya.

.

.

.

“Kalau Abang bukan maling, kenapa Abang di sini?”

“Karena ini rumah Abang.”

“Bohong! Ini rumah eyangnya Mali, tahu!”

“Bukan. Rumah ini sudah dikasihkan ke keluarga Abang.”

“Kok Mali enggak tahu!?”

“Ngapain eyangmu ngasih tahu kamu? Kamu ‘kan memang tidak boleh main-main ke rumah ini. Sebelum diberikan ke keluarga Abang, ini rumah tua yang sudah lama kosong. Bahaya. Kenapa kamu malah datang ke sini?”

Liveo ingat, waktu kecil dulu ia selalu saja kalah debat dengan abangnya. Abang terlalu pandai bersilat lidah sehingga Liveo cuma bisa tergugu menahan jengkel. Tapi sekarang kebalikannya. Mali kecil merengut kecut, terpojok oleh kenakalannya sendiri.

Tapi bukan Mali namanya kalau tidak berusaha berkelit. “Enggak bahaya, kok. ‘Kan sudah bukan rumah kosong.”

“Ah, jadi kamu mengakui kalau ini rumah Abang?”

“Huh, terserahlah mau rumah Abang atau rumah eyang! Yang penting Mali mau di sini!” Bocah itu melipat kedua tangan di depan dada dan membuang muka dengan dramatis.

Menggemaskan.

Mereka berdua sedang duduk di kamar Liveo. Si empunya kamar di kursi belajar, Mali di pinggir kasur. Setelah melempar gelas ke muka Liveo (tepat ke jidatnya—boleh juga bidikan anak itu) Mali kecil berusaha kabur lewat pintu samping. Hanya keunggulan refleks dan tinggi badan yang muncul bersamaan dengan usia saja yang membantu Liveo menangkap bagian belakang kerah anak itu tepat waktu. Mali menjerit, meronta-ronta, mencakari lengan Liveo sementara pemuda itu memitingnya ke kamar.

Pintu dikunci. Waktunya menginterogasi.

Sulit awalnya, sebab Mali terus menjerit-jerit. Walaupun pening, mau tak mau Liveo kagum juga. Padahal usia Mali ini pastilah tidak lebih dari lima tahun. Pipinya masih tembem dan ngomongnya masih agak cadel. Tapi dia punya insting bagus dalam situasi ini—berteriak sekencang mungkin, berharap seseorang mendengar.

Liveo bersyukur rumah mereka terpencil dan dikelilingi kebun sehingga tidak ada yang mendengar raungannya. Di saat bersamaan, ia sekonyong-koyong menyadari kenapa para orang dewasa melarangnya bermain-main ke tempat sepi sendirian saat masih kecil dulu. Betapa mudahnya anak kecil terjerumus dalam bahaya. Betapa lemah dan tak berdayanya.

Liveo masih belum mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi, apakah bocah yang membaung-baung di hadapannya ini memang Mali dari masa lalu atau sosok lain yang menyerupai; tapi ia bersyukur anak ini bertemu dengannya. Setidaknya Liveo bukan penjahat. Setidaknya (Liveo mencelos menyadari ini mungkin saja terjadi di suatu tempat) ia tidak akan melukai anak kecil hanya karena risih mendengar jeritan mereka.

“Hei, diam!!!”

Tapi ia bisa menggertak kalau mau.

Mali kecil—atau makhluk yang menyerupai Mali kecil—terlonjak. Diam seketika. Sejenak tampaknya ia akan menangis, mata besarnya sudah berkaca-kaca, tapi ia mengerjap keras dan balas memelototi Liveo dengan penuh harga diri.

Hebat. Tiba-tiba Liveo merasa bangga pada abangnya.

“Awas kalau teriak-teriak lagi,” geram Liveo, sedikit memasang mode tawurannya. Ia harus membuat si kecil ini patuh, tapi tidak boleh terlalu ketakutan. “Sekarang jawab. Siapa kamu?”

“Cucu eyang!” Salak Mali, ada nada berkuasa dalam suara cemprengnya. “Eyang yang punya rumah ini. Eyang bisa ilmu hitam, tahu. Ilmu hitam buat membunuh maling!”

Liveo tersenyum miring. Ya, sungguh beruntung bocah ini bertemu Liveo, bukannya maling sungguhan. “Jadi kamu benar Mali, cucu Jon Basuki, anak Jonathan?”

Mali diam saja, hanya mengerutkan dahi dengan curiga. Sesekali matanya melirik ke pintu. Entah siapa yang mengajarinya, tapi kini Liveo makin mengerti kenapa orang-orang tua dari dulu memuji-muji kecerdasan abangnya. Memang impresif menyaksikan seorang bocah berlaku sewaspada ini, meski masih dalam taraf kekanakan.

“Maling kok datang siang-siang,” cemooh Mali tiba-tiba sembari memicingkan mata, “harusnya maling kerjanya malam-malam, tahu.”

Liveo harus diam-diam mencubit paha agar tidak tertawa. “Jangan ngawur. Abang bukan maling.”

Begitu kata “abang” itu meluncur dari mulutnya, Liveo merasa agak salah tingkah sendiri dan aneh sendiri. Astaga, apa yang sedang terjadi, dan kenapa jadi janggal begini? Tapi Mali kecil tidak menyadari anomali itu, dan tidak pula cukup dewasa untuk tidak membeo.

“Kalau Abang bukan maling, kenapa Abang di sini?”

.

.

.

Jarum jam berdetik keras. Pukul tiga lewat empat puluh. Hanya setengah jam berlalu sejak Liveo terbangun mendengar suara orang minum di meja makan, tapi rasanya sudah lama sekali.

“Jadi, bagaimana kamu bisa masuk rumah ini?”

Mali mengangkat bahu. “Lewat pintu belakang.”

Tidak mungkin. Pintu belakang, yang menuju halaman tempat mengumbar ayam dan merpati, selalu terkunci. Liveo sendiri yang menguncinya setiap pagi setelah memberi makan piaraannya. Kuncinya bahkan masih di sakunya, Liveo bisa merasakan teksturnya di balik kain.

“Jam berapa kamu masuk lewat pintu belakang?”

Angkatan bahu tanpa jawaban. Ah, oke. Anak kecil belum peduli pada jam.

“Setelah masuk dari pintu belakang, kamu langsung mengambil minum di meja?”

“Mali haus. Memang enggak boleh?”

“Abang enggak bilang tidak boleh. Dengarkan pertanyaan Abang baik-baik.”

Kuping Mali memerah. Ia membuang muka, tapi toh bergumam juga, “iya.”

“Kamu tidak merasa ada yang aneh waktu masuk rumah ini?”

Mengangkat bahu.

“Kenapa kamu kemari?”

“Mali lagi kabur dari rumah.”

“Kenapa?”

“Ya enggak apa-apa. Memang enggak boleh? Abang bawel tanya-tanya terus!” Astaga, tengil benar.

Liveo meletakkan dahi ke punggung kursi, tiba-tiba pening. Kejadian macam apa ini, dan apa salahnya sampai harus mengalami ini? Berdasarkan hipotesis yang ia susun—hipotesis GILA yang ia susun—dengan asumsi bahwa anak ini tidak berbohong, maka mereka sedang terjebak dalam situasi ajaib. Antara Mali terlempar ke masa depan semenjak ia masuk lewat pintu belakang rumah ini (yang, pada masa Mali sesunggguhnya, masih merupakan rumah kosong tak terawat); atau Liveo bersama segala perabot di rumah ini yang terlempar ke masa lalu.

Dua-duanya absurd. Tapi di sinilah mereka.

Lalu, harus bagaimana sekarang? Sisi logis Liveo menyuruhnya untuk segera memanggil pertolongan. Menelepon Mama dan Papa agar cepat pulang atau mengajak Mali kecil ke rumah Eyang di RT sebelah. Tapi solusi-solusi itu hanya dapat dilakukan jika Malilah yang terbawa ke masa depan. Jika ternyata Liveo yang sedang di masa lalu, bisa runyam kalau dia yang bertampang culas ini menggandeng Mali kecil anak emas keluarga pulang ke tempat Eyang. Bisa-bisa Liveo dituduh penculik.

Dan jika pun ternyata mereka ada di masa Liveo, memang Mali kecil mau diapakan? Sepanjang ingatan Liveo, orang paling dituakan di desa pun tidak punya mesin waktu. Mereka semua hanya akan bingung bersama-sama; lalu mungkin akan menemukan cara untuk menyalahkan Liveo.

_‘Kamu sih tidak mau menginap sama Mama dan Papa di ruko!’_

_‘Ini peringatan karena kamu tidak mau dekat dengan orangtua!’_

_‘Kasihan abangmu. Aduh, bagaimana kalau Abang ternyata kenapa-napa di Jakarta!? Papa, coba telepon Abang, jangan-jangan dia kena akibatnya juga!’_

Ugh. Tidak, terima kasih.

Dan ngomong-ngomong, kampus Abang ada di Depok. Menyebalkan sekali mendengar orangtuanya membangga-banggakan bahwa Abang sekolah di ibukota, padahal dua kota itu berbeda sekali.

Aaah, kenapa sih Liveo selalu sial begini? Selalu saja Liveo yang mengalami hal-hal aneh. Melihat setan lah, diseruduk kerbau lah, diingat selamanya sebagai anak yang takut disunat dan ngumpet di kandang sapi lah. Kenapa jalan Liveo selalu berkelak-kelok absurd, sementara jalan Abang lurus-lurus saja?

“Abang?”

Liveo mengangkat kepala. Agh, ternyata memang anak di hadapannya itu nyata. Liveo setengah berharap ia sedang berhalusinasi belaka. “Apa?”

Mali telah menanggalkan tampang tengilnya. Kini ia menatapnya dengan mata melas, entah akting atau memang perubahan suasana hati. “Jangan bilang-bilang kalau Mali di sini, ya. Mali enggak mau pulang.”

Duh dek, kalau mau bilang pun, memang bagaimana cara menjelaskannya? Dan memangnya itu akan menyelesaikan persoalan? Jangan-jangan mereka bakal kena tulah karena membongkar rahasia semesta atau apa.

“Enggak. Abang enggak akan bilang siapa-siapa,” desah Liveo, menyisir rambut dengan jari. Sebodo amat, lah.

Mali tersenyum riang. “Benar, ya? Janji? Suer?”

Liveo memutar bola mata. “Begitu saja kok pakai suer-sueran.”

“Kalau enggak mau suer berarti bohong!”

“Iya, iya. Suwwerrr.” Liveo mengangkat dua jari. Buset, sudah lama dia tidak membuat gerakan seperti itu. Permainan lawas anak kecil.

Mali tampak puas. Segala kecurigaan dan kewaspadaan yang tadi dipertahankannya runtuh sudah. Sekonyong-koyong ia menjadi anak yang berbeda. Ia beranjak dari tempat tidur demi menempel pada Liveo dengan manja.

“Hehe, terima kasih, Bang. Jangan bilang-bilang ya, pokoknya.”

“Hmmm.”

“Janji?”

“Ya ampun, Mali. Abang kan sudah suer segala.”

Mali nyengir polos. Gigi susunya rapi seperti barisan biji timun.

“Eh, Bang. Mali kebelet pi—eh, ingin ke belakang. Temenin ya Bang?”

Ampun, deh. Mimpi apa sih, Liveo semalam?

.

.

.

Waktu kecil, Liveo sering membangunkan Abang di tengah malam untuk minta diantar pipis.

Kondisi jaman itu sangat berbeda dengan sekarang. Dulu rumah belum dialiri listrik, sehingga mereka harus berjalan merambat-rambat sambil membawa sentir. Sementara Liveo pipis dengan pintu kamar mandi dijemblang lebar-lebar, Abang akan duduk di dingklik samping perapian, menungguinya sambil menanggapi panggilan Liveo berkali-kali.

“Bang ... ?”

“Iya, Abang di sini.”

“Jangan pergi, ya.”

Kamar mandi mereka tua lagi gelap, langit-langit tanpa plafonnya telah menghitam oleh usia. Ruangannya pun tidak tertutup rapat, ada celah di antara bibir tembok atas dan atap yang langsung menghadap ke halaman belakang. Dulu, Liveo paling takut melirik-lirik ke celah panjang itu, takut memergoki sepasang mata merah mengintipnya.

“Bang, masih di situ?”

“....”

“Abang!?”

“Iyaaaaa!”

“Jawab, dong!”

“Ini sudah dijawab. Ah, kamu kecing banget sih!”

Dulu Liveo kesal kalau Abang sudah mencemooh begitu, tapi sekarang rasanya dia mengerti. Ampun. Siapa sangka keadaannya bakal berbalik begini?

Setelah berteriak-teriak memanggil Liveo lima kali, akhirnya Mali keluar juga dari kamar mandi. Kedua tangannya yang basah menggantung canggung di depan dada. Kalau Liveo pasti tinggal mengepretkan tangannya sampai kering, tapi abangnya ini ternyata sudah rempong sejak masih kecil.

“Bang, handuknya mana?”

“Enggak ada. Dilap pakai baju saja.”

“Ih, enggak mau. Risih!”

Menggerutu, Liveo beranjak untuk mengambilkannya handuk dari jemuran dalam rumah. Tapi Mali tetap menolak, berargumen bahwa itu handuk badan, bukan buat tangan. Liveo harus mengobrak-abrik ruang setrika dulu demi mencari handuk tangan kecil yang selalu dipakai abangnya saat pulang kampung, barulah bocah tengil itu puas.

“Handuk tangan jangan dicampur sama handuk badan, Bang. Nanti kotor,” tegas Mali dalam nada menggurui yang sangat familiar, menyerahkan handuk tangannya kembali pada Liveo. “Terus, kalau sudah dipakai digantung lagi yang benar. Itu handuk badan yang tadi juga jangan cuma disampirkan, nanti bau apak. Harus dijereng! Coba jereng yang benar!” 

Sembari membetulkan posisi handuk-handuk sesuai perintah bocah itu, Liveo meringis dalam hati. Mau besar atau kecil, rupanya Mali tetaplah Mali.

.

.

.

Tapi, biarpun Mali anak teladan kesayangan semua orang, kakak percontohan kepada siapa Liveo harus selalu meniru, ada satu hal yang tidak bisa dimenangkannya dari Liveo.

“Menggiring ayam dan merpati?”

Ia tidak pandai berurusan dengan hewan.

Liveo mengiyakan sambil membuka pintu belakang (sesuai dugaan, pintu itu masih terkunci dan tergembok. Mali kecil memang muncul secara ajaib). “Iya. Ini sudah sore. Ayam-ayam dan merpati harus dimasukkan kandang biar tidak dicuri nggarangan.”

Mali mengerutkan hidung kecilnya. “Memang mereka enggak bisa masuk kandang sendiri?”

Tentu saja bisa. Paham bahwa tidak ada orang rumah yang mau repot mengurusi piaraannya, Liveo sudah melatih semua hewan kesayangannya untuk mengandangkan diri tepat waktu, jaga-jaga kalau Liveo tidak sempat menggiring mereka. Bukan hanya itu, ia bahkan berhasil membuat mereka masuk kandang dengan nama masing-masing layaknya seekor anjing. Suatu pencapaian besar, seandainya orang serumah paham betapa sulitnya melatih ayam dan burung; tapi sayangnya mereka cuma menganggap itu hobi tidak berguna belaka.

“Tidak ada salahnya diawasi, ‘kan? Siapa tahu ada yang lupa masuk kandang.”

Mali mengeriutkan wajahnya lucu. Saat berkedudukan sebagai abang Liveo, ia selalu berani menolak mentah-mentah tugas itu, bahkan menambahinya dengan hujatan (“buat apa sih pelihara hewan banyak-banyak? Sudah buang-buang uang untuk beli pakan, menahi di mana-mana lagi! Jorok!”). Tapi sekarang Liveo-lah yang jauh lebih tua, mukanya sangar seperti berandal, dan Mali hanyalah bocah yang berperan sebagai tamu belaka. Bocah itu tidak mungkin menolak.

“Ta—tapi Mali bantu-bantu sedikit saja, ya?” Ia berusaha menawar, matanya melas. “Mali ... umm ... Enggak bisa menggiring ayam.”

“Kita lihat saja nanti,” sahut Liveo menahan seringai. Sadis, tapi entah kenapa ia puas dan geli mendengarnya. Ah, ternyata mengerjai anak kecil memang semenyenangkan ini. Pantas abangnya ketagihan.

Sebagaimana biasa, sebagian besar ayam dan merpati sudah mendekam di kandang masing-masing. Dari beberapa kandang babon terdengar ciapan anak-anak ayam yang masih kuning, berkumpul mencari kehangatan di bawah sayap induk-induk mereka. Merpati berdekut-dekut dari pagupon berbentuk rumah-rumahan yang saling bertumpukan, kepala mereka masuk ke leher seperti seorang nona elegan mencari kehangatan dari syal bulu.

Hanya tinggal Abunawas dan Kebakaran, dua ayam jago paling doyan makan, yang masih berkeliaran menotoli sisa-sisa jagung; dan Manokwari, si merpati totol arogan yang sukanya bertengger di pohon kanthil alih-alih masuk kandangnya sendiri.

“Nah, kamu giring ayam-ayam jago itu. Abang mau memanjat pohon, menjemput si Manokwari,” Liveo mengedikkan kepala ke arah dua jagoannya yang berputar-putar santai di halaman.

Mali menatap Abunawas yang bongsor dan Kebakaran yang jenggernya semerah api, tampak ngeri. “Nanti kalau dipatuk bagaimana?”

“Mereka jinak, kok,” Liveo menenangkan, jujur. Biarpun berbadan besar, Abunawas dan Kebakaran berperangai tenang. Mereka tidak pernah saling menaji, juga tidak pernah mengganggui anak-anak ayam. Beberapa kali Liveo bahkan mendapati Kebakaran membiarkan anak-anak ayam bertengger di punggungnya sementara jago itu terkantuk-kantuk. “Kamu giring saja pelan-pelan ke arah kandang di ujung sana. Enggak akan dipatuk.”

“ ... Mali menangkap merpatinya saja boleh?”

“Memang kamu bisa memanjat pohon? Lagipula, Manokwari lebih galak.” Entah sudah berapa kali Liveo jadi korban patukannya. Burung satu ini memang merepotkan. Papa sudah menyarankan untuk menjualnya, tapi apa daya, biar repot Liveo juga kadung sayang.

Mata Mali berkaca-kaca. Bibir bawahnya tertarik sampai dagunya berkerut-kerut. Ah, mungkinkah Mali kecil memang setakut itu pada unggas? Atau jangan-jangan abangnya memang selalu takut pada unggas, tapi ia bisa menyembunyikannya dengan baik dari Liveo? Bisa jadi.

Pemahaman tiba-tiba itu membuat hati Liveo melunak. Yah, Mali kecil sudah membantu Liveo membongkar rahasia itu, jadi bolehlah Liveo berhenti mengerjainya.

“Ya sudah. Kamu tunggu saja di amben sana,” Liveo mengedik ke arah amben tempat pakan-pakan hewan diletakkan, “Biar Abang yang selesaikan ini.”

“ ... Iya, Bang.”

Sekilas Liveo menangkap kilau aneh di mata Mali, tapi tidak dapat menggubrisnya lama-lama. Manokwari sadar akan ditangkap dan dia terbang ke pucuk pohon belimbing wuluh, membuat Liveo misuh-misuh.

.

.

.

Setelah sesi kejar-kejaran yang cukup makan hati dengan Manokwari (burung sialan itu terbang lagi ke pohon kanthil persis saat Liveo hampir menangkapnya di pohon belimbing wuluh, dan hanya mau hinggap ke lengan Liveo yang terulur setelah pemuda itu bersiul sampai bibirnya kram); dan sesi menggiring ke kandang yang menyenangkan bersama Abunawas dan Kebakaran (Abunawas bahkan mendengkur manis saat Liveo mengangkatnya masuk kandang, sehingga Liveo gemas mencium pucuk kepalanya); Liveo kembali pada Mali yang duduk di amben.

Anak itu menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh.

Liveo mengangkat alis. “Kenapa?”

“...Maaf ya Bang, Mali enggak bisa bantu,” Mali menggumam. Liveo terkejut menangkap rasa malu dan bersalah yang membebani setiap suku katanya. Ha, apa dia menganggap tugas ini seserius itu?

“Sudahlah. Kamu kan belum bisa.”

“Tapi Abang jadi repot.”

‘Ah, sudah biasa itu. Ini tugas Abang setiap sore.”

Mali kembali melemparinya pandangan itu. Pandangan aneh yang diberikannya saat Liveo menyuruhnya menunggu di amben, pandangan yang ia lemparkan saat Liveo menghampirinya setelah selesai bersenda gurau dengan Abunawas.

“Ternyata menggiring ayam memang gampang. Harusnya Mali bisa.”

Oh.

Oooh.

Liveo berhasil menahan dengkus gelinya tepat waktu demi menyelamatkan harga diri Mali. Ah, ya. Tentu saja. Mali yang serba bisa, serba sempurna. Bagaimana Liveo bisa lupa watak asli abangnya itu? Bahwa dia bukan hanya menunjukkan sisi terbaiknya demi orang lain tapi juga demi dirinya sendiri. Terutama demi dirinya sendiri. Kegagalan bukan pilihan bagi Mali, sebab itu akan mencoreng citranya.

Kegagalan bukan pilihan bagi Mali, tapi kali ini dia dikalahkan rasa takutnya terhadap dua ekor unggas. Harga diri bocah ini pastilah sangat terluka.

Liveo tergoda untuk membiarkannya, sekadar memberi pelajaran. Akhirnya Mali yang arogan itu merasakan juga betapa menyebalkannya dianggap tidak bisa apa-apa. Betapa kesalnya ketika orang dewasa menganggapmu masih anak kecil—walaupun kamu masih kecil—hanya karena kamu tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu yang mudah bagi mereka.

Tapi wajah Mali begitu muram.

Tapi ....

_‘Sudah, jangan nangis. Wajar kalau Liveo belum bisa, ini pelajaran baru buat Liveo. Yuk, belajar lagi. Abang buatkan soal yang baru.’_

_‘Iya, iya. Abang enggak akan tertawa lagi, deh. Tapi besok latihan lagi, ya? Sayang, sudah dipinjami sepeda kok tidak bisa naiknya. Abang ajari sampai bisa!’_

_‘Enggak apa-apa kalau sekarang belum bisa. Nanti lama-lama juga ngerti.’_

_‘Abang percaya Liveo bisa.’_

Liveo mengulum senyum. Ck, bisa saja abangnya mengingatkan Liveo tentang kebaikan-kebaikan masa lalunya. Liveo jadi tidak bisa mengerjai Mali kecil lama-lama, kan?

“Heh, kamu bilang gampang karena kamu nonton yang sudah ahli,” Liveo mendengkus, “Di rumah ini, yang jago menggiring ayam begitu cuma Abang.”

Mali mengerjap. “Masa?”

“Hng. Latihannya bertahun-tahun. Nih lihat, Abang pernah ditaji ayam jago juga dulu,” Liveo menggulung celananya untuk menunjukkan bekas luka bulat di lutut kirinya.

Mali bergidik. “Itu dari Abunawas? Atau Kebakaran?”

“Bukan dari dua-duanya. Dari ayam jago yang lain.”

Waktu itu Liveo kelas empat SD. Luka itu dalam sekali sampai harus dijahit. Abang yang menggendongnya ke rumah mantri sampai baju seragam SMP barunya berbercak darah.

“Ayamnya sekarang di mana?” Mali mengedarkan pandang dengan waspada.

Liveo mendengkus. “Sudah diopor.” Abang juga yang memasak opornya, sebagai hadiah saat kaki Liveo sudah sembuh (sekaligus, Liveo curiga, pembalasan dendam pada si ayam jago yang bikin Abang harus beli seragam baru).

Mali terkikik kecil. “Jadi menggiring ayam memang susah, ya? Enggak apa-apa kalau Mali enggak bisa?”

“Enggak apa-apa. Kamu kan belum pernah, wajar kalau takut,” Liveo mengangguk. Betapa rapuhnya hati anak kecil, membutuhkan afirmasi dari orang dewasa seperti ini. “Tapi kalau kamu mau, nanti Abang ajari.”

Sekelebat rasa takut melintas di wajah Mali. Ia melirik lutut Liveo, pada bekas luka putih yang masih membenjol di sana, lalu ke deretan kandang ayam, di mana babon-babon galak siap mematuk demi melindungi anaknya. Tapi kemudian ia mengerutkan dahi seakan menegur dirinya sendiri. Saat mengunci pandang dengan Liveo, tekadnya bulat.

“Mau. Mali juga mau jadi penggiring ayam yang hebat kayak Abang.”

Liveo harus mencubit paha untuk menahan tawanya.

.

.

.

Setelah mandi sore bersama (Liveo harus merebus air dua kali karena yang pertama terlalu dingin bagi selera Mali, dasar banyak maunya) dan membongkar lemari pakaian lama demi mencarikan baju kanak-kanak yang muat untuk Mali (yang memilah-milih pakaian lama sekali seakan mau berperaga busana sebelum memutuskan untuk memakai baju tidur ala Superman dengan jubah super norak), Liveo dihadapkan pada satu lagi masalah besar:

Makan Malam.

Liveo tidak pernah ambil pusing perkara ini sebelumnya. Pada dasarnya ia tidak terlalu doyan makan, jadi ia sering pergi tidur tanpa mengisi perut. Kalaupun lapar, merebus Indomie tanpa telur pun beres.

Tapi dengan keberadaan Mali, Liveo merasa harus memasak sedikit lebih layak. Sialnya, ia paling goblok perkara masak-memasak. Jangankan membuat hidangan layak, membalik telur dadar saja masih sering gagal. Pernah sekali waktu ia ditugasi menggoreng telur, dan saking takutnya menghancurkan bentuk saat membaliknya, Liveo menunggu sampai bagian atas telur itu matang tanpa dibalik—yang berarti bagian bawahnya sudah jadi arang.

“Abang mau masak apa?”

Mali memanjat kursi untuk melihat bahan-bahan yang diletakkan Liveo di meja. Sejujurnya Liveo juga tidak tahu, ia hanya mengeluarkan dari kulkas bahan-bahan yang kelihatannya paling mudah dimasak: telur dan sosis.

Mali menelengkan kepala seakan sedang berusaha memecahkan teka-teki. Lalu wajahnya berubah sumringah. “Oh, Mali tahu. Mau bikin nasi goreng, ya?”

Mampus. Nasi goreng!?

“Nasi goreng?” Liveo membeo, agak tolol.

“Ada telur, ada sosis, ada nasi, dan kecap! Nasi goreng!” Mali menunjuk semua bahan—termasuk botol kecap dan _magic jar_ berisi nasi yang kebetulan berada di meja—dengan penuh semangat. “Asyik, Mali suka nasi goreng!”

Oh ya, seolah Liveo tidak tahu saja. Setiap kali ada nasi sisa semalam, Mali pasti membuat nasi goreng untuk sarapan—kadang tidak pakai apa-apa selain bumbu dan cabe. Beberapa kali mereka bertengkar gara-gara Liveo bosan makan menu yang sama melulu, tapi sekarang ia berharap abangnya ada di sini untuk memasak untuknya.

... Yang agak ironis, sebab abangnya _memang_ ada di sini. Tapi sekarang Liveolah yang harus mengambil peran sebagai koki.

“ ... Kamu mau makan nasi goreng?” Liveo bertanya lambat-lambat untuk memastikan, seolah berharap Mali tiba-tiba bilang ia tidak lapar dan ingin langsung bobok saja.

Tapi bocah itu mengangguk ceria. “Ya! Yang pakai sosis banyaaaak!”

Liveo mengangguk. Oke. Nasi goreng. Mali biasa membuat, Liveo sudah sering disuruh mengulek bumbu-bumbunya, telurnya tidak perlu dijaga bentuknya. Tinggal oseng-oseng semua bumbu, nasi, dan telur.Eh, dan sosis juga. Jadi.

Tidak serumit itu, kan?

.

.

.

Liveo hanya pernah membuat nasi goreng sendiri satu kali.

Waktu itu ia sedang libur lulus SD, Abang libur lulus SMA. Satu-satunya momen di mana mereka mendapat libur sangat panjang berbarengan. Hampir setiap malam mereka bergadang, memancing udang di pematang sawah atau sekadar bertukar cerita horor.

Suatu malam, sepulang memancing udang, Liveo kelaparan. Hasil pancingannya kali ini nihil, dan usaha bertahan dalam cuaca dingin membuat tenaganya tekuras. Di meja ada sedikit sisa nasi. Jarang-jarang air liur Liveo terbit memikirkan makanan, tapi saat itu ia berpikir betapa lezatnya makan seporsi nasi goreng.

_‘Eh, Liveo mau masak? Tumben,’ cengir Abang jahil saat melihat gelagat Liveo di dapur._

_Liveo memutar bola mata, meletakkan wajan ke kompor agak lebih kencang dari seharusnya sehingga menimbulkan bunyi keletak keras. ‘Berisik.’_

_‘Hei, hati-hati naruhnya. Eh, itu wajan sudah dicuci belum? Cuci dulu dong, kotor, kan!’_

_‘Apaan sih Bang, orang ambil dari rak juga.’_

_‘Tetep aja dicuci dulu. Kamu enggak tahu kan, kali aja ada kecoa atau tikus yang numpang lewat. Hih!’_

Liveo meletakkan wajan ke wastafel, membasuhnya dengan alir mengalir. Dulu Abang terdengar parno belaka, tapi sekarang—tepatnya, semenjak suatu hari ia melihat tikus meloncat dari rak perkakas dapur menuju ke bawah lemari—Liveo juga tidak bisa membayangkan memasak tanpa mencuci wajannya terlebih dahulu. Namanya juga rumah tua, mau direnovasi bagaimanapun tetap banyak penghuni lain yang numpang hidup, maka pemilik rumahlah yang harus menjaga kebersihan diri sendiri.

Liveo meletakkan wajan yang telah bersih dan kering ke kompor dan mulai memanaskannya. _Tunggu sampai wajan panas dulu, baru tuang minyaknya_, suara Abang seolah berbisik di belakang telinganya, seperti bertahun-tahun lalu. Liveo tersenyum miring.

_‘Iyaaa, tahu, kok. Liveo enggak bego juga, kali!’_

_‘Kamu emang enggak bego, tapi enggak bisa masak. Abang ini mau bantuin kamu, lho.’_

_‘Enggak usah dibantu juga bisa!’_

_‘Halah, kemaki kamu. Coba, mana sekarang bumbunya? Belum disiapin, kan? Gitu bilang bisa masak sendiri?’_

Bawang merah, bawang putih, garam; diulek sampai halus. Liveo memasukkan semuanya dengan hati-hati ke minyak panas.

_‘Hati-hati, Liv!’_

Kalem, Bang. Ini sudah hati-hati, kok.

‘_Kecilkan apinya, awas jangan sampai bumbunya gosong!’_

Oh, iya. Liveo buru-buru mengecilkan api, meringis sedikit membayangkan abangnya ber-ckckck sambil menggelengkan kepala. Ia menoleh pada Mali, yang sedang asyik menggambar di meja makan. Padahal kecilnya dia manis begitu, tapi makin besar makin banter saja mulutnya kalau soal mengritik orang.

_‘Liv, kalau mecahin telor tuh jangan tinggi-tinggi begitu. Jadi nyiprat ke mana-mana minyaknya. Deket aja, enggak usah takut—‘_

_‘Liveo enggak takut!’_

_‘Ya sudah lain kali jangan tinggi-tinggi mecahin telurnya. Ah, itu ada kulit telur yang jatuh ke wajan, coba diambil—ngambilnya bukan begitu Liv, yah, tuh kan jadi nempel ke sodet semua telurnya—pelan-pelan! Aduh, kamu kaku amat sih. Itu yang di pinggir-pinggir juga buruan dilepasin keburu mengerak!’_

Walaupun, harus diakui, kritik tak diundangnya bisa berguna juga. Liveo menggesek kerak telur di pinggiran sebelum terlalu mengering, mengosengnya di tengah wajan sampai matang sempurna. Selanjutnya sosis ....

_‘...biar sosisnya keliatan gede-gede, motongnya miring, Liv. Jangan lurus gitu, jelek.’_

Ha, tapi kalau itu sih soal selera. Kali ini Liveo memotong sosisnya bentuk gurita, mengikuti keinginan Raden Mas Mahali kecil yang lapar.

“Bang, sudah jadi belum?”

“Sebentar. Belum juga nasinya dimasukin.”

“Mali mau bantu masukin nasinya!”

_‘Awas, hati-hati masukin nasinya. Pegangi wajannya, jangan sampai oleng. Kalau enggak bisa masukin semuanya ....’_

“ ... Sedikit-sedikit dulu saja masukinnya, enggak usah keburu-buru,” Liveo memberi instruksi. Mali mengangguk serius, menuangkan nasi secentong demi secentong. Liveo berusaha mengurapnya serata mungkin, berusaha menahan godaan menekan-nekan nasi dengan sodet.

‘_Jangan ditekan-tekan gitu! Nanti semua nasinya nempel di sodet, bumbunya jadi enggak rata.’_

Mali mengawasi sementara Liveo menyelesaikan pencampuran terakhirnya. Tinggal langkah terakhir—

“... Mali boleh menuang kecapnya juga?” Ia menunjuk botol kecap cap wortel di samping kompor.

Liveo mengangkat satu alis. “Kamu berani?”

_‘Yakin bisa, Liv? Kalau kebanyakan jadi rasa kecap, lho.’_

_Liveo tercabik antara rasa khawatir dan ingin membuktikan diri. ‘Gitu aja bisa kali.’_

“Berani! Mali bisa!”

Dulu, pertama dan satu-satunya kesempatan Liveo memasak nasi goreng, ia sangat grogi menuang kecap hingga hampir menumpahkan sebotol penuh—untung Abang sigap menadahinya dengan centong. Sekarang, kali kedua Liveo memasak nasi goreng, Mali hampir tidak kuat memegangi botol kecap dari kaca dan hampir menumpahkan satu botol penuh—untung Liveo sigap mengangkat mulut botol sebelum terlambat.

_‘Wah, bisa juga Liveo memasak nasi goreng. Hebaaaat deh adik Abang!’_

_‘Bawel.’_

Nasi goreng yang dulu agak keasinan, nasi goreng yang sekarang agak kurang garam. Tapi di kedua waktu mereka menyantapnya dengan lahap; sampai wajan pun bersih sampai kerak-keraknya.

.

.

.

Usai Mali menguap untuk keempat kalinya, Liveo memutuskan bahwa kini saatnya tidur.

“Mmm ’lum ngantuk,” Mali menggumam, menggosok-gosok mata. Saat Liveo menggendongnya ke kamar Mali meletakkan kepalanya ke bahu pemuda itu, sudah setengah tertidur.

Kamar Liveo adalah kamar mereka berdua saat masih kecil dulu. Sejak masuk SMA Abang pindah ke kamar yang lebih besar di dekat ruang tamu dan Liveo terlalu jengah mengajaknya tidur bersama lagi. Memeluk Mali dalam dekapannya kini, Liveo kembali diingatkan betapa hangatnya tidur berdua. Kehangatan badan yang tidak tergantikan oleh selimut, kembang kempis napas yang mengusir rasa sepi.

“Bang, Mali mau jadi di sini terus sama Abang,” tiba-tiba Mali berkata. Liveo menunduk. Anak itu menatapnya dengan mata sayu yang dipaksa-paksakan terbuka.

“Memang enggak dicari Mama sama Papa?” Liveo bertanya retoris, menggosok-gosok punggung Mali. Padahal baru pukul delapan malam, tapi Liveo juga sudah ngantuk sekali. Hari ini benar-benar melelahkan dan ia ingin segalanya cepat berakhir.

Mali menduselkan wajahnya ke dada Liveo. Saat menjawab lagi, suaranya teredam seperti dari tempat jauh. “Enggak. Mama sama Papa sudah punya Adik Bayi sekarang.”

Seperti sebuah petromaks dinyalakan di dalam goa, segalanya mendadak terang benderang. Bagaimana mungkin Liveo tidak menebak-nebaknya dari tadi? Usia Mali kurang lebih lima tahun sekarang. Usia di mana ia menjadi seorang kakak, ketika semesta di mana ia adalah poros utama tiba-tiba tergoyahkan. Mali pergi dari rumah tentulah karena sedang merajuk, tidak terima harus berbagi sayang dengan adik barunya—Liveo.

Tanpa bisa ditahan, Liveo terkekeh. Betapa ajaibnya hari ini. Abang kecilnya kabur dari rumah karena merasa cemburu kepadanya, hanya untuk minta disayang-sayang oleh dirinya dari masa depan.

“Kok ketawa?” Mali mencibir, mata bulatnya memicing kesal. Kelewat gemas, Liveo menowel bibir bawah bocah itu, membuatnya semakin keki. “Abanggg!”

Kapan lagi melihat Mali cemburu padanya begini?

“Kamu enggak suka jadi Abang?” Liveo menyeringai, jantungnya kembali menggelenyar oleh rasa puas yang aneh seperti waktu tahu bahwa Mali takut unggas. Seolah Mali menunjukkan padanya bahwa Abang pun dulu hanya seorang bocah, pernah merasa terancam oleh keberadaan adik barunya, meski dalam kenangan Liveo ia selalu seorang abang ngebos yang tampaknya amat menikmati kekuasaan di atas Liveo.

“Mali pengen punya adik cewek. Tapi yang lahir malah cowok,” dumal anak itu, “Mali enggak suka adik cowok. Mama sama Papa ngurusin Adik terus. Kalau Mali minta ditemani jalan-jalan, Mali dimarahi.”

Ouch. Yah, Liveo sudah tidak asing dengan cerita kakak jadi agak tersingkirkan gara-gara kehadiran adik bayi, tapi janggal rasanya mendengar pengakuan dari Mali. Sepanjang ingatan Liveo, Malilah yang selalu dibela dan disayang oleh semua orang, karena dia anak manis baik budi sementara Liveo adalah si bandel.

“Sama saja kan, adik cowok dan cewek? Mama dan Papa bakal tetap memperhatikan adik bayi, karena adik masih kecil dan belum bisa apa-apa.” Ampun. Mana pernah Liveo membayangkan bakal ngomong beginian. 

“Beda. Kalau adiknya cewek, Mali juga bakal sayang. Mali mau ikut ngurusin.”

“Jadi kamu enggak sayang sama adik cowokmu?”

Mali terdiam. Liveo tahu apa pun pendapat Mali saat ini hanyalah pendapat anak kecil belaka, tapi ia toh mendapati dirinya berharap bocah itu tidak menyatakan kebencian. Konyol memang, tapi rasanya Liveo tiba-tiba membutuhkan keyakinan bahwa segala yang dilakukan Abang untuknya selama ini adalah tulus belaka.

“ ... Pokoknya Mali enggak pengen jadi Abang. Jadi Abang menyebalkan. Apa-apa enggak boleh. Apa-apa dimarahi,” alih-alih menjawab, Mali mulai mengadu, “Sekarang semua orang bilang, ‘Mali kan sudah besar, sudah jadi abang. Enggak boleh nakal lagi’. Padahal Mali enggak nakal. Mali bukan anak nakal, tapi gara-gara ada Adik, Mali jadi dibilang nakal terus.”

Suaranya pecah di akhir kalimat. Ia makin mendusel e dada Liveo sembari menutupi sisi wajah dengan lengan. Ternyata, sejak sekecil ini, Mali sudah tidak suka jika airmatanya dilihat orang.

Dan Liveo harus bilang apa? Ada banyak kata-kata yang ia tahu bisa diucapkan untuk seorang kakak baru, tapi rasanya ia tidak bisa sembarangan mencomotnya. Mungkin saja orang-orang sudah mengatakan hal itu pada Mali tanpa pikir panjang, sehingga bukannya terhibur Mali malah merasa semakin tertekan.

Liveo tidak tahu rasanya menjadi seorang kakak, tapi dia masih ingat rasanya menjadi anak kecil yang selalu salah dimengerti orang dewasa. Ia tidak pernah cemburu pada adik bayi, tapi ia pernah, dan kadang masih, cemburu pada saudara kandung yang rasanya lebih disayangi.

Saudara kandung yang, lucunya, juga merasa sebaliknya. Memang persaudaraan adalah hal yang lucu.

“Menurut Abang, kamu enggak nakal,” Liveo memulai perlahan-lahan, mengambil permulaan dari apa yang ia tahu paling disukai Mali—pujian. “Kamu anak yang pintar dan pemberani.”

“Walaupun Mali takut sama Abunawas dan Kebakaran?”

Liveo tersenyum. “Walaupun kamu takut sama Abunawas dan Kebakaran. Itu ‘kan cuma karena kamu belum kenal mereka. Kamu adalah anak kecil paling pemberani yang pernah Abang kenal.” Bukannya Liveo kenal banyak anak kecil sih, tapi itu urusan lain. Lagipula, dari peristiwa interogasi siang tadi, Liveo percaya Mali memang punya nyali.

Mali mengintip dari balik lengannya. “Benar?”

“Benar. Memang enggak pernah ada yang bilang begitu?” Liveo pura-pura kaget.

Seulas senyum malu-malu terukir. “Mmm ... Papa bilang Mali hebat karena berani renang enggak pakai ban. Eyang Uti bilang Mali pemberani waktu Mali maju untuk menyanyi di acara Natalan gereja. Kalau di rumah, Mali juga enggak takut pipis sendiri! Enggak bangun-bangunin Mama sama Papa!”

“Nah, kan? Memang kamu ini pemberani!”

“... Dan pintar?”

“Dan pintar,” Liveo mengangguk, dalam hati geli menyadari betapa senangnya Mali dipuji-puji. Apapun lah asal dia senang. “Dan kamu juga baik hati—buktinya mau membantu Abang memasak nasi goreng, dan mau belajar menggiring ayam biar bisa membantu Abang. Kamu anak yang tekun, mau belajar.”

Kali ini kuping Mali tampak memerah. Ia mengusap mata cepat-cepat agar bisa menengadah menatap Liveo, menunjukkan senyum berseri-seri. “Abang enggak bohong?”

“Kamu tahu Abang enggak bohong.”

Mali tersipu-sipu. “Abang juga hebat. Bisa masak nasi goreng, bisa merebus air, bisa menangkap Manokwari dan menjinakkan ayam-ayam. Kalau sudah gede, Mali mau jadi seperti Abang.”

Padahal semua menyuruh Liveo untuk menjadi seperti Abang, tapi di sinilah sang abang sendiri, meneladaninya. Liveo ingin besar kepala, tapi sekarang bukan waktunya. “Abang jadi begini karena diajari abangnya Abang.”

Sekarang Liveo harus mengalah. Bukankah seorang kakak harus bertindak demikian?

“Abang punya Abang?” Mali kentara sekali terkesima. Nyaris Liveo bisa mendengar apa yang terlintas di benaknya—kalau Abang sudah sehebat ini, sehebat apa abangnya Abang?

“Punya. Sekarang dia sedang kuliah di Jakarta.”

Lucu. Padahal Liveo jengkel setengah mati setiap kali orangtuanya memamerkan Abang demikian. Tapi ternyata, ketika ia dalam posisi memamerkan Abang, dadanya ikut membusung bangga. Selama ini Liveo mengira ia iri pada Abang yang kuliah di universitas terbaik dengan beasiswa. Ternyata tidak. Bukan pencapaian Abang yang membuatnya senewen, tapi perlakuan tidak adil orang-orang di sekitar mereka.

“Kuliah di UI?”

“Iya. Kamu tahu UI?”

“Tahu. Tapi UI di Depok, Bang. Bukan Jakarta. Beda, tahu.”

... Dasar bocah tengil. Tapi sekarang Liveo sama sekali tidak marah. Ia terkekeh saja mengakui kesalahannya. Watak Mali memang begitu, mau bagaimana lagi? Lagipula, kebiasaannya mengoreksi Liveo juga tidak selalu berimbas buruk. Satu persatu pengetahuan sederhana terlintas di benak Liveo, diiringi suara Abang yang bernada menceramahi.

_‘Liv, kalau mencuci baju putih jangan dicampur sama warna, nanti kelunturan.’_

_‘Kalau dapat uang lebih, jangan buat jajan. Nabung! Kamu enggak tahu apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan. Punya tabungan itu penting.’_

_‘Gini lho Liv, cara melipat tas kresek. Jangan cuma diruwes-ruwes. Lipat yang rapi biar hemat tempat.’_

_‘Mau beli motor? Jangan honda bebek biasa. Itu dibawa ke bolak-balik di desa kita setahun juga sudah rontok.’_

_‘Liveo ‘kan sudah SMA. Belajar yang rajin biar dapat PMDK. Kamu mau masuk IPB, kan? Kedokteran hewan, kan? Anak SMA-mu banyak yang lolos PMDK IPB. Kamu pasti bisa. Jangan kasih kendor!’ _

Abang memang sok tahu, ngebos, tukang kritik, bawel, sok manis, jahil, narsis, gila hormat, licik, dan kadang—egois. Tapi Abang juga yang mengajari Liveo naik sepeda, sampai mereka babak belur gara-gara nyusruk ke saluran irigasi. Abang yang menggendong Liveo ke mantri saat lututnya bolong ditaji. Abang yang membela Liveo waktu Mama dan Papa memarahinya habis-habisan karena menolak beasiswa Taruna Nusantara, Abang yang selalu mengajari Liveo mengerjakan PR, bahkan setelah ia kuliah dan Liveo harus bertanya lewat telepon.

Nasib Abang memang beruntung. Tapi kadang Liveo lupa betapa Abang juga berjuang keras untuk mengejar keberuntungan itu.

Kepada Abang, Liveo akan selalu hormat dan bangga.

Mungkin Liveo mengatakan segala hal ini keras-keras, atau mungkin Mali cukup peka untuk membacanya dari raut wajah pemuda itu. Mali berbaring nyalang menatap langit-langit, bertanya lirih,

“Mali bisa enggak ya, jadi abang kayak abangnya Abang?”

“Kalau kamu, pasti bisa.”

Menjadi seorang abang memang sulit. Tapi Mali menunaikan tugasnya dengan baik.

.

.

.

“Liveo, mau tidur sampai jam berapa, Nak? Sekolah, lho.”

Suara itu sayup-sayup menembus membran kesadaran, mengawang di antara mimpi dan kenyataan.

“Liv, bangun.”

“Mmmmh ....”

“Heh, bangun Nak.” Tepok-tepok di paha.

“Ngggh ....”

“Sudah setengah tujuh iniiiii! Ayo bangun! Sekolah!”

Liveo terkesiap. Ia bangun terduduk, mengerjap pening saat merasakan kepalanya berat. Mama berdiri di samping tempat tidur, sudah setengah jalan melipat selimut sembari mengomel pelan tentang anak bungsunya yang tidak bisa bangun pagi kalau tidak dibangunin, _untung saja Mama memutuskan untuk pulang subuh tadi_, _kalau enggak mau tidur sampai kapan kamu? Pasti semalam begadang lagi, ya? Dibilangin jangan bergadang kalau besok sekolah! Coba tiru abangmu, dari kecil sudah disiplin tidur cepat dan bangun pagi. Jangan kebalik!_

Liveo mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata mengusir kantuk, menengok ke jam dinding hadiah doorprize di atas jendela.

Benar, sudah setengah tujuh.

Tempat tidur di sisinya kosong.

“Mali mana, Ma?” Tanya Liveo, meraba seprai di sampingnya. Sudah dingin.

“Hush, masih ngelindur ya? Abangmu di Jakarta, dong,” Mama menegur sambil tertawa, mengacak rambut Liveo gemas. “Ngimpi tentang Abang, kamu? Kangen?”

Liveo menggeram kesal dan beranjak ke kamar mandi sebelum Mama menggodainya lagi.

.

.

.

Liveo berangkat sangat terlambat pagi ini. Ia memanaskan motornya tepat pukul tujuh pagi, tidak berusaha ngebut karena toh percuma saja. Kapan pun tiba Liveo akan dimarahi, jadi lebih baik ia santai-santai sekalian. Sudah lama juga dia tidak membawa motor sambil menikmati semilir angin pagi, tanpa buru-buru mengejar bel sekolah. Sepanjang jalan ia memikirkan peristiwa kemarin hari, apakah benar terjadi atau hanya mimpi.

Yang tidak diketahui Liveo adalah Mama berkacak pinggang sambil menggeleng-geleng kepala saat melihat keranjang cucian di ruang setrika, isinya mawut ke mana-mana gara-gara si bungsu mencari entah apa. Yang tidak diketahui Liveo adalah Mama semakin jengkel ketika membuka lemari pakaian lama dan mendapati baju-baju berjatuhan setelah disumpalkan sembarangan.

“Haduh, Liveo kemarin ngapain, sih?”

Mama harus melipat ulang semua pakaian itu, sebagian besar adalah baju-baju Liveo semasa kecil. Sambil melipat, kembali berlarian di ingatannya memori tentang kedua anak lelakinya, selalu ribut dan bertengkar sampai membuat pusing; tapi juga selalu berbaikan di akhir hari dan tidur saling berkelonan. Betapa cepat waktu berlalu. Sekarang si sulung sudah menjadi mahasiswa, si bungsu sudah memakai seragam SMA.

Mama memutuskan untuk menyumbangkan pakaian-pakaian jaman dulu itu. Sambil memasukkan semuanya ke dalam kotak kardus, ia baru ingat dulu Liveo pernah punya baju kesukaan, baju tidur Superman lengkap dengan jubah di punggung. Mama yakin menyimpannya sebagai kenang-kenangan, tapi betapa pun ia mencari, baju itu tidak ketemu. 


	38. 2009 - Perselingkuhan Jonathan

Pernah, waktu masih SMA, teman sekamarnya mengeluh diperlakukan tidak adil oleh papinya. Galan, nama teman itu, tidak dibelikan telepon genggam oleh papinya, padahal pacar papinya yang umurnya cuma tiga tahun lebih tua dari Galan dibelikan. Mali terheran-heran kenapa kawannya lebih berfokus pada tidak adanya telepon genggam daripada kenyataan papinya punya pacar seorang mahasiswi.

“Mami juga punya pacar kali. Tapi Mami enggak suka daun muda. Pacarnya bapak-bapak seumuran Papi,” Galan menjelaskan dengan tidak sabar, seperti seorang pendongeng yang harus berhenti dari cerita serunya untuk menyuplai info krusial pendukung cerita yang harusnya sudah dipahami pendengarnya tapi ternyata belum.

Menurut Mali perkaranya bukan apakah Maminya Galan juga punya pacar atau tidak, tapi bahwa di keluarga Galan, pernikahan tidak diperlakukan sesakral sebagaimana mestinya. Keluarga Mali sendiri termasuk yang terbuka dalam urusan pernikahan—menikah lintas agama, lintas ras, lintas suku, sampai kawin lari—tapi sekali menikah ikatan itu harus dilandasi kesetiaan, atau cerai sekalian. Perselingkuhan, sejauh yang diketahui Mali, masih merupakan hal terlarang. 

“Orang lain juga gitu, kok. Lo aja yang enggak tahu,” Galan menebahnya sambil lalu. Kemudian, melanjutkan sungut-sungut penuh keseumatnya yang sempat tersela, “Serius, ini mah Papi keterlaluan namanya. Masa, dia dibelikan 3650. 3650 coba! Yang bisa ngrekam video itu! Pokoknya liburan besok enggak mau tahu gue harus punya!”

Papi Galan seorang pengusaha kontainer, Maminya mantan pramugari Garuda. Rumah mereka di Jakarta ada tiga, yang satu belum pernah dikunjungi Galan karena kejauhan. Mali bertanya-tanya apakah kalau keluarganya masih tinggal di Jakarta dan sesukses keluarga Galan, mereka akan punya kultur pacaran yang sama. Pertanyaan yang disimpannya dalam hati saja, sebab teman sekamarnya itu agaknya tidak mengganggap topik itu menarik, sebagaimana Mali tidak menganggap sawah dan gunung yang dilihatnya setiap hari di rumah adalah pemandangan menarik (Galan, waktu main ke rumahnya waktu liburan, menghabiskan empat rol film cuma buat memotret sawah).

“Lagipula buat apa sih kamu punya hape? Di sini kan enggak boleh bawa hape,” Mali menanggapinya dengan retoris. Galan mendengus.

“Ya jangan sampai ketahuan lah, kayak lo enggak tahu anak-anak pada bawa hape aja.”

Tidak sampai liburan selanjutnya, Galan mendapatkan Nokia 3650 impiannya. Disimpannya telepon genggam itu di dalam Kamus Inggris-Indonesia yang sudah dibolongi tengahnya dan diselipkan dalam tumpukan buku. Tidak pernah ketahuan sampai lulus. Mereka melanjutkan ke Universitas Indonesia, Mali HI dan Galan Kedokteran, berbagi kos yang sama, berangkat ke kampus berdua dan menggila berdua pula. Galan masih sering menggerutu panjang-pendek tentang Mami dan Papinya, kadang juga tentang pacar-pacar mereka (yang ternyata tidak pernah dibahas blak-blakan di rumah tapi diakui keberadaannya), dan Mali menerimanya sebagai bagian kehidupan Galan.

Kehidupan yang akrab hanya karena ia telah mendengar tentangnya selama bertahun-tahun, tapi tidak akan terjadi pada kehidupannya sendiri.

.

.

.

Perempuan itu memasuki kehidupannya di suatu siang pada libur semester terakhir sebelum skripsi. Seperti yang sudah-sudah, Mali membantu Papa menjaga toko tiga sampai empat kali seminggu, sementara Papa menikmati “cuti” di rumah atau ke Jepara belanja kayu. Kadang, kalau liburnya barengan dengan libur Liveo dan adiknya itu sedang mood jadi anak berbakti, mereka akan menjaga toko bersama—Mali sebagai salesman piawai yang mampu membujuk calon pembeli berbelanja set furnitur jati padahal niat awalnya cuma mau mengganti bantalan kursi, Liveo sebagai kasir bermuka sangar yang bergeming dari permintaan diskon kecuali si pembeli sudah diperdayai abangnya kelewat banyak. Seringnya, tapi, Mali menjaga toko seorang diri, memainkan peran sebagai salesman sekaligus kasir sementara adiknya kelayapan atau ikut-ikutan para tukang di belakang menggergaji kayu bahan kusen pintu dan jendela.

Hari di mana Mali bertemu perempuan itu, ia sedang menjaga toko sendirian. Jam dua belas lebih sekian, adzan dzuhur dari langgar sebelah baru saja berkumandang, dan tukang-tukangnya pamit sholat sekaligus istirahat makan siang. Mali masuk ke ruang belakang, membongkar rantang yang diantar oleh rewangnya, dan sedang dalam proses melahap hidangan nasi-empal-urap ketika bel di depan berbunyi tanda ada pembeli.

Mali buru-buru mengelap mulut, memastikan tidak ada daun bayam yang menyelip di gigi, lalu keluar dengan senyum terpasang; siap menjual abab ke mana-mana. Tapi pelanggan yang sudah menantinya sambil melendot ke etalase dekat meja kasir sontak membuat jantungnya berdesir.

Kecantikan perempuan itu mungkin bukan sesuatu yang istimewa. Banyak potongan seperti itu lalu lalang di lorong gedung kampusnya: kulit putih susu ala iklan sabun kecantikan, rambut lurus panjang dengan poni cekak ala Korea, tubuh jenjang yang membulat di spot-spot tepat dan terbungkus indah dalam jeans dan kaos tanpa lengan. Wajahnya cantik tapi tidak memiliki ciri khas, tapi di dalam toko furnitur dan pertukangan yang maskulin seperti ini ia praktis bersinar-sinar.

“Halo, maaf mengganggu, sedang makan siang ya?” Ia mencondongkan tubuh ke samping penuh canda, seolah mengintip ruang di belakang punggung Mali di mana rantang dan piring masih berserakan di atas meja. Suaranya melenting manja, walaupun bilang “maaf mengganggu” kesannya dia justru senang bertemu Mali saat ini.

“Ah, enggak apa-apa,” Mali menjawab sama berwibawanya, dengan senyum kharismatik yang pura-pura menggoda pula. “Ada yang bisa dibantu?”

“Ng….” Gadis itu menggigit bibirnya sedikit, matanya yang besar lentik mengerjap pelan. “Om Jo ada?”

“Oh, mencari Bapak?” Mali bertanya-tanya dalam hati apa perlunya perempuan ini mencari papanya. Mungkin sales asuransi. Belakangan mereka memang persisten sekali menawarkan jasa asuransi untuk wiraswasta, padahal sudah berkali-kali dibilang bahwa Papa sudah membeli asuransi untuk para pegawainya. “Sudah ada janji?”

Perempuan itu tertawa—manja, genit, sekaligus bersahabat. “Ah, enggak. Cuma kebetulan lewat, saya pikir sekalian mampir.”

Mali ber-ooh sambil mengangguk-angguk. “Tapi sekarang Bapak sedang tidak di toko. Ada perlu apa? Barangkali bisa saya sampaikan, atau saya teleponkan supaya Bapak ke sini.”

“Eh, enggak usah!” Melambaikan tangan seperti mau menjawil, lalu tersenyum sambil mengedikkan rambutnya. “Saya titip ini saja kalau begitu. Ini kue, kesukaan Om Jo.” Ia menyerahkan kotak berbungkus tas kresek putih yang sedari tadi ditentengnya. “Bilang, ini dari Maria.”

“Eh, oke. Terima kasih, jadi repot-repot,” Mali menerima bingkisan itu, merasa aneh tetapi tidak tahu bagaimana menjelaskannya. “Maaf ya, jadi enggak bisa ketemu Bapak.”

Maria tertawa berderai. “Enggak apa-apa. Saya ketemu kamu juga malah senang, kok,” kikiknya menggoda, “kamu Mali, kan? Anak sulung Om Jo? Ganteng ya, seperti papanya.”

Mali hanya mendengus tertawa. Maria lalu pamit pulang, berpapasan dengan beberapa tukang yang sudah kembali sambil menenteng tas kresek berisi nasi bungkus. Mereka semua menatapnya dengan mulut sedikit melongo dan terus mengawasinya sampai dia hilang dari pandangan.

“Walah, seger tenan ik Mas!” Seloroh mereka, nyengir lebar sambil geleng-geleng kepala. “Pacar barunya Mas Mali ya?”

Lagi-lagi Mali hanya tertawa, dan menyelorohkan candaan ala tukang kayu yang cocok dengan situasi semacam itu.

.

.

.

Tidak banyak yang diketahui Mali soal Maria. Dia bahkan tidak yakin itu nama aslinya. Nama panjangnya Maria Magdalena, sama seperti salah satu kakak perempuan Papa, tapi Mali merasa ia memakai nama itu sebagai humor pribadi semata. Mali tidak tahu kesehariannya selain menjadi simpanan orang, dan salah satu pelanggannya adalah Papa.

Hanya beberapa minggu setelah kejadian hantaran kue, perselingkuhan Papa terbongkar. Mama menemukan pesan-pesan mesra dalam ponsel Papa, dan seorang kurir jasa pengiriman dibayar khusus untuk mengantar kue dengan tulisan “Untuk Om Jo tersayang, dari M”. Agaknya Papa membuat Maria marah, atau perempuan itu hanya sudah bosan berkencan dengannya tapi Papa tidak mau melepaskannya, sehingga ia dengan sengaja mengekspos semuanya pada Mama yang dulu tidak pernah curiga.

Rumah langsung geger.

Pada saat itu Mali sudah masuk kuliah, hanya menerima kabar dari adiknya yang menelepon secara berkala untuk mengabarkan gentingnya situasi di rumah. Mama dan Papa saling teriak. Tangis dan airmata dihambur-hamburkan, Papa bersujud ampun di bawah kaki Mama tapi juga menuntut Mama bersumpah tidak akan membalas dengan perbuatan yang sama. Mama tidak sudi memaafkan Papa dan terus menerus mengancam akan selingkuh juga, sampai pada titik Papa muak dengan ancaman itu dan menampar lalu nyaris mencekiknya.

Baru diketahui Mali kemudian, Liveo menyaksikan adegan itu dan langsung menghajar papanya. Entah bagaimana peristiwa itu berakhir, orang-orang di rumah tidak pernah mau membahasnya. Waktu Mali pulang di liburan selanjutnya, keadaan di rumah sangat normal seolah segala cerita yang didengarnya hanya dusta belaka. Liveo dan Papa, bahkan, berinteraksi dan saling bercanda seolah mereka tidak pernah jotos-jotosan. Hanya jika memperhatikan Mali akan menyadari ada batas di antara mereka yang sebelumnya tidak ada, bagaimana keakraban mereka bukan lagi bebas tanpa syarat.

Ada bagian dari diri Jonathan yang tidak pernah lagi dihormati Liveo, sebagaimana ada bagian dari Liveo yang tidak pernah lagi disayangi Jonathan. Mali menyadari itu seperti orang ketiga menonton sebuah adegan drama, bagaimana adiknya tumbuh dewasa lebih cepat daripada ia tumbuh dewasa karena Liveo menyadari konsep ini lebih awal:

Bahwa mereka bukan hanya memerankan satu identitas di kehidupan. Bahwa Papa bukan hanya seorang ayah tapi juga seorang laki-laki, bahwa Mama bukan hanya seorang ibu tapi juga seorang perempuan, bahwa Mali dan Liveo bukan hanya anak tapi juga manusia yang berdiri sendiri.

Sebagai anak, Liveo mencintai Papa. Sebagai laki-laki, ia membenci Jonathan. Mali, di sisi lain, tidak merasakan sesuatu yang menonjol pada keluarganya, tidak benci tapi tidak juga sayang berlebihan. Betapa anehnya. Pada bulan-bulan awal setelah perselingkuhan Papa, Mali sampai sakit karena memikirkannya. Kini, perasaan itu encer dengan sendirinya, seperti obat yang dilarutkan dalam setangki air.

Seperti kecantikan Maria, perasaan itu ada tetapi tidak istimewa.


	39. 2009 - Mali Sakit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gara-gara dianiaya Maria.

“Lan, pinjem mobil ya.”

Galan menghentikan permainan biolanya. Mali berdiri di ambang pintu ruang belajarnya, mengenakan jaket angkatan dan celana jeans, tas ransel di pundak. Wajahnya bersih tapi kuyu dengan lingkaran-lingkaran hitam di bawah mata, dan rambutnya tidak serapi biasanya. Daripada bepergian naik mobil, Mali lebih baik melempar diri ke kasur dan tidur.

“Mau ke mana?”

“Ngedosbing.”

“Ngedosbing,” ulang Galan dengan nada mencemooh. Penjual nasi goreng tek-tek baru saja lewat di depan rumah, bunyi ketukan khasnya bergema di perumahan yang telah sunyi. Sudah hampir tengah malam. “Ngedosbing di mana jam segini?”

“Di rumah Ibunya, di Tangsel,” Mali menjawab datar, “Ibu memang sibuk, jadi baru ada waktu malam-malam.”

Dosen pembimbing Mali memang terkenal sulit, saking sulitnya sampai Galan yang dari fakultas lain saja tahu ceritanya. Tapi beliau juga satu dari sedikit yang bisa menggenjot skripsi mahasiswa ambis macam Mali, dan kebetulan satu-satunya yang menguasai topik pilihan Mali.

Semula Galan ikut senang saja Mali mendapatkan dosbing seperti beliau (yang ditakuti mahasiswa-mahasiswa lain tapi sangat dikagumi Mali). Mali sepertinya bersemangat sekali menggarap topiknya, walaupun si Ibu sangat sulit ditemui sampai-sampai Mali kadang harus menyusul ke kantor atau rumah beliau. Setiap pulang bimbingan, sebanyak apa pun revisinya, Mali selalu berseri-seri. “Ditolak Lan, soalnya masih kurang pas teorinya. Tapi habis diskusi sama Ibu gue udah dapet gambaran besarnya. Terus, minggu depan Ibu ngajak gue ikut rapat sama delegasi ASEAN yang kebetulan mau membahas topik ini. Mana tahu dapet inspirasi, katanya. Kesempatan bagus, nih!”

Apapun deh asal Mali gembira seperti itu.

Tapi sesuatu terjadi pada Mali di tengah-tengah proses skripsi ini. Sesuatu yang mengubah ambisi positifnya menjadi obsesi. Kalau sebelumnya Mali mencurahkan perhatian dalam batas wajar pada skripsinya (“wajar” menurut standar Mali, paling tidak); kini dia memfokuskan seluruh energinya pada karya itu. Jarang sekali Galan melihat Mali tidur. Makan pun harus Galan yang mengingatkan, bahkan terkadang sampai disuapi karena Mali tidak mau berhenti menganalisis jurnal. Seolah dia bukan lagi berusaha untuk mendapatkan hasil terbaik, melainkan untuk mendistraksi pikirannya dari sesuatu. Sesuatu yang juga mengubahnya menjadi pendiam dan emosional. Sesuatu yang tidak diketahui Galan dan membuatnya cemas setengah mati.

“Gue anter, ya. Lagi musim hujan gini, bahaya kalau nyetir malem-malem.”

“Biasa aja kali, cuma hujan ini,” tukas Mali, menyengat untuk ukurannya yang biasa berkata-kata manis. “Lagian gue enggak bilang kalau bawa temen. Enggak enak.”

“Tapi kemarin lo enggak tidur semaleman,” Galan menyerang balik, meletakkan biolanya ke case. “Kalau lo kenapa-kenapa, gue juga yang salah—lo telepon siapa?”

“ … Rumah nomor A4, Pak. Iya, yang dekat taman. Yang catnya orange. Terima kasih Pak, ditunggu.” Mali menutup ponselnya. Menatap Galan dengan pandangan datar memberontak, seolah menantang Galan untuk melawannya. “Enggak usah repot-repot. Gue udah pesen taksi. Berangkat dulu, ya.”

Ia meraih kenop dan menutup pintu. Pintu tertutup nyaris tanpa berbunyi, tapi Galan merasa seolah Mali membanting pintu di depan hidungnya.

.

.

.

Saat Galan terbangun pukul sepuluh keesokan paginya, Mali belum kembali.

Galan mengecek kamar tamu (baca: kamar di mana Mali dan Galan membawa pacar masing-masing untuk “bobok bareng”). Mali tidak ada. Mengecek sofa ruang tamu, barangkali Mali kecapekan dan langsung tersungkur di sana. Nihil. Jaket Mali tidak tergantung di hangernya, sepatu tidak di raknya, kaos dan celana jeans tidak di keranjang cuci. Mangkok dan panci bekas Galan memasak mie instan semalam masih bertengger kurang ajar di atas meja, tidak dibereskan.

Ponsel Mali tidak aktif.

Galan tiba-tiba menyesal tidak meminjamkan mobil pada Mali. Setidaknya, kalau Mali membawa mobilnya, Galan masih bisa melacak. Kalau (amit-amit!) terjadi sesuatu, identitas mobil akan lebih mudah dikenali daripada identitas manusia. Atau, kalau Mali kelelahan di perjalanan, dia bisa menepi dan tidur di mobil.

Tunggu.

Mungkinkah Mali menginap di rumah dosbingnya?

.

.

.

“Halo?”

“Halo, Ona? Ini Galan.”

“Oh, elo.” Suara di seberang terdengar dingin. Itulah resiko menelepon cewek yang kau tinggalkan setelah tidur dengannya sekali. “Ada urusan apa lo?”

“Winona,” Galan berusaha mengerahkan seluruh nada serius dan berwibawa dalam suaranya. Nada pria dewasa bertanggungjawab, bukan cowok tukang ngewe. “Lo ada kontak Bu Seto? Patricia Seto. Dosbingnya Mali.”

“Oh, dosbing rempong itu?” Winona meledek. “Meneketehe! Bukan dosen gue!”

“Na, please, Na,” Galan hampir memohon, “Mali bimbingan di rumah Bu Seto semalem. Sekarang dia belum balik.”

“Bimbingan apaan? Ngaco lo!” Kali ini Winona benar-benar mencemooh. “Eh, Bu Seto tuh semalem jadi narasumber di MetroTV. Dialog agama dan politik luar negeri. Live, dari jam dua belas sampai jam dua malem. Makanya lo jangan ngewe mulu! Tonton tuh acara bermutu sekali-kali!”

“Hah, live sampai jam dua!? Terus Mali ke mana, dong? Dia keluar rumah jam sebelas!”

“Mana gue tahu! Ngewe juga kali! Dia kan najis juga kayak lo, tampangnya aja yang alim!”

Winona memutus sambungan telepon. Galan berusaha menghubunginya lagi, tapi selalu ditolak. Pada panggilan keempat, nomornya diblokir.

Galan menggertakkan gigi. Dibukanya kontak ponsel, mencari dengan sia-sia nomor mahasiswa-mahasiswa Hubungan Internasional yang dia tahu tidak ada. Teman-teman Galan mengenal Mali, tapi teman-teman Mali tidak mengenal Galan. Winona satu-satunya anak FISIP yang pernah dekat dengan Galan dan Mali, dan kini Ona sangat membenci mereka berdua. Winona mungkin tidak peduli kalau sesuatu terjadi pada Mali. Dia mungkin justru menganggapnya karma.

Lebih sebagai usaha putus asa daripada mengharapkan jawaban, Galan menelepon nomor Mali sekali lagi.

‘Nomor yang Anda tuju tidak—’

“Asu,” desis Galan habis sabar, memutuskan sambungan dengan gemas.

.

.

.

Mali tidak pulang sampai malam hari.

Galan belum memberitahu orangtua Mali, tapi dia sudah mengabari Liveo. Nalurinya mengatakan bahwa remaja SMA itu lebih berkepala dingin daripada kedua orangtuanya. Galan berjanji akan terus meng-update Liveo dengan situasi terakhir, dan kalau sampai besok pagi belum ada berita, barulah Liveo sepakat untuk mengabari papa-mamanya.

“Jangan bilang Papa-Mama dulu. Nanti mereka panik. Bang Galan dan teman-teman sedang mencari abangmu di sini. Kamu kontak terus, ya. Tolong hubungi temen-temen Bang Mali juga, siapa tahu mereka ada kabar.”

“Iya, Bang.”

“Kamu ada kontak teman-teman Bang Mali, kan?”

“Ada, Bang,” Liveo menjawab singkat padat seperti biasa. “Bang Galan?”

“Ya?”

“Cari Abang sampai ketemu.”

Ada kekuatan mengerikan dalam kalimat pendek itu. Sebuah perintah sekaligus ancaman. Seolah Liveo tahu bahwa Galan mencari Mali bukan semata-mata membantunya, bukan semata-mata karena mereka teman, melainkan juga bentuk pertanggungjawaban atas kesalahannya membiarkan Mali pergi sendirian. Mali, yang sedang kelelahan secara mental dan fisik. Mali yang sedang dirundung masalah dan seharusnya tidur alih-alih pergi entah ke mana naik taksi.

“Iya, liv. Bang Galan janji.” Sebab jika sampai Mali kenapa-kenapa, Galan tidak akan memaafkan dirnya sendiri. 

Di jaringan pertemanan Galan, semua orang sudah mulai mencari. Pada saat seperti inilah Galan bersyukur mengenal banyak orang. Bahkan Ona, yang tadi pagi ketus menyebalkan, menelepon lagi di sore hari untuk menanyakan kabar. Ketika Galan bilang Mali belum kembali, Ona segera menghubungi temannya dari kelas Bu Seto, yang kemudian menghubungi sang ibu dosen dan mengonfirmasi bahwa tidak, Mali tidak datang ke rumah beliau di Tangerang Selatan. Lebih daripada itu: skripsi Mali sudah selesai sejak minggu lalu, sudah disubmit dan tinggal menunggu sidang.

Jadi _apa _yang membuat Mali bekerja seperti kesetanan seminggu terakhir ini!?

“Oke. Thanks infonya, Na. Kalau ada kabar lagi, tolong kasih tahu, ya,” Galan menanggapi seperti mesin otomatis. Suaranya datar dan kalem, tidak mewakili emosinya sama sekali.

Winona, dalam bayangan Galan, mengangguk. “Iya. Gue udah woro-woro ke anak HI. Sudah dibikin jarkom juga. Lo udah lapor polisi?”

“Belum,” ada keengganan besar dalam diri Galan saat memikirkan prospek itu. Dia tidak suka berhubungan dengan pemerintah maupun aparat. Seumur-umur, yang Galan tahu adalah mereka tidak pernah membantu menyelesaikan masalah. “Mungkin besok pagi.”

Winona mengucapkan beberapa kata penghiburan lagi, yang diiyakan Galan tanpa benar-benar diresapi. Telepon ditutup. Galan ganti membuka kotak pesannya, yang sudah penuh oleh pertanyaan-pertanyaan bernada sama: gimana Mali, sudah ada kabar?

Berat rasanya menjawab pertanyaan itu satu persatu, menyadari bahwa jawaban yang ia berikan bukanlah jawaban yang diharapkan orang-orang. 

.

.

.

Ketiduran di sofa, Galan terbangun kaget oleh bunyi getar ponsel di permukaan kaca. Geragapan ia bangkit ke posisi duduk, meraih ponsel yang berputar-putar di atas meja kopi seperti kesurupan. Jantung Galan hampir mencolot ke mulut melihat nama pemanggilnya.

“MALI! LO DI MANA!?” Salaknya tanpa ditahan begitu ponsel menempel di telinganya. Biar saya Mali pengang. Biar tahu rasa!

“Kalem, Lan. Jangan teriak-teriak,” suara Mali terdengar lirih tapi tenang, seperti bukan orang yang sudah menghilang lebih dari dua puluh empat jam. Mulut Galan langsung gatal.

“KALEM KALEM! ANJING LO MAL! KE MANA AJA LO!? PAKE BOHONG SAMA GUE! AWAS LO YA, BANGSAT!”

“Lan ….”

“Sekarang lo di mana!? Kasih tau gue!”

“Gue mau kasih tahu. Tapi lo teriak-teriak melulu,” Jawaban Mali membuat Galan menggejrotkan kaki dengan emosi. Tai! Masih bisa bacot dia, dasar enggak tahu diri! “Di Mega Kuningan, Lan.”

“Mega Kuningan?”

“Di Ritz Carlton.”

“RITZ CARLTON!? Ngapain lo di sana?”

“Bisa jemput gue, enggak?” Mali bertanya tanpa mengindahkan salakan Galan, “Kalau enggak bisa, gue pulang naik taksi.”

“Jangan naik taksi. Gue jemput,” geram Galan, sudah setengah jalan melintasi ruang tengah menuju kamar belajar. Diraupnya kunci mobil dari dalam wadah pensil, bersyukur bahwa Mali selalu membawelinya untuk meletakkan kunci mobil di situ hingga menjadi kebiasaan. Dulu, Galan selalu kewalahan mencari kunci mobil setiap kali mau memakainya. “Lo tunggu di situ. Jangan ke mana-mana. Awas kalau ngilang lagi.”

Mali terkekeh pelan. Tapi bukan kekehan yang biasa. Tawanya terdengar lirih, lelah. Seperti cara bicaranya sepanjang percakapan ini. Dia seperti kehabisan tenaga. Ada yang tidak beres.

“Mal?”

“Ya?”

“Lo lagi di kamar hotel?”

“Iya.”

Mulut Galan terasa kering, gemetar. “Sendirian?” Hampir dia tidak berani melontarkan pertanyaan itu.

“Iya.”

Galan menghela napas yang tak sadar ditahannya.

“Lo enggak apa-apa, ‘kan?”

Jeda sejenak. Sejenak yang membuat Galan mulas. Tangannya gugup saat berusaha memasukkan kunci ke kontak, sampai-sampai kunci itu terus membentur pinggiran lubang alih-alih memasukinya.

“Iya. Enggak apa-apa, kok.”

Jam menunjukkan pukul setengah enam pagi. Di Depok, udara masih sejuk dengan sedikit embun. Di Jakarta, mobil mulai ramai berlalu-lalang. Galan ingin terus berbincang dengan Mali. Ingin memastikan dia ada, hidup, baik-baik saja.

Tapi Mali terdengar sangat kelelahan.

“Istirahat dulu, Mal. Tidur. Nanti gue telepon kalau sudah mau sampai.”

.

.

.

Mali sudah menunggu di lobi saat Galan tiba. Ia duduk di kursi kayu dekat jendela, matanya mengarah ke luar tapi tatapannya terlalu jauh untuk diterka. Cangkir putih berisi sedikit kopi hitam tergeletak di meja bulat di hadapannya.

“Hei,” Galan menyapa pelan, tidak ingin mengejutkan sahabatnya. Ditingkahi cahaya matahari yang mulai putih, wajah Mali terlihat pucat mati. “Mali.”

Mali tidak menjawab. Dia tidak menyadari Galan berdiri di sampingnya. Sesuatu yang menyalakan alarm bagi Galan. Mali yang sehat selalu peka pada situasi sekitarnya.

“Mal, ayo pulang,” Galan mencoba lagi. Disentuhnya bahu Mali dengan lembut. Mali terlonjak, refleks menjauhkan tubuh sembari menoleh ke arahnya. Matanya yang kuyu nampak menonjol, seperti bisa dipencet keluar dengan satu tekanan.

Seketika senyum Mali mengembang. Tapi matanya masih jauh dan sunyi. “Akhirnya sampai juga. Gue tunggu dari tadi.”

“Sori. Udah mulai macet,” Galan mengambil ransel Mali yang diletakkan di bawah meja. “Sudah checkout?”

“Mmhm.” Galan tidak bisa tidak mengamati bagaimana Mali berdiri perlahan-lahan dari kursinya, menunduk supaya Galan tidak melihatnya meringis sedikit. “Yuk pulang. Gue capek.”

Mali mendorong Galan supaya berjalan di depan, tapi Galan tidak tertipu. Ia menjajari Mali, dan menyadari bahwa langkah Mali sedikit kagok.

“Kenapa kaki lo?”

“Salah urat,” jawab Mali kalem, menatap Galan seolah menantangnya untuk bertanya lebih jauh. Galan menggeleng dan melingkarkan lengan di punggung Mali, separuh memapahnya keluar lobi.

.

.

.

Begitu masuk mobil, Mali segera mengambil kacamata hitam dari glove box dan menurunkan sandaran kursi. Tangannya bersidekap, kepalanya ditelengkan ke arah jendela. Segala sinyal yang menunjukkan ia tak mau diganggu. Galan menyetir sehalus mungkin, menahan refleks mengumpat dan menghantam klakson ketika sebuah metromini mendadak menyalipnya.

Sebelum masuk tol, Mali sudah tertidur.

Sekali waktu, Galan melirik untuk mengecek kondisi Mali. Hampir saja dia ngegas saking kagetnya. Kepala Mali telah terkulai ke satu sisi, menampakkan bagian leher yang tadinya tertutup kerah jaket. Bagian yang belakangan ini selalu merah-biru oleh cupang dan entah kenapa membuat Mali sangat jengkel jika Galan menyinggungnya.

Hanya saja memar merah di leher Mali sekarang bukan sekedar cupang. Melingkari lehernya dengan gurat pola yang masih jelas adalah tali imajiner, sebuah jejak dari tali sungguhan. Galan harus menahan dorongan untuk menyentuh bekas itu, memeriksa separah apa kerusakan yang ditimbulkannya. Leher Mali begitu pucat. Bekas itu begitu jelas.

Galan memfokuskan pandangan ke jalan. Menancap gas, bertekad untuk segera tiba di rumah dan memeriksa Mali lebih jauh.

.

.

.

“Mali.”

Mali menarik napas dalam.

“Mal, sudah sampai. Mali.”

Galan mengguncang Mali pelan, takut mengejutkannya lagi. Mali mengerang dan mulai menggeser tubuh ke posisi duduk. Melepas kacamata, ia mengusap wajah dengan kedua telapak tangan lalu membiarkan wajahnya tertutup sejenak, sementara tubuhnya melengkung ke depan sampai dadanya menyentuh paha. Galan menunggu, menahan diri untuk tidak mengusap-usap punggung Mali.

Mali kembali menarik napas dalam dan kebali ke posisi duduk normal. “Jam berapa sekarang?” Tanyanya, memejamkan mata sambil memijat-mijat kening.

“Setengah sepuluh,” Galan mengecek jam tangannya. “Lo udah sarapan?”

Mali menggeleng cepat. Dilepasnya sabuk pengaman dan dibukanya pintu, semua dilakukan dengan mata setengah tertutup. “Ngantuk,” jelasnya setengah menggerutu, meluncur keluar mobil sebelum Galan sempat bertanya lebih jauh.

Seorang penjual bubur ayam lewat di depan rumah. Galan melongokkan kepala dari kaca mobil dan memanggilnya.

“Masih ada, Mang?”

“Masih ini! Buat berapa orang?”

“Mal, lo mau bubur enggak?” Panggil Galan keras-keras. Mali sudah menghilang ke dalam rumah, tidak menjawab. Galan mendengus. Keluar dari mobil dan membanting pintunya lebih keras daripada seharusnya.

“Dua aja, Mang. Komplit.” Ia mengacungkan dua jari. Kemudian teringat preferensi Mali ia menambahkan, “eh, yang satu enggak usah pakai kacang. Sambelnya dipisah, ya.”

Saat Galan membawakan dua mangkok bubur, dilihatnya Mali sudah tersungkur di sofa. Satu lengan menutupi wajah, lengan lain menggantung nyaris menyentuh lantai. Pulas. Jaketnya tersampir sembarangan di punggung sofa, ranselnya tergeletak di karpet. Kaos Mali lengan pendek. Di pergelangan tangan dan lengan atasnya, Galan melihat lebih banyak memar tali.

Mendorong segala naluri untuk membangunkan Mali dan menginterogasinya habis-habisan, Galan meletakkan mangkok buur mereka di meja makan dan pergi mengambil selimut.

.

.

.

Mali terbangun pukul dua siang.

Galan sedang di dapur, satu tangan mengaduk indomie dalam panci, tangan lain mengetik SMS. Sejak pagi tadi, pesan dan telepon tidak berhenti masuk ke ponselnya, mananyakan kabar Mali. Padahal Galan sudah minta tolong teman-teman untuk melakukan jarkom, tapi sepertinya orang-orang tidak puas kalau belum mendengar jawaban dari Galan sendiri. Liveo sudah ditelepon. Dia terdengar tenang, lega; tapi itu karena Galan tidak memberitahunya soal bekas-bekas merah di sekujur tubuh abangnya. Meski merasa bersalah, Galan mengikuti kata hatinya untuk tidak membeberkan hal itu pada Liveo sekalipun. Biar nanti Mali bicara sendiri.

Tiba-tiba terdengar debam langkah kaki. Galan menoleh untuk melihat Mali melesat ke toilet sambil menutupi mulut. Suara kloset dibanting membuka, kemudian suara muntah-muntah.

“Mal!?”

Buru-buru Galan mematikan kompor.

Mali berlutut di depan toilet, punggungnya naik turun saat memompa isi perutnya keluar. Galan meringis, berlutut di sampingnya dan memijat-mijat tengkuk Mali. Aroma kecut muntahan dan keringat orang sakit memenuhi ruang sempit itu. Rambut Mali basah oleh keringat. Tengkuknya panas.

“Walah, panas,” Galan berdecak saat mengecek dahi Mali, setelah Mali selesai muntah-muntah. Muka Mali pucat pasi, pipi dan bibir merah seperti habis berlari. Matanya sembab dan bengkak oleh airmata. Ribuan pertanyaan berpusar di kepala Galan, saling sodok minta keluar, tapi dia tetap bersikap netral. “Kecapekan nih pasti. Mana tadi lo enggak makan—kenapa melet-melet?”

Mali, setengah sadar, menjulur-julurkan lidahnya dan mengerutkan alis seolah tidak yakin yang di mulutnya itu adalah lidahnya sendiri. “Pahit,” keluhnya, seperti anak kecil. Galan memegangi dagu Mali dan mengangkatnya.

“Coba lihat, aaa ….”

“Aaaaa ….”

Tenggorokan Mali meradang dan lidahnya putih. Galan menghela napas. Mali memejamkan mata, menyenderkan kepala ke dinding keramik yang dingin.

“Kayaknya mau kambuh lo,” desah Galan, mengusap dahi Mali yang berkeringat. Mali cuma mengerang, tak berdaya melawan berat di kepala. Galan merangkulkan lengan Mali ke undaknya, memapahnya berdiri. Mali mendesis nyeri, memegangi perutnya.

“Pelan-pelan, Lan. Sakit.”

“Iya. Ini juga udah pelan. Ayo.”

Galan separo menyeret Mali ke kamar. Didudukkannya Mali di kasur, sementara ia membuka lemari mencari piyama. “Lepas bajunya. Kena muntahan, tuh.”

Mali menurut, terlalu pening dan demam untuk benar-benar menyadari apa yang tengah dilakukannya. Begitu Mali menanggalkan baju dan celana, Galan menggertakkan gigi. Dia sudah menduga akan melihat pemandangan seperti itu, tapi menyaksikan langsung bagaimana sekujur tubuh Mali merah-biru oleh lebam, bagaimana sebagian nampaknya sempat berdarah, hampir membuat kakinya lemas. Pergelangan kaki kanan Mali bengkak hebat, terkilir. Pantas dia terpincang-pincang.

Naif kalau Galan tidak bisa menebak-nebak apa yang terjadi. Tapi dia tetap tidak ingin percaya.

“Lan? Buruan bajunya. Dingin.”

Mali sepertinya sudah tidak benar-benar sadar. Atau dia sudah tidak peduli lagi apa pendapat Galan tentang luka-lukanya. Galan berlutut di hadapannya membantunya memakai celana sementara Mali berusaha mengancingkan piyama. Ketika Galan selesai, Mali masih belum juga berhasil mengancingkan seluruh beniknya, ada lubang yang terlewat. Galan menyingkirkan tangan Mali dan mengulangi semuanya.

Galan mengangkat kaki Mali dan menggeser tubuhnya ke posisi berbaring. Mali menghela napas panjang, sedikit meringis ketika punggungnya yang memar harus menahan beban tubuhnya. Galan mengusap rambut Mali lembut.

“Tidur,” perintahnya, memijat-mijat dahi Mali dengan gerakan memutar. “Gue panggil dokter dulu.”

“Enggak usah,” Mali menggeleng, mengerutkan wajah. Matanya terpejam erat, mungkin terlalu pusing untuk melihat. “Enggak usah periksa. Vermint,” ia menyebutkan nama obat tipus andalannya.

“Iya, nanti gue beliin Vermint. Tapi tetep harus diperiksa.” Bukan cuma usus lo aja yang ancur, Mal. Badan lo juga, batinnya.

“Engggaaak,” Mali nyaris merengek, dan jika situasinya tidak seperti ini Galan akan tertawa. “Enggak usah. Enggak usah dokter.”

“Lo takut sama dokter, Mal?” Galan meledek untuk mencairkan suasana. Masih diusapnya dahi Mali, yang semakin lama terasa semakin panas. “Udah gede kok takut dokter. Takut disuntik, yaaa?”

Tapi Mali tidak menangkap candaannya. Ia membuka mata, sudah merah dan berair oleh demam tinggi. Menggeleng sekencang yang ia sanggup, memegangi pergelangan tangan Galan dengan memohon. “Enggak mau. Enggak mau diperiksa dokter. Enggak usah. Enggak mau,” rintihnya setengah mengigau. Galan menelan ludah untuk menyingkirkan ganjalan di tenggorokan.

“Oke. Oke, sudah, sudah. Tidur aja.”

“Enggak mau dokter ….”

“Iya, iya. Gue enggak panggil dokter,” Galan mendesis, memijat-mijat kening Mali. “Enggak gue panggilin dokter tidur aja, Mal. Biar panasnya turun.”

Mali terus memegangi pergelangan tangan Galan, seolah menjaganya dari ingkar janji. Ia tenggelam dalam tidur gelisah, napasnya dalam diselingi rintihan. Mali selalu merintih-rintih dalam tidur saat sakitnya agak gawat. Galan memijat-mijat lembut lengan dan kening sahabatnya, sampai akhirnya tangan Mali melemas, melepaskan cengkeramannya.

.

.

.

“Lan, laptop lo enggak dipakai, ‘kan? Gue pinjem, ya.”

Yang menyebalkan dari Mali adalah dia selalu meremehkan penyakitnya. Atau, lebih tepatnya, dia menaksir kemampuan tubuhnya terlalu tinggi.

“Jangan mainan laptop dulu. Lo mau pipis aja harus gue pegangin biar enggak nyungsep ke kloset. Istirahat aja lah, Mal,” Galan mengerutkan dahi. Ia mengangkat lengan Mali, mengelap bagian bawah lengannya dengan handuk basah. Mali semakin gampang risih kalau sedang sakit. Beberapa hari yang lalu, dia nekat mandi sendiri dan hampir KO gara-gara Galan menolak membiarkannya menyentuh air. Daripada melihat Mali tersungkur di kamar mandi seperti itu lagi, lebih baik Galan mengelapnya setiap hari.

“Pakai laptop ‘kan enggak perlu berdiri, Lan. Lagian bukan buat mainan,” Mali membantah serak. Ia menelengkan kepala ketika Galan mengusap lehernya. “Buat ngerjain karya tulis. Tenggat waktunya sebentar lagi.”

“Karya tulis apa?” Handuk dicelupkan ke dalam baskom berisi air hangat yang dicampur minyak aroma terapi kiriman Mami. Mami ribut sekali waktu tahu Mali sakit, berkali-kali menelepon menawarkan dokter. Galan menolak karena Mali masih belum mau. Akhirnya Mami hanya mengirim salah satu asisten rumah tangga mereka, Mbak Pon, untuk mengurus Mali dan Galan.

“Buat beasiswa,” Mali terbatuk kecil, “Batas pengirimannya dua minggu lagi, Lan.”

“Dua minggu ‘kan masih lama. Tunggu baikan dikit lah.” Seluruh tubuh Mali sudah selesai dibilas. Galan mengelapnya dengan handuk kering.

“Takut enggak selesai kalau enggak dicicil. Lagian gue juga udah istirahat empat hari ini.”

Galan mendengus tak sabar. “Ambis banget sih lo! Karya tulis gitu doang dikerjain semaleman juga bisa kali!” Ia menggeser tubuh Mali terlalu kasar sampai Mali meringis memegangi perutnya. Galan berhenti sejenak, memperhalus gerakannya, tapi terlalu jengkel untuk minta maaf. “Lagian, ngapain sih buru-buru cari beasiswa? Lulus aja belom!”

Mali tersenyum tipis. “Beasiswanya ‘kan buat tahun depan. Kalau daftar sekarang, kuliahnya masih enam bulan lagi, kok.”

“Bukan itu masalahnya!”

“Jadi masalahnya apa?”

Galan mencampakkan handuknya ke keranjang cuci. “Sakit tipes tuh jangan dianggap enteng. Harus bed rest. Urusan beasiswa bisa dipikir nanti, lah. Siapa tahu ini cara Tuhan ngasih tau kalau ini belum rejeki lo.”

Kali ini Mali benar-benar tertawa. Seru sekali sampai ia terbungkuk-bungkuk, kesakitan memegangi perutnya. Galan menoyornya.

“Malah ketawa!”

“Lagian, lo pakai bawa-bawa Tuhan!” Mali terengah, keringat mengalir di pelipisnya. Galan mengelapnya dengan tisu. “Tumben banget lo nyebut-nyebut Tuhan segala, hah!”

“Bodo,” Galan mengangkat bahu, melanjutkan tugasnya memandikan Mali dengan mengoleskan lotion ke kaki, tangan, dan tengkuk. “Pokoknya lo sembuh dulu. Urusan lain bisa belakangan. Lagian, beasiswa itu ‘kan setahun buka tiga kali. kalau ketinggalan perode ini, lo bisa ambil periode selanjutnya.”

Mali hanya diam. Dibiarkannya Galan merawatnya seperti merawat bayi, menggosokkan minyak kayu putih ke punggung dan perutnya, mengoles balsem pada kakinya yang masih bengkak, dan terakhir, menaburkan talkum. Kalau tidak pakai talkum, bisa-bisa biang keringat. Galan mengambil piyama yang masih hangat, baru selesai disetrika, dan memakaikannya pada Mali.

“Sekarang tidur. Dua jam lagi gue bangunin buat minum obat,” Galan mengucapkan instruksinya yang biasa sembari menepuk-nepuk bantal Mali. Mali merosot dari posisi duduk ke posisi tidur dengan patuh. Galan menarik selimutnya sampai ke dada.

“Lan,” Mali memanggil, ketika Galan sudah membereskan semua alat mandi dan bersiap keluar kamar.

“Apa?”

“Gue mau beasiswa itu sekarang. Gue enggak betah kalau harus nunggu periode selanjutnya.”

“Makanya lo cepet sembuh,” Galan menjawab sambil lalu, mengangkat bahu, dan menutup pintu kamar dengan bunyi “klik” pelan.


	40. 2009 - Mali vs Maria

Mali was attracted to her in a bad, bad way.

Which was problematic. He didn’t even like her. Only thinking of her made his stomach furled, his heart clenched, his muscles taut in anticipation—like he wanted to punch her. It was that smirk, blooming on her face in a sultry laze; those mischievous eyes, watching him with unhidden amusement.

He hated the way she looked when he talked to her, that entertained expression she wore, as if he was a mere toddler trying to explain the world she already knew with his babble. He hated how she blocked each of his arguments with better standpoints, hated how calm she was when winning as though she already knew she would, hated how calm she was when losing as though it was only her mercy. She was one of the very few people who could stir his innermost self, his darker ambition to be better than everyone else, and she toyed with it like a cat did a mouse before eating it whole.

Every time he was with her, Mali felt like he had to prove something. He didn’t know what, exactly, he was trying to prove, but one thing was clear: no matter how often their encounter was, he always lost. So he challenged her again, and again, and again, believing that next time, next time he will win.

“You know this is why the wars prolonged, right?” Even kneeling in front of him she still had the means to tease, her laughing eyes glinting next to his dripping wet cock. “Everyone thinks like that—next time, time will be on my side. People like you romanticize persistence, without realizing that it’s only a denial against your failure.” She rubbed her soft cheek against his cock like a kitten would on one’s legs, her face mocking him in that adoring façade. “You’re the kind of person who will say, “iactura paucourm serva multos”. Sacrifice the few to save many. But you’re not among the sacrificed, of course.”

“This is not a damn war,” he gritted, clenching his fists as she stroke his length with those long, delicate fingers, her touch fleeting and paper-like. Teasing. The frustrating movement sent a tingle down his spine, but he focused on glaring at her.

“Is it not?” She asked in faux innocence, moving her index finger in circle at his tip, digging her nail into the slit just so it almost made him squirm. Almost. She chuckled, licking him in a slow, torturous pace, her seductive leer as lewd as the act itself. He had to bit the inner of his cheeks from groaning.

She caught his determination and smirked. Eyes crossed and half lidded, she opened her mouth wide, her saliva creating some sort of wet spider webs between her lips, then swallowed him in one gluttonous gulp. The sudden warmth made him shudder, his jaw clenched to keep him from keening. Her eyes were dark and taunting as he moved deeper, deeper, until he swore he reached her throat.

And then, full-trhoated with eyes trained on him, she chuckled.

The vibration went straight to his nerves. He thrusted his hips forward, restrained by the ties around his feet, pain shot through his shoulders as he pulled his arms wrong, the ropes around his wrists digging painfully into his skin. He grimaced, both from the unfortunate movement and the heat throbbing down there, while she pulled out with a slick, sinful pop.

“Surprised?” She asked, letting a trail of saliva trickled on the corner of her lips. He scowled as he repositioned himself.

He wasn’t going to lose. Not now.

She shook her head adoringly, hands massaging the inner line of his thighs. “Really, darling. Have you really ever done this before? You seem a little—” squeeze “—tense.”

He refused to acknowledge the jolt and the gasp as his.

“Everyone who did it before are good girls.”

He meant it as an insult but it came out ragged, lusty, like a disguised compliment. She laughed, shifting her head, her long hair tickling his feet.

“Good girls go down a man’s crotch and suck him off?”

He felt sudden protectiveness toward his exes. “Well, they do it only for the man they love.”

“And I do it only for the man who pays me,” she pointed out, “I get the money I can invest, they get an abstract concept of love, which isn’t immune to the law of depreciation, as it seems. Neither of them still with you now, no?” She laid her head on his knee, petting his quivering cock almost lazily. “I wonder if they’re sucking someone right now—someone they love. Will they taste better than you?”

A sharp stroke of pride almost made him lashed out, “of course not!” but he managed to keep his tongue in check. Instead he looked down at her, raising an eyebrow with the most challenging façade he could muster.

“I wouldn’t know. You’re the one experienced in cock-tasting.”

“You’re adorable,” she purred, “I bet you’re not used to it, badmouthing a girl like that.”

“Good girls don’t deserve being badmouthed.”

She wrinkled her nose cutely. It was a change of expression so sudden, he didn’t pay attention to where her hands were flying, until she pinched his bare, taut nipples and twisted it teasingly. He squirmed, trying in vain to escape her wandering hands, as she played with her tongue again, licking and sucking, biting in places just right he wished he could free his hands and grasped at her hair.

“And good boys don’t deserve to be punished like this. But here you are.” 

Mali was attracted to her in a bad, bad way.

Fucking hell, how he hated her for it, for making him a trembling, losing mess with just the simplest of touches. He was better than this. He could say that it was her job, that OF COURSE she was the best in this, but he shouldn’t be, shouldn’t be losing to her, because he too was supposed to be the best at containing himself.

“Mali,” she drawled his name in a way that made him wanted to take it back from her mouth, it wasn’t meant to be said like that, her hot breath against the side of his neck as she climbed on his lap, ready at his tip but refused to plunge down because that was what she was the best at—dancing, teasing, waving what he couldn’t have in front of his nose. He bucked up but she reeled.

“Not so fast,” she whispered, not any more bothered than if they merely chatted, “we have all the time in the world, sweetheart. We have it all, and more.”


	41. 2011 - Mali Lelah Hati

“Lan, lo capek enggak sih?”

“Capek, lah! Gila aja tiap hari suruh koas gini. Gue udah enggak ngerti lagi deh apa itu siang apa itu malam. Enggak ada bedanya buat gue! Rontok ini badan lama-lama!”

Mali hanya terkekeh menanggapi gerutuan spontan sahabatnya.

Bukan itu maksud pertanyaan Mali.

Entah sejak kapan, Mali merasa sangat lelah. Bukan rasa lelah karena kurang tidur dan kelebihan konsentrasi seperti yang diderita Galan. Rasa lelah Mali tidak hilang meskipun ia telah beristirahat cukup dan menjalani pola hidup sehat—percayalah, Mali sudah mencoba.

Ini adalah rasa lelah yang aneh. Dia selalu ada, seperti asap tipis yang mengurung Mali dalam kepenatan konstan, begitu tipis hingga jarang membuat Mali hilang keseimbangan. Tapi terkadang, tanpa peringatan, asap itu menebal hingga kepekatan yang mencekik dan Mali mendapati dirinya berbaring di tempat tidur, menatap langit-langit, membayangkan rutinitas repetitif yang harus dimainkannya setiap hari dan ia pun bertanya-tanya—

—sampai kapan lagi aku harus seperti ini? Kapan ini semua akan berakhir?

Lalu Mali akan memejamkan mata, menghirup udara dalam-dalam, dan menghembuskannya kencang-kencang seolah ingin menghalau asap yang membekap wajahnya. Betapa menakutkannya mempertanyakan akhir hidup, betapa tidak bersyukurnya, dan betapa melelahkannya. Semakin dipikirkan, pertanyaan itu semakin menyedot energinya dan Mali merasa ingin menghilang saja.

Apakah Mali lelah hidup?

Tidak juga.

Mengapa Mali harus lelah dengan kehidupan, ketika saat ini ia hidupnya sedang sangat bahagia? Dan ya, tentu saja Mali bahagia. Ini bukan pernyataan wajib semata. Sungguh ia merasakan kebahagiaan itu tulus sebagai bagian dari perwujudannya. Ia mendapatkan apa yang semenjak kecil diimpikannya, bahkan lebih. Orang-orang menghormatinya, sahabatnya begitu setia, cita-citanya sedang dalam perjalanan menjadi nyata. Keluarganya? Ah, tentu ada masalah di sini dan di sana, tapi itulah bagian dari menjadi dewasa, bukan? Kau belajar memahami bahwa keluargamu ternyata tak sempurna. Tapi Mali bisa bilang hubungan keluarganya tetap baik. Ada perubahan besar dalam persepsinya, tapi Mali telah belajar menerima itu.

Dan demikian pun, Mali tetap merasa lelah.

Betapa anehnya, merasa bahagia dan penat di saat bersamaan.

“Kenapa, Mal? Lo capek? Jenuh?”

“Ya namanya juga kuliah. Jenuh itu wajar.”

“Istirahatlah, jangan dipaksakan.”

Mali tertawa. “Lo harusnya bilang itu ke diri lo sendiri.”

Lihat, betapa perjalanan menjadi dewasa begitu banyak mengubah seseorang. Mengubah laki-laki di hadapannya ini, dari anak slengekan egois yang nyaris membuat Mali dikeluarkan dari SMA asrama gara-gara menolak pulang sesuai jam malam, menjadi pria penuh kasih yang menolong sesama tanpa menanyakan nama. Lihatlah mata itu, dulu luap dengan geliat nakal dan liar; kini penuh oleh cahaya lembut menentramkan. Galan telah berubah. Sudut-sudut kasarnya telah kikis.

Mali juga telah berubah. Dulu dia belum sarjana, sekarang ia mengejar gelar master. Dulu ia tidak lancar berbahasa Belanda, sekarang ia kerap berpidato mewakili asosiasinya. Dulu Mali ingin menjadi presiden, sekarang tidak lagi meski ia tidak tahu juga ingin menjadi apa.

Dulu Mali begitu luap dengan energi. Sekarang, dia lelah.

“_Winter break _nanti balik enggak?”

“Enggak. Tiket mahal.”

“Yuk lah jalan, udah lama kita enggak liburan,” Galan menawarkan dalam nada yang diharapkannya haus petualangan, tapi sungguh, apa dia pikir Mali bisa tertipu semudah itu? Ada nada khawatir di sana, Galan. Ada nada peduli. Barangkali menjadi dokter memang menghaluskan hatimu, atau sesungguhnya hatimu sejak dulu sudah halus, hanya saja sempat bermandi debu.

“Sori. Gue ada proyek.”

“Yah, enggak lama-lama juga kali liburannya. Dua-tiga malam jadilah.”

Mali tersenyum simpul. Menggeleng.

Sejauh dan selama apa pun ia berlibur, Mali tidak bisa lari dari rasa lelahnya. Rasa itu menempel pada perwujudannya seperti jamur berakar serabut, dan tidak ada bentuk istirahat bagaimana pun yang mampu membunuhnya.

Lagipula, Mali kini menyadari, beristirahat dan berlibur hanyalah hiburan semu yang harus kau tebus dengan lebih banyak rasa lelah. Dunia tidak berhenti untuk menunggumu menarik napas. Kau berhenti, duduk sejenak menata napas, dan saat kau siap melangkah lagi, kereta kehidupan telah meluncur begitu jauhnya. Kau harus berlari lebih cepat dari sebelumnya untuk mengejarnya. Apa guna penataan napas yang barusan? Apa gunanya berhenti jika kau harus membayarnya ketertinggalan?

Berlari dan terus berlari. Itu yang dilakukan Mali setiap hari. Berlari untuk setidaknya menjajari kereta kehidupan, dan sesekali, jika ia berusaha sedikit lebih keras, ia akan berhasil melampauinya, walau hanya sebentar. Dunia berpacu dengan begitu kencang dan tidak membiarkanmu menang selamanya. Kau memperjuangkan kemenangan setiap hari, setiap detik.

Kemenangan itu membahagiakan.

Tapi, betapa melelahkannya. Dan kereta itu terus melaju, menuntut Maliuntuk menjadi lebih dan lebih. 

Di mana stasiun akhirnya?

Mali tidak tahu, dan kadang rasanya ia ingin menangis karena ketidaktahuan itu.


	42. 201x - Bakul Abab

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cerita ini dibuat sebelum ada plot Maria, jadi mungkin ada sedikit inkonsistensi tentang perjalanan karir Mali.

Ada istilah Bahasa Jawa yang selalu bikin Liveo terkekeh sendiri. _Bakul abab_, secara harfiah berarti penjual bau mulut, adalah sebutan nyinyir bagi para pengusaha yang pandai promosi (dan doyan ngomong). Biasanya istilah itu diikuti dengan komentar yang tidak kalah nyelekit, “_usaha paling gampang ki dadi bakul abab. Gaweane ngababi uwong wae entuk duit_—usaha paling gampang itu jadi _bakul abab_, kerjaannya ngumbar bau mulut saja dapat duit!” Kenyataannya, tidak semua orang punya bakat jualan abab, jadi secara teknis pekerjaan itu bukan sesuatu yang “gampang”.

_Bakul abab_ kawakan dalam hidup Liveo tentu saja abangnya sendiri. Mali sudah dianugerahi bakat _public speaking_ sebelum dia tahu _public speaking_ itu apa. Sementara Liveo menghabiskan masa kecil bersembunyi di belakang kaki Papa atau Mama, Mali dengan pedenya menyapa lebih dulu bahkan mengajak ngobrol orang yang lebih tua. Kalau suruh nyanyi di sekolah minggu Liveo cuma menunduk sambil merengut, Mali dengan penuh semangat pamer suara (yang untungnya bagus) lalu rikues lagu ke kakak pembina. Mali adalah tameng Liveo kalau perlu menelepon _customer service_ atau pesan tiket di loket, juru bicara kalau Liveo ditanya “namanya siapa?” dan “umurnya berapa?”

Persis seperti pepatah, rejeki Mali juga mengalir lancar berkat mulutnya. Lomba pidato, _macapat_, _story telling_, debat Bahasa Inggris, dan lomba-lomba sejenis yang butuh keahlian bersuara menjadi lahan panen prestasinya. Waktu SMP dia tanpa malu-malu jadi _dealer_ Tupperware, menggunakan tabungan dari lomba-lombanya sebagai modal. Dibelinya set-set tempat bekal aneka warna, dan setiap kali ada guru atau teman yang komentar basa-basi tentang betapa cakep wadah makannya, Mali langsung tersenyum ganteng dan berujar mulus,

“Terima kasih! Kamu/Bapak/Ibu mau? Kalau beli di saya dapat diskon 10% lho. Kebetulan bulan ini juga sedang promo, kalau beli satu set nanti dapat bonus _tumbler_!”

Saking lancar bisnisnya dia sampai sempat diundang seminar di hotel-hotel Yogyakarta dan Jakarta (yang selalu ia hadiri bersama Mama dan bikin Mama bangga tak terkira). Waktu SMA ia memutuskan berhenti jualan—bukan karena tidak laku tapi bosan—tapi residu pelanggannya masih mengimbasi Liveo. Di SMP, seringkali guru-gurunya menitip pesan barang-barang, sampai-sampai Liveo dijuluki Anak Tupperware. Kan kampret.

.

.

Demikianlah hidup Mali bagai dihantarkan kepiawaiannya dalam berbicara. Sekarang levelnya bukan _bakul _doang, tapi _juragan_. Juragan Abab, yang keliling dunia dan jadi terkenal cuma dengan modal ngomong. Sekali waktu dia dapat tiket ke Paris, apa-apa _first class_, untuk menjadi bintang tamu acara televisi berkat pamornya sebagai aktivis-modis-ganteng di internet! Lebay kedengarannya, tapi percayalah kehidupan lebay itu ada.

Sementara itu Liveo cuma jalan di tempat. Jalan di tempat menurut orang lain maksudnya. Liveo sendiri tahu dia tidak bego-bego amat. Sejak SD dia sudah jadi pengusaha ternak kecil-kecilan—kalau mau Idul Fitri larisan ayam, kalau mau Idul Adha larisan kambing (oke, Papa dan Mali jadi pialangnya, Liveo cuma terima duit doang setelah dipotong “komisi”, tapi tetap saja). SMP dapat medali perak OSN Biologi, dapat tawaran masuk ke dua sekolah top di Semarang—_full course—_tapi tidak diambil karena ogah tinggal di kos-kosan. Masuk Fakultas Kedokteran Hewan lewat PMDK, lalu memenangkan beasiswa ke Jepang di semester III berkat jurnal ilmiah tentang kambing hemaprodit. Iya pamer, sori ya. Orang suka susah percaya sih kalau Liveo memang satu darah dengan Mali, dikiranya karena muka beda jauh otak juga jomplang ke mana-mana.

Lulus kuliah, tidak seperti abangnya yang langsung cabut S2, Liveo memutuskan untuk _leyeh-leyeh _sejenak. Marathon naik gunung seluruh Jawa, tidur sampai tengah hari lalu bangun cuma buat makan. Menikmati hidup. Cuma kadang tetangga suka sirik—biasalah orang desa kurang hiburan—dan mulai asyik kasak-kusuk membicarakan anak bungsunya Pak Jo yang begajulan lagi pengangguran.

Gunjing-gunjing ceria itu mencapai puncaknya ketika suatu hari Liveo dimintai tolong memeriksa seekor sapi milik tetangga (baca: saingan jualan ternak menjelang Idul Adha). Si tetangga ini penasaran apakah sapinya sudah hamil setelah jadi uji coba inseminasi buatan. Liveo, memahami metode macam apa yang paling cocok untuk memeriksa hal semacam itu, tanpa banyak pikir langsung memakai seragam praktik lapangan dan sarung tangan lalu melakukan eksaminasi rektum dengan pakem.

Buat yang tidak tahu, rektum artinya dubur. Anus. Silit. Eksaminasi rektum artinya merogohkan tangan sampai bahu ke dalam lubang lalu meraba-raba benjolan tanda janin macam turis berusaha meraba patung dalam stupa. Begitulah.

Orang-orang langsung heboh menghina.

“Jauh-jauh disekolahin ke Jepang, kerjaannya ngerogohin silit sapi!”

“Laaah sayang duit dihabis-habisin buat kuliah kalau gitu. Mending dijadiin modal jualan!”

Mendadak Liveo yang tidak bisa melucu jadi bahan tertawaan seluruh desa. Ada julukan baru buatnya: Dokter Silit Sapi. Mama langsung menangis sesenggukan.

“Ya gimana Ma, kerja dokter hewan memang begitu,” Liveo menghela napas. Capek.

“Enggak!” Sengguk-sengguk. “Pasti ada kerjaan lain! Anak Mama yang pinter, anak Mama yang _bagus_, yang Mama _nik-nik _dari kecil; enggak boleh kerja begitu! Mama malu, Liveo. Mama sedih dengar kata orang!”

Memang benar bahwa hidup di komunitas kecil terlalu lama bisa mengerdilkan dirimu. Dulu Mama tak ambil pusing kata-kata orang. Papa dipenjara dan Mama tetap berjalan dengan kepala terangkat bangga, menjawab dengan jujur, “suami saya dipenjara karena menulis berita yang menentang Soeharto” dengan nada sarat martabat. Mama tuli pada desas-desus janda kriminal, perempuan jalang (menjual diri demi menghidupi dua anaknya), istri PKI. Mama yang mengajari Liveo untuk tidak ambil pusing fitnah dan cemoohan.

“Kerjaan lain pun kalau tentang meriksa hewan ya ujung-ujungnya begitu. Sama saja.” Lagipula dia sudah merogoh-rogoh isi perut ternak sejak kuliah. Mama saja yang tidak tahu.

“Harusnya kamu kayak Mali saja. Tuh, abangmu tidak pernah kerja aneh-aneh begini!” Justru kerjaan Mali yang terlalu abstrak sampai-sampai Mama tidak tahu sebutannya apa. Liveo sih, tahu. Juragan Abab.

“Rejeki orang beda-beda, Ma.” Papa sarjana Teknik Sipil tapi dikenal sebagai wartawan. Rejekinya ada di profesi yang sesuai impian. Mali… yah, oke, dia mah semua-muanya jadi rejeki.

“Masukin tangan ke pantat sapi itu rejeki buat kamu?!”

Saking peliknya pertengkaran itu sampai-sampai keluarga mereka merasa perlu untuk memanggil seorang mediator. Bermodal laptop, wi-fi paling kenceng satu desa, dan Skype unduhan terbaru, diadakanlah musyawarah keluarga bersama Mali yang sedang sibuk sekolah di Belanda. Mama mengadu heboh. Liveo merengut-rengut. Papa menawarkan diri membuatkan cokelat panas dan roti bakar di dapur demi menghindari konflik yang tidak perlu.

Setelah mendengarkan keluh kesah Mama sambil manggut-manggut dan tersenyum macam malaikat penyelamat, Mali menjawab, “Ma, memang itu bagian dari profesi kedokteran. Itu bagian dari prosedur pemeriksaan. Jangankan dokter hewan, _dokter manusia _saja harus mampu memeriksa seluruh bagin tubuh tanpa terkecuali. Mama tahu _pap smear, _kan? Atau dokter yang membantu melahirkan? Yang memeriksa penyakit kelamin?”

“Tapi ini kan sapi….” Mama mulai goyah.

“Loh, justru lebih untung sapi, kan? Penyakit sapi tidak menular ke manusia. Isi perut sapi cuma rumput. Kalau manusia...?” Mali membiarkan pertanyaannya mengambang. Mama terdiam. Papa datang membawa baki berisi tiga cangkir cokelat panas kental dan roti bakar keju-cokelat.

“Mali! Gimana Amsterdam, sudah turun salju?” Papa mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan gembira. Mali menengok ke arahnya dan menjawab dengan kordial, dan tak lama kemudian mereka terlibat percakapan seru. Pantat sapi tak pernah disebut-sebut lagi.

Esoknya Mama memasakkan sop buntut kesukaan Liveo. Memanggang dua loyang kue choco chip. Duduk di samping Liveo yang belum mandi dan sedang sibuk dengan mangkuk supnya, membelai rambutnya dan berkata,

“Liveo boleh jadi apa saja. Mama percaya dan bangga sama Liveo.”

Abab Abang memang juara.

.

.

.

Sebagai timbal balik telah membantu Liveo, Mali juga membantu Mama menyugesti adiknya untuk cari kerja.

“Sayang kan, kalau ilmu kelamaan disimpan. Ngabis-abisin tempat di otak saja,” Mali memulai ceramahnya sambil tertawa. Liveo mendengus.

“Bukannya tidak mau kerja, Bang. Cuma....” _Tidak mau diperbudak uang_. Kesannya kalimat itu belagu sekali, padahal maksudnya bukan itu. Bukannya Liveo tidak butuh uang, tapi dia tidak ingin bekerja _karena _uang (tapi Mama pasti bakal sesenggukan lagi kalau tahu). Dia juga ogah kerja dengan orang. Liveo cuma suka binatang.

“Idealnya sih kita hidup sesuai kemauan kita sendiri, Liv. Tapi kita kan tidak hidup sendirian. Kompromi sama yang lain dong,” abangnya menyanyikan lagu lama, “Lagipula, cepat-cepat kerja bakal bikin hidupmu lebih tenang.”

“Oh ya?”

“Liv, umurmu sudah cukup lho. Kalau tidak cepat-cepat kerja nanti disuruh cepat-cepat kawin.”

Skakmat.

.

.

.

Rejeki orang berbeda-beda. Ada yang seperti Papa, ijazah Teknik Sipilnya cuma tersimpan di map arsip dan malah sukses jadi pengusaha. Ada yang seperti Mali, ngomong doang bisa pergi ke mana-mana. Ada yang seperti Liveo, tidak punya banyak uang tapi...

“Bengkulu? Mau apa ke Bengkulu? Jauh sekali itu! Tidak ada apa-apa juga di sana, Liveo.”

...bisa bekerja sesuai _passion_. Harusnya sih, begitu.

“Ada konservasi harimau. Mereka butuh dokter sukarelawan.”

“HARIMAU?! Dokter sukarelawan? Yang benar saja!”

Mata Mama berkaca-kaca. Kali ini bahkan Papa pun ikut serta, berusaha dengan agak pasif untuk membelokkan niat putra bungsunya.

Liveo menghela napas.

Capek.

Coba dia juga bisa jualan abab.


	43. 2013 - Permainan Dua Sejoli

Perempuan memang lebih pandai menciptakan permainan-permainan lucu daripada laki-laki. Inilah yang menjadikan kencan dengan mereka begitu menyenangkan.

“Permainan ini namanya “Seven Things”. Kita menulis tujuh hal yang paling kita sukai dari pasangan kita. Lalu, kita bertukar kertas dan saling membaca.”

Saat ini mereka bahkan tidak sedang kencan. Duduk di teras sepi di utara kampus, Mali dan Safi sedang menunggu Galan dn gengnya selesai kelas untuk nonton film bersama. Hujan turun, jalanan lengang, dan Galan nampaknya tertahan oleh profesor yang terlalu asyik mengajar (barangkali sang profesor berpikir mahasiswanya tidak akan keberatan dengan sepuluh-dua puluh menit tambahan—toh, di luar masih hujan). Mali dan Safi mengobrol santai tanpa makna, sampai tiba-tiba Safi mengeluarkan dua pulpen dan notes dari tas kanvasnya, menyobek dua lembar kertas warna biru muda, lalu mengajak Mali bermain.

Barangkali Safi memikirkan ide itu sendiri. Barangkali ia menyoteknya dari film-film komedi romantis. Atau barangkali itu adalah ilmu yang diajarkan dari ibu ke anak, atau dalam pesta-pesta piyama anak perempuan, sebagaimana cara menyemburkan soda dari hidung tanpa terasa pedih diajarkan dalam acara begadang bersama anak laki-laki.

“Hal yang disukai yang bagaimana? Fisik? Sifat? Selera musik?” Mali mengangkat dua alis, seperti seorang ibu yang tertarik untuk mengikuti permainan lucu anaknya. Safi tertawa renyah.

“Terserah! Apa saja boleh. Boleh tujuh hal yang paling Abang sukai dari Safi, atau tujuh hal yang tidak disangka-sangka, atau tujuh anggota tubuh favorit …” Mata Safi berkilau dengan kenakalan bocah yang menggemaskan. “Apa pun boleh. Terserah Abang.” Lalu ia sendiri mulai mengisi kertasnya cepat-cepat, seperti sedang mengerjakan ujian dan khawatir ilmunya akan segera menguar kalau tidak segera dipatenkan.

Mali mengetuk-ketukkan pulpen ke dagunya. Tentu saja ini hanya permainan. Suatu kesenangan kecil untuk menghindari kebosanan. Mali juga menyayangi Safi dan tidak pernah ingin berkompetisi dengannya. Safi adalah kesayangan, bukan saingan.

Tapi naluri Mali berkata lain. Bukan permainan namanya kalau tidak ada pemenang.

Dan Safi, maaf harus bilang begini. Abangmu ini bisa diandalkan karena dia tidak pernah kalah dalam pertandingan.

.

.

.

“Sudah selesai?”

“Sudah! Ayo saling tukar!”

Hujan masih deras. Air mulai menggenang di mester bibir teras. Galan dan gengnya belum nampak ujung batang hidungnya. Barangkali saat ini mereka sedang melirik gelisah ke jendela, lalu ke profesor yang masih saja mengoceh, lalu ke jam tangan. Merutuki nasib.

Mali sudah hampir lupa pada mereka. Dibukanya kertas Safi yang dilipat dua dan mulai membaca.

SEVEN THINGS I <3 ABOUT YOU

  1. Waktu Abang menunggu lampu penyeberangan di zebra cross seberang apartemen Safi. Safi bisa melihat Abang dari jendela ruang duduk. Safi senang karena jarak antara Safi dan Abang hanya tinggal satu lampu penyeberangan, beberapa puluh langkah kaki, dua tombol lift, dan satu bel pintu.

  1. Pucuk-pucuk rambut Abang waktu terkena matahari. Warnanya keemasan. Safi jadi teringat padi.

  1. Kalau Abang membuka jaket / mantel, harum parfum dan hangat tubuh Abang menguar ke sekitar. Abang pakai parfum yang sama dengan Bang Galan. Tapi, di Abang aromanya berbeda.

  1. Mata Abang yang bersinar geli setiap menerima telepon dari Liveo.

  1. Setiap mengikuti rapat, dan ada keputusan yang harus diambil atau usul yang ditunggu-tunggu, Safi menghitung dalam hati sampai Abang mengajukan pendapat. Safi senang saat mendengar suara Abang sebelum hitungan ke sepuluh. Rasanya seperti menang lotere.

  1. Kemampuan Abang mengira-ngira takaran bumbu masak pakai jari dan perasaan, dan rasanya selalu sama persis.

  1. Kapan hari, Bang Galan pernah tanya, dari skala 1-10 seberapa sulit membuat telinga Abang memerah. Liveo jawab mustahil. Bang Galan jawab 8 atau 9. Tapi, menurut Safi, memerahkan telinga Abang tidak sesulit itu.

Mali menyelesaikan bacaannya. Sensasi panas yang familiar mulai menjalar di bagian belakang lehernya, terus merambat ke pipi, lalu ke telinga.

Safi tersenyum-senyum membaca kertas Mali, yang jika dibandingkan dengan karya Safi benar-benar sampah pretensius.

“Ah, Safi. Kamu tidak bilang kalau kamu sudah jago main ini,” Mali terkekeh salah tingkah. Ia melipat kertas Safi menjadi empat lalu menyimpannya di saku kemeja. “Kalau begini caranya sih, kamu menang telak.”

.

.

.

Sesuai dugaan, cuma Ronan yang membawa payung di antara mereka. Pemuda tinggi besar itu berjalan di depan sembari memayungi Safi dengan sopan. Mali dan yang lain mengikuti di belakang, berlari-lari kecil berpayung tas atau jaket.

Galan meliriknya.

“Kuping lo kenapa, Mal? Kok merah banget?”

Mali meringis. “Bawel, ah. Mau tahu saja.”


	44. 2013 - UNFINISHED #MeToo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ide awalnya adalah tentang Safi yang trauma karena mengalami sexual harassment, tapi saya tidak melanjutkan karena tidak tega dan tidak bisa menggambarkan perasaannya dengan baik.

Jenis masalah paling buruk adalah yang cukup besar untuk mengusik hatimu tetapi tidak cukup besar untuk diceritakan kepada orang lain.

Di dalam kepalamu, masalah itu memakanmu perlahan-lahan. Dia membuat matamu tetap terjaga, menghantuimu dengan skenario-skenario seandainya:

Seandainya aku lebih waspada.

Seandainya aku tidak memilih lewat jalan itu.

Seandainya aku melakukan sesuatu untuk menyelamatkan harga diriku sendiri.

Dia membuatmu kecewa, bertanya-tanya apa gunanya tubuhmu menua sampai seusia ini jika kamu tidak bisa mengatasi masalah-masalah seperti itu. Kamu tahu masalah itu telah mengubah pandanganmu terhadap dunia selama-lamanya dan membunuh sebagian kecil dari dirimu yang dulu tidak kau sadari kehidupannya. Masalah itu cukup besar untuk mematenkan sebuah tempat dalam kenangan terburukmu.

Tapi ketika kamu menceritakannya kepada orang lain, kronologi masalah itu akan selesai hanya dalam lima-enam kalimat. Sementara hatimu menjerit sambil terbakar, kata-katamu tetap datar membosankan. Tamat sebelum ketahuan di mana klimaksnya. Para pendengar akan bertanya-tanya kenapa kamu menganggap hal remeh semacam itu sebagai masalah, dan kamu juga akan merasa tolol sendiri karena mempermasalahkannya. Tapi betapa pun kamu ingin merelakan masalah itu, kamu tidak bisa. Kamu menjadi semakin pedih, bukan hanya karena orang-orang tidak memahami perasaanmu, tapi juga karena kamu gagal mengungkapkannya sehingga mereka tidak paham.

Jika menceritakannya, kamu justru akan semakin marah, semakin kecewa, semakin sakit hati, semakin ingin berharap waktu bisa diputar ulang agar kamu bisa mencegah masalah itu hadir dalam hidupmu.

Jadi kamu diam. Diam dan membiarkan masalah itu menggigitimu perlahan-lahan, sampai suatu hari kelak kamu tidak lagi merasa sakit. Bukan karena gigitannya berhenti, tapi karena kamu sudah kebas.

.

.

.

.

Safi menggigit wafel kayu manis favoritnya. Rasa manis dari sirop mapel bercampur dengan manis-dingin gula halus meledak dalam mulut, renyah kerak terkunyah berpadu dengan lembut adonan yang masih menguarkan panas, lelehan mentega memberi sedikit rasa gurih. Safi menelan gigitan pertamanya, meletakkan waffle itu kembali ke wadah kertas, dan menjauhkan wadah itu ke pinggir meja. Ia menenggak kopi pahit panas dan tidak menyentuh waffle-nya lagi sampai sesi belajarnya dengan Mali selesai.

“Waffle-nya enggak dihabiskan?” Mali bertanya saat mereka berdua membereskan buku-buku. Safi meringis minta maaf.

“Masih kenyang.” Semula ia hendak menawarkan waffle itu pada Mali, tapi kemudian ingat Mali-lah yang sengaja membelikan kue itu untuknya karena tahu dia suka. Safi memasukkan wadah kertas waffle-nya ke dalam saku depan tas. “Disimpan untuk makan malam saja.”

Mali tertawa dan berkomentar bahwa lain kali mereka tidak perlu kencan makan malam di restoran. Ia cukup datang sambil membawa selusin waffle kayu manis untuk membuat Safi senang. Safi tertawa mengiyakan, dan beberapa waktu lalu barangkali Safi benar-benar akan senang, tapi sekarang ia berharap Mali tidak menganggap leluconnya sebuah ide serius.

Mereka berpisah di depan gedung perpustakaan karena Mali harus meminjam sebuah buku untuk referensi disertasinya. Safi melambaikan tangan, melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju stasiun kereta, berusaha menekan perasaan panik yang mendadak tumbuh karena dia harus pulang sendirian. _Jangan berlebihan, Safi. Kamu biasa pulang sendiri. Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa_. Ia melipat tangan di depan dada dan celingukan ke segala arah seperti maling baru mencuri. Setiap kali akan berpapasan dengan orang, Safi menyeberang ke sisi jalan lain.

Di dekat gerbang utama kampus ada deretan kotak sampah. Safi teringat waffle kayu manisnya. Buru-buru ia mengeluarkan makanan yang baru termakan satu gigitan itu dari saku depan tas, dan—setelah memastikan Mali tidak berada dalam jarak pandang—dibuangnya makanan itu ke kotak sampah organik. Ia mengambil tisu, membersihkan bagian dalam saku tasnya dari sisa-sisa mentega yang mungkin meleleh. Proses itu diulangnya sampai tiga kali sebelum akhirnya ia yakin tasnya tidak lagi bernoda.

Di stasiun bawah tanah, Safi mencuci tangannya berkali-kali seperti menyucikan diri dari najis. Tak tersisa lagi aroma waffle kayu manis. Hanya aroma sabun cuci tangan; steril dengan sedikit wangi lemon.

.

.

.

“Saf, akhir minggu ini jalan-jalan yuk? Ada festival seni yang bagus!”

Amanda adalah sahabat pertama Safi di Belanda. Anak Indonesia, duta penari gambyong. Dia ramah, periang, dan cerewetnya bisa menyaingi Safi. Dialah yang mengajak Safi menghadiri Pertemuan Pelajar Indonesia, di mana Safi bertemu kembali dengan Mali. Jika Safi ada kabar baik maupun buruk, Amanda-lah yang pertama tahu; dan begitu pula sebaliknya.

“Maaf ya Manda, akhir minggu ini Safi sudah ada acara.”

“Jalan-jalan sama Mali?”

“Bukan.”

“Terus apa, dong?”

“Pokoknya ada acara. Acaranya Safi ‘kan, bukan cuma jalan-jalan sama Mali saja.”

“Iya deh, iya. Ah, Safi susah diajak jalan-jalan sekarang. Sok sibuk terus nih!”

“Iya, Safi memang sok sibuk. Terus kenapa?”

Hening sejenak.

“Jangan marah lho Saf, aku cuma bercanda,” Amanda terdengar rikuh. Safi mendadak merasa rikuh juga. Padahal Amanda bicara baik-baik, padahal biasanya Safi tahu dia cuma bercanda. Kenapa Safi pakai menjawab ketus segala? “Kalau kamu sudah lowong, kabar-kabar ya. Nanti kita ketemuan.”

“Oke.”

“Bye, Safi.”

“Bye, Manda.”

Itu adalah rekor percakapan paling singkat mereka di telepon.

.

.

.

Lucunya, akhir minggu itu Safi memang jalan-jalan dengan Mali. Mali meneleponnya hari Jumat malam, seperti Amanda bertanya apakah jadwalnya lowong. Safi langsung mengiyakan.

Biasanya kencan di akhir minggu diawali dengan ritual mengunjungi toko waffle kesukaan Safi, tapi kali ini (dengan persisten) ia menolak saat Mali mengajaknya. Dia sedang tidak ingin makan waffle itu, barangkali tidak akan pernah ingin lagi. Mali sampai bertanya apakah dia baik-baik saja, apakah perutnya sedang sakit atau semacamnya. Safi tertawa dan minta dibelikan es krim untuk membuktikan bahwa perutnya tidak bermasalah.

Mereka menjelajah pinggiran kota, di mana toko barang antik dan buku bekas berjajar seperti rumah-rumah boneka. Ketika sedang menyusuri trotoar, Safi dengan secontong es krim dan Mali dengan segelas kopi panas, seorang pria berjalan ke arah mereka dari arah berlawanan.

Jantung Safi berdebar kencang.

Pria itu berwajah tirus, dagunya berjenggot. Rambut ikal gelapnya nampak agak berantakan, alisnya tebal dan matanya cekung.

Semakin mendekat.

Safi menatapnya, mengawasi setiap langkahnya. Pria itu—apakah ini cuma perasaan Safi saja?—balas menatapnya pula, mata tajamnya seolah mengincar sesuatu.

Trotoar itu begitu sempit. Mali menunjuk sesuatu di dalam etalase toko boneka antik. Safi mengiyakan sekenanya. Tidak ada zebra cross di dekat mereka. Tidak mungkin menyeberang.

Semakin mendekat.

Langkah pria itu mendadak terasa sangat cepat. Seluruh tubuh Safi menegang seolah bersiap menerima pukulan, matanya menatap semakin awas. pria itu—tak salah lagi—balas menatapnya, dan kali ini bahkan sedikit melotot.

Makin dekat, makin dekat, makin dekat—!

Ketika pria itu melewat di sampingnya, Safi buru-buru merapatkan tubuhnya pada Mali.

“Ouch!”

Dalam ketergesaan, Safi menyenggol Mali terlalu keras. Kopi panas di gelasnya berguncang tumpah. Demikian pula es krim di tangan Safi—ia tidak ingat masih membawa itu di tangannya. Kini cairan es krim vanilla dan kopi pekat menodai bagian depan jaket Mali. 

Pria itu terus berjalan, hanya sekilas menoleh pada Safi dengan terheran-heran. Langkahnya tidak berhenti. Gelagatnya normal.

“So—sori! Maaf!”

“Safi, kenapa sih!?”

Suara Mali agak meninggi. Jantung Safi masih bergempor-gempor, badannya tak berhenti gemetar. Tangannya tremor hebat sehingga dia kesulitan mengambil sapu tangan di dalam tasnya. Otaknya menjerit bahwa dia terlalu bodoh, bahwa rasa paniknya ini berlebihan dan tidak ada gunanya, tapi tubuhnya tidak mau mendengarkan.

“Maaf, Mali. Enggak sengaja. Maaf ya, maaf—”

Safi tidak sadar dirinya meracau. Dia bahkan tidak sadar gerakannya geragapan saat berkeras membuka resleting tas yang macet, lalu panik mencari sapu tangan di saku jaket padahal dia tahu tidak ada sapu tangan di sana. Baru ketika Mali memegang tangannya, ia berhenti.

“Sudah Saf, jangan gugup. Sudah bersih, kok,” Mali tersenyum, menunjukkan bagian depan jaketnya. Noda putih es krim sudah hilang, noda hitam kopi tersamar baik pada bahan jaketnya yang berwarna gelap. Sementara Safi panik tidak berguna, Mali sudah membersihkan jaket dengan saputangannya sendiri.

Perasaan lega yang tidak wajar mengguyur Safi bagaikan hujan. Itu adalah perasaan lega yang kelewatan, muncul seketika setelah kau menghadapi ketakutan terbesarmu, membuat otot-otot di tubuhmu kelewat lemas dan emosimu membuncah tak tertahankan. Safi merasakan denyut jantungnya terlalu cepat kembali normal, adrenalin menguar terlalu cepat, dan ia kehilangan kontrol terhadap dirinya sendiri.

Sambil menatap Mali, ia mulai terisak.

“Safi!?”

Mali pasti kebingungan. Safi juga pasti akan bingung jika orang yang belum lima menit lalu baik-baik saja tiba-tiba menangis di depannya. Begitu satu isakan itu keluar, Safi tidak bisa berhenti walaupun ingin. Airmatanya terus mengalir, dari mata, dari hidung. Tubuhnya bergoncang oleh isakan hebat yang menyakitkan dada. Safi menunduk dan menutupi wajah dengan lengannya. Ia tidak pernah nyaman dengan orang lain melihat airmatanya.

“Ayo Saf, kita duduk dulu.”

Mali merangkul pundak dan membimbingnya berjalan. Safi tidak memperhatikan ke mana. Rangkulan Mali begitu menenangkan, jika dirangkul seperti ini orang-orang akan tahu bahwa Safi tidak sendirian. Ada orang yang melindunginya. Ia menempelkan wajah ke sisi tubuh Mali dan membiarkan kakinya melangkah, mempercayai Mali sepenuhnya.

.

.

.


	45. 2013 - Proposal

Mali masih ingat, ketika masih berusia tiga atau empat, ia pernah memandangi foto pernikahan orangtuanya dan bertanya-tanya bagaimana itu bisa terjadi. Mama mengenakan gaun putih seperti putri, Papa jas hitam resmi. Foto itu agak buram, lembab di dalam bingkai. Mali mengamatinya dalam-dalam seperti berusaha memecahkan suatu teka-teki sampai Mama tertawa dan menggendongnya.  
  
“Ada apa, Sayang? Serius sekali, sih?”  
  
“Mama, ambil itu,” Mali menjawab, mengerjap-kerjapkan jemari ke arah bingkai foto, ingin meraihnya. Mama melepas bingkai itu dari dinding dan memeganginya sementara Mali mengelus permukaan kacanya yang dingin. “Mama sama Papa jadi pengantin,” katanya mengusap wajah orangtuanya yang tersenyum abadi dalam gambar.  
  
“Iya, Sayang. Ini foto waktu Mama dan Papa menikah.”  
  
“Kenapa menikah?” Tanya Mali, menelengkan kepala. Mama tertawa.  
  
“Karena Mama cinta sama Papa. Dan Papa cinta sama Mama. Dan kami berdua sudah dewasa.”  
  
“Mali juga menikah nanti?”  
  
“Iya, Sayang. Kalau Mali sudah besar nanti, Mali juga akan menikah.”  
  
“Sama Mama?”  
  
“Bukan, dong! Aduh, kamu ini!” Mama mencium pipi Mali dengan berisik. Mali terkikik, tapi rasa penasarannya belum terpenuhi.  
  
“Sama Papa?”  
  
“Bukan. Mama dan Papa sudah saling menikah. Orang yang sudah menikah tidak boleh menikah lagi.”  
  
“Mali menikah sama siapa?”  
  
Mama meletakkan bingkai foto ke tempat semula dan membawa Mali keluar ruang tamu, menuju teras depan. Cahaya sore mewarnai tembok dan pagar putih menjadi kejinggaan. Lonceng angin berkelinting lembut, Mali menjangkau gantungannya yang berbentuk lumba-lumba dan menggoyangkannya kencang-kencang, menimbulkan bunyi berisik sumbang. Mali tertawa girang.  
  
“Nanti, kalau sudah besar, Mali akan menikah dengan istri Mali.”  
  
“Istri Mali siapa?” Lumba-lumba itu berwarna biru, perutnya putih. Matanya berupa lubang yang menembus kepalanya. Jika meletakkan jari di bawah mata lumba-lumba, Mali bisa melihat jari itu dari mata atasnya  
  
“Nanti Mali akan tahu sendiri, kalau Mali sudah besar.”  
  
Besi-besi lonceng angin berkelinting lagi. Dari saat itu hingga dewasa, setiap kali mendengar suara kelinting Mali disentuh sejenak oleh janji yang menyenangkan: istrinya di masa depan, dan bagaimana mereka akan menikah karena Mali mencintainya dan ia mencintai Mali.  
.  
.  
.  
Momen itu mendarat dengan lembut dan melingkup di antara mereka berdua seperti selimut putih mendarat di atas ranjang.  
  
“Safi, kapan kamu pulang ke Singapura?”  
  
Safi, kembali dari teras apartemen dengan sekeranjang cucian kering, menjulurkan leher untuk melihat kalender yang tertempel di badan kulkas.  
  
“Mmm dua minggu lagi. Tanggal lima Juni.” Gadis itu meletakkan keranjang cuciannya lalu mendudukkan diri di lantai. Memilah-milah pakaian lalu mulai melipatnya.  
  
Mali mengamati Safi dengan tangan bertopang dagu. Semilir angin dari jendela dan suara kendaraan di luar membuatnya terkantuk-kantuk. Helai-helai rambut Safi lepas dari sanggul sederhananya, melambai-lambai bersama angin. Harum deterjen memenuhi ruangan. Safi menyelipkan rambutnya ke belakang telinga.  
  
“Bagaimana kalau Abang datang ke rumah Safi liburan ini?”  
  
Mali selalu berkunjung ke tempat Safi saat liburan. Mereka juga selalu membuat janji sebelumnya, agar Mali tidak datang saat keluarga Safi sedang bepergian. Tapi kedatangan yang dimaksud Mali kali ini berbeda, dan Safi memahaminya. Safi paham meskipun pertanyaan yang diajukan Mali sama persis dengan pertanyaan untuk kunjungan-kunjungan sebelumnya.  
  
“Liburan ini?” Safi mengulang, senyum merekah di wajahnya. Senyum yang seperti matahari pagi, murni dan menyenangkan.  
  
“Mmhm.” Mali tersenyum, masih bertopang dagu. “Bagaimana?”  
  
“Sudah bilang Om Jo dan Tante Ira?”  
  
“Abang akan bilang nanti malam.”  
  
Safi tersenyum makin lebar, menunduk malu-malu. Mali tidak tahu hatinya bisa terasa begitu hangat melihat Safi tersenyum seperti itu.  
  
“Oke. Safi juga akan telepon Mama dan Papa nanti malam.”  
  
“Oke?”  
  
Safi nyengir lebar, semburat merah di pipinya. “Oke.” Kemudian gadis itu cekikikan sendiri dan meremas pakaian dalam genggamannya.  
  
“Kenapa tertawa?” Mali bertanya, tapi ia juga tidak bisa menyembunyikan tawa dalam suaranya. Pipinya terasa pegal. Sepertinya ia tersenyum terlalu lebar.  
  
“Abang juga kenapa tertawa?”  
  
Mali terkekeh. Mendadak kepalanya terasa sedikit pusing, seolah ada sesuatu yang akan menyemburat keluar dari dirinya. “Karena Abang senang.”  
  
“Iya. Safi juga senang.”  
  
Safi bangkit berdiri dan menghampirinya. Safi berdiri di samping Mali, Mali menengadah menatapnya, memegangi tangannya. Mereka berdua tidak berhenti tersenyum. Ketika Safi terkikik lagi, kikikannya diselingi isak. Ia mengusap ujung-ujung matanya perlahan, seperti membersihkan kantuk. Mali ikut mengerjapkan air dari matanya.  
  
“Oke. Jadi, tanggalnya?”  
  
“Abang belum memikirkan tanggal. Nanti orangtua kita saja yang menentukan, hm?”  
  
“Oke. Ide bagus.”  
  
Selama ini Mali membayangkan momen perjumpaan dengan istri masa depannya akan penuh kemeriahan—sebuah buncahan baru dalam hatinya, diiringi dengan tingkah romantis semarak yang mencolok mata. Tapi, mengecup tangan Safi sebagaimana yang telah dilakukannya ratusan kali, Mali melihat sekarang bahwa cintanya tidak mendarat seperti itu. Dia datang seperti burung, perlahan menyusun ranting satu demi satu, hingga pada suatu saat Mali menyadari bahwa rasa itu telah bersarang nyaman di hatinya.  
  
Mali memeluk pinggang Safi dan menenggelamkan wajah ke perutnya. Safi terkikik geli, mengelus rambut Mali seperti mengelus anak kucing.  
  
Lonceng angin di teras Safi berdenting lembut, kertas gantungannya bergoyang dibuai angin.


	46. 201x - Ira di Masa Tua

Ketika Abah meninggal, yang terlintas dalam pikiran Ira adalah—

_—Tuhan, semoga aku mati muda_.

Semoga dia mangkat ketika anak-anaknya masih merasa membutuhkannya. Semoga mereka mengirimnya pergi dengan cinta, merawat dan menyayangi sampai hari terakhir tiba; bukannya saling melempar tanggung jawab karena mereka telah sibuk dengan hidup masing-masing. Abah merawat enam anak susah payah dan hanya satu yang duduk di sisinya saat ia meregang nyawa. Ira menerima berita duka lewat telepon dan hal pertama yang terpikir adalah _akhirnya. Memang sudah waktunya._

Di hadapan pusara ia menitikkan airmata bersama tiga saudari dan dua saudara, tapi sebagian besar dari airmata itu bukanlah rasa kehilangan. Hanya rasa malu, takut, terkejut; sungkan pada Abah bahwa ternyata ia tidak mencintai Abah sebesar Abah mencintainya. Begitu pun perasaan-perasaan itu memudar cepat, digantikan keseriusan mengurus pembagian warisan. Tiga hari di rumah masa kecilnya, Ira buru-buru pulang karena usaha kayu di rumah tidak bisa ditinggal lama-lama. Abah, yang dulu mengikat Ira dengan selendang ke pinggangnya saat membonceng sepeda agar tidak terjatuh, Abah yang dulu selalu memotek ujung tusuk sate karena takut Ira akan tertusuk saat makan; entah sejak kapan bergeser pangkat dari pelindung menjadi beban.

Di atas pesawat yang membawanya menjauh dari kampung halaman, Ira berharap ia tidak sempat umur mengalami kelengseran itu (dan merasa egois karena berharap demikian).

_Tapi bukankah sifat egois itu telah menjadi turunan?_

_._

_._

_._

Abah adalah ayah yang baik, meski ia bukan laki-laki yang baik.

Sebagai anak ketiga dari enam bersaudara, Ira mendapat kebebasan lebih untuk berpikir sesukanya. Ia memang pendiam tapi di dalam benaknya terkulum ide-ide yang akan membuat kedua kakak dan orangtuanya berdecak menegur. Ketika Abah dan Ambu berpisah, semua anak ikut Abah kecuali Ira dan adik bungsunya yang masih bayi. Adik, karena belum bisa hidup tanpa menetek; Ira, karena menjadi satu-satunya anak yang marah pada Abah.

“Kok Ambu yang disalahkan, padahal Abah yang _nyandung_?” Saat itu usianya masih sebelas. Kakaknya melemparnya dengan sandal kayu.

Semakin lama semakin sadar pula Ira bahwa ia berbeda dengan Abah. Abah keras di luar tapi sesungguhnya begitu perasa. Ira gadis yang lembut, suaranya tak pernah meninggi, tapi di dalam ia begitu keras dan sulit. Tinggal berbeda rumah membuat rasa cinta Ira tidak berkembang, mereka semakin sering berselisih seolah memang dilahirkan untuk demikian. Kali terakhir, Ira memohon restu untuk menikah dengan Jonathan dan Abah mengatakan Ira tidak perlu lagi pulang.

Ia meninggalkan kota kelahirannya dengan kepala terangkat tinggi, hanya datang mengunjungi Ambu sesekali. Abah tak pernah dihiraukannya lagi, tidak bahkan ketika beliau menawarkan tempat berteduh setelah suaminya dipenjara. Ia menggandeng kedua putranya ke atas kereta, membiarkan besi mengular itu membawanya lebih jauh ke timur, jauh ke balik benteng dua gunung di mana surat dan telepon amat sulit mencapainya. Perempuan biasanya tidak akur dengan mertua, tapi adalah Bapak dan Ibu Jonathan-lah, yang membuatnya menangis sedih ketika mereka meninggalkan dunia.

.

.

.

Ira berharap mati muda, ketika anak-anaknya masih ingat padanya.

Terutama karena keduanya adalah laki-laki dan anak laki-laki begitu cepat mandiri. Rasanya baru kemarin ia menamai bayi lucu berambut cokelat itu Mahali, tiba-tiba ia sudah berdiri di bandara, tangannya yang mulai keriput dikecup lembut oleh seorang pria muda yang hendak berangkat ke Belanda.

“Pergi dulu Ma,” ucap sulungnya syahdu, dan Ira tahu dengan segera bahwa ia telah kehilangan satu putra pada pelukan waktu. Mahali, anak penurut dan berbakti, namun di matanya Ira melihat mimpi akan kebebasan (bagaimana mungkin Ira tidak mengenalinya? Ia telah melihat sinar itu setiap kali bercermin). Anak ini bukanlah anak yang akan kembali untuk menyuapi dan mengelap tahinya kelak. Anak ini bukanlah anak yang akan meratapi kematiannya jika ia hidup terlalu lama. Mahali, anak yang sempurna, tapi rasa cintanya pada dunia akan selalu lebih besar daripada cintanya pada keluarga.

Liveo, anak bungsu, mengingatkan Ira pada Abah. Galak dan culas sejak balita, tapi dia adalah anak yang jatuh sakit setelah anjing milik abangnya mati tua. Saat bertengkar mulut makiannya lebih kasar dan suaranya lebih membahana; tapi dialah yang akan merajuk pada Ira sambil menangis, bertanya, “Abang tidak tahu kalau Liveo sayang Abang, Ma?” Liveo tidak pandai bersikap manis tapi kesetiaannya membuat Ira teramat lega.

Hingga, suatu hari, Liveo pun turut tumbuh dewasa.

“Ma, saya akan pindah ke Bengkulu.”

Anak-anaknya begitu cerdas dan Ira selalu begitu bangga. Bercerita tentang mereka rasanya tak ada bosan-bosannya: “Anak saya yang sulung kuliah hukum di Belanda. Gratis tis, dapat beasiswa. Sudah keliling Eropa dia, kalau di sana mau ke luar negeri gampang, tinggal naik kereta! Yang bungsu, memang dasarnya pecinta hewan, mau jadi dokter hewan. Ini baru pulang setelah sekolah di Jepang. Katanya di sana dia kerja di klinik hewan juga, jadi bukannya bayar, dia malah dibayar!” Terbayang kelak anak-anaknya akan hidup sukses di kota, tidak akan sulit dan kekurangan.

“Bengkulu? Mau apa ke Bengkulu? Jauh sekali itu! Tidak ada apa-apa juga di sana, Liveo.”

“Ada konservasi harimau. Mereka butuh dokter sukarelawan.”

Ada istilah untuk kejadian semacam ini: kualat. Celaka, kena karma, seringnya karena durhaka pada orangtua. Dulu Ambu hanya bilang bahwa orang kualat akan berjalan dengan tangan di bawah dan kaki di atas, dan demikianlah pemahaman Ira selama bertahun-tahun. Kini, ia paham bahwa karma datang dalam berbagai bentuk, termasuk merasakan sendiri apa yang dirasa Abah dulu.

“Harimau? Dokter sukarelawan? Yang benar saja!”

"_Lalaki Jawa? Kawin? Ai Neng tong heureuy!_"

“Tidak ada yang salah dengan jadi sukarelawan.”

“_Manehna lalaki nu sae, Abah_.”

“Tidak boleh! Mama tidak mengizinkan. Bukan masalah jadi sukarelawannya, Liveo. Kalau kamu tinggal di pedalaman bagaimana? Kalau diserang harimaunya? Bahaya!”

"_Tidak boleh! Ku Abah teu diijinan! Sing inget ka karuhun, Ira, sing inget, laki-laki Jawa itu tidak baik buat kamu. Pamali!_"

Wajah putranya berubah tegang, bibirnya menipis membentuk satu garis lurus. Matanya mencelang, alisnya berkerut, tapi Ira tahu sejak lama bahwa wajah itu berarti dia sedang menelan sakit hati.

“Mama tidak mengerti.”

"_Abah mah teu ngartos!_"

Dan, begitu saja, dia kehilangan satu lagi putranya.

.

.

.

Ira berharap mati muda, ketika orang-orang yang mencintainya masih punya sisa-sisa airmata.

“Masih cantik Ma, masih seperti Evie Tamala,” Jonathan menggoda saat ia mencermati wajah di depan cermin, menghitung garis-garis kerut yang dulu tak pernah ada. Jonathan memeluknya dari belakang: rambutnya yang dulu cokelat tebal kini memutih, wajah kotaknya mulai kendur oleh usia; tapi bagi Ira ia pun tetap lelaki ganteng yang mendahulukannya saat antre sate di Jalan Maulana Yusuf.

“Rumah sekarang sepi sekali ya,” desah Ira, mengelus tangan suaminya. Mahali sudah sangat jarang pulang. Ia menikah dengan Safi, sahabat masa kecil Liveo; menetap di Leipzig, Jerman; dan mempunyai seorang anak laki-laki. Cucu pertama Ira, yang bahkan tidak bisa lancar berbahasa Indonesia dan setiap kali berkunjung selalu menolak dimanja-manja, menggeleng ketika Ira ingin menyuapinya sambil berkata, “_Ich weiß schon_!—saya bisa sendiri!” Mahali bilang bahwa ia mendidik anaknya agar mandiri, tapi Ira rindu anak laki-laki yang minta dipangku dan disuapi dengan “pesawat terbang”.

“Ya, anak-anak kan sudah besar. Memang seperti ini,” Jonathan tertawa kecil. Di luar, burung perkutut peliharaan berdekut-dekut. Burung itu mereka beli baru untuk mengisi rumah yang sunyi. Dulu sekali, yang rasanya seperti baru kemarin, halaman belakang selalu riuh oleh cicitan unggas. Liveo begitu telaten merawat sampai burung-burungnya beranak pinak, dijual ke anak-anak tetangga. Dulu ada kambing, ayam, anjing; dulu Liveo kecilnya selalu ramai berceloteh tentang Snowy yang mengejar-ngejar ayam tetangga atau ibu-ibu sebelah yang datang menegur karena bungsunya itu membawa anjing peliharaan jalan-jalan sampai menginjak jemuran jagung.

Ah, Liveo. Sedang di mana pula si bungsu itu? Si kecil yang dulu tertidur di gendongannya sementara Ira berjalan sekian kilometer demi menghadang angkutan umum, sekarang sudah menjadi laki-laki gagah yang pernah mendaki Kilimanjaro. Dibandingkan Mahali ia masih lebih sering pulang, tapi kini Ira merasa bertemu orang yang berbeda. Liveo tidak pernah bercerita apa-apa lagi padanya, tidak tentang hewan apalagi kehidupan pribadinya. Sekali ditanya tentang pasangan, dia menjawab singkat, “ada Ma, tapi sekarang kami belum mau melangkah lebih jauh”. Sekali ditanya tentang pekerjaan, dia bilang, “jadi dokter di mana-mana Ma, kalau ada yang panggil, saya datang”. Badannya selalu sangat kurus, Ira bertanya-tanya apakah dia bahagia.

“Kalau Mama mati, apa mereka akan pulang, ya?” Apa mereka akan merasa kehilangan? Atau seperti Ira dan saudara-saudaranya, menangis sekedarnya lalu kembali ke perantauan? Apa mereka masih akan rindu?

“Hush, jangan bilang begitu. Pamali,” Jonathan mengecup lembut rambutnya. “Jangan mikir yang jelek-jelek ah.”

Ira menatap suaminya. Laki-laki yang ia sambut dengan meninggalkan keluarganya, laki-laki yang tetap ia dampingi meskipun Ira tinggal jauh di balik gunung dan Jonathan duduk menanti di balik sel. Suatu masa pernah Ira begitu membencinya karena ia melakukan apa yang dilakukan Abah terhadap Ambu, suatu masa pernah ia berharap Jonathan cepat mati agar rasa sakit hatinya terhenti. Sekarang, menua berdua dalam rumah yang sepi, ia berharap lain.

Doanya ingin mati muda mungkin tidak terkabul. Namun setidaknya ia pergi sebelum Jonathan, sebab hanya dia kini yang masih menyayanginya seperti dulu.


	47. 2015 - Safi Puasa di Jerman

“Abang, tahun ini Safi mau tetap puasa!”

Mereka sedang duduk-duduk di taman, melemparkan potongan roti pada angsa-angsa di danau buatan. Di penghujung musim semi ini cuaca makin menghangat, matahari putih mulai nampak sepanjang hari alih-alih bersembunyi ragu di balik awan. Bunga-bunga berguguran, digantikan semarak hijau dedaunan. Ini minggu ketiga mereka tiba di Jerman Selatan, dan setelah menghabiskan dua minggu terakhir menata apartemen sewaan, akhirnya mereka bisa juga jalan-jalan.

Mali mengangkat satu alis. “Puasa tahun ini masih jatuh di musim panas, Saf,” ia mengingatkan, hafal kebiasaan sang istri yang sering lupa hal-hal paling lumrah sekalipun. Safi mengangguk antusias.

“Iya. Tapi di kota ini enggak terlalu panas. Kalau cuacanya seperti ini, Safi kuat puasa.”

Walaupun sudah tinggal di Jerman sejak tiga tahun lalu, ini tahun pertama Safi akan bertemu Ramadhan di sini. Sebelumnya, ketika Safi masih menjadi mahasiswa, Ramadhan selalu bertepatan dengan libur musim panas sehingga ia bisa melewatkannya di Singapura atau Indonesia, di mana jam puasa tidak lama gila-gilaan dan keluarganya beribadah bersama-sama. Sekarang, sebagai istri Mali dan seorang profesional, tidak ada libur musim panas lagi baginya. Dia akan turun di proyek seharian, tanpa minum dan makan, dan di rumah hanya mengandalkan aplikasi komputer untuk mendengar adzan.

“Ini kan masih bulan Mei. Bulan Juni nanti bisa lebih panas lagi. Dan puasanya juga lebih lama, bisa sampai 18 jam. Safi ‘kan, belum pernah puasa selama itu.”

Jauh sebelum Safi memikirkan tentang Ramadhan-nya, Mali sudah banyak bertanya pada teman-teman di Komunitas Muslim dan Perhimpunan Pelajar Indonesia. Sebagian besar dari mereka mengkhawatirkan Safi yang bekerja di lapangan, bahkan sampai membawa-bawa postur tubuhnya yang mungil segala (“aduh, badan kecil seperti itu, jangan dipaksakan lah, enggak sehat!”). Beberapa menyarankan Safi mencoba sekuatnya, yang lain menyarankan untuk total melewatkan puasa.

“Tidak usah puasa kalau sedang musim panas, apalagi kerjanya berat. Diganti nanti saja, waktu musim dingin. Udara lebih bersahabat, matahari juga terbenam lebih cepat.”

Kalau boleh memaksa, Mali akan menyuruh Safi melakukan itu. Tapi agama Safi adalah urusannya sendiri, dan melihat mata bulat istrinya yang berkobar penuh tekad, Mali tahu dia tidak punya andil apa-apa. 

“Safi pasti kuat. Kalau tidak dicoba dari sekarang, kapan bakal terbiasa?”

Seekor anak angsa berenang mendekat. Mali melemparkan sepotong roti ke arahnya. Roti itu mengambang di permukaan danau dan si anak angsa mematuknya begitu keras hingga kepalanya sendiri masuk ke dalam air.

“Oke. Kapan sahur pertama?”

.

.

.

“Safi, bangun.”

“Mmm ….”

“Ayo Saf, sahur.”

“Wait. Five more minutes ….”

“Tadi juga bilang gitu. Ayo bangun, ini sudah sepuluh menit malah.”

“….”

“Safi.”

Safi menarik napas panjang, menghembuskannya kencang-kencang seolah Mali mengganggunya dalam urusan penting, kemudian menggeliat bangun dengan erangan malas. Rambutnya lepek, muka berminyak oleh keringat, tali bahu dasternya melorot. Mali membetulkan tali itu sementara Safi duduk terkantuk-kantuk, matanya bahkan belum terbuka.

Kepala Safi terkulai ke depan. Nampaknya ia tak keberatan tidur sambil duduk.

“Ayo Safi Sayang, nanti keburu imsak,” Mali mengganti nadanya menjadi penuh canda, menarik kedua tangan istrinya. Safi menguap lebar, mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata yang berair, dan melirik jam weker dengan angka digital merah di samping tempat tidur.

“Ini masih jam satu!” Protesnya, terdengar kaget dan agak marah walau suaranya masih serak oleh kantuk. “Sahurnya masih lama!”

Kali ini Mali benar-benar tertawa. “Sayang, ini bukan di rumah. Jam tiga nanti sudah subuh.”

Safi kembali menarik napas dan merengut seolah waktu sahur yang tidak lazim ini adalah salah suaminya. Mali terkekeh, menarik tangannya lagi, dan kali ini Safi beranjak dari tempat tidur. Jendela kamar terbuka lebar, membiarkan angin berhembus masuk. Gelap di luar. Jendela apartemen mereka menghadap atap-atap gedung lain, bahkan lampu jalan pun tak terlihat.

“Enggak ada pengumuman sahur dari masjid,” kata Safi, lebih pada dirinya sendiri daripada pada Mali.

Masjid di kota mereka dua kilometer jauhnya dar rumah. Bahkan tarawih pertama semalam pun ia lakukan sendirian.

.

.

.

Mungkin sudah nasib Mali untuk mengatur pola makan orang-orang yang susah makan.

Waktu kecil dulu dia direpotkan oleh adiknya. Adik bandel dan manja yang sangat rewel soal makanan, lebih memilih sakit daripada melahap makanan yang tidak disukainya. Telur cuma doyan kalau diorak-arik, dicampur kecap, tanpa nasi. Sayur dan ikan tidak doyan sama sekali. Cuma mau minum susu sapi hasil perahan sendiri (sehingga Mali harus repot bersandiwara memerah susu di kandang setiap pagi), cuma mau makan nasi kalau disuapi. Sementara itu, jajan dan ngemilnya santer sekali. Mali hanya bertanggung jawab mengawasi makan siang adiknya, tapi begitu saja sudah capek dan sangat makan hati.

Safi lain lagi. Dia sebenarnya suka semua jenis makanan, asalkan cara memasaknya benar. Ibu Safi adalah jagoan masak yang mendidik anak-anaknya mengenali segala jenis bumbu dan perbedaan rasa bahan makanan. Safi memiliki indera penciuman dan perasa yang sangat peka, dan kalau makanan yang disajikan tidak “seimbang” komposisinya, dia jadi kehilangan selera. Tantangan terbesar Mali sebelum menikah adalah belajar memasak dengan benar, sesuai dengan standar ibu mertua dan Safi.

“Ini Saf, minum dulu ya. Habiskan.”

Mali mengambil segelas air dari keran dan meletakkannya di hadapan Safi. Setelah habis, Mali mengisi gelasnya kembali, kali ini dari seteko air putih yang telah direndami potongan lemon semalaman. Kabar baiknya, Safi bukan orang yang rewel kalau harus minum banyak. Bayangkan kalau tengah malam begini mereka harus cekcok tentang pentingnya banyak minum untuk mencegah dehidrasi. Jangan diremehkan—Mali pernah putus dengan salah satu pacarnya gara-gara itu (mantannya itu mengatainya “control freak”, karena berkeras menyuruhnya minum air putih tiga liter sehari. Beberapa orang memang sulit diajak hidup sehat).

Selanjutnya prosesi sahur berlangsung sesuai rencana Mali. Ia belum tahu kondisi Safi saat puasa nanti, tapi sebagai percobaan ia lebih fokus pada makanan yang mengandung banyak air dan serat. Pisang, oats, yoghurt, susu, beberapa jenis buah beri. Setelah sahur Safi masih akan tidur lagi, sehingga Mali menjauhkan semua yang berbau lemak dan garam.

“Kok manis semua?” Safi sempat mengeluh, mengunyah stroberi terakhirnya dan meminum air lemon lagi. “Safi ingin makan telur.”

“Nanti, Safi. Waktu buka puasa, Abang buatkan masakan dari telur.”

“Spaghetti! Safi mau buka puasa pakai spaghetti!”

Tidak sesuai dengan rencana Mali, tapi tak masalah. Masih bisa diatur. “Oke.”

“Dessert?”

“Puding kurma.”

“Kita punya kurma?!”

Mali tidak pernah bosan melihat wajah Safi yang berbinar-binar setiap kali merasa bahagia. Seolah ada lampu di bawah kulit dan di balik bola matanya, ia bersinar, senyumnya cerah, matanya lebar, kantuknya hilang.

Mali tersenyum. Untuk kegembiraan kecil seperti ini, Mali rela memberikan segalanya bagi Safi. 


	48. 2017 - Trauma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cerita ini terinspirasi dari kerusuhan di Jakarta tahun 2017 menyangkut kasus BTP.

Beberapa kata akan selalu menyalakan alarm tanda bahaya. Pergerakan massa, demonstrasi, Jakarta. Dua dekade hampir berlalu tapi Ira masih merasakan otot-otot menegang di perutnya, keringat melembabi telapak tangan yang tak mengering meski telah digosoknya pada kain-kain perca. Anak-anak lelaki yang dulu berpegang pada lipitan roknya kini telah dewasa dan jauh dari ibukota, tapi mendengar kata-kata itu ketika anak-anak tidak bersamanya membuat tubuh Ira gemetar belaka.

“Abang tidak berencana pulang, ‘kan? Sungguh?” Ini tidak masuk akal, Ira menyadari dari sisi logika. Sulungnya ribuan kilometer dari Indonesia. Kepulangannya selalu didahului kabar berminggu-minggu sebelumnya, lengkap dengan jadwal runtut dan titik-titik perjumpaan. Ia tidak akan mendarat di Soekarno-Hatta malam ini, dan kalaupun mendarat ia tidak akan turun ke jalan-jalan itu.

Tapi anak akan selalu menjadi anak. Ira ingin memeluk Mali beserta istri dan anaknya sekarang, tapi hal terakhir yang diinginkannya adalah mengetahui mereka sedang dalam perjalanan pulang.

“Tidak, Ma. Sungguh. Kami baik-baik saja.”

Suara yang menjawabnya dari seberang adalah milik pria dewasa, tapi Ira teringat seorang anak laki-laki bermata besar ketakutan yang menggandeng adiknya sambil berusaha tidak menangis.

“Mama, Mali mau bisik-bisik,” katanya waktu itu, berjinjit untuk menggapai telinganya. Ira membungkuk, kedua tangan masih penuh kresek sayur mayur. Bisikan itu masih menggelenyar di nadinya seolah setiap oktaf tersimpan rapi dalam ruas-ruas tulang punggung dan siap mengirim getar listrik tak bersahabat setiap kali diingat.

“Papa dibawa, Ma.”

Hari itu Ira berangkat ke pasar sebagai seorang ibu dalam keluarga bahagia dan pulang sebagai istri narapidana. Barangkali sebentar lagi menjanda. Mali menatapnya dengan mata besar penuh kaca-kaca yang ditahannya susah payah, adik kecilnya yang masih lugu hanya sibuk mengedarkan pandang sambil mengemot gulali.

“Papa ke mana Ma? Pipis?” Tanyanya. Ira ingin berteriak dan menukar hidupnya dengan sembarang orang yang berkelitahan di sekitar mereka, menjalani hidup seperti biasa seolah di tempat itu tidak baru saja terjadi penangkapan suaminya.

Alih-alih ia tersenyum dan menggandeng anak-anaknya pulang, untuk kemudian menggandeng mereka ke rumah kawan-kawan mencari suaka, untuk kemudian menggandeng mereka ke penjara mengunjungi papanya, untuk kemudian menggandeng mereka meninggalkan perumahan dan rumah pertama mereka menuju stasiun kereta. Meninggalkan Jakarta dan tak kembali. Pada masa itu Ira tak pernah melepaskan genggaman dari kedua putranya, menjaga mereka sedekat menjaga nadi, hingga pada suatu hari suaminya pulang membawa akhir bahagia. 

Kisah itu telah lama berlalu hingga hanya terasa seperti mimpi, tapi terkadang beberapa kata mendorongnya ke permukaan bersamaan dengan rasa panik irasional dan ngeri. Ira harus mengatakan pada diri sendiri bahwa pergerakan yang sekarang tidak ada hubungannya dengan yang dulu, bahwa sangat kecil kemungkinan Jonathan dan anak-anaknya akan diburu, tapi ia tetap tak mampu meyakinkan diri untuk mereduksi “kecil kemungkinan” menjadi “mustahil”.

“Kalian jaga diri baik-baik, ya. Jangan berbuat yang aneh-aneh dulu. Kalau bisa aktivitas di organisasi jangan terlalu aktif dulu sampai situasi lebih baik.” Sebab Mali mengikuti jejak papanya, Safi mengikuti jejak papa dan mamanya, sementara Ira memelihara kekhawatiran tak berujung di dalam perut bahwa suatu hari cucunya akan kehilangan orangtua di tanah asing.

“Tenang, Ma. Keadaan di sini aman. Tidak ada efek apa-apa bagi kami.”

Ira juga paham betul, tapi dia selalu berdiri dengan satu kaki terjeblos di lumpur masa lalu. Lumpur itu mengancam akan merenggut apa yang ia miliki saat ia tak melihat.

“Mama tidak usah terlalu khawatir. Tidak baik buat badan. Istirahat, Ma, tenang. Jangan terlalu banyak mendengarkan rumor. Saya yakin keadaan sesungguhnya tidak seburuk itu—dan di sini kami akan _aman._”

‘Keadaan sesungguhnya tidak seburuk itu’. Betapa bersyukurnya Ira anak-anaknya dianugerahi nikmatnya lupa, bahwa mereka tidak merasakan teror yang dirasakannya dan karena itu tak memasang kuda-kuda menghadapi kemungkinan pengulangan sejarah.

“Kita juga berdoa untuk orang-orang di luar sana. Mama tahu ’kan, yang dituduh jahat belum tentu jahat. Kita tidak tahu, bisa saja mereka berada di tempat yang salah pada waktu yang salah. Bisa saja mereka orang baik yang disusupi orang jahat. Bisa jadi mereka ditunggangi kepentingan yang mereka sendiri tidak tahu. Kita berdoa supaya apa yang terjadi pada kita tidak terjadi pada mereka.”

Ira tahu. Tapi masalahnya bukan itu. Rasa takut akan menjalar saat kau melihat ribuan orang turun ke jalan, tidak peduli siapa atau kenapa. Sebab dulu ribuan orang membawa luka (di massa itu juga banyak orang baik di antaranya) dan kini segala tanda menyuruhnya untuk waspada.

Seperti korban banjir bandang ketakutan melihat sungai, sejinak apapun sungai itu.

Seperti tubuh seorang bocah yang menegang saat mendengar orang berteriak, sebab di rumah itu artinya hukuman dan pukulan.

“Iya, Sayang. Cium Mama untuk Safi dan Dexter, ya. Tetap telepon Mama untuk kabar-kabar.”

“Pasti.”

Sulungnya telah memiliki kehidupan sendiri. Ira tidak bisa mengganggunya dengan rasa cemas berlebih.

.

.

.

Bungsunya tidak bisa dihubungi. Jantung Ira bergempor sampai rasanya hampir mati.

“Kenapa telepon anak itu tidak aktif?” Tuntutnya pada Jonathan seakan suaminya entah bagaimana bersalah. Pria itu hanya menggeleng.

“Memang biasanya begitu, ‘kan. Susah sinyal, apalagi malam-malam begini. Ponselnya mungkin tidak ditaruh di atas ventilasi pintu, jadi sinyalnya tidak tertangkap.” Jonathan tertawa. Ira tidak menganggap itu lucu. “Sudah, Ma. Minum teh dulu sini.”

“Kok bisa Papa santai begini padahal anak kita tidak jelas kabarnya?!” Ira hampir menangis. “Mungkin saja dia tidak bisa dihubungi bukan karena tidak ada sinyal!”  


“Lantas karena apa?”

Mulut Ira terasa pahit. Pertanyaan itu tenang tapi mengandung tantangan. Jonathan tahu apa maksud Ira, ia hanya ingin melihat apakah Ira sanggup mengungkapkannya, apakah asumsi itu sudah sungguh-sungguh melewati batas akal hingga Ira begitu percaya dan siap melontarkannya secara eksplisit. Ira tidak sanggup. Bagaimana mungkin ia mengungkapkan hal-hal buruk yang ia pikir mungkin terjadi pada putranya? Kata-kata seorang ibu bisa menjadi doa.

“Saya akan menelepon kantor,” alih-alih Ira memutuskan, menekan tombol-tombol yang sudah dihafal di luar kepala. Hening sejenak saat Ira menunggu nada tunggu terputus salam pembuka, tapi hingga nada tunggu habis tak ada siapapun di sana. “Kenapa tidak diangkat?!”

“Sekarang jam sepuluh malam. Siapa yang di kantor jam segitu? Semua pegawai sudah di asrama.”

“Kalau begitu Mama telepon asrama. Papa punya nomornya?”

“Tidak.”

“Kok bisa tidak punya nomor asrama anak sendiri?!”  
  
“Mama saja tidak punya, apalagi Papa.”

“Teman-temannya yang lain? Ibu Ayu? Papa punya?”

“Tidak.”

Ira menjatuhkan diri ke kursi malas dan menarik napas panjang. Jonathan membawakan cangkir tehnya.


	49. 2019 - Hotel Kenangan

Hotel itu diresmikan tahun 1996, seminggu setelah Mali disunat. Papa mengajak Mali makan malam di sana sebagai hadiah karena ia telah resmi menjadi lelaki dewasa.  
  
Sejak sore, Mama sudah mendandani Mali dengan setelan kemeja biru lurik dan celana bahan yang masih bau toko. Itu kali pertama Mali memakai celana setelah sunatan. Mama sesungguhnya khawatir karena luka Mali belum kering benar, tapi Mali tidak mau terlihat cemen di mata Papa. Gagah, ia berjalan tegap tanpa ngangkang, sepanjang perjalanan pun pasang tampang santai padahal lukanya tergesek perih setiap kali mobil mereka menggilas lubang jalan.  
  
Yang lucu adalah ketika tiba di hotel. Mali yang mengira penderitaannya telah usai, langsung lemas begitu mendapati hotel itu ternyata dibangun jauh di atas tanah, bertengger di puncak deretan tangga seperti sebuah singgasana. Dari landasan tangga, Mali menatap jengkel pada teras hotel jauh di atas sana, merutuki si perancang bangunan yang sok-sokan bikin hotel tinggi-tinggi segala.  
  
“Mali mau Papa gendong?” Papa, yang tentu saja tidak mempertimbangkan arsitektur bangunan itu sebelumnya dan baru menyadari masalah Mali ketika melihat bocah itu ragu-ragu menapak tangga, menawarkan dengan nada minta maaf. Mali menggeleng penuh harga diri.  
  
“Tidak usah, Pa. Mali bisa.”  
  
Mali akan terkekeh geli, sambil sedikit meringis simpati, jika mengenang malam itu. Tiba di puncak tangga Mali ingin meraba celana untuk memastikan tidak ada darah merembes, tapi seorang pramupintu berpakaian hitam kelim emas keburu menyambut mereka.  
  
“Selamat malam, selamat datang di Hotel Aria,” pria itu membungkuk sedikit dengan tangan di depan dada. Hebatnya, pramupintu itu bukan hanya menyapa Papa tapi juga Mali, menganggapnya sama dewasa dan patut diperlakukan hormat. Saking terkesimanya Mali sampai lupa rasa sakitnya.  
  
Mereka diantar melewati koridor panjang, lantai keramiknya begitu kilau sampai memantulkan cahaya lampu kristal seperti buah-buah sinar yang menghilang saat sepatu Mali menginjaknya. Tembok di sisi kanan koridor tertutup oleh relief adegan Baratayuda, Arjuna menarik panah di atas kereta perang berkuda empat dengan Prabu Kresna sebagai saisnya. Sisi kiri koridor adalah taman, ceriman dan lidah mertua mengelilingi kolam batu oval, air mancur mini bergemericik mengusik ikan koi bersisik poleng. Udara berbau wangi cendana, seperti kipas kondangan milik Mama. Musik mengalun dari ruangan di ujung koridor, bersama alunan lembut percakapan dan tawa.  
  
Papa mengajari Mali table manner malam itu. Menu restoran ditulis dalam dua bahasa, Perancis dan Inggris, tidak satu pun dipahami Mali, tapi Papa memesan dengan fasih dengan senyum percaya diri, membuat Mali sangat bangga. Saat hidangan utama tiba, sang kepala koki sendiri yang menyajikan untuk mereka.  
  
“Kamu tahu siapa nama beliau?” Papa bertanya setelah Kepala Koki dan asistennya meninggalkan meja. Papa mengambil pena dari saku kemeja lalu menuliskan sebuah nama dalam huruf latin di kertas tisu.  
  
Barton De Meulenaere.  
  
Papa membantu Mali melafalkan nama itu dengan benar. Mali menyimpan tisunya di saku celana.  
  
Meski sepulangnya dari sana Mali panas lagi gara-gara lukanya terbuka, baginya kencan itu begitu istimewa. Bahkan bertahun-tahun setelahnya pun Mali masih dapat mengingat setiap detailnya: keletak sepatu pada keramik berpola-pola, harum mentega tanpa garam pada ikan tuna, seorang perempuan muda dengan gaun kuning berdada rendah duduk di meja sebelah, berseru “benarkah? Sungguhkah? Oh astaga!” setiap kali teman semejanya bercerita apa saja. Tisu tebal dengan pinggiran seperti renda itu masih ia simpan dalam kotak harta, nama Kepala Koki telah menguning tapi Mali sudah fasih melafalkannya.  
  
Pada masa-masa Papa dipenjara, kadang kenangan tentang hotel itu saja yang membuat Mali ceria. Tempat penyewaan buku yang sering disambangi Mali saat SMP letaknya persis di seberang jalan samping Hotel Aria. Dari beranda tempat penyewaan buku itu Mali dapat melihat sedikit koridor terbuka yang begitu lekat dalam hatinya: tangkai-tangkai tembaga lampu kristal seperti kaki laba-laba, tiang-tiang kayu hitam berukir, puncak pohon palem yang mencuat dari balik pagar.  
  
“Saya pernah makan malam di sana sama Papa,” Mali bercerita suatu hari kepada Nala, ketika mereka duduk-duduk di tangga tempat penyewaan buku menunggu antrean.  
  
Nala menjulurkan kepala untuk mengintip lebih jauh. “Oh ya? Baguskah dalamnya?”  
  
“Bagus sekali, seperti keraton!” Lalu Mali mendongeng dengan detail tentang apa-apa yang dilihatnya, harum setiap ruangannya, kelim emas pada pakaian para pramusaji dan kefasihan Bahasa Perancis papanya. Nala menyimak penuh perhatian, matanya melebar menyipit seiring dengan alisnya yang naik turun, membuat Mali tambah bersemangat.  
  
“Kalau kita menikah nanti, saya akan ajak kamu makan malam di restoran itu setiap Minggu!” Mali berjanji dengan gagah. Nala tersenyum malu-malu, kupingnya bersemu merah muda. Mali merasa cowok paling keren karena berani menjanjikan kemewahan macam itu pada pacarnya.  
  
Kini setelah dewasa, Mali menduga bahwa Nala, anak salah satu dokter paling kaya di kota, tentu sudah mengunjungi restoran itu tidak sekali-dua kali. Mungkin dia menganggapnya biasa saja. Mungkin inilah kenapa mereka putus setelah lulus SMP: Tuhan tidak mau Mali mempermalukan dirinya sendiri.  
  
“Papa, ikan!”  
  
Dexter, melepaskan gandengan dari Mali dan berlari ke taman di sisi luar koridor, menunjuk ke kolam di mana ikan mas warna-warni berseliweran. Terkekeh, Mali mengikutinya.  
  
“Wah, iya. Coba dihitung berapa ikannya?”  
  
“Umm … catu, dua, tiga ….”  
  
Sementara Dexter sibuk menekuk jari-jari mungilnya, Mali melihat ke sekeliling. Taman itu jauh lebih sempit dari ingatannya. Pojok-pojok taman yang pada malam istimewa itu nampak segar elegan dengan tanaman-tanaman dekorasi kini gersang tak terawat, hanya dihiasi batu-batu taman usang. Pipa air mancur mini masih tegak di tengah kolam tapi airnya tak lagi muncrat, sehingga ia hanya nampak seperti batang bambu milik para ninja. Di tembok koridor, relief kereta Arjuna masih terpajang, tapi kaki salah satu kudanya telah potek—barangkali disenggol tangan anak kecil yang kelewat penasaran.  
  
Lantai keramik hotel tidak lagi kemilau, ketinggalan jaman dibandingkan lantai marmer yang kini lebih digemari. Langit-langit koridor penuh bercak noda, banyak sawang di antara kaki-kaki lampu kristalnya.  
  
Dua puluh tahun lebih telah berlalu. Hotel ini telah kehilangan kharismanya.  
  
“Cebeyas! Papa, ikannya ada cebeyas!” Dexter mengacungkan kesepuluh jarinya, ditambah jempol kaki kanannya yang dinaikkan sedikit di dalam sepatu, untuk menunjukkan poinnya. Mali menggeleng terkagum-kagum.  
  
“Sebelas! Banyak sekali, ya? Kok bisa mereka tidak kesempitan di dalam kolam itu?”  
  
“Um,” Dexter menatap kolam sejenak, menelengkan kepala. “Coannya .. coannya kayau malam ikannya puyang!”  
  
“Oh ya? Pulang ke mana?”  
  
“Ke yumahnya di sungai!”  
  
“Oooh,” Mali mengangguk-angguk. Digandengnya Dexter kembali ke koridor. “Yuk, kita makan siang dulu.”  
  
“Dette maci mau cama ikan ….” Anak itu merajuk, menggeleng kuat.  
  
“Nanti setelah makan kita lihat ikan lagi. Kasihan ikannya, mereka juga mau makan, tapi kalau dilihat Dexter mereka tidak bisa makan.”  
  
“Ke—kenapa?”  
  
“Soalnya makanan ikan-ikan di sini rahasia! Cuma petugas hotel saja yang boleh tahu,” Mali tersenyum, menarik Dexter berjalan sementara anak itu masih sibuk berpikir. “Nanti setelah makan, kita lihat ikan lagi sampai puas. Oke?”  
  
“Oke ….”  
  
Pintu ganda restoran terbuka lebar, diganjal sesuatu yang terlihat seperti kayu bekas bangunan. Seluruh meja kosong, beberapa didorong ke ujung ruangan dengan kursi dibalik di atas meja. Mali mengajak Dexter duduk di kursi paling dekat pintu sementara seorang pramusaji berseragam kusam datang tergopoh-gopoh dari dapur.  
  
Sekilas membaca menu saja Mali tahu, Tuan Barton De Meulenaere tidak lagi menjabat sebagai Kepala Koki.  
  
“Pesan ayam bakar dua, nasinya satu saja. Dan dua jus mangga,” Mali berkata sembari mengembalikan buku menu, tapi si pramusaji bahkan tidak tahu bahwa tingkah Mali sangat tidak sopan.  
  
“Jus mangganya habis, Pak,” pramusaji itu menjawab otomatis. Tentu saja. Barangkali sudah tidak pernah ada persediaan jus mangga di restoran ini selama berbulan-bulan. Barangkali semenjak si pramusaji mendaftar kerja pun, jus mangga itu cuma tinggal menu belaka.  
  
“Kalau begitu, es jeruk. Terima kasih.”  
  
Lucu bagaimana Mali kembali ke hotel ini lagi, ke restoran ini lagi, bersama anak lelakinya. Seperti napak tilas kencannya dengan Papa, meski kunjungannya kali ini bukan karena acara istimewa. Mali dan Dexter cuma kebetulan jalan-jalan berdua dan Dexter kebetulan lapar saat mereka tiba di area ini. Di minggu pasca lebaran ini tidak ada restoran lain yang buka, maka Mali—akhirnya—berkesempatan untuk memasuki kapsul waktu dan mengulangi masa kecilnya.  
  
Walau ternyata kapsul waktu itu telah rusak. Ia tidak mampu mengubah hotel ini, yang tidak mampu mempertahankan kualitas tanpa adanya investor, kembali ke kejayaan dalam kenangan Mali. Mali mengira ia akan merasa sedih, atau setidaknya melankolis, tapi ternyata ia tidak merasakan apa-apa.  
  
Mungkin itulah salah satu efek samping menjadi dewasa. Kau berhenti peduli akan banyak hal.  
  
“Nanti kita iyat ikan yagi ya, Papa?” Dexter bertanya penuh semangat, kakinya mengongkang-ongkang tak sabar. Mali menyentuh lembut lututnya, memberi isyarat untuk berhenti, tapi tetap memberi putranya senyuman hangat.  
  
“Tentu. Kita lihat ikan sampai Dexter puas.”  
  
Dexter berbinar ceria.  
  
Mungkin itulah salah satu efek samping menjadi anak kecil. Kau menemukan keajaiban, hal yang membuatmu berbinar, bahkan di tempat-tempat paling menyedihkan.


	50. 2019 - Liveo Ngerjain Dexter

Liveo bukan tipe orang jahil. Bandel iya, seenak jidat sendiri juga iya, tapi dia bukan orang iseng yang suka menjahili orang lain buat lucu-lucuan. Bukan karena apa, dia cuma ogah bercanda.

Tapi beberapa orang memang minta dijahili. Safi misalnya. Kelewat polos dan agak telmi sampai Liveo tercabik antara sengit dan gemas. Perasaan waktu kecil dulu tidak begitu-begitu amat. Saking lolanya kadang dia tidak ngeh sedang dikerjai, melewatkan punchline sehingga Liveo sebal sendiri sementara Abang menertawkan kegagalannya.

Waktu Liveo mampir ke rumah Abang di antara jadwalnya sebagai relawan suaka, dia tidak bertemu Safi. Istri abangnya itu sedang diundang short course ke Belanda, mempelajari teknologi bendungan terbaru. Di apartemen mereka hanya ada Abang dan Dexter, ponakannya yang berusia tiga tahun.

“Oom!” Bocah itu berlari menyambutnya, memakai onesie unicorn dengan tanduk biru muda (mikir apa sih abangnya?!). Liveo meraupnya dalam gendongan, menciumnya dengan berisik sampai bocah itu tergelak-gelak.

“Dexter kangen Om?” Tanyanya, sementara tangan Dexter sudah melayang untuk bermain-main dengan kuncir gondrongnya.

“Kangen!”

“Sebanyak apa kangennya?”

“Segini!” Dia membuat gestur lingkaran besar dengan kedua lengannya.

“Biar enggak kangen, besok Dexter ikut Om saja ya?”

“Eeh ….” Dexter mengerjap kebingungan, celingukan mencari papanya untuk minta bantuan. Tidak menemukan sang papa, ia menunduk dengan bibir bawah digigit, nampak merasa sangat bersalah. “Jangan, nanti Papa nangis …”

Ujung bibir Liveo berkedut menahan senyum.

Memang anaknya Safi tulen. Sama-sama minta dijahili saking polosnya.

.

.

.

Rutinitas di rumah Abang bisa dilakukan sambil setengah tidur saking teraturnya.

Pagi hari, Abang menyiapkan sarapan dengan menu terjadwal. Senin croissant, Selasa omelet, Rabu panekuk …. Liveo paling ogah hari Jumat karena mereka cuma makan oatmeal. Dexter, di luar dugaan, selalu menyantap sarapan dengan lahap, tidak pernah protes apalagi melepeh-lepeh makanan di pinggiran piring seperti Liveo dulu.

Selanjutnya Abang membantu Dexter berpakaian (untunglah baju bepergian Dexter normal semua), lalu mengantarnya ke creche. Dia akan bersekolah sampai pukul dua siang, empat kalau Abang sedang sangat sibuk. Karena Liveo kurang kerjaan, belakangan dialah yang bertugas menjemout Dexter setiap hari, kadang langsung membawanya jalan-jalan.

Pada momen-momen berdua inilah Liveo senang sekali menjahilinya.

“Oom, Dette dapat cokelat!” Suatu hari bocah itu berlari ke arahnya dengan senyum lebar gembira, melambaikan keranjang plastik kecil berisi cokelat telur. Hari ni kelasnya mengadakan perayaan paskah.

Dexter mengambil sebutir cokelat telur berbungkus merah dan meletakkannya di tangan Liveo. “Buat Om,” katanya penuh penghayatan, “Sheyin.”

_Sharing. _Abang selalu mengulang kata itu saat mereka makan sepotong apel berdua, berbagi kertas gambar dan tempat duduk, juga menyuruh Dexter membagi kuenya dengan Liveo.

“Terima kasih,” Liveo tersenyum, mengantongi permen itu dalam saku kemejanya. Ia menunjuk cokelat telur berbungkus silver dalam keranjang. “Kalau yang itu buat siapa?”

Dexter mengerjap terkejut, tidak menyangka akan ditanyai. Dia mengemut bibir bawah, menimbang-nimbang, wajahnya nampak tak rela. Liveo menjaga ekspresinya tetap pakem.

“Buat … Papa,” akhirnya bocah itu menjawab, sedikit berat hati. Liveo mengangguk-angguk, pura-pura paham, menunjuk cokelat yang lain.

“Kalau yang itu?”

“Uh … buat Mama.”

“Yang itu, yang bungkusnya bintang-bintang?” Liveo menunjuk cokelat terakhir, yang paling bagus dan paling besar. Dexter kelihatan hampir menangis.

“Buat Delilililah.”

Dellilah (Dexter masih kesulitan mengerem lidah untuk konsonan kembar yang berdampingan) adalah anak tetangga, gadis kecil berkuncir dua yang sering mampir ke rumah dan mencubiti pipi Dexrer karena gemas (atau naksir).

“Wah, baik sekali Dexter! Semua cokelatnya dibagi-bagi!”

“Uhn ….”

“Tapi Dexter enggak kebagian. Enggak apa-apa?”

“Enggak apa-apa.” Padahal bocah itu kentara sekali kecewa. Liveo terkekeh kecil. Anak-anak memang terlalu murni.

.

.

.

Trotoar basah oleh hujan musim semi, menguarkan aroma batu dingin dan tanah. Liveo dan Dexter berjalan bergandengan, melintasi taman dengan kolam bulat penuh angsa, rumah-rumah bercat seerupa, dan jalan-jalan lengang di bawah naungan pohon ek yang mulai menghijau. Sesekali nampak tupai berkejaran, berlari dikejar anjing.

Dexter diam sepanjang perjalanan, padahal biasanya dia asyik berceloteh dan menyanyikan lagu-lagu sekolahan.

Kemudian Liveo mendengarnya terisak.

“Kenapa, Dexter?” Liveo berjongkok hingga pandangan mereka setara. Dexter mencibir, bulir-bulir airmata besr berjatuhan, pipi memerah dan ingus berleleran.

“De—Dette pengen cokelat juga,” isaknya, menggosok hidung dengan lengan baju. “Dette pengen cokelat juga! Waaah!”

Anak kecil memang terlalu murni.


	51. 2020 - Liveo Mengadopsi Rosa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not sure ini tahunnya bener 2020 apa enggak :" nanti saya cek lagi deh huhu

Mali menelepon untuk bicara tentang Liveo. Jantung Ira langsung jumpalitan. Biasanya kalau si bungsu minta tolong abangnya menjadi mediator, dia pasti sedang punya ide aneh-aneh. Minta izin ikut kegiatan relawan menyensus singa betina di padang Afrika, misalnya. Seperti yang dulu itu.

“Liveo tidak kenapa-kenapa, ‘kan?” Ira bertanya was-was, mencengkeram ponselnya erat. Sejenak ia melirik kalender hadiah toko emas yang digantung di tembok samping lemari makan. Bulan Maret. November tahun lalu, bungsunya pamit ikut pelatihan penjaga suaka di Philipina selama enam bulan. Belum waktunya pulang, juga belum waktunya mengajukan proposal ide aneh lain. amit-amit, jangan sampai terjadi apa-apa.

“Liveo sehat, Ma. Masih semangat marah-marahnya, seperti biasa,” suara Mali yang kalem dengan porsi candaan yang tepat selalu bisa mendinginkan kecemasan ibunya. Ira tersenyum, menghela napas lega.

“Lantas, kenapa? Kok minta tolong abangnya menelepon segala.” Moli, kucing kampung jantan yang belakangan jadi peliharaan tidak resmi dia dan Jonathan karena tidak ada momongan yang bisa diuyel-uyel, melompat ke pangkuannya dan mulai mencakari roknya untuk bersiap-siap tidur. Ira mengelus kepalanya, membuat kucing kembang telon itu mendengkur manja. “Dia tidak mau pergi ke tempat-tempat aneh, kan? Pelatihan yang di Philipina kan belum selesai.” Ia berusaha terdengar ringan, tapi nada cemas masih saja menelisip dalam suaranya. Namanya juga seorang ibu, mau anaknya sudah segede apa juga masih jadi pikiran.

“Ada perubahan rencana, Ma. Sekarang Liveo sedang balik studi lapangan di Indonesia."

"Oh ya? Kok tidak mengabari Mama?"

Mali tertawa ringan. "Seperti tidak tahu saja anak Mama yang satu itu. Lagipula, rencananya akhir tahun dia mau balik, kan?” Mali bertanya retoris, seakan ingin meyakinkan Ira bahwa segalanya tetap berjalan sesuai rencana. “Saya dan Safi juga sudah memesan tiket. Natal nanti kita kumpul.”

“Iya, Mama sudah kangen sama Dexter.” Sudah gatal rasanya ingin memeluk dan mencium cucu pertamanya itu. Terakhir main ke rumah Dexter baru berumur tiga tahun, Bahasa Indonesia-nya terbata-bata dan lebih sering mengoceh pada oma-opanya dalam Jerman cadel yang menggemaskan. Sekarang, kata Mali, bocah itu sudah mulai masuk Taman Kanak-kanak.

“Dexter juga sudah tidak sabar main ke Indonesia. Pengen ngobrol sama Oma, katanya. Sekarang Bahasa Indonesia-nya sudah bagusan,” Mali menimpali, tertawa. Seolah mendengar percakapan mereka, di latar belakang terdengar gelak tawa bocah itu, terdengar gembira sekali. Mungkin sedang main monster-monsteran dengan mamanya. Ira tersenyum membayangkan keluarga anak sulungnya. Ah, padahal rasanya baru kemarin dia menggendong Mali di punggung, sementara dia memasak dan bersih-bersih di apartemen mahasiswa yang sempit.

Nah, coba Liveo juga segera mencari calon, bukan sibuk sama hewan melulu. Bukannya Ira memaksa, tapi ‘kan, salah satu sumber kebahagiaan orangtua itu adalah melihat anak-anaknya mentas dan berkeluarga? Dexter pun pasti senang punya saudara sepupu yang umurnya tidak jauh beda! 

Seakan mendengar pemikiran Ira, Mali di seberang kembali berbicara.

“Nah, soal Liveo Ma. Begini,” Ketenangan dalam kata-katanya tidak berubah, tapi Ira bisa merasakan anak sulungnya itu telah menggeser suasana menjadi lebih serius. Mendadak Ira berharap Jonathan duduk di sampingnya alih-alih masih kerja di toko. Tangannya mengelus-elus Moli lebih cepat untuk menenangkan diri. “Tadi Liveo menelepon saya. Sebenarnya saya sudah bilang agar dia bicara langsung sama Mama, tapi dia takut Mama nanti salah paham. Dia tidak bisa menyusun kata-kata, katanya.” Mali tertawa kecil. “Jadi, dia ingin saya bicara dulu sama Mama. Baru nanti malam mungkin dia menelepon.”

“Ada apa dengan Liveo?”

“Liveo baru saja dapat bayi, Ma,” Mali menjatuhkan kabar absurd itu begitu tiba-tiba sampai Ira tidak yakin dia mendengarnya dengan baik. Tapi sebelum sempat bertanya, Mali sudah melanjutkan, “Tapi bukan bayi dia sendiri. Ini ada ceritanya.”


	52. INTERMEZZO: Mari Memasak!

Capcay Kuah Ala Abang Mali

Konsumen: Liveo

Tantangan: Konsumen susah makan. Enggak doyan sayur dan cuma mau makan daging ayam. Tempat tinggal di desa, akses bahan makanan dan bumbu terbatas.

.

.

.

Bahan bumbu:

  * Garam secukupnya
  * Bawang putih secukupnya
  * Merica secukupnya
  * Gula pasir secukupnya

Bahan isi:

  * 1 buah bunga kol ukuran kecil
  * 2 buah wortel ukuran sedang
  * 1 ikat caesim
  * 1 buah tomat ukuran kecil.
  * Air secukupnya

Bahan “daging”

  * 2 butir telur ayam kampung
  * 100 gram tepung terigu
  * Ebi secukupnya
  * Garam secukupnya
  * Air secukupnya

Cara membuat “daging”:

  1. Campur tepung terigu, telur, dan air. Aduk rata sampai membentuk adonan lengket.
  2. Masukkan ebi dan garam, aduk rata.
  3. Panaskan minyak goreng.
  4. Goreng adonan, masing2 kira2 sebesar telapak tangan. Tunggu hingga kuning kecokelatan, angkat, tiriskan sampai minyak benar-benar kering.
  5. Kalau sudah dingin, potong-potong memanjang.

Cara membuat capcay:

  1. Haluskan bumbu garam, merica, dan bawang putih.
  2. Tumis bumbu sampai harum.
  3. Masukkan wortel dan sedikit air, tumis sampai agak layu.
  4. Masukkan bunga kol dan sedikit air, tumis sampai agak layu.
  5. Masukkan “daging” yang sudah dipotong-potong.
  6. Masukkan caesim dan tomat. Tunggu sampai caesim agak layu.
  7. Hidangkan selagi panas.

Tips

  1. Enggak usah takut nakar bumbunya, pakai feeling aja ;)
  2. Libatkan si bocah yang susah makan dalam proses memasak. Ajak dia mengaduk adonan “daging” atau mencicipi rasa masakan. Kalau ikut masak, dia jadi lebih menghargai karyanya sendiri dan lebih mudah dibujuk menghabiskan makanannya. Kalau dia yang mencicipi masakan, dia enggak bisa bilang enggak enak, karena waktu masak yang menilai dia sendiri ;)

Indomie Rebus Spesial Ala Galan

Konsumen: Mali

Tantangan: Konsumen lebih jago masak daripada koki. Suka komen belagu kalau masakan si koki enggak enak. Konsumen juga sering makan sambil belajar, jadi makanannya enggak habis-habis.

.

.

.

Bahan:

  * 1 bungkus indomie ayam spesial
  * 1 butir telur
  * Daun bawang secukupnya
  * Jamur kancing secukupnya

Cara membuat:

(tahap 1: mie)

  * Rebus 250 ml air hingga mendidih
  * Masukkan indomie yang sudah dipotek jadi 2.
  * Rebus selama 3 menit (3 menit pas!! Jangan kurang jangan lebih. Pakai stopwatch kalau perlu!)
  * Saring indomie, masukkan ke dalam mangkok (mangkok, jangan piring, biar mie nya enggak cepet dingin).

(tahap 2: telur)

  * Rebus 250 ml air hingga mendidih
  * Aduk air hingga membentuk pusaran
  * Masukkan telur TEPAT di tengah-tengah pusaran. Ini adalah teknik poaching agar putih telur enggak merambah ke mana2 dan kuning telur enggak leaking.
  * Tunggu sampai tingkat kematangan telur yang diinginkan. Angkat, telur, tiriskan.

(tahap 3: kuah)

  * Gunakan sisa air untuk poaching telur
  * Masukkan jamur kancing dan daun bawang. Masak dengan api kecil sampai tingkat kematangan yang diinginkan.
  * Matikan api.
  * Masukkan bumbu indomie, aduk rata.
  * Masukkan poached egg.
  * Tuang kuah ke mangkok TERPISAH DARI MIE.

(tahap 4: hidangkan dengan penuh kasih sayang)

TIPS:

  1. LO TAU KENAPA MI AYAM DISAJIKAN TERPISAH DARI KUAHNYA? Karena kuah panas bakal mematangkan mie. Mienya bakal jadi terlalu empuk / enggak al dente. Mi instan juga sama, kalau kelamaan direndam kuah panas, kenyalnya hilang dan jadi lembek2 gak jelas gitu. Citarasanya jadi berkurang 30% (kecuali lo adalah golongan celaka yang doyan makan mi lembek).
  2. Biarpun lo cuma bisa masak mi instan, masaklah dengan sepenuh hati untuk orang tersayang lo. Gapapa lo ribet dikit yang penting doi senang. Niscaya perasaan itu tersampaikan. Semangat bro-sis. Kita berjuang bareng2 :”

Telur Orak- Arik Ala Papa Liveo

Konsumen: Rosa

Tantangan: anak doyan makan dan sangat cepat lapar. Makanannya harus dijaga ketat supaya enggak kecanduan ngemil yang enggak sehat, masak juga harus cepat supaya si anak enggak keburu ngemil. Tinggal di tengah hutan sehingga sumber makanan terbatas..

.

.

.

Bahan:

  * 1 buah kubis ukuran kecil, potong tipis2 (makin tipis motongnya makin cepat matangnya).
  * 1 butir telur ayam kampung
  * 2 siung bawang merah, digeprek (kalau sempat menghaluskan lebih bagus lagi, tapi kalau enggak sempat, dipotong tipis / digeprek juga oke).

Cara membuat:

  1. Panaskan wajan.
  2. Tumis bawang merah sampai harum.
  3. Masukkan kubis. Tumis hingga sedikit layu dan mengeluarkan air.
  4. Buang airnya.
  5. Masukkan telur ayam kampung.
  6. Tumis hingga telur matang. Hidangkan.

Tips:

  1. Karena kubis mengandung air, kalau telurnya ditumis bersamaan dengan kubis, telurnya akan “basah” dan orak-ariknya jadi amis. Waktu memasak juga akan bertambah secara signifikan karena harus menunggu air kubis menguap dulu. Lebih baik kubis ditumis duluan dan ekses airnya dibuang.
  2. Rasa alami kubis adalah manis, sedangkan rasa alami telur adalah gurih. Tidak perlu tambahan bumbu (garam) agar masakan lebih sehat (dan menghemat waktu mengira2 takaran bumbu).

Wedang Tahu Ala Kukuh

Konsumen: Adinda

Tantangan: Konsumen sangat puritan soal makanan, enggak mau yang instan2. Tapi konsumen sangat sibuk sampai tidak punya banyak waktu makan. Selain itu, konsumen juga tidak suka makanan yang mewah2 sebagai bentuk toleransi kepada kaum proletar.

Resep ideal: resep yang enggak instan, bergizi tinggi, tapi bisa cepat dikonsumsi.

.

.

.

Bahan tahu:

  * 125 gr kacang kedelai, direndam semalaman (airnya diganti tiap 3 jam sekali) sampai mengembang dan mengelupas
  * 1 liter air
  * 2 butir telur ayam kampung (bisa diganti dengan 1sdt batu tahu/sekau atau agar-agar, tapi karena Adinda gamau yang instan2, semuanya harus alami :”D)

Bahan kuah:

  * 750 ml air
  * 100 gr jahe sunti, dibakar lalu digeprek
  * 1 batang serai, digeprek
  * Gula merah secukupnya
  * Pandan secukupnya

Cara membuat tahu:

  1. Cuci kedelai sampai hilang kulitnya.
  2. Rebus kedelai sampai matang.
  3. Haluskan/blender kedelai secara bertahap, agar halusnya merata.
  4. Saring adonan kedelai dengan menggunakan kain berserat halus sambil ditambah 1 liter air perlahan2.
  5. Kocok telur ayam, masukkan ke dalam air kedelai, aduk rata.
  6. Saring adonan dengan menggunakan saringan tepung.
  7. Kukus adonan selama 45 menit dengan api kecil.
  8. Setelah matang, angkat, dinginkan. Potong-potong setelah tahu dingin.

Cara membuat kuah:

Rebus jahe, serai, pandan, dan gula merah dalam air sampai mendidih. Angkat dan saring.


	53. 2020 - Baby Rosa Tidur di Kamar Liveo

Waktu kecil, Liveo tidak menyadari bahwa ia sering batuk-pilek gara-gara tidur dekat dinding. Justru abangnyalah yang sadar.

Setelah Papa dipenjara, Mama memboyong Liveo dan Mali ke kampung halaman Papa. Mereka tinggal di salah satu rumah Eyang, sebuah bangunan gaya Belanda di pinggir desa, dengan enam kamar, dua ruang tamu, dan pekarangan seluas tiga kali rumah mereka di Jakarta. Tapi rumah itu selalu gelap dan bau apak, debu menempel menahun pada gording tanpa plafon yang terlalu tinggi untuk dibersihkan. Dinding batanya hanya mencapai pinggang orang dewasa, sementara dari pinggang sampai atap terbuat dari blabag—papan-papan kayu persegi panjang yang disusun berjejeran. Angin dingin pegunungan menyusup lewat celah-celah di antara blabag itu, sehingga meski mereka berselimut tebal, rasanya tetap semribit.

“Liveo tidur di sebelah sini saja,” setiap malam, tanpa bosan, Mali akan menawarkan sisi tempat tidurnya. Setiap malam pula Liveo menolak, berkeras bahwa dia tidur lebih nyenyak jika menempel pada dinding.

Liveo tidak memberitahu alasan sesungguhnya ia tidak mau tidur dekat pintu adalah karena takut diintip setan. Mali tidak memberitahu alasan sesungguhnya ia menawarkan sisi itu adalah agar adiknya tidak sakit-sakitan.

.

.

.

Liveo baru menyadari bahwa angin menyusup lewat celah-celah blabag setelah dia punya bayi.

Dia cemas sekali saat membawa anak itu pulang kampung pertama kali. Biasa tinggal di daerah panas, Liveo khawatir anak itu akan masuk angin terpapar dingin. Liveo memblonyonya dengan minyak telon campur bawang merah, membungkusnya dengan selimut tebal, memakaikannya sarung tangan dan sepatu rajut; sampai-sampai bayi itu rewel terus gara-gara kepanasan.

Ketika akhirnya bayi itu terlelap, Liveo meletakkannya di bekas kamar masa kecilnya lalu duduk-duduk di ruang tamu bersama keluarga besar.  
  
Liveo menoleh kaget ketika, tanpa disangka-sangka, hembusan angin kencang menerpa bagian belakang lehernya.  
  
“Lho, anginnya kok masuk?” Liveo mendekatkan telapak tangan pada salah satu celah, merasakan semilir angin dingin menggelitik kulitnya.  
  
“Ah masa?” Mamanya meniru gerakan Liveo, mengernyit. “Enggak ah. Ini dingin biasa karena sudah sore.”  
  
Asli Bandung dan menghabiskan sebagian besar hidupnya tinggal di daerah-daerah bersuhu rendah, Mama tidak lagi peka terhadap hawa dingin. Kalau panas sedikit dia baru ribut.  
  
Liveo berdecak habis sabar dan bergegas kembali ke kamar. Gawat kalau si bayi tidur di kamar itu, yang terletak di siku rumah sehingga dua sisi temboknya berbatasan langsung dengan halaman. Lebih baik Liveo memindahkan si bayi ke ruang makan di tengah-tengah rumah atau menggendongnya semalaman.  
  
Lebih baik tangannya pegal menggendong si bayi daripada membiarkannya kena pilek.  
.  
.  
Liveo tak dapat menahan senyum saat masuk kamar.  
  
Bergelung di samping kasur kecil bayinya adalah anak tunggal abangnya. Bocah laki itu terlelap dengan satu tangan di atas bantal si bayi seolah ingin melindunginya.  
  
Liveo terkekeh pelan. Padahal rasanya baru kemarin ia mengganti popok ponakannya itu. Di bulan-bulan awal setelah kelahiran si ponakan, Liveo membantu-bantu di tempat abangnya karena istri Abang kerja jauh dari rumah. Sekarang si ponakan sudah empat tahun jalan lima, bicara lancar dalam Jerman dan terbata-bata dalam Indonesia, selalu ingin dianggap sudah dewasa, dan sangat memuja bayi Liveo—adik sepupu pertamanya.  
  
Saking asyik mengamati dua bocah itu, Liveo hampir lupa tujuan awalnya masuk ke kamar ini. Dia baru ingat lagi ketika menyelimuti si ponakan dan menyadari bahwa kamar itu tidak dingin.  
  
Liveo melihat sekeliling seperti orang baru sadar dari mimpi.  
  
Kamar itu telah dipakainya bertahun-tahun. Semula berbagi dengan Abang, hingga kemudian Abang pindah ke kamar seberang saat masuk SMA. Liveo, malas menggotong-gotong barang, tetap menempati kamar itu, merasakan kepuasan kekanakan saat memakai bekas meja belajar abangnya, memanfaatkan semua laci yang tadinya selalu dikunci oleh Abang. Bahkan ketika ia kuliah pun kamar itu tetap miliknya, tak pernah diutak-atik oleh Mama dan Papa.  
  
Kamar ini adalah museum masa kecil Liveo, begitu familiar dan menyatu dalam hidup hingga Liveo tidak lagi memperhatikan detailnya: komik-komik lama di rak buku; pulpen-pulpen kering dalam gelas hadiah deterjen; gantungan di samping lemari, penuh berisi topi-topi dari jaman paskibra sampai KKN; dan—  
  
—dan gambar-gambar cat air abangnya, ditempel pada dinding-dinding blabag menutupi celah-celah angin.  
.  
.  
.  
“Abang bawa apa?”  
  
Liveo berlari menyambut abangnya pulang sekolah, sebuah kresek besar dengan logo pasar swalayan tergantung di stang sepeda. Sebelum Abang menjawab, Liveo sudah menyabet kresek itu dan membongkarnya di teras.  
  
“Apaan sih, ini? Kirain jajan,” Liveo mengernyitkan hidung kecewa saat melihat isinya. Buku gambar segede keset. Wadah persegi panjang yang dikira Liveo berisi cokelat tapi ternyata isinya tub-tub seukuran kelingking. Kuas berbagai ukuran, seperti kuas yang dipakai Mama untuk mengoleskan kuning telur pada kue nastar. Benda plastik misterius berbentuk seperti telapak anjing.  
  
“Itu alat-alat melukis, Liv,” Abang menjelaskan, memarkirkan sepedanya di bawah jendela. “Jangan diutak-atik. Mahal itu harganya.”  
  
Di SMP kotanya yang maju, Abang mendapat mata pelajaran seni rupa. Tapi alih-alih menggambar gunung dan hutan pakai pensil warna murah dari warung kelontong, Abang diajari cara melukis dengan cat air. Malam itu, di bawah lampu kuning paling terang di rumah mereka, Liveo duduk bersila di samping abangnya, menonton dengan takjub ketika Abang memencet keluar cat warna-warni dari tub, mencampurnya dengan sedikit air, dan menggoreskannya pada sketsa di kertas gambar segede keset (namanya kertas gambar A3, Liveo diberitahu).  
  
Butuh waktu hampir seminggu, dan dua kali pengulangan, bagi Abang untuk menyelesaikan lukisan cat air pertamanya: sepasang ayam jago berbulu hitam keling berjengger merah, terlibat dalam pergulatan seru di lapangan gersang. Begitu luwes garis-garis dan perpaduan warnanya hingga Liveo bisa membayangkan ayam itu dalam keadaan hidup, saling menaji hingga berdarah-darah.  
  
Seperti segala hal yang dibuat Abang, lukisan itu mendapat nilai tinggi dan diminta guru seninya untuk dipajang di kelas.  
  
“Tapi Mali tidak mau, Ma. Mali bisa menggambar lagi, tapi yang ini mau Mali simpan untuk kenang-kenangan,” Abang memungkasi cerita, tersenyum bangga. Diam-diam Liveo bertekad untuk belajar menggambar juga, supaya bisa menciptakan karya yang paling tidak sama baiknya.  
  
Abang menempel lukisan itu pada dinding di samping kepala Liveo. Sselanjutnya, setiap minggu, Abang membuat lukisan-lukisan baru yang sama indahnya, sama tinggi nilainya, tapi tak pernah satu pun ia berikan sebagai pajangan di sekolah. Semua ditempel di dinding kamar seperti eksibisi pribadi, dan saat Mama bertanya, Abang hanya tertawa.  
  
“Gampang, Ma. Mali ‘kan masih dua tahun lebih di SMP. Nanti, kalau dinding kamar ini sudah penuh, baru Mali berikan lukisan-lukisan Mali ke sekolah. Lagipula kasihan Liveo, dia ‘kan suka melihat-lihat lukisan Mali. Iy kan, Liv?”  
  
Liveo merengut, pipinya merah. “Enggak! Biasa aja!”  
  
Liveo berharap Abang tidak mengintip-intip buku gambarnya, yang penuh berisi usaha meniru karya Abang.  
.  
.  
.  
Lukisan sepasang ayam bertarung itu masih menempel kuat, warnanya tetap cerah di bawah lapisan selotip.  
  
“Bang! Kok diselotip semua gitu, sih? Pinggir-pinggirnya aja kali!” Liveo syok saat Abang merekatkan selotip besar pada seluruh permukaan kertaas, seperti laminating. Salah sedikit saja bisa rusak kertas itu!  
  
“Enggak apa-apa, Liv. Biar warnanya awet.”  
  
“Tapi kalau salah nempel nanti rusak!”  
  
“Enggak akan salah nempel, kok. Memangnya kamu,” Abang berseloroh, nyengir menggoda. Liveo misuh.  
  
Biar warnanya awet. Begitu alasan Abang dulu. Memang benar warna cat air itu bertahan, tapi kini, lebih dari dua puluh tahun kemudian, berdiri di depan dinding blabag yang terlindung rapat oleh kertas gambar dan selotip, Liveo menyadari bahwa alasan utama abangnya bukan itu.  
  
“Liv, anakku di sini?”  
  
Liveo terlonjak. Abang melongok dari pintu, tersenyum saat menemukan anaknya tidur sampai ngiler di samping bayi Liveo. “Ya ampun, dicari mamanya ke mana-mana.”  
  
Liveo mengawasi saat Abang menggendong bocah itu hati-hati, begitu luwes sampai si bocah bahkan tidak merengek. Abang selalu pintar merawat anak, bahkan ketika dirinya sendiri masih anak-anak.  
  
“Kamu masih menggambar, Liv?” Abang berbisik, menganggukkan kepala pada lukisan-lukisan di hadapan Liveo.  
  
Liveo melepaskan sentuhannya dari salah satu lukisan, menjaga ekspresinya tetap netral. “Tidak.” Sekarang, Liveo cuma menggambar anatomi hewan—itupun makin jarang, sejak internet makin gampang diakses.  
  
“Abang juga tidak. Sudah sibuk jagain anak,” Abang terkekeh, menepuk-nepuk punggung putranya. Bocah itu menduselkan kepala ke leher Mali. “Tapi kapan-kapan, Abang mau mencoba lagi.”  
  
Abang beranjak pergi. Sebelum menutup pintu, Abang mengedikkan kepala pada bayi Liveo.  
  
“Anakmu jangan ditidurkan dekat tembok, Liv. Dingin. Tidur di sisi dekat pintu saja,” Abang tersenyum, matanya berkilauan penuh arti. “Enggak akan ada apa-apa, kok. ‘Kan dijaga papanya.”  
  
Liveo mendengus, tersenyum miring.


	54. 2021 - UNFINISHED Imunisasi Rosa

Rencananya, Liveo akan pergi ke kota sehari sebelum jadwal imunisasi. Menginap di rumah salah satu kenalan, kemudian berangkat ke Puskesmas pagi-pagi sekali. Sebelum tengah hari ia sudah akan kembali ke basecamp, dan sorenya sudah mulai bekerja lagi.

Rencananya.

Tapi alam berkata lain.

Sehari sebelum imunisasi, hujan deras mengguyur mengalahkan matahari. Bukan hujan cupu yang turun setengah-setengah, melainkan tumpahan bah dari langit yang bikin para istri di asrama berkeluh kesah. Angin merontokkan dahan-dahan sebesar lengan dari pepohonan. Jalan penghubung antar bangunan di basecamp becek oleh lumpur dan tanah rogolan. Mau senekat apapun, Liveo tidak akan sanggup menembus hutan. Jangankan membawa bayi berusia lima bulan. Kalau masih bujang pun dia tidak akan berani—itu sama saja cari mati.

Hujan binal itu terus menghajar seolah ingin membuktikan diri. Di pondoknya yang terpisah dari asrama, berdua saja dengan si bayi Rosa, Liveo merasa seperti terasing dari dunia. Pendengarannya dimampatkan oleh deru air menabrak genteng, pandangannya dikaburkan oleh tetes hujan setebal korden. Dunia bisa kiamat detik ini dan Liveo tidak akan tahu.

Rosa kecil menguap di atas gendongan yang sudah digelar Liveo di atas sofa, siap diangkut kapan saja. Menggigit-gigit kaki, mengoloh-oloh tangan. Suasana hatinya sedang bagus—setidaknya sampai ada petir menggelegar, menggetarkan kaca jendela. Bayi itu mematung, mata besarnya membulat kaget, dan kemudian, diawali dengking tinggi macam ceret mengabarkan air mendidih, mulai menangis keras.

Liveo menghela napas. Manusia berencana, Tuhan menentukan.

.

.

.

Saat Liveo terjaga, hujan sudah berhenti.

Ia meringkuk canggung di tempat tidur, tubuh jangkungnya membentuk huruf “C” mengitari Rosa, ujung kakinya menjuntai keluar dipan. Satu tangan kesemutan gara-gara membantali kepala, tangan lain di atas perut Rosa yang, sejauh ingatan Liveo sebelum ia jatuh tertidur, rewel melulu kalau perutnya tidak ditepuk-tepuk.

Dengan gerakan ekstra perlahan macam maling dalam aksi, Liveo beringsut menjauh dari Rosa dan bangkit dari tempat tidur. Badannya pegal tapi tidak berani mengulet, takut entah bagaimana Rosa bakal mendengar keretak tulangnya dan terbangun lagi. Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul setengah lima sore. Di luar, kabut tipis mengawang dari balik dedaunan. Udara berbau tanah basah.

Liveo membuat kalkulasi cepat dalam otaknya. Kalau berangkat sekarang, dia masih bisa sampai desa terdekat sekitar pukul tujuh malam—anggap saja delapan atau setengah sembilan, kalau memperhitungkan jalan yang masih licin. Dengan membayar uang rokok, ia masih bisa numpang truk pengangkut kayu ke kota. Jalan truk agak lambat, tapi setelat-telatnya pukul sepuluh mereka sudah akan tiba di kota. Kalau beruntung, mereka malah bisa dapat angkutan umum terakhir dan tinggal menempuh setengah jam perjalanan.

Riskan memang membawa anak bayi jalan-jalan malam, tapi Rosa punya sekoper baju hangat dan selimut kiriman om dan tantenya. Dia juga punya topi dan sepatu wol, dan Liveo bakal menggendongnya di depan dada supaya satu tangan bisa tetap memeluknya. Dia tidak akan terpapar angin malam.

Mengangguk pada rencana dadakannya, Liveo bergegas menyiapkan diri. Jauh-jauh hari ia sudah mengepak popok, baju ganti, susu formula, botol, tisu, dan segala perlengkapan bepergian Rosa dalam di dalam tas bayinya (tas norak warna biru laut dengan tulisan BESTEST DAD IN THE WORLD bekas punya Abang. Apa boleh buat). Sekarang tinggal mengurus baju-baju hangat, merebus air panas, memakai sepatu boots, mengganti pakaian Rosa sambil berusaha supaya dia tidak terbangun—

“ … Wah, payah juga. Padahal sudah tinggal menyeberang, ternyata malah ….”

“… Harus balik lagi. Pak Kepala sampai misuh-misuh, biaya angkutnya jadi dua kali lipat ….”

“ … Sebenarnya masih cukup untuk empat hari. Tapi ‘kan ….”

Percakapan sayup-sayup itu terbawa lewat jendela dapur yang terbuka. Liveo mengecilkan api kompor dan melongok keluar, mendapati dua orang asisten junior sedang berjalan berdampingan sambil mendorong gerobak, nampaknya baru selesai memberi pakan. Seragam lapangan dan sepatu boots mereka penuh lumpur, seolah mereka sengaja berguling-guling di sawah alih-alih sekedar berjalan di medan suaka pasca hujan.

Salah satu asisten muda itu menoleh dan bertemu mata dengan Liveo. Wajahnya langsung sumringah. “Selamat sore, Dok—ter,” ia buru-buru menekap mulut untuk memelankan seruannya sendiri ketika Liveo memberi isyarat diam dengan telunjuk di depan bibir. Liveo melirik ke kamar. Rosa masih pulas. Aman.

“Sedang memasak, Dok?” Asisten junior yang lain, seorang pemuda bermata jahil yang lebih cocok jadi presenter acara prankster daripada blusukan di tengah hutan, bertanya dalam bisikan keras, gerakan mulutnya berlebihan. Mereka berdua merapat ke sisi tembok pondok, melongok penasaran ke dalam dapur.

“Cuma merebus air,” jawab Liveo, mengedik pada cerek mungil berpantat gosongnya yang setia. “Sedang membicarakan apa kalian? Apa yang harus balik lagi?”

“Eeh ….” Dua asisten itu saling pandang dan tertawa meringis ala orang yang ingin berbagi cerita sial. “Itu Dok, pakan untuk burung dan ular. Persediaan kita ‘kan sudah menipis, jadi Pak Kepala meminta kiriman dari Pusat, ‘kan?”

Liveo mengangguk. Dia sendiri ikut stock opname-nya minggu lalu, untuk merekap kebutuhan lain yang perlu diminta dari pusat.

“Paketnya sih, sudah sampai hari ini, Dok,” lanjut si pemuda bermata jahil, “Tapi tahu sendiri ‘kan, seharian tadi hujan terus. Baru reda dua jam ini. Truk pembawa paketnya sudah berangkat dari kota, tapi tidak bisa menyeberang ke sini.”

“Tidak bisa?”

“Iya, Dok. Jembatan depan terendam air. Sungainya banjir parah, mungkin besok pagi baru surut.”

“Pak Kepala marah-marah, soalnya ….”

Liveo tidak lagi mendengarkan. Jembatan. Terendam. Tentu saja. Bagaimana mungkin Liveo bisa lupa? Jembatan baja yang menjadi satu-satunya akses penghubung suaka dengan jalan menuju desa. Jembatan kuat, mampu menahan tiga truk penuh kargo, tapi selalu terendam saat banjir. Harus menunggu tujuh-delapan jam sampai air sungai surut dan jembatan itu muncul lagi.

Menghela napas, Liveo mematikan kompor. Cerek yang hampir bersiul mengeluarkan suara seperti melempem, seolah kecewa tidak jadi unjuk suara. Di kamar, Rosa tiba-tiba merengek, menyadari ketidakhadiran papanya.

Manusia berencana, Tuhan menentukan. Apa boleh buat.


	55. 202x - Catatan Mantan Anak Didik Dokter Galak

Let's Talk About Drh. Liveo Anggara M.!

(Sebuah Catatan dari Mantan Anak Didik Dokter Galak)

.

.

.

.

Drh. Liveo Anggara Moria. Dokter hewan legendaris di perserikatan dokter hewan Indonesia karena kebiasaannya muncul di mana saja dan tak terduga. Tahun lalu di Tanjung Puting, tidak lama kemudian terdengar kabar penampakannya di Sumatera, lalu tiba-tiba muncul sebagai tenaga diperbantukan di Fakultas Kedokteran Hewan Universitas X. Kadang juga menghilang beberapa bulan lalu mendadak namanya muncul di jurnal bersama ilmuwan-ilmuwan yang namanya susah dieja.

  


Rambut ikal gondrong dikucir kuda, badan jangkung kurus, kulit hitam, muka galak; Dokter Liveo nampak cocok jadi tukang palak Tanah Abang atau--kalau mau nyerempet profesinya sedikit--pawang macan; dan memang sering disangka preman kalau sedang tidak memakai baju dinas atau nametag. Tapi jangan salah, muka proletar begitu bahasa asingnya ternyata jago punya, Inggris, Jepang, Perancis lancar jaya!

  


Cadas luar biasa dan galaknya naudzubillah min dzalik, apalagi sama anak-anak intern remah-remah rempeyek. An*ing memang, pegawai tetap saja bukan tapi lagaknya belagu benar! Mentang-mentang diberi otoritas oleh para dokter senior sebagai supervisor magang, main petentang-petenteng dan marah-marah seperti raja diraja. Tulung lah ya, intern juga manusia, punya rasa punya hati. Ngatain ijazah mendingan dipakai bungkus gorengan itu apa maksudnyaaa ;;A;;

Karena kehidupan pribadinya yang misterius, gosip tentang dirinya beredar bagaikan anai-anai yang beterbangan. Topik paling panas tentu saja si kecil Rosa Rubiginosa alias Rosa alias anaknya-Dokter-Liveo-yang-tidak-punya-ibu. Biarpun memanggil si dokter dengan sebutan “Papa”, Rosa tidak mirip Dokter Liveo sama sekali. Kulitnya putih susu, matanya bulat lucu, wajahnya imut-cantik seperti anak ratu; walaupun ekspresinya sama angker dan rambutnya sama liar dengan papanya. Ada yang bilang dia anak Dokter Liveo dari sebuah “kecelakaan”, ibunya orang asing dan tidak bersedia merawatnya. Ada yang bilang anak dari (mantan) istri legal, yang kabur bersama lelaki lain karena Dokter Liveo terlalu semena-mena (tidak heran sih, orangnya galak begitu!).

Pokoknya, amit-amit jabang bayi, kalau kamu masih junior jangan sampai deh ketemu sama dokter satu ini. Apalagi kalau cuma magang, astaghfirullah, siapin plester buat luka hati saja. Apa-apa bakal didamprat. Salah ambil napas juga barangkali bakal didamprat. Jangan harap dapat rekomendasi dengan gampang dari dia—mendaki puncak Everest pakai celana kolor masih lebih besar peluangnya.

Tapiiiiiiii…..

Dokter Liveo sangat komit pada tugas-tugasnya. Kalau kamu berada dalam timnya atau di bawah pengawasannya, niscaya kamu tidak akan terlunta-lunta. Ada case yang sulit dan kamu tidak tahu harus berbuat apa? Ketuk saja pintu pondokan/asramanya, Dokter bakal selalu siap membantu walaupun kadang dia izin minum kopi hitam kental terlebih dahulu. Dokter Liveo tidak pelit bagi-bagi ilmu, asalkan kamu juga mau dikasih ilmu gratisan dengan gaya spartan. FYI, biarpun sangar setengah mampus dan beberapa kali bikin orang nangis, Dokter Liveo tidak pernah membentak orang untuk berhenti menangis, lho. Yang dia lakukan adalah memberi tisu atau kacu dari sakunya (dia selalu bawa-bawa benda semacam itu ke mana-mana, layaknya ibu-ibu yang punya anak kecil), dan bilang, “sudah. Selesaikan dulu nangisnya. Kalau sudah selesai, kembali bekerja/betulkan kesalahanmu. Kalau ada yang tidak tahu, tanya! Jangan sok pintar sendiri!” Iya den bagus ….

Lebih manis lagi kalau tentang Rosa. Kalau sudah sama Rosa, si dokter bengis seperti menjadi orang yang berbeda. Kalau sedang tidak ada jadwal, sering terlihat mereka berdua jalan-jalan, bergandengan tangan atau berboncengan naik sepeda. Kadang mereka duduk-duduk di lapangan, makan siang di atas karpet piknik ala majalah lifestyle. Konon kabarnya Rosa tidak sekolah, Dokter Liveo sendiri yang mendidiknya. Pantas, ke manapun pergi mereka tidak pernah lepas dari buku. Sering terlihat mereka berduaan di teras, Dokter membaca jurnal dan anaknya tiduran di pahanya sambil membaca buku anak-anak. Pernah lihat Dokter Liveo sebelum berangkat kerja? Dia selalu berjongkok di hadapan Rosa supaya Rosa bisa mencium keningnya.

Duh Bunda, jadi pengen peluk suami ya uwu

Menurut review para intern/junior, Dokter Liveo juga terkenal murah hati dalam urusan perut. Maklum masih remah-remah rengginang, gaji buat beli alat mandi saja tidak cukup, orang yang memberi makan gratisa pasti mendapat tempat tersendiri di hati. Dokter Liveo selalu dapat kiriman paket-paket besar dari luar negeri—katanya sih, dari keluarganya yang CEO perusahaan internasional or something—berisi ransum dan buku-buku quality. Siap-siap makan hati disuruh Dokter Liveo ke Kantor Pos buat ngambilin paket sebesar tivi tahun 90an, tapi setelah itu si dokter pasti memberi bagian, kok. Bahkan, walaupun paketnya belum datang dan Dokter Liveo juga harus hemat dengan gajinya yang cekak aos, dia selalu menyuguhi juniornya makanan—walaupun cuma sepanci indomie dengan telur hasil ternak sendiri.

By the way, walaupun minta rekomendasi dari dia susahnya setengah mampus, Dokter Liveo selalu memberikan rekomendasi pada akhirnya (kecuali buat yang benar-benar keterlaluan). Butuh pengorbanan darah, lemak, dan airmata; tapi ketika Dokter puas dengan hasil kerjamu, rekomendasi itu akan dilayangkan seperti anugerah dari Yang Kuasa. Lucunya, para dokter senior sangat mempercayai rekomendasi dari dokter bermuka begal ini—barangkali karena dia sudah melanglang buana dan melihat pahit manisnya dunia. Koneksi dia juga banyak (walaupun dari tampangnya tidak nampak seperti orang yang punya koneksi), dan setiap kali mantan anak didik atau juniornya datang ke tempat baru, komentar senior di sana pasti tidak jauh-jauh dari:

“Oooh anak/adiknya Dokter Liveo ya. Baguslah, kalau sudah pernah sama dia, kami tidak usah mengajari apa-apa lagi.”

Ternyata penderitaan bersama Dokter Liveo dibayar dengan kepercayaan orang lain :”DDD

Pantas saja, walaupun ditakuti banyak junior dan intern, orang-orang yang kenal Dokter Liveo jarang yang benar-benar membencinya. Memang gaharnya legendaris, tapi kebaikan hatinya juga tidak lupa diceritakan. Beberapa yang masokis malah bilang,

“Aduh, kangen deh sama Dokter. Kangen didamprat-damprat lagi, terus habis itu dimasakin indomie :”DDD”


	56. INTERMEZZO: Liveo, Your Local Cockblocking Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dijadikan INTERMEZZO karena bagian Galan dan Mali enggak canon hehehe. Aslinya Galan mah ga pernah **ngeh** naksir ke Mali. Dia baru nyadar pas mereka udah mau lulus kuliah hahaha.

  1. Mali / Nala

  


Sungguh, Mali sudah hafal di luar kepala kord Tunggu Aku di Jakarta. Setiap sore selama seminggu ia berlatih sampai jarinya perih, suaranya hampir serak kalau dia tidak ingat minum air parutan kencur. Liveo ngambek karena Mali tidak mau memainkan lagu John Denver. Bahkan Mama juga menegur, menyuruh Mali segera mengembalikan gitar itu kepada Kak Vero, senior Mali di gereja.

  


Mali bertahan.

  


Tapi Nala menelengkan kepala begitu dekat. Helaian rambutnya jatuh di bahu Mali. Aromanya manis gersang, campuran parfum dan bau matahari. Saat Nala ikut bernyanyi, getar dari pita suaranya merambah ke lengannya yang menempel pada lengan Mali, dan Mali merasakan getaran itu seperti setruman kecil. Hafalan kord terbang bebas ke angkasa.

“Nala ….”

Wajah Nala ternyata lebih dekat daripada yang dikira. Saat Mali menengok, hidung mereka nyaris bersentuhan. Nala mengerjap, bulu mata lentik mengipasi udara. Pipi Mali terasa geli, seolah bulu mata itu menggapai dan menggelitiknya.

Nala maju terlebih dahulu. Gerakannya subtil, nyaris tak terlihat. Sekedar menjulurkan leher, meregangkan tulang-tulang hingga titik terpanjang.

Mali mengikuti teladannya. Ia ingin memejamkan mata, tapi pandangannya tak bisa lepas dari bibir Nala yang terbuka. Sedikit lagi. Napas Nala berdebur menerpa, Mali kembali menghirupnya—

“ABAAAAANG! MINTA DUIT BUAT BELI SIOMAY!!”

Mali terlonjak mundur seolah ia dan Nala adalah magnet berkutub sama. Sikunya menghantam lengan kursi kayu jati, sekonyong-konyong mengirim setruman nyeri. Bodi gitar menabrak sisi kursi dengan bunyi nyaring. Untung tidak kenapa-napa.

“Liveo! Enggak usah teriak-teriak kenapa, sih!?”

“BURUAN DUITNYA BANG!” Liveo berteriak makin kencang ke mukanya, sengaja membuatnya jengkel. “BURUAAAAN KEBURU ABANG SIOMAYNYA PERGI!”

Mali melotot sewot dan merogoh saku celananya. Diserahkannya segumpal uang lecek. Liveo langsung sumringah. Dengan seruan terima kasih, ia berlari ke luar rumah.

Pipi Mali dan Nala merah padam. Tak lama kemudian, Nala pamit pulang. Sorenya, Mali menyadari bahwa uang yang ia berikan pada Liveo adalah lembaran lima ribuan, dan sial, Liveo yang melunjak sudah menghabiskan semuanya untuk jajan.

.

.

.

.

.

  1. Galan / Mali

Mali si anak teladan tidak pernah membaca sambil tiduran. Baik itu novel picisan maupun buku pelajaran, semuanya dibaca sambil duduk tegak di kursi, buku di meja, lampu baca dinyalakan. Galan mendapati pemandangan itu menenangkan. Ia suka mengamati Mali tanpa bosan.

Mali juga sangat berkonsentrasi dengan bacaannya. Kalau sudah membuka buku dia akan diam, badannya anteng seperti tentara sedang melakukan misi pengintaian. Tuh lihat, tadi Mama Ira meletakkan wafer di meja untuk udapan mereka berdua, tapi dari tadi Mali baru mengambil satu batang, mengemutnya di mulut seperti rokok, dan lupa mengunyahnya. Tidak banyak orang yang tahu karena Mali selalu tampil sempurna, tapi pada saat fokus membaca seperti ini, dia jadi gampang dikerjain.

Kan, Galan jadi pengen iseng.

“Baca apa, Mal?” Tanya Galan dari tempatnya leyeh-leyeh di atas kasur, iPod terbengkalai di sampingnya. Tadinya dia sedang mendengarkan musik, tapi mengamati Mali lebih asyik.

“Mmmhmm,” Mali menanggapi tak jelas, kentara sekali hanya menyahut panggilan namanya.

“Ditanya baca buku apa, kok, hmmm hmm doang.”

“Ha? Oh. The House on Mango Street.” Bicaranya agak tidak jelas, terantuk wafer di mulutnya.

“Bagus?” Galan turun dari kasur, mendekati Mali dan membungkuk untuk mengintip dari balik bahunya. Mali meneleng sedikit agar Galan bisa melihat lebih jelas.

“Mmhmm.”

“Lo makan apa, sih?”

Mali memutar kepala untuk menatapnya, tanpa melepas wafer dari mulut. “Wafer. Nih.” Ia meraih kaleng wafer di atas meja, menawarkannya pada Galan.

“Gue ngicip yang ini aja. Aaaaa ….” Galan membuka mulut, hendak menggigit ujung lain wafer di mulut Mali—

“ABANG! Kemarin pompa sepeda ditaruh di mana!?”

Liveo masuk sambil menjeblak pintu. Ia memakai kaos oblong dan kolor, rambut liarnya tersembunyi di balik topi. Sepertinya mau balapan lagi.

“Pompa? Ya Abang taruh di tempat biasa, di samping rak sepatu! Emang enggak ada?” Mali menoleh, melepas wafer dari mulut dan meletakkannya di pinggiran lapik teh.

“Kalau ada ngapain saya tanya,” Liveo menjawab ketus.

Mali menggerutu, mendorong kursi menjauh dari meja, dan bangkit berdiri. Keluar kamar, kedua bersaudara saling berdebat tentang posisi pompa.

Galan memegangi mulutnya. Saking kagetnya barusan, dia sampai menggigit bibirnya sendiri. Anjir, asin. Kayaknya berdarah. 


	57. 2025 - Eksperimen Rosa

Dari sudut matanya Liveo melihat Rosa sibuk mondar-mandir.

Dia memakai “seragam lapangan”-nya, kaos panjang dan celana monyet warna khaki yang ditunjuk Liveo sebagai baju khusus kotor-kotoran. Tadi dia melintas sambil membawa pot. Dua kali terdengar pintu depan dibuka-tutup, lalu Rosa nampak kerepotan menggotong-gotong pot plastik itu yang nampaknya sudah berisi. Kalau menjulurkan kepala sedikit, Liveo bisa melihat tanah dan pupuk berceceran di lantai.

Oke, jadi anak perempuannya sedang punya proyek baru. Apapun deh. Lebih baik dia bikin berantakan rumah daripada menyusur sungai sendirian seperti kemarin dulu. Liveo bersumpah dia hampir kena serangan jantung. Sungai itu masih ada buayanya!

“Papah, boleh Rosa pinjam pisau dapur?”

Tak lama kemudian gadis cilik itu berdiri di ambang pintu ruang kerja. Lengan bajunya penuh tanah dan ada noda hitam di pipinya, sepotong daun kering menyangkut di rambut lebatnya yang seperti surai singa.

“Coba sini sebentar, itu ada daun nyangkut tuh,” Liveo memberi isyarat agar Rosa mendekat.

Bocah itu menurut, menyisipkan tubuh mungilnya di antara tumpukan jurnal dan tabung sperma inseminasi. Dengan beberapa geser menggeser (“kantor Papah sempit banget sih!”) ia akhirnya berdiri di spasi sempit di antara kedua lutut Liveo.

Pria itu menyingkirkan daun kering dari rambut anaknya, melepas karet dari kuncir gondrongnya sendiri, lalu mengikat rambut Rosa dalam kuncir ekor kuda tinggi. Waktu Liveo mengambil kacu untuk membersihkan noda di pipi Rosa, bocah itu menjauhkan wajah dan berkeras membersihkannya sendiri.

“Lebih ke kanan lagi. Yang kenceng gosoknya biar bersih—coba sini Papa yang—“

“Rosa bisa sendiri!” Bocah itu mengerutkan alis dan cemberut dalam cara yang menurut Mali “mirip banget Liveo waktu masih kecil”. Setelah menggosok-gosok sampai pipinya merah (tapi nodanya belum hilang), gadis kecil itu mengembalikan kacunya pada Liveo dengan muka bangga. Liveo memutuskan untuk tidak berkomentar.

“Jadi. Untuk apa Rosa pinjam pisau dapur?” Alih-alih dia bertanya. Rosa nampak senang mereka kembali ke topik pembicaraan.

“Mau buat es … ekspre ….” Ia mengerutkan kening menata lidah, “eks-pe-ri-men, Pa.”

“Eksperimen apa?”

“Menanam buah di dalam pot.”

Liveo menatap putrinya. Satu bakat kurang baik Rosa yang didapatkannya entah dari mana: dia pintar berbohong. Rosa memang bukan anak nakal—aktif, ya, dengan rasa ingin tahu luar biasa yang seringkali berbahaya—tapi dia tidak akan dengan sengaja berniat jelek. Hanya saja, seringkali akalnya terlalu banyak untuk ukuran anak kecil, dan dia bakal melakukan hal-hal manipulatif demi memperoleh keinginannya.

“Buah apa?” Tanya Liveo lagi, mengangkat alis. Kali terakhir Rosa pinjam sesuatu, dia membikin ibu-ibu seluruh mess geger. Bilangnya pinjam gunting untuk mencari bahan prakarya, tapi ternyata dia menangkap salah satu ayam milik bersama dan mencoba memotong bulu sayapnya seorang diri. Ayam itu terbang, menabrak tiang jemuran sampai roboh, dan mengirim jas para dokter ke tanah becek. Waktu ditanya, dia cuma mengangkat bahu.

“Prakarya Rosa memang butuh bulu ayam. Rosa mau bikin topi suku Indian.”

Sejak itu Liveo memastikan dia tahu betul maksud putrinya.

“Buah pisang dan kiwi,” Rosa kedengarannya tidak sabar dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan ini. “Rosa menonton videonya kemarin. Buah pisang sama kiwi bisa di …” Matanya berputar ke atas mencari istilah, “…disilangkan di dalam pot. Jadinya buah pisang isi kiwi.”

Bibir Liveo berkedut. Dia tahu video mana yang dimaksud putrinya, sudah pernah menontonnya bertahun-tahun lalu sebagai salah satu lelucon jurusan pertanian. “Rosa nonton video sama siapa?”

Gadis kecil itu mendadak nampak defensif. “Rosa nonton sama Ibu, kok. Enggak nonton sendiri. ‘Kan Papah yang bilang Rosa enggak boleh nonton apa-apa sendiri.”

“Ibu” adalah panggilan untuk Ketua Tim sekaligus pengampu asrama di kompleks suaka ini. Beliau perempuan setangguh singa betina, tapi kadang selera humornya jahil. Sasaran kejahilan favoritnya adalah Rosa, anak paling muda dan paling polos, yang tidak pernah sadar dikerjai karena dia sangat mengidolakan Ibu.

“Bagus itu. Papa senang Rosa enggak nonton sendiri. Itu artinya Rosa bertanggung jawab pada pesan Papa,” Liveo mengangguk memuji. Anak perempuannya tersenyum puas. “Lalu, Ibu bilang apa soal video itu?”

“Ibu bilang Rosa harus coba menanamnya sendiri.”

Liveo membayangkan tawa geli penuh sayang yang akan keluar dari mulut Ibu kalau mendengar percakapan ini. Pria itu menimbang-nimbang antara memberitahu Rosa yang sebenarnya atau membiarkan dia tertipu dulu. Kalau diberitahu dia pasti akan berkeras membela Ibu; tapi kalau dibiarkan, suasana hatinya bisa buruk kalau buah pisang-isi-kiwi-nya tidak tumbuh.

“Gimana, Pah? Boleh?”

Liveo menelengkan kepala. Anak perempuannya menatap dengan mata besar penuh harap dan ketidaksabaran, tanah humus menyelip di bawah kuku-kukunya.

“Boleh. Kalau sudah selesai jangan lupa dicuci dan dimasukkan laci lagi, ya.”

Ah, biarlah dia mencoba sendiri dulu. Biar nanti Ibu yang menjelaskan kalau video itu hanya tipu-tipu. Biar Rosa menikmati kerja kerasnya mengisi pot dengan tanah dan pupuk, biar dia belajar bahwa eksperimen tidak selalu memberikan hasil yang ditunggu.


	58. 202x - Surat dari Mama Rosa

Yth.

Dokter Liveo A.M.

di tempat

Assalamualaikum Wr. Wb.

Dokter Liveo yang saya hormati,

terima kasih telah berkenan menerima dan membaca surat ini. Saya harap Dokter dan keluarga selalu dalam keadaan sehat dan bahagia, serta senantiasa dalam lindungan Allah SWT.

Dokter, sebelumnya, agar surat ini tidaklah canggung nantinya, perkenankanlah saya kembali memperkenalkan diri. Saya XXXXX, anak yang Dokter temukan di jembatan XYZ pada suatu pagi hari Sabtu, tanggal 000000, dan yang Dokter curahi segala kebaikan dan pertolongan dengan penuh welas asih. Pertemuan yang terjadi hampir delapan tahun silam, tetapi—oleh sebab sifat peristiwa tersebut dan kebaikan Dokter yang masih saya rasakan hingga detik pena ini menggurat kertas—saya tidak pernah dan tidak akan pernah melupakan Dokter. Ada harapan dalam diri ini, bahwa Dokter pun terkenang selalu pada kemuliaan Dokter pagi itu (satu dari tak terhitung banyaknya kemuliaan yang Dokter lakukan, saya yakin), dan bersamanya, barangkali, Dokter pun masih mengingat saya.

Saya pada masa itu hanyalah seolah remaja belia. Umur saya belum lagi lima belas. Tapi saya sudah merasa sangat tua. Di depan saya, saya hanya melihat kegelapan yang buntu. Di gendongan saya ada seorang bayi perempuan yang terus menangis. Bayi yang berasal dari rahim saya, tapi tidak saya rasakan hubungan dengannya kecuali perasaan kalut dan berdosa. Tidak ada masa depan buat saya.

Dokter, jika terkenang tentang pagi itu, airmata saya selalu menetes. Saya tidak perlu membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika tepat pada saat itu Dokter tidak tiba di jembatan. Jika Dokter memutuskan untuk pergi ke kota di seberang hutan satu jam lebih siang, atau jika Dokter memutuskan untuk pergi berjalan kaki dan bukan naik sepeda. Saya tidak perlu membayangkan, sebab saya tahu. Tekad saya waktu itu sudah bulat.

Dokter barangkali ingat, saya masih mengenakan seragam sekolah saat bertemu Dokter. Rok biru tua dan hem putih, dengan sepatu pantofel yang penuh lumpur karena saya berjalan menembus hutan. Tapi di jembatan itu saya tidak lagi merasa seperti anak sekolahan. Anak sekolahan tidak hamil. Anak sekolahan tidak punya anak. Tapi saya juga tidak merasa seperti seorang ibu. Seorang ibu tidak memiliki perasaan seperti saya saat melihat anak mereka: sedih, sesal, marah, kecewa; meskipun dibalut semuanya masih ada rasa sayang. Rasa sayang yang tidak pantas saya berikan, karena saya bukan bu yang baik. Di manapun, saya tidak lagi punya tempat—kecuali barangkali di tempat yang akan saya tuju dengan berdiri di pinggir jembatan.

Waktu Dokter berteriak mencegah saya, saya sangat ketakutan. Waktu Dokter merebut si bayi dari gendongan saya, saya juga sangat ketakutan. Kemudian Dokter menampar saya, keras sekali sampai telinga saya berdenging dan saya jatuh terduduk di lantai jembatan. Rasa sakit itulah yang membangunkan saya.

Dokter, sekarang ini, saya terkenal sebagai anak yang cengeng. Saya gampang dibuat terharu, sedikit-sedikit menangis. Teman-teman saya mengejek saya anak yang “ciwek”. Tapi tidak apa-apa, Dokter, karena meskipun menangis, saya tahu saya kuat. Dan itu semua berkat Dokter.

Setelah menerima tamparan itu, saya menangis sangat kencang di depan Dokter. Tentu itu sangat membingungkan bagi Dokter, melihat anak SMP duduk di lantai jembatan, menangis meraung-raung, setelah sebelumya anak itu seperti mau melempar diri ke sungai?

Itu adalah airmata saya yang pertama sejak berbulan-bulan. Sebelumnya saya tidak menangis, sebab jika menangis saya merasa saya mengakui kebodohan saya, dan jika kebodohan itu saya akui saya takut dia akan menguasai saya lebih-lebih lagi (saya tidak sadar, waktu itu, bahwa dengan pergi ke jembatan itu berarti saya sudah benar-benar dikuasai kebodohan).

Tapi ketika Dokter menampar saya, ketika pipi saya panas terbakar, saya punya alasan untuk menangis. Saya bisa bilang saya menangis karena kesakitan, meskipun sebenarnya saya menangisi diri saya sendiri. Saya ingat, sore harinya, pipi kanan saya bengkak sampai mata ini bintit. Gigi geraham saya goyah. Dokter meminta maaf pada saya dan pergi ke kota untuk membelikan salep. Dulu saya masih bodoh, dan kurang ajar, dan tidak tahu balas budi; maka saya diam saja. Sekarang, saya ingin menyampaikan bahwa Dokter tidak perlu meminta maaf karena telah menyadarkan saya dan membukakan jalan bagi tangisan saya yang lama tertahan.

Dan kita berdua tahu, bukan hanya tangisan saya saja yang dibukakan jalannya oleh Dokter. Dalam satu pagi, Dokter telah membabat habis seluruh kegelapan yang saya biarkan melingkupi diri saya, kemudian membuatkan jalan-jalan baru untuk saya lewati. Jalan-jalan yang terang, halus, dan tertata, penuh petunjuk dan orang-orang yang siap membantu saat saya mulai kehilangan arah. Dalam satu hari, hidup saya berputar dari hampir berakhir ke akan dimulai lagi. Jika saya menapaki seluruh jalan di dunia ini, itu tidak akan cukup untuk mewakili panjangnya kebaikan Dokter kepada saya, yang hingga saat ini tak terputus.

Dokter Liveo yang baik,

Sambil menulis surat ini, saya masih mengenakan toga kelulusan. Baru dua jam yang lalu, upacara wisuda saya selesai. Wisuda, Dokter, di sebuah universitas terkenal di Jawa yang dulu berani saya impikan pun tidak. Delapan tahun yang lalu, saya tidak lagi terbayang untuk bisa masuk SMA. Dua jam lalu, saya telah resmi menjadi sarjana. Gelar dan ilmu ini, juga segala yang dapat saya berikan dengan keduanya sebagai bekal, jika Dokter berkenan, saya persembahkan untuk Dokter. Sebab hanya berkat Dokterlah, saya berada di sini sekarang. hanya berkat Dokterlah, saya, sekarang dua puluh dua tahun, merasa bahwa hidup saya masih panjang. Masih sangat banyak yang harus saya lakukan.

Meskipun saya tahu, Dokter, betapapun saya berusaha, akan tetap ada kesalahan-kesalahan yang tidak mampu saya hapus. Saya berdosa, yang pertama, kepada anak saya. Kepada bayi mungil itu yang dulu hampir saya renggut hak hidupnya. Saya tahu Dokter pun tidak dapat memaafkan saya untuk itu, berapa kalipun saya bersujud di depan Dokter. Yang kedua, saya pun berdosa kepada Dokter, sebab sebagai balasan atas segala kebaikan ini, saya tidak memberi apa-apa kecuali kebebasan hidup saya sendiri.

Namun demikian, saya rela menanggung dosa ini, sebab saya tahu sementara saya berdosa sebagai ibu yang tidak mengenal anaknya, anak saya bahagia bersama Dokter. Saya tahu dia memperoleh kesempatan-kesempatan yang tidak akan menjadi pilihannya jika dia terus bersama saya. Anak itu akan menjadi lebih bersinar, lebih mulia, lebih pintar, lebih bahagia, lebih lebih dan lebih daripada saya, sebab dia bersama Dokter. Maka dari itulah, maafkan kelancangan saya, yang terus mensyukuri kesediaan Dokter untuk merawat dan mengasihinya.

Saya tidak mengharapkan anak itu mengetahui apa-apa tentang saya. Jika memang demikian keputusan Dokter, saya menerimanya dengan ikhlas. Saya akan tetap menyayanginya, sebagai anak yang saya besarkan dalam rahim saya, sebagai anak yang memberikan saya kebebasan karena telah memutuskan hubungan dengannya, juga sebagai sesama manusia yang menerima kemuliaan hati Dokter. Dan saya juga menyayangi Dokter, selalu, sebagai penolong saya. Tidak ada satu hari pun dalam sisa hidup ini saya tidak mempersemabhkannya kepada Dokter.

Semoga Dokter dan si kecil selalu berbahagia, sebab saya pun akan selalu bahagia.

Wssalamualaikum Wr. Wb.

Hormat saya,

XXXXXX 


	59. Akhir Perjalanan

Semula Dexter tidak menyadarinya, terlalu tenggelam dalam dukanya sendiri hingga ia tidak sanggup membuka mata pada dunia untuk mendapati segalanya masih bergulir sebagaimana mestinya padahal hidupnya seolah telah kehilangan tempat berlabuh.

Kehilangan ini begitu menyakitkan, mengikisnya dari dalam, tapi lebih menyakitkan ketika menyadari bahwa di luar dirinya rasa sakit itu bagai tak nyata.

Tapi kemudian Rosa berhasil menariknya keluar kamar. Dexter tidak terlalu ingat—Om Liveo sedang bertugas di kantor cabang pinggir kota dan Rosa butuh teman ke pasar; atau Om Liveo duduk di dapur dan menyuruh Rosa memaksa Dexter menghirup udara segar.

Rosa memboncengkannya, Dexter hanya samar membatin betapa adik sepupu manjanya itu telah mekar remaja, tapi selebihnya perjalanan itu terasa seperti mimpi. Suara derit sepeda tua saat Rosa berdiri mengayuhnya, desau angin di antara dedaunan, pepohonan tinggi yang rapat memeluk sisi-sisi jalan.

Dexter mengedip sekali, dua kali; dan tiba-tiba saja mereka telah tiba di pasar.

Rosa berjongkok memilah-milah tomat. Dexter diam menatap lalat buah mengerubungi labu. Rosa tawar-menawar sengit dengan tukang daging. Dexter bertatap-tatapan dengan ayam mati di atas meja, mata hitam kosong onggokan daging itu setengah terpejam, paruhnya terbuka dalam kotek tanpa suara. Rosa menggandeng tangannya melintasi pasar, Dexter mengintil seperti kambing.

Dexter tidak terlalu memperhatikan warung apa yang dikunjungi Rosa saat ini. Percakapan sepupunya dan si penjual begitu renyah tapi melintas bagai angin di kuping Dexter.

“Eh, siapa ini, Sa? Calon?”

“Bukan, Bu. Masa tidak hafal? Ini Dexter, saudara Rosa.”

“Dexter? Oalah, anak Bu Safi?”

Begitu nama itu disebut Dexter seolah terlepas dari sihir. Ia mengerjap, bibirnya refleks tersenyum membalas senyum lebar sang ibu penjual sementara benaknya belum benar-benar kembali. Oh, rupanya mereka sedang di toko beras.

“Mas Dexter ingat Ibu _mboten_? Ah, pasti tidak ingat, ya. _Wong_ masih kecil sekali waktu ketemu Ibu. _Sik_, sebentar,” perempuan itu tertawa sendiri, mengibaskan juntaian tudung kepalanya ke belakang. Ia menoleh ke arah pintu di belakang punggungnya dan berseru, “Raaa, Nara, _renea_, Nang!”

Nara. Sesuatu dalam diri Dexter bergetar mendengarnya.

Seorang anak laki-laki, agak lebih muda dari Rosa, menyingkapkan korden di atas pintu sambil mengerutkan dahi. “_Apa to, Mak_?”

“Sini,” sang ibu menggeret tangan anak laki-laki itu tak sabar, “Ayo, salim dulu sama Mas Dexter. Mas Dexter, _niki_ Nara. Mas Dexter ingat _mboten_? Dulu lahirannya Nara dibantu sama ibunya Mas Dexter.”

_Malam hari, hujan deras. Dexter duduk di pangkuan Mama, terkantuk-kantuk menonton Papa dan Om Liveo bermain catur. Pintu diketuk. Seorang pria memakai ponco merah muda dengan air menetes-netes, memapah seorang perempuan yang bernapas berat lewat mulut seperti sedang olahraga berat. _

_“Pak Mantri, tolong. Istri _kula badhe_ melahirkan. Bu Bidan _saweg teng_ kota, tidak bisa pulang. Jalan banjir.”_

_Mama memapah perempuan itu ke kamar, di mana bayi Rosa sedang tidur dikelilingi guling. Om Liveo memindahkan Rosa ke ayunan jarik di ruang makan. Papa menyuruh Dexter menemani Rosa, tapi Dexter merasa kasihan pada tante itu, yang tampak sangat pucat, mandi keringat, dan kelelahan._

_Ia membuatkan teh manis panas untuk tante itu dan suaminya. Ketika Mama sedang ke dapur untuk mengambil baskom air panas, Dexter menyelinap masuk._

_“Ini tante, diminum dulu tehnya. Nanti haus,” Dexter menawarkan sedotan ke bibir tante itu. Ia melirik Dexter, menghentikan napas mulutnya sejenak, dan tertawa._

_“Oalah Nang, lucu sekali kamu,” kekehnya, meski terdengar hampir menangis. “_Asmane sinten, cah bagus?_”_

_“Dexter,” ia menjawab ragu-ragu. Tante itu mengelus kepala Dexter dengan mata berkaca-kaca, dan Dexter meraih untuk menggenggam tangannya. “Tante jangan nangis.” Tante itu tertawa lagi, meski sambil terisak._

_“Dexter, sedang apa di sini? Ayo keluar dulu.”_

_Mama masuk kamar membawa sebaskom air mengepul-kepul. Dexter digiring keluar kamar. Pintu ditutup. Dexter duduk di kursi makan, mengawasi pintu tertutup itu seperti bermimpi, sampai kemudian ia mendengar tangisan bayi. ia bergegas melongok ayunan jarik, mengira Rosa terbangun, tapi bayi itu masih lelap sambil mengemut ibu jari._

_Tante itu melahirkan adik bayi. Dexter melongok penasaran saat bayi itu mengecap-kecap dalam gendongan ibunya, matanya dua garis sipit di balik bulu mata lentik. Ada tahi lalat di bawah mata kanannya._

_“Siapa namanya, Tante?”_

“Nara.”

Kependekan dari Narayana, nama lain Dewa Wisnu. Narayana, dari Safi Gita Narayana, perempuan yang membantu kehadirannya di dunia. Kini Dexter menatap anak laki-laki itu, menatap bulu matanya yang lentik onta, tahi lalat di bawah mata kanannya. Tingginya sudah melebihi ibunya.

“Halo, Nara. Salam kenal.”

Mereka saling berjabatan, dan pada garis-garis tangan remaja itu Dexter merasakan sentuhan mamanya sendiri.

.

.

.

Sekonyong-konyong dunia terasa berbeda, seolah seseorang menggeser aksisnya dan Dexter berdiri miring nyaris terjatuh.

Rosa menuntun sepedanya keluar dari tempat parkir dan Dexter melihat Papa, berjongkok dengan tangan belepotan oli, membantu Rosa mengganti rantai sepedanya.

Mereka kembali melintasi jalan yang sama, jalan batu halus diapit pepohonan tinggi; dan Dexter melihat dirinya sendiri semasa kecil, membawa satu tunas pohon jarak, Mama dan Papa di kedua sisinya, masing-masing mendorong gerobak berisi tunas.

_“Ini semua mau kita tanam di sini ya, Pa?”_

_“Benar, Dexter.”_

_“Biar jadi hutan lagi, ya?”_

_“Iya. Kamu tahu dari mana?”_

_“Dexter baca di buku! Hutan itu paru-paru dunia, jadi kalau ada hutan gundul, kita harus menanaminya pohon lagi. Namanya resobiasi.”_

_“Reboisasi. Kamu benar, Dexter. Kita harus menjaga agar hutan tidak habis. Pohon-pohon yang kita tanam ini akan menjadi hutan untuk Dexter di masa depan.”_

_“Benar-benar akan jadi hutan lagi, ya? Seperti hutan di film Tarzan?”_

_Mama tertawa dan mencolekkan tanah ke hidung Dexter. “Iya, dong. Kalau semua pohon ini sudah besar, bakal jadi hutan yang lebaaaat! Udara akan jadi sejuk, dan banyak burung-burung bersarang di dahannya!”_

Burung-burung berkicau di balik pepohonan, sosok mereka tak nampak seakan enggan berpapasan dengan manusia. Di antara nyanyian mereka, Dexter mendengar tawa kedua orangtuanya.

.

.

.

Dexter menemukan Mama dan Papa di segala hal yang dilihatnya. Di genteng merah rumah Om Liveo yang dipasang Papa pada suatu musim kemarau. Di kepangan Rosa, hasil ajaran Mama ketika Rosa mulai tahu arti berdandan. Di kartu identitas dokter Om Liveo, penuh dengan kisah masa kecil, Om Liveo merengek ingin memelihara kambing dan Papa membelikannya sebagai hadiah ulangtahun kesembilan.

Di cermin, saat Dexter mencuci muka di pagi hari. Hidung Papa, rahang Papa, mata Mama, senyum Mama. Di setiap tarikan napas dan hembusannya, di setiap silabel namanya. Semula Dexter menganggap semua ini sebagai tamparan menyakitkan, pengingat pedih bahwa kedua orang yang paling ia cintai tak lagi bersamanya.

Tapi entah bagaimana, seperti bunga kuncup mendadak mekar terbuka, Dexter memahami: hidup bukanlah hanya tentang badan. Tubuhmu layu dan jiwamu mangkat ke sorga, tapi jejak-jejakmu tak pernah benar-benar sirna.

Di ruang perpustakaan rumah lama mereka, Mama membingkai sebuah puisi favoritnya. Puisi berrima cantik karya seorang pujangga Amerika.

_Do not stand at my grave and weep,_   
_I am not there, I do not sleep._   
_I am in a thousand winds that blow,_   
_I am the softly falling snow._   
_I am the gentle showers of rain,_   
_I am the fields of ripening grain._   
_I am in the morning hush,_   
_I am in the graceful rush_   
_Of beautiful birds in circling flight,_   
_I am the starshine of the night._   
_I am in the flowers that bloom,_   
_I am in a quiet room._   
_I am in the birds that sing,_   
_I am in each lovely thing._   
_Do not stand at my grave and cry,_   
_I am not there. I do not die._

Kini, Dexter benar-benar memahami keindahan maknanya. 


End file.
